


第三种自由

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 吉莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 223,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 吉尔菲艾斯死后回到了他十岁的时候，这一次他决定实现自己的愿望：和邻居家的姐弟逃亡同盟。警告：有大量二设和非主要原创人物。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 92
Kudos: 34





	1. 缪杰尔们

安妮罗杰八岁了。  
她盘腿坐在地板上，一件一件把烘干机里取出来的小裙子小衬衫叠的方方正正，小心的摆在铺开的干净桌布上。这些是她小时候穿过的衣服，现在她要把它们捐掉。她的弟弟，三岁的莱因哈特，眨着洋娃娃似的大眼睛看着她。安妮罗杰忍不住伸手把弟弟的头发揉的一团乱，咯咯笑道，“莱尼，你就看着姐姐干活吗？”  
摇铃突然响了，是他们的母亲克拉贝尔。  
安妮罗杰叹了口气，故意把一团洗的皱皱巴巴的上衣扔到莱因哈特面前，做了个鬼脸，“我得去照顾母亲了，你把这件衣服叠好，知道吗？”  
莱因哈特似懂非懂的点点头，他是一个非常文静的小孩，而且很听姐姐的话。即使如此，安妮罗杰也并不指望他真的能帮上什么忙，她只是小小的发泄一下总是自己一个人干活的不满。

克拉贝尔的床在二楼一间书房改造的小卧室里。自从她长期卧病，就和丈夫塞巴斯蒂安分房睡了。  
在她刚开始生病的时候，缪杰尔夫妇的第二个孩子刚出生不久，塞巴斯蒂安也很是为妻子的病鞍前马后了一番。感冒，支气管炎，肺炎，医生们如此模棱两可的说，但是没有一种药彻底治好克拉贝尔。她有时候看上去几乎是全好了，过不了几天又开始高烧不退，再加上一岁的莱因哈特和六岁的安妮罗杰，塞巴斯蒂安的账户余额和对妻子的爱迅速减少，而酒量却日胜一日。  
直到有一天，躲在酒吧一整天的塞巴斯蒂安回家，看到小小的安妮罗杰站在凳子上无师自通的烧水给襁褓中的莱因哈特冲奶粉，他立刻以全新的眼光打量自己的女儿，并且看到了生活的希望。他醉醺醺的表扬安妮罗杰，开始教她照顾生病的克拉贝尔。毕竟，用塞巴斯蒂安的话来说，小孩子体温高，“不容易被传染”。  
幸运的是，克拉贝尔得的似乎确实不是什么凶险的传染病，安妮罗杰也没有成为家里第二个得病的人。  
安妮罗杰从冰箱里拿了一个冰袋，又端了一杯温水放在母亲的床头。  
“您喊我呀，妈妈？” 她把冰袋放在克拉贝尔的额头，自己坐在床边，两只脚晃来晃去。  
“安妮，你最近还好吗？”克拉贝尔拨开自己眼前稻草似的头发，声音干涸。  
“不好，”安妮罗杰抱怨道，“您知道吗？我今天早上和父亲大吵一架呢！父亲要让我转学去贵族女校，妈妈，您不能劝劝他吗？”  
奥丁作为首都，是银河帝国为数不多的在长达一百五十年战争后还有着公立小学的星球，只是象征性的收取一点学费，也使安妮罗杰上学成为可能。  
实际上，安妮罗杰在刚进入小学读书时，成绩是非常好的。她的文学，算术和基础科学都名列前茅，体育和绘画也表现不错。但是因为照料家人的繁重任务，她不得不频繁请假，作业也难以按时完成，在第三个学期之后，就只能勉强维持在中游了。塞巴斯蒂安因此决定，女儿在靠才华出人头地这方面是没有什么前途了，并要求安妮罗杰转入由大贵族出资赞助的女校读书。这些女校并不重视算术和科学，而主要教导钢琴，茶艺，刺绣，料理等等，与其说是培养女学生，不如说是培养贵族夫人。塞巴斯蒂安认为这才是真正适合女儿，并能让家庭早日解放的道路。虽然只有八岁，但是任何一个有眼睛的人都看得出来，安妮罗杰将长成一个多么令人赞叹的美丽少女。  
“你的父亲……唉，安妮，”克拉贝尔摇了摇头，“你坐近一点，我没力气大声说话。”  
安妮罗杰从善如流的靠近了她的母亲，她担心的发现克拉贝尔的嘴唇干裂出血了，正要把母亲扶起来喝水，却被克拉贝尔高热无力的手按住了。  
“安妮，我的女儿，我恐怕是要死啦。”  
安妮罗杰怔住了。她仔细打量着克拉贝尔，她的母亲并不是一个特别顽强的女人，“我要死了”和“我想死”这样的话，从小到大安妮罗杰在她生病的时候也听过一百次了，但是每一次她都挺过来了。然而今天克拉贝尔的语气里，却有一种特别的东西，像一团湿软的乌云攥紧了安妮罗杰的心脏。  
“我不要您死。”安妮罗杰恐惧的说。  
“孩子话，”克拉贝尔咳了一下，示意安妮罗杰打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个木制小盒。安妮罗杰在母亲的目光下把盒子打开了，里面是一条纯银的项链，和两张帝国马克。  
“钱你拿着，随便买点什么吃吧，”克拉贝尔迟钝的想了想，发现居然想不起来女儿到底喜欢吃什么，“不要给你父亲，也不要为莱因哈特花掉……项链你留着，有一天你比我过得好了，就可以拿出来想一想你没用的母亲。”  
克拉贝尔一口气说完，似乎也觉得尽到了母亲的义务，闭上了眼睛。  
安妮罗杰害怕极了，她和母亲的关系并没有那么亲密，克拉贝尔在病痛中曾经冲她大吼大叫，也在塞巴斯蒂安发酒疯摔瓶子的时候哭着把她抱在怀里，安妮罗杰甚至在极度疲惫的时候怨恨的想，为什么别的小孩可以被母亲照顾，她却非要照顾母亲不可呢？但是在真的要失去克拉贝尔的时候，她却害怕了——她们毕竟是一个小小的团体呀！克拉贝尔离开了，这个小团体不就只剩自己一个人了吗？  
“你不要离开我呀？妈妈，克拉贝尔？我去给父亲打电话，我把项链卖掉给您买药——”安妮罗杰的头脑完全慌乱了，事实上，当塞巴斯蒂安出门的时候，是决计不接家里的电话的，而克拉贝尔需要的治疗，也完全超出了这条项链可以负担的范围了。  
“小声一点，安妮，”克拉贝尔喃喃的说，“我好久没有下床了……等到了天上，我又可以自由的跑动了……就像以前一样。”  
安妮罗杰知道事情是无可挽回了，她哭着凑近母亲的脸，以便听清克拉贝尔越来越弱的声音，女孩金子般的长发和女人稻草般的头发交叠在一起，克拉贝尔最后仿佛是微笑了一下，这笑容让她一瞬间年轻了许多，而显露出一种和安妮罗杰隐约相似的轮廓，“安妮……你的头发……好像太阳啊……”

安妮罗杰下楼的时候，惊讶的发现莱因哈特已经把那件衣服叠好了，她摸了把脸上的泪水，稍微开心了一点。  
她一边叠剩下来的衣服，一边默默等待父亲回家。天有一点暗下来了，安妮罗杰有点害怕，但是她什么都没有跟弟弟说，小孩子会理解死亡吗？安妮罗杰看着紧紧靠着她的莱因哈特心想，我小时候也是这样吗？然后她意识到，她的弟弟也在为夜晚的到来感到害怕。  
这样想其实是有点奇怪的，因为安妮罗杰也不过才八岁，从任何意义上来讲都也是个小孩子，但是八岁的安妮罗杰，却仿佛大人回忆童年一样想着“我做小孩子的时候”。安妮罗杰把叠好的衣服们推在一边，牵着莱因哈特站起来，来到浴室的镜子前。  
安妮罗杰金色的长发落在莱因哈特金色的短发上，就像一个大洋娃娃抱着一个小洋娃娃，让这个平凡的浴室宛如一个展示名贵商品的橱窗。  
她稍微蹲下来，看着镜子里同样美丽的两双眼睛。  
“看到了吗，你的头发在发光呢！太阳是不会害怕黑暗的……你一定，一定，一定可以做到你想做到的任何事，成为你想成为的任何人。”  
杀死母亲的疾病究竟是什么呢？安妮罗杰攥紧口袋里的两张马克想到，是肺炎吗，还是贫穷呢？  
她决心等父亲回来就告诉他，自己同意转学去贵族女校了。  
“姐姐……”安妮罗杰忽然意识到莱因哈特在喊她。  
“不要哭。”他扬起脸说。

七年之后。

莱因哈特找不到胶水。他在卧室，厨房，客厅都找遍了，还是没有发现胶水的痕迹。  
他忽而露出怀疑的神色，看向书房。他不想去书房，因为塞巴斯蒂安在那里。

塞巴斯蒂安最近反常的总是呆在家里。今天早上吃早饭的时候，是莱因哈特记忆中为数不多的三个人都在的时候。  
“莱因哈特最近考了好成绩呢，”安妮罗杰，现在已经是一个惊人美丽的十五岁少女了，一边把泡好的咖啡倒进三人的杯子里一边说，“文学，算术和科学都是年级第一名，对不对？”  
“还有绘画呢！”莱因哈特露出了明亮的笑容，他其实对美术没有特别的兴趣，但是他喜欢听姐姐的夸赞。  
“我知道，你做什么都是最好的。”安妮罗杰赞许的说，又从烤箱里端出一盘热气腾腾的洋葱派。她在女校就读的七年间，最擅长的就是料理。无论是她做的苹果蛋挞、巧克力蛋糕、鸡肉派，都能受到老师的赞许和女伴们半是真心半是艳羡的吹捧。不过她的钢琴水平相比之下则显得一般，这多少让其他女孩子们松了口气——这或许说明安妮罗杰并不是有什么过人的天赋，而是作为贫穷下级贵族家的女儿，在干活方面多积累了一些经验罢了。  
塞巴斯蒂安此时不以为然的哼了一声，他的视线还黏在报纸上，随口点评道，“小学生的成绩有什么好骄傲的？何况你们那个公立小学，也不是什么好学校，你姐姐当初——”  
安妮罗杰把托盘放在桌子上的声音重了一些，她少见的打断了父亲的话，“请不要这样说，父亲，”她把一块洋葱派放进弟弟的盘子里，“你是我见过最聪明的小孩，莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特点点头，决心忽略他的父亲，一心一意的对付盘子里的美食。  
塞巴斯蒂安感到了自己的不受欢迎，也放下报纸，喝了口咖啡。  
一阵沉默之后，还是安妮罗杰开口了，“我今天晚上想在玛格家留宿。我们有读书作业要一起完成。”  
塞巴斯蒂安沉吟了一下，他的表情看起来甚至有点心虚，但是最后他还是同意了，“不过你明天一定得回来，你明白吗？”  
安妮罗杰似乎是没料到父亲这么轻易就同意她去女伴家留宿，心情轻快了不少，偶尔她也想抛开家事和同龄女伴好好玩一天，她亲切的对着父亲说，“当然啦，对了，我做了多余的派和蛋糕，晚上莱因哈特回来你们俩可以当晚餐吃。”

结果直到莱因哈特放学回来，塞巴斯蒂安仍然呆在书房里。莱因哈特犹豫半晌，还是向书房走去，他的作业本被撕坏了，不知道是谁做的，但是他明天得交作业才行。  
莱因哈特推开门，先是一股浓稠的酒气扑面打来，然后一个喝空的酒瓶滚落到他脚下。他不快的皱眉，好像在书桌上看到了胶水，也就是说，莱因哈特非得从横亘在他和书桌之间的塞巴斯蒂安身边通过不可。  
塞巴斯蒂安半醉半醒的眯起眼睛，突然认出了他，“莱因哈特！”  
莱因哈特定了定神，充耳不闻的向他走去，他要迅速拿到胶水，然后更加迅速的离开，事情就是这样。  
他冰蓝色的大眼睛直视着桌上的胶水，步履坚定的向前，两步，三步……他几乎成功了！但是在他踮起脚试图拿桌上的胶水时，塞巴斯蒂安终于忍受不了儿子对自己的无视，一把抓住了他的胳膊，“莱因哈特！”他又喊了一声，然后一顿，像是突然忘记了自己本来准备说什么，又低头喝了一口酒，打了个长嗝。  
莱因哈特放弃了去够桌上的胶水，他现在只想要赶快离开了。  
但是塞巴斯蒂安不肯松手，他愤怒的发出了咒骂，“我是你的父亲，莱因哈特！”  
然后他的声音毫无征兆的滑了下去，有些神秘的凑近莱因哈特，“你知道我还欠了多少钱吗？一群疯狗……我差点被打了！”  
“我过得不委屈吗！”塞巴斯蒂安摇摇晃晃的站了起来，莱因哈特被他带的差点摔倒，“克拉贝尔！这都是你的错！……还有你，你们……”他拉扯着莱因哈特走来走去，这个平常唯唯诺诺的男人突然成了一个滔滔不绝的演说家，他最后总结道，“你们就只知道你们自己！没人想过我！只有安妮罗杰，我的女儿一定可以理解我……”他像是发现了新大陆似的停了下来，脸上显现出一种被迫害的神情，“安妮罗杰去哪了？安妮罗杰怎么不在这里？她是不是跑了？”  
“姐姐本来今天就要去朋友家留宿，是你亲自同意的！”莱因哈特终于从塞巴斯蒂安手里挣脱出来，但他没有跑，他看上去也被激怒了，“你别喊了！”  
“安妮罗杰跑了！”塞巴斯蒂安紧紧盯着莱因哈特，但是仿佛根本听不懂他在说什么。  
“姐姐没有跑，你说了可以让姐姐今天不回来的！”  
“安妮罗杰！安妮罗杰呢？”  
“是你自己说的！你听我说话啊！！！”  
父子二人在书房里一声一声相对嘶吼，这场景看上去简直有几分滑稽。但是莱因哈特只觉得快要崩溃了，为什么塞巴斯蒂安听不懂他说的话呢？为什么父亲要撒谎呢，明明是他自己答应让姐姐今天不回来的啊？他捏紧拳头，眼泪汹涌的落下来，整个小小的身体都有几分摇晃了，莱因哈特心想，他今天非要，非要让父亲听到他在说什么不可！他的声音越来越高，几乎把自己喊哑了，极度的屈辱愤怒和一种濒临爆发的破坏欲袭击了他，但是塞巴斯蒂安比他更快一步——  
“嗙”的一声巨响，莱因哈特被推倒在门口，一个本来握在塞巴斯蒂安手里的酒瓶在他脸旁炸裂了。  
莱因哈特以极近的距离看着地上的玻璃碎片，血一样的红酒从碎片渗透进地板里。  
好奇怪啊，莱因哈特心想，父亲身上的酒是臭的，但是瓶子里出来的酒却是香的。  
胶水，他最终站了起来，没有回头，把沾到头发和脸上的玻璃渣一粒一粒摘掉，对了，我可以找邻居家借胶水。

吉尔菲艾斯家的晚餐是烤肠，玉米沙拉，炖肉和芝士面包。  
在吉尔菲艾斯太太喊了好几声之后，儿子才从二楼出现，这有些不同寻常。  
他迟疑的走进餐厅，挂在墙上的日历，遥不可及的壁橱，父亲格外高大的身影，母亲轻快的步伐，和餐桌上两朵刚从温室采来的兰花都在提醒他，这件事并非他的臆想，他确实没有死，而是回到了自己十岁的时候。  
吉尔菲艾斯夫妇也注意到了儿子的反常，十岁的小男孩正是活泼好动，又食量惊人的时候，但是今天的齐格飞连刀叉都没有拿起来。他用一种不符合年龄的感慨神情看着他的父母，自然而然做出了惊人之举——伸手去拿放在桌子正中的黑啤酒。  
“那可不行，齐格！”母亲担忧的制止了他，吉尔菲艾斯先生摇了摇头，示意她不要小题大做。  
“怎么啦儿子？”吉尔菲艾斯先生挪动椅子，坐到儿子身边，“你知道，你这个年纪的小孩，是不应该碰酒精的。这既不酷，也不能消除烦恼，只是一种成年人的饮料而已。不过……”  
比齐格飞记忆中年轻了许多的父亲狡黠的眨了眨眼，“你要是好奇的话，爸爸可以给你弄一小口尝尝，好吗？”  
齐格飞笑着摆了摆手，没有说出话，在意识到之前，他的眼眶湿润了。  
这下吉尔菲艾斯太太也搬了椅子坐到儿子另一边，夫妇俩对看一眼。他们的小孩并不是非常多愁善感的类型，看来是有什么了不得的心事了。  
“你是一个非常聪明的小孩，”吉尔菲艾斯先生沉吟道，这话并不是他们作为父母的盲目自信，齐格飞在学业和体育两方面都十分出色，在同龄人和邻里间也颇受欢迎，“聪明的小孩尤其应该多利用利用大人——想和我们谈谈吗？”  
齐格飞已经迅速调整了心态，他强迫自己不去想在另一个世界——他死去的世界——父母会发生什么，元帅阁下会善待他们吗？他只是张开双臂，极其用力的抱住自己的爸爸妈妈，“别担心我，我向你们保证，什么事也没有。”  
看到父母还是有点担忧的神情，他又补充道，“我做了个梦，但是没关系，我抱住你们的时候就知道，梦已经醒了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯先生拍了拍他的肩膀，吉尔菲艾斯太太摸了摸他的脸，然后三个人都笑了。不过他们并没有回到自己本来的座位，而是趁机把餐盘端来，一家三口借着这个突如其来的小意外凑在餐桌一角，享用一顿拥挤而亲密的晚饭。  
齐格飞的父亲提起了儿子上周的考试成绩，问他以后想做什么职业，在得到“还没想好”的回答后，先是开明的表示无论儿子以后想做什么他都会全力支持，又忍不住反复暗示或许教师会是一个不错的选择。他的母亲则认为只要不做公务员什么职业都不错，接着抱怨了几句丈夫在升职上的不够进取，收获几句不甘的对呛，最后演变成一些半真半假的笑闹和推推搡搡的身体接触。  
齐格飞无法忍受的站起来，表示要把位置让给他们两个，刚好此时门铃响了，他借机跑去开门。

他看到一张极其熟悉又十分陌生的脸，齐格飞奇怪的恍惚了一下，心想，我有十一年没见过十岁的莱因哈特了。  
这是一种有点古怪的视角，他们现在差不多高，莱因哈特可以不用仰头直接平视他的眼睛，然后他开口说了第一句话，“你家有胶水吗？吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“当然。”他回答道，他越过莱因哈特看了一眼对面缪杰尔家的房子，心脏突然剧烈的跳动了起来，他想起了那个一直萦绕着他的愿望，难道他是因为这个愿望回来的吗？  
齐格飞仍然站在门口，莱因哈特不解的看着他，于是他问，“你的姐姐，安妮罗杰小姐还在家吗？”  
这是今天晚上第二个人问他安妮罗杰在哪了，不过当然，他不可能对吉尔菲艾斯的问话感到不快，“姐姐今天在她的朋友家留宿，明天才会回来。”  
“你知道她的朋友家在哪吗？”  
莱因哈特怀疑的看了他一眼，还是回答道，“我知道。”  
齐格飞想了想，决定先让莱因哈特进到家里，再想要怎么做。他虽然有着成年人的头脑，可身体还是小孩子，他需要盟友。  
“我们在吃晚饭，你要加入吗？还有，”他一边关上门一边说，“以后还是叫我齐格飞吧，我们互相叫名字好吗？”  
莱因哈特怔住了，在明亮的灯光下，他终于注意到今天的吉尔菲艾斯神情有点不同寻常。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很不幸我身边没有看银英的人……所以如果有人愿意做我的beta reader的话，请让我知道。


	2. 出逃

“你家的胶水不见了？”  
“不是——谢谢您，”莱因哈特接过吉尔菲艾斯太太递来的刀叉和盘子，“平常只有姐姐做手工会用，一直放在客厅里。可是今天被爸爸拿去书房了——我没法和他说话！”  
齐格飞理解似的点点头，更加肯定了自己的想法。奥丁的贵族们始终坚持着在电子文书之外，还要用纸质契约的传统，就像新无忧宫里螺旋的楼梯和慢慢悠悠的马车。那天到底是哪一天呢？他记忆里有莱因哈特整晚断断续续的哭声和大叫，有安妮罗杰将蛋糕盒递给他时指尖相碰的柔软，有很多阳光从树叶的间隙落到他的脸上，然后他知道了原来人在痛哭的时候会失去味觉。  
现在他想起来了，就是明天，那辆车会停在隔壁家的门口。如果要做什么，今夜就要行动。  
“你在害怕他吗？”  
“我才没有！”莱因哈特反驳道，“我就是……不想看到他。”  
“我和你一起回去。你的书包也没带来吧？我们一起去你父亲的书房，拿到胶水，再一起把你的作业本粘起来。”  
“……好。”莱因哈特点点头，他本来只是想借个胶水就回去，再从冰箱里把姐姐早上准备的食物拿出来热一热。没想到现在他却坐在吉尔菲艾斯家灯光明亮的餐桌旁，而他的朋友承诺他们接下来会一起回去，再和他一起把作业本修复如初。  
又或许他是在撒谎，在他按响吉尔菲艾斯家的门铃时，就已经暗暗期待这一切会发生。

“爸爸，妈妈，我有话跟你们说。”齐格飞站起来，示意他的父母去书房。  
“莱因哈特，你在这等我一会，好吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯家的书房里有两张桌子，一张摆放着男主人的电脑和散乱的书籍，另一张则堆放着女主人临时无法抉择往何处收纳的杂物。吉尔菲艾斯夫妇坐在椅子上，有点不安的看着站在他们中间的儿子，齐格飞的神情异乎寻常的坚定，仿佛他马上就要说出什么耸人听闻的消息。  
“我要离开奥丁。”齐格飞以一个不负众望的句子开了头，他的母亲马上露出“你疯了”的表情，试图唤醒儿子。  
但是他的父亲只是点点头，问：“和我们说说你的理由呢？”  
“你记得吗，爸爸，妈妈，我说我做了一个梦。”齐格飞顿了一下，他的神态，语气，肢体语言，都和一个陷入冒险幻想的十岁的孩子相去甚远，“我现在想告诉你们，我到底梦见了什么。”  
他没有和莱因哈特说这件事，或许他有一天会说，或许他不会，但是他决定对自己的父母坦白。他爱他的父母，毫无疑问，但更重要的是，他信任他的父母。而他知道这种信任不是没有理由的，一直以来，无论是转学去幼年军校，选择一眼看上去和自己完全不搭的职业生涯，还是为了一个疯狂的理想长期在外居无定所，他的父母都支持他的选择，因为他们也信任他。  
他环视四周，确认书房的门紧闭，父亲的电脑也合上了。  
齐格飞开始讲述自己是怎样和姐弟俩相遇，怎样萌发了自己的理想，怎样成为一个职业军人，怎样在短短几年间成为一级上将，怎样为保护自己的朋友，和实践自己的承诺而牺牲，最后又是怎样醒来，发现自己还来得及从头开始。他将发生了什么和自己计划要做什么全盘托出，他唯一没有讲的是自己那一天为什么没有配枪。  
吉尔菲艾斯先生很快就相信了齐格飞的身体里是一个二十一岁，或许更成熟的青年的灵魂。而且他毫无疑问的知道那就是他的儿子。任何一个父亲都会为自己有这样一个儿子感到骄傲。  
“我理解你，儿子，如果你现在有一个二十一岁的身体，我一定会立刻支持你。但是，”吉尔菲艾斯先生像大人对大人那样慎重的盯着他的眼睛，“我还有一个问题要问你，如果你能说服我，我不会拦着你。”  
他提出了那个问题，而齐格飞给予回答。夫妇俩终于都被说服了。  
吉尔菲艾斯先生敲敲桌面，捏了捏儿子的肩膀，他的目光变得有些不舍。  
像每一个用屠龙勇士的名字给自己儿子起名的父亲一样，吉尔菲艾斯先生也不能免俗的在儿子身上寄托了某种情结。在红头发的中年自己还是少年的时候，那种情节是一簇燃烧的小小火焰，但是在做了高登巴姆王朝十几年基层小吏后，终究褪色成一个不比给儿子起一个俗气的名字更多的幻想。  
“你是我和你的母亲唯一的孩子，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
齐格飞一瞬间沉默了。吉尔菲艾斯先生继续道，“这意味着我和你的母亲，比世界上的任何人都希望你平安顺遂。但比那更重要的是，我希望你一生自由。”  
“自由就是坚持做你认为正确的事，齐格飞。”  
“……我可说不出你爸那样的漂亮话，”最终他的母亲也让步了，担忧的神情仍然停留在她的脸上，“你爸有一些在费沙工作的朋友，我把他们的联系方式给你。还有，如果，如果你有一天后悔了——我知道你不是一个轻易后悔的孩子——永远可以回到爸爸妈妈身边，知道吗？大不了你爸不做公务员了，帝国这么多个星球，我们一家还找不到一个平平安安呆着的地方了吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯先生摇头，“你别说啦，要真的只要一家人呆在一起，现在也可以做到——你还是不懂你儿子。哪有男孩子一辈子呆在父母身边的。”  
“可是他还——”  
“好了！”齐格飞用力握住了二人的手，“别说的那么严重，我现在是时间紧急，迫不得已，并不是就真的要从此分别？等我到了费沙，我就多留意留意招聘广告，说不定有什么连锁花店的工作，或许我们一家三口又很快团聚了呢？”  
他的母亲这下脸色才终于放晴了，叹了口气，“你爸虽然离不开，不然我现在就跟你们一起去吧？”  
“还是算了吧，”吉尔菲艾斯先生说，“你多照顾照顾我吧！我和你才是一家人啊？至于你儿子，我会让我在费沙的朋友看顾他的。” 他没有说出口的是，如果像儿子说的那样，隔壁家的贵族小姐是被皇宫里的人看上的，比起一个十岁小男孩消失，成年人的参与可能会成为更大的目标。  
“不过你母亲有一点说的对，”他对齐格飞说，“这世界上没有什么无法回头的开弓之箭，你在往前的路上不要有任何负担，但是也要知道，只要我们还在，你永远可以回头。” 吉尔菲艾斯先生说完品味了一下自己的话，自觉这是自己十三年做丈夫，十年做父亲的职业生涯中的高光时刻了。  
“你明白我在说什么吧，儿子？”  
“我明白，”齐格飞眨了眨眼睛，“因为这是您第二次对我说这话了。”

莱因哈特一时间无法理解自己看到了什么。  
胶水放在塞巴斯蒂安的书桌上，胶水的旁边，是一个做工极其精美，花样十分繁杂的木雕盒子。盒子的一角压着一份显然曾经被撕毁又重新粘贴起来的契约书，契约书上用花体的帝国语写着很多字。这一份古典到有些诘屈聱牙的文字，有些单词连莱因哈特也不认识，但是有的单词则异常显眼——反复出现的“安妮罗杰”，在落款右侧的“塞巴斯蒂安”，和在落款左侧的，一枚双头鹫印章下那个不祥的姓氏。  
“……爸爸把姐姐卖掉了……”他震惊的对齐格飞说。齐格飞碰了碰他的肩膀，比起惊讶，他看上去更像一种真诚的同情。  
“还没有，”齐格飞回答，“安妮罗杰小姐不是正在玛格小姐家留宿吗？”  
莱因哈特和他对视一眼，瞬间明白了他的暗示，“你是说……？”  
“如果我们现在行动，这张纸就永远只是一张纸而已。”  
“行动？”  
齐格飞点点头，没有丝毫的犹疑，“我们现在就去找安妮罗杰小姐，然后——”  
他捏紧了书包的带子，里面装着父母给他准备的钱物。  
“我们做夜班飞机去费沙，再转道搭商船去自由行星同盟。”  
莱因哈特先是惊讶，然后迅速转变成了惊喜，“我喜欢你的想法，吉尔——齐格飞！”  
“好，我们就这么做。”  
他们开始在书房翻箱倒柜，搜刮出一点可怜的现金，一个通讯器和一个携带式电脑。莱因哈特把书包倒空，把能找到的可能有用的东西全放进去。  
在离开时莱因哈特看了一眼倒在靠椅上睡的人事不省的塞巴斯蒂安，他的领子翻起来了，一只手压在扶手上，袖子浸没在自己制造的呕吐物里。他浅金色的头发一缕一缕的粘在额头上，脸颊在昏黄的台灯下反射着像是汗液又像是眼泪的水光。  
齐格飞拉住他的手臂，他们一起离开了。

玛格是那种典型的奶油蛋糕女孩，在面包店开门一个小时内就会卖光的那种。  
她是安妮罗杰的同学，比安妮罗杰大一岁，上面有一个在私立大学读书，注定要继承爵位的姐姐。她是一个真正的贵族小姐，因为生活中没有比爱情幻想更大的烦恼，她的言行举止看上去反而比安妮罗杰更像个小姑娘。她很喜欢安妮罗杰，她认为安妮罗杰有许多优点，漂亮，温柔，善解人意，会给她做点心吃，同时也有足够的缺点——比如文学和艺术素养比不上她自己——这使她们的友谊更加坚固。  
玛格现在正靠在床头给安妮罗杰念她创作的爱情小说，安妮虽然不是一个好作者，但绝对是世界上一顶一的好读者，她有时候都不得不承认安妮夸奖她的话有些言过其实。  
“怎么样，安妮？我认为这是我写过最棒的一段骑士文学了……你在听吗？”  
“对不起，玛格，”金发少女的表情有些不安，她举起手里的通讯器，“我的弟弟非要和我见面不可，他好像已经到侧门来了。”  
“这么晚了，即使是十岁的小男孩也不该打扰淑女的睡觉时间，”玛格撇了撇嘴，“好吧，我们偷偷下去见一见这个麻烦的小孩。”

“她回消息了吗？”齐格飞问。  
莱因哈特点点头，坐在地上，电脑放在膝头，“姐姐说她马上就来——姐姐！”  
齐格飞转身，然后他看到十五岁的安妮罗杰，从楼梯上走下来，身形面容沐浴在浅浅的月光里。  
他有足足几分钟什么话都说不出来。

十五岁的安妮罗杰当然是很美的，在他有意识以来，隔壁家的姐弟就是他认知里美的极限。  
但事情又不止是如此。他十岁的时候，安妮罗杰十五岁，他二十岁的时候，安妮罗杰二十五岁。在他的记忆里，安妮罗杰是他对于女性这个概念朦胧的启明，安妮罗杰是温柔的，优雅的，遥不可及的，不可触碰的，她就像月亮一样挂在那里，然后旅行的人就能在沙漠的夜晚找到方向。  
但是当他以二十一岁的眼光看到十五岁的安妮罗杰时，事情突然发生了变化，他看到安妮罗杰穿着一身幼稚的睡衣，头发乱糟糟的从楼梯上下来，她的脸颊还有一点未褪的圆润，下巴上留着一个长时间撑着手留下的红印，齐格飞前所未有的意识到，这件事最邪恶的地方在于，安妮罗杰进宫的时候还是个学生，是个孩子。  
安妮罗杰进宫的时候是十五岁，他和莱因哈特第一次上战场杀人也是十五岁。  
在他第一次杀人的时候，并没有任何特别的触动，只有挫败了阴谋的振奋和自豪，和好友并肩战斗的欣喜——这是理所当然的，如果他们不杀了对方，就会被对方杀死——然后岁月就这样日复一日的过去了，战斗，杀人，胜利，升迁，去新的战场，战斗，杀人，胜利，升迁……那些和他们一样从幼年军校毕业，十五岁就被送上战场的孩子们，死去的从此死去，活下来的则笃信他们是因为自己出色的杀人能力受到命运的眷顾，他们就这样在单调贫乏的兵荒马乱中匆匆忙忙的成年了。  
小孩子在真正长大成人前，极其的脆弱，又非常的残忍。但是在一个正常的社会，每一个小孩子都应该有机会度过这段时间，而不至于过分的伤害自己和他人。  
他的十岁是莱因哈特的十岁，他的二十岁也是莱因哈特的二十岁，齐格飞心想，我好像还是赶上了节拍，在该长大的时候长大了……但是莱因哈特呢？  
安妮罗杰被按进那辆车里离开的那天，他们的童年仿佛就此戛然而止，又仿佛变成了一个断断续续黏黏腻腻的午后长梦，以至于在很久以后，还有人徘徊其中，不愿醒来。  
如果他们三个生长于一个邪恶的开始，似乎不可避免的将有一个邪恶的终局。

他想起来几个小时前，最终说服了父亲的那段对话。  
父亲问他，“你真的不会后悔吗？也许你是我们吉尔菲艾斯家有史以来最有能力的人，爸爸没有你那么出息，但是爸爸做了这么多年公务员知道有一点，就算叛——就算同盟声称民主自由，你真的去了生活其中，也可能会很失望的。到那时候，你会后悔今天的决定吗？”  
齐格飞回答，“帝国的服兵役年龄是十五岁，同盟是二十岁，所以我不会后悔。”  
人如果想要好好长大，就要和童年体面的告别。

他的沉默注视是被安妮罗杰旁边的女孩打断的。  
“这个红头发的小鬼，”玛格挽着安妮罗杰的手臂咯咯笑道，“盯着你看呆啦，安妮？他是谁呀？”  
“他叫齐格飞，是我弟弟最好的朋友。”安妮罗杰瞪了她一眼，玛格只好做了个鬼脸。  
她们俩走近了，齐格飞看了一眼玛格，还是决定她也有知情权——说不定他们还需要她的帮忙。  
“安妮罗杰小姐，我和莱因哈特在您父亲的书房意外发现了一件东西，”齐格飞说着，拿出通讯器给安妮罗杰和玛格看那份契约的照片，“按照上面的时间来看，这件事明天就要发生了，所以——”  
他停顿了一下，刻意让自己的声音显得坚定而有说服力，“我们今晚，不，马上就需要行动起来——和您一起离开。”  
“……天呐，安妮，”玛格低声惊呼，“你的父亲怎么能这样——怎么能让你和不爱的人结婚？”这份契约显然并不是婚姻，如果玛格有更多从事贵族家庭事务性工作的经验，就会发现这和买卖仆人更为类似。不过在十六岁的玛格看来，这件事更像是，她最漂亮的朋友被父亲强迫和她不爱的男人结婚，即使那个男人是皇帝陛下，也无损于她对朋友的同情。  
“那么你要私奔，不，”玛格看了一眼在场的主人公们，除了她和安妮，就只有两个十岁的小男孩，沮丧的修改了自己的措辞，“你要逃走吗？……我可以帮你！”  
齐格飞有些焦急的看着她，但是安妮罗杰脸色苍白的沉默着，半天才说，“可是我的父亲会怎么样呢……如果我就这样跑了，他会惹上麻烦吗？”  
安妮罗杰并不是完全没有感觉到失望愤怒，但是她好像已经有点麻木，或者说是习惯了。七年前当她向父亲妥协，从普通小学退出的时候，她也是这样，把书包里的课本一件一件拿出来，书页的白边写满了密密麻麻的笔记，她真的努力过了。那时候发生的一切就像是今天的预演，当她同意转入女校学习那些为了通过婚姻进入更好的生活而设置的课程时，似乎就已经给了父亲像今天这样处置她的许可——她唯一感到不甘的是这一天比她想象中来的还是太早，也比想象中发生的更不体面——这世界上不爱孩子的父母或许有很多，但他们至少应该有所掩饰，以便让孩子们可以补完自欺欺人的谎言。  
不得不说，这是今天为止齐格飞面临的最大一个意外。他甚至说服了他的父母，但是安妮罗杰却还在想着她那个不负责任的父亲，而表现出一种令人焦心的优柔寡断。  
……或许这才是真正的安妮罗杰吗？一直以来，他总是坚定的遵循着安妮罗杰的话，把它们当作自己人生的最高准则，但是也许除开其他一切，安妮罗杰仍然还是一个不幸的小姑娘，她甚至不明白自己究竟想要什么，又怎么能够被迫成为天上的月亮，指引他人的人生？

“五千二百马克。”莱因哈特突然说，他从来到这里就没有加入对话，只是一个人对着电脑。  
“我查了从奥丁到费沙的航班，最近的机场无人车路线，还有一些从费沙到同盟商船的评价和传言。结果从费沙到同盟反而是容易的，很多改造了货舱的商船都提供低廉的价格。最麻烦的是从奥丁到费沙，因为我们没有合适的身份证件，只有两个私人航线可以试一试，如果选择相对便宜的那个也要五千二百马克，我和吉尔菲艾斯带出来的钱勉强足够。航班在凌晨四点，我们必须现在出发——要么现在，要么永不。”  
他端着电脑站了起来，“我已经预约了二十分钟后的无人车，姐姐，你需要上楼换衣服吗？”  
玛格攥紧了安妮罗杰的手，用力将她向楼上拉去，“没问题，安妮你可以挑几件我的衣服带走。还有我也和你们一起去机场，一定可以让你们上飞机的，”她一指按在安妮罗杰的嘴唇上制止了她的反驳，“可别小看我，我也是维斯特帕列男爵家的二小姐呢！”  
“我现在相信你了，安妮，”玛格活泼的冲她一笑，“你的弟弟确实是世界上最聪明的小男孩！也许你夸人的时候的确是真心的。”  
所以，也许我也确实可以成为一个伟大的作家，玛格兴奋的想到。

齐格飞和莱因哈特已经在座位上坐下了，而安妮罗杰和玛格还在舷梯表演生离死别。  
玛格一向非常具有戏剧性，安妮罗杰也有些受她感染，几乎要哭出来了。她最后按住自己的裙摆，从口袋里拿出一条银色的项链，“我真的非常感激你，玛格！这是我妈妈留给我的，我，我把它给你，我希望你记住我——你是我最好的朋友。”  
“哦，安妮，”玛格极受震动的握住了她的手，立刻接过项链戴到了自己脖子上，“我对你也一样！你也是我最好的朋友！”这句话也不能说言过其实，虽然玛格每学期在央人帮忙的时候都要对一打以上的女孩说“我们可是最好的朋友啊”，但这仍然是她说的最认真，最虔诚的一次。  
“我没有带什么首饰出来，”她懊恼的说，“对了，我把这个给你吧！这是我今天刚打印出来的草稿，我还没有给你念完呢。”她从挎包里翻出来一本薄薄的装订精美的册子和一支钢笔，飞快的在封页上写下“献给我的朋友，安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔 —— 玛格妲蕾娜·冯·维斯特帕列”，不由分说的塞进了安妮罗杰的双肩包里。  
然后她们第十二次互相拥抱，挥手作别。

飞机穿过大气之后，奥丁急剧的缩小远去了。  
安妮罗杰在轻轻啜泣，但这并不是像她曾经体验过的那样，尖锐钝痛的难过，愤怒或者绝望，而是一种被友谊浸润的柔软的伤感。莱因哈特看着舷舱外逐渐远去的蓝绿色星球，他在奥丁嘈杂的夜晚看到过无数明亮的星星，但是第一次，他看到奥丁也成为了一颗安静的星星。  
它看上去甚至很美。  
齐格飞坐在他们中间，他凝视着莱因哈特不说话时柔和的侧脸，“你在想什么？”  
“……你知道吗，齐格飞？我并不喜欢奥丁的生活。我也不喜欢我的父亲。我也不喜欢——”他顿了一下，说，“高登巴姆。”  
齐格飞点点头，“但是我们终于离开了。”  
莱因哈特沉默了很久，终于转过头，认真的注视着齐格飞的眼睛。  
“可是，明明错的是塞巴斯蒂安和高登巴姆，为什么不得不逃走的却是我们？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 做我的beta reader :)


	3. 转学生

德奴仙行星，维吉亚区，湖森郡，801国道。  
“姐姐安妮罗杰，弟弟莱因哈特，和他们的远房亲戚齐格飞。”加文递还临时居住证给秘书，扭动后视镜朝向自己。  
镜子里是一张中年男性乏善可陈的脸，他用了遮瑕，几乎看不出原本挂在眼下的两道深深的泪沟。  
他用力倒向椅背，大片大片的玉米地和偶尔出现的深灰色厂房在窗外飞驰而过。  
加文上一次来湖森郡是两年前的中期竞选，他所在的党派绝地反击，取得胜利。湖森郡毗邻德奴仙星最大的宇宙港和一个中等规模的军事基地，长期以来接待了不少帝国流民、费沙破产者和从良宇宙海盗。在加文当上议员之前，有段时间常作为政府代表去宇宙港迎接这些逃亡而来的人——不怎么令人愉快的经历。  
“议员，我们还有五分钟就到。”秘书提示。  
“这里好像毫无变化。”加文评价。  
“这里从来毫无变化。”坐在后排的摄影师回答。

一栋十层楼的公寓，一楼挂着咖啡馆、餐厅、五金店和杂货铺的招牌，字体巨大，设计粗犷。二楼往上是民居，一半的临街房空着，透过落地窗能看见空荡荡的内里。  
加文一行人走下车，坐在室外喝咖啡的人好奇地看着他们。

安妮罗杰紧张的揉搓自己的裙摆，她又数了一遍。  
“我想我们搞丢了一个箱子，莱尼。”  
“丢在宇宙港了吗？我们要回去拿吗？”莱因哈特从拆箱工作中抬起头来，他的金发都有点灰扑扑的了。  
“不，”安妮罗杰努力回忆，“在那之前……我们就没从商船上带下来。”  
“……你等等。”莱因哈特跑开，一分钟之后又跑了回来，拿着一张名片，“我在船上拿了这个……这个高尼夫，你要联系他吗？”  
“我试试，”安妮罗杰接过名片，不过心里并不抱希望，“没事，不是什么贵重的东西……反正这些都是在费沙买的，我想到这里再买也一样。”  
“有人在按门铃……齐格、齐格！”  
“什么事，安妮罗杰小姐？”红头发的少年从厨房跑出来。  
“你能帮忙开下门吗？谢谢你。”  
“当然。”  
齐格飞打开门，三个陌生男性，两个穿着西装，一个穿着T恤牛仔裤，扛着一台照相机。他警惕的把手撑在门框上。  
“您好，有什么事？”  
“早上好！”加文摆出一个富有亲和力的笑容，“精神的小孩！我是本区议员加文。你是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯对吗？”

加文打量着这个一室一厅的公寓，面积大概在40平米左右，有一面落地窗，百叶半落，箱子四处堆放，没有家具。他，秘书和对方三个小孩站着，摄影师坐在地上。  
“很高兴和你们碰面，希望你们昨晚的旅途还顺利。”  
“谢谢您，加文议员。”安妮罗杰回答。  
“这是你们的欢迎包裹。”  
加文示意秘书递上一个巨大的信封，信封上印着“自由之旗自由之民”的标语。  
“你们的监护权挂在社会福利局下，代理监护权属于楼下的安德鲁夫妇，一会儿我可以为你们引荐——你们已经见过了？很好，很聪明。如果你们要搬家的话，十天内必须告知国土安全局。具体的证件和导引都在包裹里。”  
“齐格飞和莱因哈特，你们的年纪还在义务教育阶段，已经给你们安排就近入读社区学校。安妮罗杰女士，你可以自行选择是否进入高中。基本生活费的支票社会福利局会按月寄给你们，但是高中学费不在此内。”  
“你们有什么问题问我吗？” 三人摇摇头。  
“对了，如果你们表现良好，保持无犯罪记录，五年后可以申请成为同盟公民——没有问题？很好，介意帮我一个小忙吗？”  
安妮罗杰答应了，他们三个和摄影师忙碌了一会，最后用箱子堆出一个凹形台，勉强把他们的身高拉到同一水平线上。安妮罗杰在中间，加文站在他们身后，两手搭在莱因哈特和齐格飞的肩膀上，和蔼的微笑。  
加文对照片效果很满意，美丽的少女和漂亮的孩子风尘仆仆、满脸疲惫、惹人同情。  
临走前他与三人一一握手：“欢迎来到自由行星同盟。”

“一个转学生？在这个时候？学期都快结束了。”瑞米尔舒适的坐在他的椅子里。他在教室有一个专属的位置。理论上，教室不固定座位，但是既然没有人挑战他，这事就这么决定了下来。  
“不是一个，是两个。从那个帝国逃来的。”他的跟班讥笑，煽动性的朝他使眼色。  
“我很好奇他们是什么样的坏种。但他们不可能比我还厉害。” 瑞米尔自信的说。  
瑞米尔是一个大块头男孩。即使和大他一两岁的孩子相比，瑞米尔仍然算得上高大。他的父母都是普通市民，工作辛勤，理财糊涂，几乎没有积蓄，他们唯一为儿子感到骄傲的就是他天生的强壮体格和好斗勇气，而除此之外他们的儿子在哪方面看来都很平庸。瑞米尔不会承认他是一个平庸的人，至少现在他还没有失去反抗事实——他基本上没有任何天赋或才华——的勇气。瑞米尔比他认识的任何一个同龄人都要高上一头，男孩们因为他可以打断随便谁的腿而认为他“是个人物”，女孩们在他经过的时候可疑的窃窃私语，但是没有人会不注意到他。对于一个十岁的小孩来说，这已经足够使他相信自己有某种过人之处。  
“他过来了。唔，现在取决于你。”

他看上去是如此的帝国。  
瑞米尔脑中的某根神经绷紧了。这个转学生看上去就像是从某种睡前故事——被政治宣传污染的那种——里走出来的一样。  
当瑞米尔还是幼儿的时候，他的老爸曾经给他讲过很多睡前童话，取材自他老爸自己做小孩时候听过的童谣、狂轰滥炸的新闻和道听途说的轶事。这些故事通常是关于一个用屠杀来制造完美“雅利安”臣民的疯王。疯王收集了100个新生儿，杀掉其中所有瞎了一只眼睛或者聋了一只耳朵的婴儿，篡改剩下来的人的基因，以便他可以得到一个残酷无情的完美战士。而在他父亲的故事里这个最后炼成的战士总是这样：金色的头发，深蓝的眼睛，雪白的皮肤——一个雅利安人中的雅利安人。  
他的父亲津津乐道的描绘婴儿们被疯王亲手杀死的细节，和最后炼成的战士是怎样屠杀其他自由城邦的国民，直到儿子瑟瑟发抖的用被子裹住自己，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
然后他的老爸会给他一个晚安吻，掖好被子拍着他直到睡着。  
当他逐渐长大，瑞米尔开始明白这是怎么一回事。那个疯王是银河帝国的开国皇帝鲁道夫，那些故事也是历史上发生过，并且延续至今的劣等人口清洗计划，而那些被选中的婴儿就是帝国的士兵。这些都差不多有据可依，除了基因篡改和金发的部分。

但是看看这一个。

瑞米尔嘶了一口气。这种颜色的金发怎么可能是自然的造物？而且他为什么要摆出一副那样傲慢的表情？！  
“别走，”瑞米尔行动了，他曾经被叫过各种各样难听的外号，但懦夫从来不是其中之一，“你叫什么名字，新来的？”

和很多人相信的相反，莱因哈特其实并不喜欢惹麻烦。他通常只是站在那里，然后麻烦就会惹上他。  
比如现在。  
“……你又叫什么名字，老兵？”  
莱因哈特戴着单边耳机，清亮、生动的帝国语从他嘴里出来。然后是第二道声音，标准而机械的成年男声，从他夹在衣领上的银色小盒子里传出来，这次是同盟语。  
瑞米尔疑惑了几秒，直到他意识到那是一个小巧精致的翻译器。这更加惹恼了他。  
“哇，兄弟们！”瑞米尔故意大叫，散漫无聊的小孩们迅速聚集起来把他们围在当中，每个人脸上都露出兴奋的神情，“这位女士还会说外语！”  
莱因哈特既没有退缩也没有爆发，他非常的努力，今天是他到新学校的第一天。  
一群白痴，他对自己说，没有必要和他们降到同一个水平。  
瑞米尔更加气势汹汹的瞪着他，这是一种战争爆发前的权力游戏。  
“你从哪弄来的那东西？”瑞米尔指着那个翻译器，“我怎么没有？任何其他人，你们有吗？你，阿曼达，没有？你呢托马斯，也没有？”  
“年级主任发给我的，这是新生包裹的一部分。”莱因哈特回答，他的声音平稳自信，但翻译器出来的效果却缺乏说服力。  
“新生包裹？我有一个新生包裹，我可没看到这玩意，我打赌其他人也一样。这听上去可不大公正，对吗？这个小东西多少钱？100第纳尔？200第纳尔？300？”  
“你最好和学校说，而不是我。”  
“我们有一个非常不知感恩的新同学，不是吗？只有你得到了好东西，新来的，为什么？”  
瑞米尔在逐步接近，直到他俯视着莱因哈特。  
“就因为你是一个邪恶帝国逃来的坏种，而我们这些从小生长在这的好市民还不如你？”  
在场的每一个孩子都有些紧张了，敌意从一个包围圈集中到莱因哈特身上。瑞米尔觉得他已经建立了足够的优势。时机成熟了，他开始攻击。

作为一个有实战经验的人，瑞米尔几乎每一步都做对了。除了一点：他选了一个错误的对手。  
莱因哈特不仅有丰富的打架经验，他还是一个天才。后者是瑞米尔这样的人永远无法弥补的。  
他一直在密切的判断形势。他有着强大的直觉，几乎可以从对方的脸上读出下一步攻击的方向和时机。他毫不费力、甚至是优美的，躲开了瑞米尔的一击。  
瑞米尔吃了一惊但是绝无停顿，他的第二拳如影随形。只有在打架这件事上，他绝不是一个庸才。  
莱因哈特迅速和瑞米尔交换了几次攻击和闪避，他更多的闪避，瑞米尔更多的攻击，至少三张桌子四把椅子应声而倒。莱因哈特比瑞米尔矮上一截，但是他极富技巧的以更快的闪避和更集中的攻击加以弥补。  
瑞米尔在几次落空后感知到了，他的手臂更长，惯性更强，瑞米尔在缠斗中途改变了策略。他不再专注于追击和攻打，直接以身体的质量堵住了个子更矮的对手的去路，他伸展臂长下压，然后一个沉重的横穿视野的斜扫。走廊已经被翻倒的桌椅弄的无处容身，这一击是不可躲避的。  
莱因哈特感觉到了，压力到了他这一边。  
他没有时间继续这样交换伤害，对10岁的小孩来说身高和体重是决定性因素。他几乎能听到计时器的滴答声，如果不迅速结束战斗，形势立将倒转。  
干得不坏，莱因哈特心想，不过我做的更好。  
他不是杂乱无章的闪避，他在引导，在每一次交手中寻找制造决定性一击的工具。  
莱因哈特幅度极大的压低了自己，柔韧的仿佛没有骨头一般，这让他抓到了半秒钟的空隙，一个全满的不锈钢水瓶到了他手中，然后在后者也压低动作的时候雷霆万钧的击中了瑞米尔的前额。  
瑞米尔的扫击还是落在了莱因哈特身上，确实是不可躲避的一击，只是大半力道已经被迫卸下。  
莱因哈特趔趄，瑞米尔倒下，满脸是血。  
尖叫声炸满教室，老师、医生和保安冲了进来。

莱因哈特从战斗模式回到现实之中。他看到那些鲜血，心里突然有一丝后怕，但是他的神情丝毫不变。他是一个很强的对手，莱因哈特心想，我几乎失控了。  
你可以轻易阻止一个婴儿而不伤害任何一方，但如果要阻止比你强的人，必须抱着杀了他的决心。  
但他从没想过在上学第一天杀了自己的同学……他会留下犯罪记录，然后彻底失去成为同盟公民的机会。

齐格飞冲进教室的时候，眼前的景象仍然让他震惊。  
十分钟，莱因哈特，他绝望的想，我就离开了十分钟。  
“你还好吗？”他深吸一口气，不过他已经知道莱因哈特没有什么问题，至少身体上。  
莱因哈特见到齐格飞的一瞬间就露出了笑容，但是当他意识到齐格飞在生气，笑容又很快消失了。  
“是他先动手的……我只是反击……用力了一点。”莱因哈特不自在的说，他开始感到沮丧。  
齐格飞看了他一眼，然后蹲下去检查这个满脸鲜血的小孩的呼吸。他还有气，更好的是，在校医的紧急治疗后，他睁开了眼睛，他刚才只是晕过去了。齐格飞终于感觉自己又活过来了。  
“感谢奥丁大神你没有真的杀了他，”笑容回到了他的脸上，“你害怕吗？”  
“完全不。”这是谎言。不过既然那人没事，现在轮到莱因哈特生气了。  
“你为什么要对我生气？我可不是无缘无故和他打架。”  
“你觉得我不知道吗？你何时无缘无故和别人打过架？基本你每次打架我都在吧！”  
“说是这么说……所以你生气是因为你以为我杀了他？他比我个头大得多，我没法控制。”  
“唔我的意见是，并不是所有的冲突都要用打架解决……但你是当事人，我尊重你的判断。”  
“不过，莱因哈特，你理解我们现在面临的情况完全不同了吧？如果你真的失手杀了他我一定会相当懊悔难过，但是如果你受了严重的伤害或者，毁掉了你的未来，我也会被摧毁的——别告诉我你没想过这点。”  
“……对不起齐格飞，下次不会这样了。”  
当他们凑在一旁窃窃私语的时候，年级主任娜塔莉走了过来，她不赞成的看着莱因哈特。  
“我们得谈谈，缪杰尔先生。”  
齐格飞把他的翻译器递给莱因哈特，后者才发现他自己的已经在打斗中丢失了。  
“我在外面等你，答应我，表现好一点？”  
莱因哈特点头。

经过三人的努力，新家收拾的初具规模。  
唯一的卧室由安妮罗杰支配，客厅被帘子隔成两半，靠厨房的一半摆放着餐桌，靠窗的一半则是莱因哈特和齐格飞的卧室——说是卧室，也就是摆放了一张很大的床垫罢了。  
齐格飞和莱因哈特坐在床上，并肩看着窗外的夜晚。  
“真是对不起姐姐，我很诚恳的认错了，但是娜塔莉还是要姐姐也去一趟……”  
既然莱因哈特已经认识错误了，齐格飞也就只是说，“安妮罗杰小姐会处理的很好的。别担心。”  
“嗯……这里的夜晚太明亮了，看不到奥丁那么多的星星。”  
“我们可以周末去郊外……如果你想的话。”  
“好！我喜欢星星……我想要所有的星星都属于我。齐格飞，你也是这样想的吧？”  
“它们都会属于你，”他们住在七楼，公路、矮房和街道依次铺开在他们眼中，这是一个非常和平的夜晚，“不过，星星有很多种方式可以属于你。”  
“……齐格飞，你和别人不一样。”  
“不一样？”  
“对，你看得见星星。”  
莱因哈特把头靠在齐格飞肩上，随着逐渐增加的困意闭上眼睛。  
“我想死在星星里……”  
我想死在你们身边，齐格飞看着远处高速路上夜行车辆的灯光，但那得是很久很久以后的事情才行。


	4. 青春期

三年后，宇宙历789年。

莱因哈特打开信箱，一叠宣传广告和一卷报纸掉了出来。  
他蹲在地上排开传单，是各行各业面向15岁以上学生招聘实习生的广告，包括交通信号调解，轮机操作，接线与调度，餐厅服务生，甚至是协警。同盟劳工法禁止雇佣未成年人，但是随着战争消耗和人力缺口增大，很多企业和事业单位想到了自己的办法——以实习的名义招聘学生，干一样的活，付三分之一的薪水。  
他把传单扔进垃圾口，书包甩到肩后，两手拎着早饭，夹着报纸下楼了。

公交站滚动播出着今晨的立体新闻。新闻是静音的，三个西装革履的中老年男性激烈的辩论着什么，莱因哈特从他们中间穿过，在等待校车的同时展开报纸。  
一张立体照片弹射出来，莱因哈特注意到，照片里的主人公好像是那三个男人中的一个。  
“自由派重镇湖森郡民调首次转红：人道主义还是面子工程——纳税人的钱包是否应该为帝国流亡者打开？” 德奴仙日报的大标题下，群情激愤的抗议者正在湖森郡议员家宅外举牌示威，旁边是议员眉头紧锁的特写。  
莱因哈特抬起头，吐出咬瘪的吸管，开始认真读立体新闻的字幕。

“齐格飞，你的早饭。”莱因哈特在校车上已经吃完了自己那份，现在把另一份早餐放在邻桌的桌面上。  
“谢谢你，莱因哈特。”齐格飞把打印好的教学大纲放在讲台正中，三步并作两步走了下来。今天是上任班长的第一天，他特意提早一个小时来了学校。  
昨天唱完票后，莱因哈特沉默了一小会。  
莱因哈特的同盟语现在说的很不错，已经不需要用翻译器了，和同学的关系虽然冷淡，但也没再发生过严重的肢体冲突。他的成绩非常好，两年半以来，还没有一门课不是年级第一，老师对他的态度也大为好转。尽管如此，成为班长的当然是吉尔菲艾斯——班长是全班同学选举产生的，吉尔菲艾斯的成绩仅次于他，而两人的人缘天渊之别。  
他自己得到了两票，他知道那两票是怎么来的，这让他感觉更糟了，甚至后悔为什么一开始要参加。  
我难道是嫉妒吉尔菲艾斯吗？莱因哈特困惑的想，但是，他努力自我开解，首先，我并不真正想当班长不是吗？我只是想试一试……这种麻烦的事情，我宁可不做。其次，吉尔菲艾斯和我是一样的呀，吉尔菲艾斯受到认可和我受到认可……也没有什么区别！最重要的是，吉尔菲艾斯难道不正是最适合的人吗？我喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，当然应该为他感到高兴。  
他很快完成了小小的心理重建，在吉尔菲艾斯站起前发自内心的拥抱并祝贺了他。这种心理上的工作一般由吉尔菲艾斯和他一起完成，但当涉及到的对象正是对方时，他只好自己一个人学着消化了。  
齐格飞揭开餐盒的盖子，为了减轻安妮罗杰的负担，他们约定从周一到周五只吃机器做的合成食品，周末则由三人排班轮流做饭，安妮罗杰自己一班，他和莱因哈特一班。好在，今天就是周五了，他的心情雀跃起来。  
“我们放学去西区超市买材料吧？明天轮到我们做饭了。你想吃什么，莱因哈特？”  
“什么都可以。”莱因哈特叹了口气。  
“你怎么了？”齐格飞在他眼前挥了挥手，这不是第一次了，莱因哈特最近看上去有些……心事重重？  
“没事，我在想，也许我终于有一门课要考砸了。”  
“你是说……”齐格飞顺着他的视线，看到他从屏幕里点开一本教材——《性健康教育：7-9年级用》。  
“啊，这门课，”齐格飞笑了，“你对自己太严格了，莱因哈特。偶尔一门课考不好也不是大事，及格就行。”  
“什么叫做及格就行，”莱因哈特皱眉，他当然也有不少不喜欢或者觉得没有意义的课，但这和他要求自己所有课程都拿满分是两码事，“你不懂我在说什么。”  
我恐怕比你懂得更多，齐格飞心想，这难道是……青春期吗？

吃完午饭，齐格飞和莱因哈特来到自习室预定的房间，开始写性健康教育这门课的期中论文。  
两人相对而坐，电脑背靠着背，谁也看不到对方在写什么。  
齐格飞的面前打开着十七八个窗口，他瞟了莱因哈特一眼，心虚似的在搜索栏飞快打下：青春期假性同性恋。  
齐格飞在他真正十五六岁那会儿，很是迷惑烦恼过一阵，因为他对缪杰尔姐弟有着异乎寻常的强烈的感情。先开始他以为自己知道那分别是什么感情，但是军校的生活太单一，他和莱因哈特又太过亲密。他们同吃同住，出生入死，他们是这样的合拍，而莱因哈特和一般男生比起来又长得过于漂亮，这把他搞迷糊了——以至于有几次他感觉自己在莱因哈特身上看到了安妮罗杰的倩影。  
但是，这太奇怪了不是吗？我怎么可能对安妮罗杰小姐和莱因哈特大人有同一种爱？少年时的齐格飞想，所以那一定不是爱，那应该是……忠诚心之类的东西。  
这种热烈的、欢乐的、悲壮的、决绝的、又好像夹杂着什么不清不楚的东西的忠诚一直让他脑中的某根弦绷得很紧，像是被高压封闭进汽水瓶的二氧化碳，看上去风平浪静，但他越是摇晃，就越是害怕瓶盖被撬开的一天。  
直到他来了一个相对温和的环境，同一间教室里男孩和女孩互相说话，同性恋不是重罪，军队里的情侣也不必被绞死，老师在课堂上讨论性别和性向。  
然后他发现，当瓶盖真正被撬开以后，想象中的灾难没有发生，没有怪物从瓶子里钻出来，只是一片压抑许久的气泡从瓶底浮上来，然后在太阳下温柔的消失了。  
他的感情里确实有帝国灌输多年的忠诚，他也确实同时爱着安妮罗杰和莱因哈特，但是当他能够正视女性，不再羞怯的把她们只当作遥远圣殿里的神像时，他恍然大悟那原来的确是不同的爱。  
不过，现在说这些还太早了。

仿佛听到了他的心声似的，安妮罗杰恰在这时给他发来了讯息。  
> 齐格，晚上带中筋面粉，泡打粉和白巧克力回来吧！明天咖啡厅不营业，我有新的配方给你和莱尼^^   
> 好的！要哪种牌子的巧克力呢？  
> 你挑就可以了！我相信你。  
> 遵命！  
> : )  
> : )

对面的打字声停了。齐格飞按下电脑，看到莱因哈特歪着头，牙齿无意识的咬着食指的指节。  
“是姐姐吗？”  
“是。安妮罗杰小姐要我们放学买面粉，泡打粉和巧克力回家。”  
“姐姐没有跟我说。”  
“她知道我们肯定在一起吧。而且我知道也就够了？”  
“姐姐总是觉得你比我更可靠。”  
“唔，这也许是真话没错。”  
“……你笑的好傻，红头发也傻透了。”  
莱因哈特挪回视线，打字声又重新响起。齐格飞把通讯器放回口袋，也把注意力挪回论文上。

“……我知道了，”莱因哈特突然若有所思的开口，“因为你对姐姐有性欲，但是对我没有。”  
齐格飞差点被自己的口水呛死。  
“什么？莱因哈特？”  
“难道不是这样吗？可是，人怎么可以仅仅因为性欲就决定他们的爱情？这太不公平了……你应该公平的爱姐姐和我。”  
“好吧，莱因哈特……”  
齐格飞不确定莱因哈特说的和他想的是不是同一回事，毕竟，“爱情”、“性欲”……他以前难道想象过这些词从十三岁的莱因哈特嘴里说出来吗？看来同盟的生活真的让他们都改变了很多。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我当然知道，”莱因哈特咕哝道，“齐格飞还把我当小孩呢！”  
“我喜欢你，齐格飞，我觉得我喜欢你。我不知道……说不定我是同性恋呢？”  
这是什么情况，齐格飞的大脑飞速转动，莱因哈特向他出柜，还是表白？他一时说不清这两件事哪样更令他震惊。  
“我也喜欢你，莱因哈特，我非常非常喜欢你。不过，这世界上有很多种喜欢。你对我的喜欢是哪一种呢？”  
“我想永远和你在一起，”莱因哈特低声说，他平视着吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵，似乎对它着了迷，“我想每天起来都看到你，和你一起上学，游泳，跑步，在天台吃饭，逛街买菜，牵着手回家。……我不能和你分开。”  
“这是当然的啊，”齐格飞松了一口气，他很感动，不过，这可能不是那么一回事，“我们本来就一直在一起，以前如此，今后也如此，这甚至和爱情没有关系。就算以后……总之我们也是不会分开的！”  
“你可能只是缺乏安全感，莱因哈特。”他想了想补充道。  
“才不是这样！”莱因哈特生气了，他站起来瞪了吉尔菲艾斯一眼，愤怒抱起电脑，离开自习室。  
“不许跟过来。”他严肃的命令。  
直到一路跑下楼走进教室，他才回头看了一眼——吉尔菲艾斯竟然真的没有跟来。  
原来吉尔菲艾斯也没有那么懂我，莱因哈特有些悲伤，明明不用说出来，他也应该知道我真正在想什么呀！

齐格飞追出自习室之后，被突然出现的同学们缠住了。  
“班长！原来你在这儿。我们刚在教室找不到你——你看到新闻了吗？”  
“那种事待会儿再说，娜塔莉老师问你在哪呢！我们要开新课啦，就在周二和周三下午。”  
“周三？周三下午已经有课了不是吗，这整个学年的周三下午都是性健康教育的课。”齐格飞奇怪的问。  
褐发的男生和黑发的女生对视一眼，“那门课要取消了。原湖森郡议员刚刚正式败选了……”  
一行人边说边走到公共休息室，老师们三三两两的坐在一起，巨大的德奴仙选区分布图投射在他们中间。齐格飞在心里数了数，红色的光区超过了蓝色——这可能是号称自由派大本营的德奴仙行星二十几年来第一次。  
“开的新课是什么？”齐格飞后知后觉的问。  
“战争理论研究和战术模拟，都是选修课。”  
“军事类的课程不是高中以后才可以选修吗？我们才七年级啊？”  
“新议会通过了S280年龄下调法案。” 娜塔莉出现在几人身边，“齐格飞，你来得正好，帮我一起重排一下教学计划，给老师和学生们发下去吧。”  
新闻开始播放新区长雅各布·史密斯的就职演说，一个中气十足，身材矮壮的中年人握拳说道，“……反对党总是高谈阔论，声称流亡来的帝国难民如果抛弃了邪恶的专制主义，我们同盟就应该一视同仁的对待他们，甚至在生活五年之后就要给他们公民身份，让他们参与选举，这样才能显出自由体制的开明之处。朋友们，我们不是生活在真空之中，我们都知道现在有多少同盟的小孩成为战争遗孤，有多少青年人穷困潦倒，结果，我们还要从纳税人的口袋里掏钱，去安顿这些前帝国人吗？我在此提问反对党领袖加文，究竟是所谓的国家优越形象更重要，还是我们国民的生活更重要？我们真的要为这些几天、几个月前还是敌人的人，掏空自己的国民吗？……”  
娜塔莉把手放到齐格飞肩上，摇了摇头。其他几个学生也凑到他身边。  
褐发的米勒安慰他，“你不一样，齐格飞，你别听雅各布瞎说，我爸妈都没给他投票。”  
黑发的朴熙媛也表态，“确实有的流亡者惹人讨厌……哎，要是人人都像你一样，就不会有人歧视他们了！”  
其他人只是略微不安的看着他。  
齐格飞一一谢过他们的好意，对娜塔莉点点头，“我得先离开一会，等会儿再来找您。”

直到晚上莱因哈特看起来还在生气。  
他整个用餐过程都没跟齐格飞说话，安妮罗杰用眼神问齐格飞“怎么了？”，后者只好苦笑。  
这种心情在他从浴室出来时达到高峰。他发现莱因哈特不知从哪找来了一排卫生纸，像一道墙似的隔在他们共同分享的床垫中间——非常公平的把一张对现在的他们来说显得有点狭窄的床等分成两半。  
“莱因哈特！”他决定不能任由事情这样发展，得和莱因哈特好好谈一谈。可是对方两眼紧闭抱着枕头一角，背对着他一动不动，看上去是睡着了。  
莱因哈特这么坚决的装睡，齐格飞也没法直接叫醒他。他稍加思考，盘腿坐在床上，自顾自的对好友的背影讲话。  
“我有一个好消息告诉你，你别真的睡着了。” 齐格飞本身对这个消息倒是心态复杂，但是他敢肯定莱因哈特一定会高兴的。  
“学校要开两门新课，战争理论研究和战术模拟，虽然有绩点要求才能选修，不过你完全没问题。”  
莱因哈特动了一下，似乎在评估这有多大可能是个陷阱——但齐格飞从来不做这么无聊的事情——他最终还是坐起来，结束了装睡。  
“……七年级也可以选修吗？”  
齐格飞点点头，“三个年级都开设了。”  
莱因哈特想起早上的传单和报纸，“事情在发生变化。”  
“或许是这样。”齐格飞低声说，然后他伸了个懒腰，指了指两人中间的卷纸墙，“不过，这是怎么一回事？莱因哈特？”  
“啊……”莱因哈特脸红了，他忽然意识到自己还在生气，恶狠狠的盯着齐格飞。  
“你想聊聊吗，中午你说的话？”  
“我不想。”莱因哈特立刻说。  
“如果你不想说的话，我就把这些卷纸收回去了？——你从哪拿出来的？”  
“不行，你不能收回去！”莱因哈特按住了他的手，又立刻松开，“……明天早上我会自己收回去的……就放一晚上。”  
“就放一晚上吗？”红头发的少年问。  
“就一个晚上……明天它们就会消失了，我保证。”金发的少年回答。

第二天的太阳照常升起，两个少年从睡梦中醒来，互相说了早安。  
莱因哈特看起来已经完全恢复了活力，如约自己把卷纸们收回了储藏柜，然后二人若无其事的一起去给安妮罗杰打下手做蛋糕，对昨天发生的事绝口不提。  
或许有的事情也不是非得说的那么清楚才行，齐格飞奋力搅拌着奶油心想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 醋溜草 对于章节节奏的建议  
> 谢谢 他们是真的 关于文法错误的建议


	5. 故人的消息

宇宙历791年。

玛格知道有坏事要发生了。  
天还没有亮，她站在及膝深的草丛里，焦急的望着庄园的方向。两个月前她随父母和姐姐来到卡斯特罗普公爵名下一颗行星，拜访姐姐的未婚夫、公爵的侄子、二十八岁的子爵弗洛里安·冯·卡斯特罗普。  
母亲说他们只能停留两周。这两周里玛格游历了数不完有多少房间的庄园，夜里也亮若白昼的滑雪场，散布着一千个现代设施齐全的小木屋的森林，和干净的仿佛从未有人踏足、却每隔几步就会从水里上升起游戏室的湖泊。两周之后，她心满意足的准备离开。  
但是她没有。  
两周过去了，一个月过去了，五十天过去了，他们还没有离开。她在晚宴中问父亲：“我们不走了吗？”，却被严厉的训斥。  
直到昨晚她听到姐姐和弗洛里安激烈的争吵，然后姐姐半夜找到她，不由分说的拉着她向外走，她从来没有见过姐姐那么如临大敌的表情。  
“你在这等着。”姐姐告诉她。

她没有等到姐姐，但是在月亮彻底消失的时候，她的父母匆匆而来。  
父亲抓住她，“我们穿过森林，那边就是湖，我们回奥丁，去见皇帝陛下。”  
玛格疑惑了，“那姐姐呢？”  
“我的长女、你的姐姐为家族牺牲了，为你，”父亲抓紧了她的肩膀，半强迫的推着她往前，“她是一个勇敢的女人，玛格。”  
玛格似乎听不懂他的话，她不肯离开，“您在说什么呀，父亲？……姐姐说要我在这里等她。”  
“走吧，女儿。” 维斯特帕列男爵看着自己的小女儿，他意识到自己最好的继承人确实是死了，然后他神色黯然的扭头，示意妻子带上玛格离开。  
她的母亲搂住她的肩膀，“玛格，往前走。”

直到被裹挟着穿过森林，来到湖边，玛格还在奋力反抗问姐姐在哪，她的父亲拒绝和她说话。  
然后她看到一艘船降落在湖里，船头写着“贝流斯卡”，一个青年从船上下来，来到他们身边。  
“波利斯·高尼夫先生。”她的父亲说。  
青年带着满不在乎的微笑和父亲讲话，他的手势很多，用词短促自信，有的角度看上去还有一点英俊。他很年轻，看上去比姐姐还要年轻，而且他有一条自己的船。  
“……我只是一个费沙商人、为子爵供货……唔，也不是不行……奥丁……钱够的话……”  
然后他耸耸肩，摊开手臂示意三人上船。  
玛格浑浑噩噩的跟着他们上船，她好像终于明白姐姐是不会跟他们一起回家了。她看到湖泊逐渐变小，然后，那些前几天她还去玩过的地方出现了一支聚集的军队。  
“天啊！”玛格捂住了嘴巴。  
“别担心，”被称作高尼夫的青年说，“每个独立商人都有自己的道路……他们找不到我们。”  
她扭过头，高尼夫好整以暇的靠在座位上调出一叠未读电子通讯。在看到其中一条时，他的精神为之一振，“原来今天，哦不、三天前是五旬节……她可真贴心。”玛格凑过去，看到一条节日祝福通讯，备注是“金色的安妮”，还有一个小小的头像。  
她的眼睛睁大了。

三天前，银河系的另一侧。

“你至少可以节假日给你的同学们发发短信……你得交朋友，莱因哈特。” 安妮罗杰的声音有点严厉，但她自认为情有可原。

姐弟俩正在电影院大厅等齐格飞买饮料回来。安妮罗杰见缝插针的用等待的时间完成一些社交工作：楼下偶尔给他们免掉迟交房租罚金的房东夫妇；打工咖啡厅经常和她互相代班的同事；热心给她砍掉零头的杂货铺老板；最终没找到他们丢失的行李、却因此结识，每年一次给他们带吉尔菲艾斯夫妇的信的商船船长……她每逢节假日都送一些自制的点心或者至少是祝福短信过去。  
这些事情是不能指望莱因哈特帮忙的。她的弟弟对于此类活动抱有一种不近人情的抵触态度。安妮罗杰经常听齐格飞提起他们班上的其他同学，但是莱因哈特，一次也没有——即使他们在同一个班级。在很多事情上她不得不多加依赖齐格飞，但是莱因哈特又会怀疑的指责他们搞小团体。  
尤其是五月以来，随着毕业季的临近，她的压力陡增。本来为了筹措高中学费，她就比同龄人晚入学，而且去年她还留了一级——她不得不承认，她在贵族女校学的那些东西对于升学毫无价值。  
她的弟弟让事情变得更糟。莱因哈特会声称，这些高中的东西他也会，然后不厌其烦的用一些复杂的词汇把他一头雾水的姐姐讲的更加迷惑不解。幸好还有齐格飞。在齐格飞的帮助下，她终于赶上了进度，甚至今年，她有时候找回了自己刚上小学时的感觉：她觉得自己说不定其实也很聪明。她一边准备毕业，一边打工赚钱，一边申请去年还想都不敢想的大学。

“浪费时间。” 说完莱因哈特寸步不让的抿紧嘴唇，坚决的挪开眼神。  
莱因哈特和齐格飞都非常聪明，安妮罗杰心想，但是这个世界上显然有聪明的好人、也有聪明的混蛋。

齐格飞拎着一袋饮料回来的时候，在三楼电梯口碰到了同班同学米勒和他的父亲。  
“班长——齐格飞！”米勒大叫，他快乐的拉着父亲走向对方，“看，这就是我说的齐格飞。”  
米勒的父亲，多米尼克·阿莫里，主动向齐格飞伸出了手，“上午好，吉尔菲艾斯先生。”  
齐格飞觉得这个称呼有点奇妙，但他并不反感，他也伸出手，像成年人一样有力的握住对方，“上午好，阿莫里先生。”  
多米尼克打量着这个红发的少年。他才十五岁，但是个子已经很高，和自己差不了多少。他的轮廓带有一些少年的活泼灵动，但也能隐约看出青年的英俊沉稳，他和自己的儿子气质非常不同。但是就像米勒说的那样——你没法不喜欢齐格飞。  
“我是米勒的父亲，现在在湖森郡国民警卫队工作。”  
国民警卫队？齐格飞若有所思，这或许是除了直接参军外的另一条道路。  
“您看上去确实有一种军人气质。我常常想米勒那种充满勇气的精神从何而来，现在我知道了。”  
“我的儿子？” 多米尼克有点惊讶，“人们都说他像他的母亲……”  
他看了一眼抓着自己袖子的儿子，“他很柔和。”  
“米勒总是看到人们的难处，而且，他会说出来。他曾经告诉同学们我‘和其他流亡者不一样’。看到，这是柔和，说出来，就是勇气。”  
米勒惊讶的看着他，他都不知道原来自己还有这样一面。  
“令人印象深刻的评价。”多米尼克笑了，示意他们可以边走边说。多米尼克和齐格飞很快交换了联系方式，米勒突然咕哝一声，“那个缪杰尔”。 齐格飞抬头，看到莱因哈特和安妮罗杰好像正在争吵。

“我是因为你才挑的超级英雄电影。”  
“我根本就不喜欢看电影。”  
“……那这副立体眼镜你还要吗？”  
“只有一副了，我不要。”  
“那姐姐拿了？”  
“不行。”  
“……我不明白。”  
“如果只有一副，那我们就谁都不要拿。”  
“……你到底想说什么，莱因哈特？”

齐格飞立刻上前，从两人手中抢过罪魁祸首，“我拿了。我再去前台要两副眼镜，你们赶紧进去吧。”  
莱因哈特转过身，他正要说什么，然后他看到一个少年，好像是他们的同学，目瞪口呆的盯着安妮罗杰，支吾道，“您，您好，我叫米勒……”  
他不悦的走进两人之间，严厉的说，“你理她远点。”  
多米尼克拍了一下米勒的背，他“啊？”了一声，突然反应过来，那肯定是那个缪杰尔的姐姐，他们长得太像了。然后他垂头丧气的低下头。  
“对不起，”安妮罗杰对多米尼克和米勒说，她瞪了莱因哈特一眼，“我为我弟弟的态度向你们道歉。”  
“没关系，”多米尼克说，“少年人嘛，总是这样。长大就好了。”  
不会好的，莱因哈特在心里反驳。  
这些大人总是这样，年级主任也好，这个陌生男人也好，总是以一种过来人的语气说，他的问题在于他还是小孩子，过了青春期就好了，长大了就好了，受过成年人的磨难就好了——仿佛那些磨难是什么值得炫耀的东西！  
我是不会改变的，他在心里发誓。  
就算只有我，那也一定是我，那也只能是我……即使我真的有什么问题，那也是因为我是我，而不是因为我还没有长大。

齐格飞拉着姐弟俩进入播放厅，其间安妮罗杰和莱因哈特还一直在嘀嘀咕咕：  
“你干嘛反应那么大，我和谁相处是我的自由。”  
“那种小屁孩不配。”  
“你知道你为什么没有朋友——除了齐格——吗？莱因哈特？”  
……  
多米尼克看着他们的背影，“你知道这叫什么吗，米勒？那个齐格飞。”  
“什么？”米勒无精打采的说，“……善良？温柔？”  
“不，”多米尼克说，“这叫领导力。你要向他多学习。”

夜深了，莱因哈特飞快的在写邮件，桌上散落着画着各种关系图的草稿纸。  
“我不明白，”齐格飞长叹一声，他想把脚翘到桌子上，但是忍住了，“米勒的父亲都答应我了，我们毕业后这个暑假可以去他的单位做协警实习。协警实习对公民身份要求低，以后也可以转资去军队——我知道你最终是想去舰队的——这样稳扎稳打不是更好吗？”  
今年是他们来到同盟的第五年，按照当初的政策，本来应该可以申请公民身份了。但是因为雅各布在议会的阻扰，移民局和安全局现在都处于一种观望状态，带资入境或者本来就有军队背景的流民另说，像他们这样的帝国流亡者，申请全被积压，不知何时才能重启。  
“最终结果固然重要，可是过程也很重要。何况我并不是没有希望。”莱因哈特头也不抬的回答。他在给所有他知道有一点军队关系的老师——他甚至有一个文件夹专门收集此类情报——写邮件，询问有什么去军队——最好是舰队，不然地面部队也行——做暑期实习的方法。虽然他的同学关系很差，上过他课的老师倒是普遍对他印象不错。  
“你知道，”齐格飞仍然试图说服他，“军警系统本就密不可分，积累人脉也好，等待局势明朗也好，这都是一个风险更低，而结果差不多好的选择。军队即使是实习也是要求公民身份的，就算你找到什么办法搞定，不可控因素也太多了，可能反而不利于最终的目标……这样值得吗？”  
“如果我可以去军队实习，为什么要去警察局？我就是要这样做。”  
“……到底为什么，莱因哈特？”  
“因为我想，”莱因哈特点开一封新邮件，他的脸被照亮了，“而且我能。”  
“你看，齐格飞，”他把屏幕转到友人面前，“校长说他记得我。如果我的毕业成绩足够令人印象深刻的话，他可以给我介绍他在331基地——就在湖森郡郊外——工作的校友。”  
“好吧……”齐格飞认命了，“能一起把我也介绍过去吗？”  
莱因哈特发出一声欢呼。齐格飞摇摇头。

“先生们。”  
齐格飞扭头，安妮罗杰虚弱的从卧室飘出来。  
“我倾佩你们的精力，但是，看在奥丁大神的份上，还有五个小时我的闹钟就要响了。”  
莱因哈特不安的挪动了一下，站起来开始把桌上的稿纸扫进书包。  
“齐格，”她用手腕按着太阳穴，“帮我看看还有褪黑素吗？冰箱上面第二个柜子。”  
橱柜最高一格是放备用药的地方，高个的红发少年打开柜门，借着下方的灯光很快找到装着褪黑素的小瓶。  
“谢谢你，齐格，”安妮罗杰靠在门框接过不透明的小瓶，齐格飞已经替她拧开了瓶盖，“幸好你长得够高，不然最上面的柜子都用不上了。”  
“我也可以，”莱因哈特停下了手中的动作，“我也够得着，为什么一开始不找我——”  
安妮罗杰叹了口气，“莱因哈特，姐姐今天真的已经很累了。”

卧室的门关了，齐格飞轻手轻脚的接着莱因哈特的工作把餐桌恢复原样。  
莱因哈特看了他一眼，走向橱柜。  
他稍微踮了一点脚，一手扶着冰箱门，伸进另一只手，一个一个把类似药瓶的东西摸出来确认。解暑药、维生素B、维生素C……没有一瓶是褪黑素。  
因为唯一一瓶已经被拿走了。  
他看着光线不佳而显得幽深的储藏格，轻轻关上了门。


	6. 毕业前夕

他们沉默的从图书馆走到操场。  
这是一段单调乏味的路，尤其在今天这样的天气。最近的天气一直很糟糕，五月的天气不该是这样。  
“我们在生气吗？我们一直没有说话。”  
“我没有。你在生气吗？”  
“我应该生气吗？是我的错，不是吗？”  
“那得由你来告诉我，莱因哈特。”  
“我知道是我的错。”  
但是我不想道歉。

他们二十分钟前吵了一架。像他们吵过的无数架一样，以莱因哈特的激动开头，以齐格飞的宽容结束。他们心里都知道齐格飞是对的。

“我不想和他们交朋友，他们不值得我浪费时间。这个教室里的人还没有我或你一半聪明。” 莱因哈特躲开视线，他本来在跟齐格飞讲他认为作业给的原始数据匹配不上，然后齐格飞又提起了这个话题。  
“你最近讲话像安妮罗杰。” 他追加道。  
“但是我们要暑期实习了。我们可能被分配到不同的地方。如果我不和你在一起你准备怎么办？你需要支持。” 现在没有安妮罗杰在背后替他们打点了，他们很有可能不能一直在一起。  
“不会的，我们可以要求分配在一起。而且，你觉得我一个人就做不好事情了吗？”  
“我可没有那么说。但是，”齐格飞按下莱因哈特的笔，“你在听吗？你理解吧，莱因哈特，世界上有很多种朋友，并不是所有友谊都需要像我们这样深刻……你也可以有一些普通朋友。”  
“我为什么非得做我不想做的事不可？”   
“我不想和你吵架，我只是认为这样对你更好。”  
齐格飞看到莱因哈特的下唇咬紧了，他的眼睛里闪烁着火花，又来了，他想，莱因哈特要生气了。他做好准备，要求自己保持冷静。  
“你是因为那件事要我多交朋友，是吗？”莱因哈特烦躁的转着笔，“就因为我两年前说了一些蠢话，你现在不想做我唯一的朋友了，对吗？”  
“你明知道不是那样，”齐格飞压抑着怒火，“首先，我得是多么坏的人才会认为那是一些’蠢话’？我珍惜你的信任，莱因哈特，我珍惜你。但是我们都有过迷惑的时候——”  
“迷惑！”莱因哈特愤然了，“真的吗？又或许是因为你想追我的姐姐，所以决定先把我推销出去——”  
“你在胡说八道什么啊！”  
莱因哈特真的很有惹人生气的本事，齐格飞想，他通常不会跟他计较，但他并不是感觉不到，或许他也应该惹怒莱因哈特一次，就一次。  
“我们一样年纪，莱因哈特。但是有时候我觉得，”他放低声音，用一种足以挑衅任何一个十五岁男生的语气说，“我是你爸爸。”  
“才不是，”莱因哈特皱眉，“你也没有那么差劲。”  
……算了，齐格飞深吸一口气，我为什么要浪费精力和莱因哈特生气呢？  
他从书包里拿出两张简历和成绩单，“这两个人，瑞米尔和托马斯。娜塔莉让我关照他们毕业。你可以挑一个加入我们的期末小组——就当是我的请求。”  
他见莱因哈特不说话，又补充，“你完全可以和别人好好相处的，不是吗？只要你想。”  
“我可以。”莱因哈特不情不愿的说。  
“那就证明给我看。挑一个，莱因哈特。”  
“……就他吧。”出乎意料的，莱因哈特挑了瑞米尔的简历。在齐格飞的印象里，托马斯是一个有些内向的小孩，他对托马斯有所留意完全来自他有一个帝国平民风味的名字。而瑞米尔则令人记忆犹新，难道莱因哈特比他想象的要宽容的多？  
“至少他有过教训，应该不会再挑衅我。”莱因哈特诚实的说。

通常他们的争吵就到此结束了。莱因哈特认错，口头上或者心里，而齐格飞会很给面子的转开话题。但是今天事情有些不同。  
或许是因为今天的天气。  
他发现这件事很久了，莱因哈特有一下没一下的敲打着路旁的栏杆。  
齐格飞……从来不犯错。他们一起生活了五年，形影不离，但是无论何时他们发生口角，或大或小，每一次有错的都是他。他很不服气，明明最开始他都有一个很好的理由，但是和齐格飞闹了不到五分钟后，那个理由就消失进空气里，然后他意识到又是他想错了。这里或者那里，他总有想错的地方，而齐格飞永远是对的。  
这不公平，他想，这让他显得很糟糕，这让他感觉很糟糕。然后齐格飞会微笑，告诉他这不是什么大事，他并不在意。  
但是他知道错的是我，莱因哈特想，说不定他心里还因此高兴。  
“我曾经觉得我们是一个灵魂分开两半，”莱因哈特翻上操场的台阶，“但是，为什么我非得是更坏的那半不可？”  
齐格飞也翻了上去，“我可不那么觉得。”  
“那你夸赞我点什么吧？”他们并肩坐在一起，莱因哈特捡起一颗石子，砸向不远处的花坛。  
齐格飞也捡起一块小石头，抛起又接住，云里出现了一点太阳，又很快消失了。  
“莱因哈特，”他不停的接抛着石块，红发上上下下，“如果我太用力想做一些对你好的事，你会感到困扰吗？”  
“为什么？我并不是不知感激。” 莱因哈特下意识的去摸他的头发，齐格飞稍微向他偏头。  
“也许这并不是关于感激。”  
“我实际上也知道你有更好的判断……大多数时候。”  
“也许这也不是关于判断。”  
“……你把我搞糊涂了。”莱因哈特眨了眨他冰蓝色的眼睛。  
“我也糊涂了。”  
他们停下来，一时没再说话。

“人们在跳舞。”齐格飞指出。  
莱因哈特顺着他的视线看去。少年少女们在为毕业典礼搭建的脚手架旁跳舞，他们看上去很年轻。他们看上去很快乐，他们看上去完全不为天气所困扰。  
“他们为什么跳舞？”  
“练习，我想，为了六月的毕业舞会。”  
莱因哈特又捡起一颗石子，握在手中。  
“那天可能会下雨。”  
“那舞会就在礼堂里举行。”  
“我们只有一个很小的礼堂，装不下200个学生。”  
“总会有别的办法。”  
“又或许舞会会被取消。”  
“你不喜欢舞会吗？我们要毕业了，然后绝大多数同学我们再也不会见到。”  
齐格飞说完意识到，莱因哈特大概根本不在意这些。

在有的方面，他和莱因哈特非常相似。比如，他们实际上都很聪明，很有行动力，能够为认定的事做出常人无法理解的疯狂的付出。但是有的方面他们又很不同。  
就好像他常常觉得现在的时间是偷来的。  
有一次学年体检完后，他看到前面的位子空了。他问同学那个人怎么了，同学说，好像检查出来有什么毛病，请了几天假。过了几天那个人回来了，戴了一副色弱矫正眼镜。  
他突然想起自己在幼年军校的时候，也是这样，有一个学长被检查出来听力有问题，然后他“被带走了”。再也没有回来。  
他那天走到那个带着矫正眼镜的女生面前，告诉她她的眼镜很好看。  
诸如此类的事情。  
内心深处，他知道他们有一天是一定会上战场的。不管是即将到来的暑期实习——在莱因哈特的努力下，他们十有八九要去331基地——还是三年后高中毕业正式申请士官学校。现在这样的生活终会结束，战争终有一天不再只是这个小镇的学校课间、带着三分焦虑和七分疏离的话题。  
但他还是忍不住会享受，在篮球场上扣篮时，被老师拍着后背夸奖时，帮执勤的工人修理机器时，给寻求帮助的同学讲作业时，那一种小小的满足和快乐。  
莱因哈特会理解这种微不足道、又意味深远的快乐吗？

但是莱因哈特说，“那是一件坏事。”  
“……什么？”  
“分离，”莱因哈特还握着那颗石子，“那是一件坏事。”  
云影逐渐散开了，不断有人从侧门离开，他们三两成群，笑声在整个操场回荡。不少人穿着学校的制服，从远处看，那些少年少女的身影和莱因哈特他们并没有任何不同。  
莱因哈特茫然了，然后他感到恐惧。

这种恐惧就好像两年前。  
他那段稀里糊涂的告白之后一周，他和齐格飞一起回到家，他在楼下停了下来。他坚持要齐格飞先上楼。  
他仰头看着七楼自己家温暖的灯光，那是姐姐、他和齐格飞三个人的家。  
他们住的公寓有100个这样的房间，每一个看起来都和另一个长得一样；十层楼的楼房在十三岁的他面前是那样高大，但是飞远一点就看不见了，就像他逃离奥丁的那一夜，奥丁变成了一颗星星，而他曾经的家变成了看不见的尘埃；他每学期都带回家一张满绩点的成绩单，但是湖森郡有五十个这样的社区小学，维吉亚区有五十个湖森郡，德奴仙有十个维吉亚区，自由行星同盟有两百个德奴仙。  
他蹲下来哭了。  
他想，我的人生就这样了。  
那不仅仅是参军，为同盟打仗，成为一个提督或者元帅之类的事。还有一些别的什么，让他在图书馆通宵到下半夜后走到天台上、面对满天星光执着的暗示，在感到自己宛若宇宙之王的孤独中热泪盈眶。他感到自己忘了一些事，一些很重要的事，一些关于他是谁，他为什么要活在这个世界上的事。  
我做得到吗？他想这样问。  
但是我要做到什么呢？  
他想不起来了。

为了驱散这种恐惧，莱因哈特把那颗石子扔了出去，它准确的砸在一片叶子上。  
“你要邀请谁去舞会？”他接着问，齐格飞正打算说安妮罗杰，然后他想起了两人的争吵，他心脏的一部分没来由的疼痛。  
“年级里没有任何我私交不错的女生，”学校允许邀请校外的人，不过他决定忽略这点，“而且我也不会跳这种舞……我大概会很蠢的一个人跳舞。”  
“我也一样，”莱因哈特微笑，“但你不会表现的很蠢，你学什么都很快。”  
“你知道吗，莱因哈特，”他脱口而出，“我们可以一起学习。放学后用一点时间练习就可以了。”  
莱因哈特的目光穿过操场，脚手架狭长的影子投在剩下的学生们身上，“那听上去很好。”

“齐格飞，”回家的路上他问，“我们会改变吗？”  
“改变也不一定是坏事……你害怕改变吗？”  
“我害怕。”   
齐格飞知道自己不应该这样说，但他还是说了。  
“那我们就不会改变。”

安妮罗杰在看一段立体影像，书籍、作业本、草稿纸、电脑、钥匙串、空了一半的罐头和未完成的申请文书乱七八糟的落在地上。  
“玛格小姐？我还记得她。”齐格飞拖了一把椅子坐到她身边。  
“是的，高尼夫传给我的……”她看上去情绪低落。莱因哈特也走过来。  
客厅没有开灯，除了餐桌上少女走来走去的自述，只有窗外的月光照进来。  
“玛格的姐姐死了。”安妮罗杰忧伤的说。  
玛格和父母回到了奥丁，她姐姐的未婚夫，弗洛里安·冯·卡斯特罗普子爵畜养私兵、拦劫边境的证据被传回新无忧宫。维斯特帕列男爵被授予子爵称号，皇帝许诺他弗洛里安一半的领地财产。卡斯特罗普公爵则表示对此毫不知情，愿意配合朝廷出兵剿灭侄子。  
“卡斯特罗普……”齐格飞下意识的重复，然后他轻柔的拍了拍安妮罗杰的肩，“你一定感到很难过。”  
“最难过的是玛格，”安妮罗杰对他笑了一下，然后又叹气，“她崇拜她的姐姐。”  
莱因哈特没有听见他们在说什么。他看到桌上的画面变了。  
这好像是新无忧宫，在举行授勋仪式。

镜头从黑珍珠室开始。  
他看到两排身着军装、肩佩绶带的男人，他们恭敬的低着头，推进的镜头俯瞰着每一个人；然后是一副巨大的双头鹰旗帜悬挂而下，垂抚一把不知多少年前就伫立在此的座椅。  
镜头突然降了下来，降得如此之低，像是谄媚的趴在地上，以便烘托出椅子的巍峨。  
椅子里坐着一个男人——高登巴姆王朝的皇帝，腓特烈四世。

……这就是当初想夺走姐姐的男人。  
五年前，这个男人是一个双头鹰的纹章，和一个挂在墙上的模糊的邪恶。  
但是现在看到他，似乎又有什么不同了。他看上去非常的……具体。  
宫廷摄影师的镜头拉近，那一瞬间，这个男人的目光与莱因哈特似乎是短兵相接了。  
莱因哈特感到了什么。  
他看上去既不聪明，也不强壮。莱因哈特想。  
“但是他说，人们就听。他下令，人们就服从。” 莱因哈特没有意识到他在说话，而齐格飞和安妮罗杰都转头看他。  
命运被审判，领地被重割，荣誉被分配，战争被唤醒。  
没有反复的辩论与争执，没有令人心焦的说服与反驳，这里有一句话，这里就有一个结果。  
他是在笑吗？莱因哈特想。他看上去非常安然自得，丝毫不为自己缺乏智慧或能力感到焦躁；就好像他十分笃定那两者都并无价值，而不为人知的真理掌握在他手中。  
“这是一个错误的人坐在那把椅子上。”  
但那是一把好椅子。

仪式结束了，玛格又重新回到画面中间。  
莱因哈特如梦初醒。他看了看齐格飞，又看向姐姐。  
“……我为玛格姐姐的损失感到抱歉。” 他说。


	7. 雷雨

屋子里一片漆黑。  
瑞米尔打开灯，一个颧骨高耸、面容消瘦的女人扭过头茫然的看着他。  
“……妈妈，你吓我一跳！”他不满的大叫，走到餐桌前，把书包重重放在椅子上。  
“你不是生病了吗，为什么不回屋躺着？” 他拨开桌上的手幅、小册子和药水瓶，心烦意乱的说。  
“明天是教会祈祷的日子，”女人认出了自己儿子，恢复了一些精神，“好孩子，帮妈妈把这些手幅做完吧。”  
“你又在做这些东西……”一股怒气在瑞米尔心中发酵，“‘地球’到底是什么玩意儿？什么乱七八糟的……就是因为妈妈老这样，爸爸半年前才会离开我们的！”  
“瑞米尔！”女人严厉的喊道，随即又露出一种害怕的神情，“帮帮妈妈吧……十个人，只要再介绍十个人入教……主会帮助我们的。”  
“我不要。”瑞米尔拒绝，拿出电脑打开空空如也的文档，他这两周什么都干不进去，但是明天就是小组讨论的时间了。  
“瑞米尔……”女人一声接一声的叹气，像刀一样刮在瑞米尔心上。  
“够了！”瑞米尔大叫，把电脑重重的甩到一边，呼哧呼哧的喘气，母子二人在昏暗的灯光下紧张的对视。  
“……我真是受够了！”他带着哭腔说，合上电脑，捡起来被扫到地上的手幅，拿起一旁的胶水和油笔。

“我有点喘不上气。”安妮罗杰在走廊停下来，一手握着通讯器，一手按在自己领口，仿佛在自言自语。  
她的朋友之一，小她两岁的艾丽斯看了一眼窗外的天空，“我也有点，好像要下雨了。”  
“我不是在说天气。”安妮罗杰合上通讯器，看了一眼教室近在咫尺的门，很快就要上课了。  
“……你是不是最近太累了，安妮？”艾丽斯贴心的握住她的手，她知道安妮罗杰的家境不好，她们几个女孩经常去安妮罗杰打工的咖啡厅多点一杯咖啡或者奶茶，“如果你需要借钱的话——”  
“我不需要借钱！我已经这么努力了！”安妮罗杰几乎叫喊起来，艾丽斯愣住了。  
“对不起……”她也愣了一下，迅速道歉了，“我……收到了不好的消息。我的家人……我奥丁的家人。”  
吉尔菲艾斯夫妇今年的信姗姗来迟，然后安妮罗杰知道她的父亲死了。塞巴斯蒂安死于肝硬化并发症。确切的说，头一天晚上还有人看到他的书房亮着灯，然后有很多陌生人进去又出来，邻居们都听到争吵打斗声。第二天警察来了，抬出他的尸体。很多人说是高利贷纠纷，但是警察宣布他是死于疾病。吉尔菲艾斯先生在信里没有说那么多，也就含糊的声称是死于疾病，并随信附上一张他托人到费沙兑换成第纳尔的支票。

安妮罗杰有一种奇怪的感觉。  
离开奥丁后，她几乎没有想到过她的父亲——除了那么一两个夜晚，在被沉重的课业和留级的压力折磨到流泪，怨恨当初父亲为什么要送她去那种学校耽误了七年的时光，以至于她现在成了全班年纪最大的女孩。  
她有时候会在齐格飞辅导她功课的时候叹气甚至流泪，她信任齐格飞。齐格飞是个很聪明的人，而且他不会时时刻刻都提醒着周围的人他的聪明。很多人看到他，会错觉他和他们一样，是他们中的一员。她在找齐格飞帮忙的时候从来没有感觉到过尊严的压力或者对自我的怀疑，虽然他比她小五岁。  
但是她从来没有在莱因哈特面前表现出来，她的弟弟不会理解这种压力……而且内心深处，她也不希望他理解。莱因哈特只要看着前面就好了，她常常这样想，他不需要理解这种普通人的挣扎和痛苦，我会替他看着身后，而他只要彻彻底底的成为他自己、实现他想要的一切……如果我看不到的地方，还有齐格飞。甚至，有的时候，她都要对她弟弟古怪的偏执恼火，想要对他彻底发一通脾气，但是看到他的笑容时她又觉得算了，他不想做的事就不要做好了。  
毕竟她自己可能再也不会那样笑了。

而导致她再也无法露出那种笑容的男人现在死了。  
在她什么都不懂的时候，曾经目睹母亲的死亡，现在她已经被迫明白一切，又见不到父亲最后一面了。  
安妮罗杰仰起脸，她恨自己的这种性格，她不明白自己是不是天生软弱——她仿佛又要落泪了。

“没关系，安妮，”艾丽斯小心的拉住她的袖子，“我知道你不是对我发火。”  
安妮罗杰更难过了，她不应该迁怒艾丽斯，艾丽斯曾经在几个其他班级的女生嘲笑她“还是回家做家务吧，你比较擅长那个！”的时候为她挺身而出。  
“谢谢你，艾丽斯……你能帮我请个假吗？我现在没法继续上课。”  
艾丽斯没有问她为什么，只是给她比了个大拇指，“交给我吧，安妮！”  
安妮罗杰想要找到莱因哈特，告诉他这个消息，可是消息打到一半，她又一个字一个字删掉，最后重新写了一遍，发送给齐格飞。  
每当有什么重要的事情，她总是先找齐格飞商量，这似乎已经成为一种习惯了。

“齐格飞两天前就交给我他的部分了。我已经预定了下周一第一组展示，ppt模版也做好了——现在只差你的章节。”  
瑞米尔的手按在电脑上，纹丝不动。  
齐格飞正要打圆场，消息提示音突然响了——是安妮罗杰。  
“我出去一趟，你们先讨论——你没问题吧？莱因哈特？你记得我们说好的？”  
“你去吧……没事。”  
“还有你瑞米尔，你的开题报告做的不错，地面战部分的想法很有新意，我们一定没问题的，对吗？”  
瑞米尔迟疑的点了点头。  
齐格飞拉开讨论室的玻璃门匆匆离开了，老这样不行，他想，不管是安妮罗杰还是莱因哈特。

莱因哈特漠然看着齐格飞离开的身影。  
今天早上，安妮罗杰和齐格飞在讨论是给十五岁的他俩网购一张更大的双人床，还是干脆换成两张单人床。没有人问他，他也就在一旁一语不发。  
齐格飞在说谎，莱因哈特心想，他明明说什么都不会影响我们，可是还没有到那一天，事情已经开始改变了。

齐格飞一眼就看到了安妮罗杰。  
她站在一棵香樟树下，穿着高中部统一发放的制服裙，金色的长发挽成一个松松的发辫。当她站在那里的时候，周围是没有颜色的，你只能看到她。  
他想，我应该已经习惯了，但是我又好像永远不能习以为常。  
“安妮罗杰？”走近之后，他注意到她的神情有些伤感，于是他也变得伤感。  
“发生什么了？”  
“你现在叫我安妮罗杰了吗？” 她斜挎着书包，书包的带子垂到草地上。  
不知道从什么时候开始，齐格飞已经不再叫她安妮罗杰小姐，虽然她居住证上的名字里还有一个“冯”字，但是自由行星同盟的土地好像不适合“小姐”或者“大人”。  
她把自己的通讯器递给他。  
“我应该现在告诉莱因哈特吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
“但是他最近看上去非常忙碌，”安妮罗杰沉思，“而且他一向不喜欢我们的父亲……也许我可以等期末考试之后再告诉他。”  
“安妮罗杰……”齐格飞和她并肩站在树下，“你想告诉莱因哈特吗？”  
安妮罗杰眨了眨眼睛，“……我不知道应该何时告诉他？我不想打扰他……他一向很重视成绩。”  
“除此之外呢？”  
安妮罗杰露出困惑的神情，“什么？”  
“你是怎么想的呢，你想现在告诉他，还是以后？”  
“取决于什么时间告诉他更好……”  
“可是，”齐格飞看着她的眼睛，“知道了亲人的死讯，却不能第一时间和弟弟分享，你不会难过吗？你们是世界上彼此唯一的亲人了，不是吗？”  
“所以，在想别的之前，你自己是什么想法呢？……这才是最重要的事情，对吗？”  
“我……”安妮罗杰才说了一个字，突然转身面对着树干，较劲似的瞪着它。  
好像真的要下雨了，她已经听到了雷声，眼前的树干也变得湿漉漉的——不，也许那只是被她用力过度挤出来的粘液，她看着自己的手，她好像突然听不到声音，也不会说话了。  
“我想告诉他。”安妮罗杰轻声说。雨落了下来，远处的操场、教学楼和图书馆都消失了，天地之间只剩下这棵香樟树，和树下的两个人。  
她的心跳比雨声更大，她产生了一种错觉，那就是无论现在她说什么，都不会有人听见的。  
于是她说了，她对着眼前的树干扬起下巴，雨水从皲裂的纹路里冲刷下来。  
“齐格飞，”她说，“你知道吗？我有时候真的希望我才是家里那个男孩。”  
“那样像现在这种时候，我就可以把头靠在你的肩膀上，而没有人会觉得奇怪了。”  
但是齐格飞听见了。他把外套脱下来披在两人身上，拉着安妮罗杰一路冲到植物园的亭子里，他的外套和安妮罗杰的书包都湿透了。然后他说，“你不必要是男孩。你现在也可以。”  
安妮罗杰抬头看着红发的少年，她到现在还没有流泪，但是她也坚持不了多久了。  
“齐格飞，”她问，“我们之间有友情吗？”  
“当然。”他回答。  
“好，”安妮罗杰笑了，眼泪顺着她美丽的脸颊落到亭子的地面，“我们把莱因哈特叫来吧。”

“我不喜欢你。”  
莱因哈特猛然回神，皱眉看着对面的傻大个。  
“你的口音，不，你说话的方式，”瑞米尔想了一下，“你身上有种东西，仍然让我想起……那个帝国。”  
“你不需要喜欢我，”莱因哈特反唇相讥，“你只要完成你的功课。现在把你的作业拿过来，我看看有多少需要返工。”  
看到对方一动不动，莱因哈特不耐烦了，“怎么回事？”  
瑞米尔哼笑一声，露出一个挑衅的表情，慢动作似的拉开屏幕，“给你。”  
莱因哈特的脸色都变了，这是两周前布置下去的任务，期末考试前最后一个大作业——他眼前的屏幕一片空白，黑色的光标独自在文档第一格机械的闪烁。  
“……你一个字都没写？”  
“没写。”  
“你最好有个好理由。”  
“我妈生病了，这理由足够好吗？”  
“我对这个消息表示抱歉——你母亲什么时候生病的？”  
“唔，一周前？”  
“一周前，”莱因哈特冷笑一声，他顺手抄起旁边的草稿纸，卷成一轴敲打着桌面，“那你当时怎么不跟我说？马上就要毕业了，我几乎选修了所有的课！你知道我的日程排得有多满吗？！”  
瑞米尔还要抗辩，但莱因哈特看上去是狂怒了，他甚至站了起来，纸卷用力的敲击像战鼓一样打在瑞米尔心头，“这作业对我一点都不难，要不是因为齐格飞非要让你加入进来，我们两个人就能做好！现在呢？只有两天时间了！我本来也没指望你能写出什么了不起的东西，可是没想到你连这么一点份内的事都做不好！我现在是能用神灯变出时间来吗？你这个没有责任感的白痴！”  
“缪杰尔，你他妈的住嘴！”  
瑞米尔大吼一声。  
“你他妈说的是人话吗？这只是一次大作业而已啊？！我妈生病了啊！你这个狗娘养的——”  
“只是一次大作业？！就因为你，我的战争理论研究要拿不到满分了！这是我最擅长的课！”  
“哈！哈缪杰尔！你的战争理论研究要拿不到满分了？哈！我妈生病了，我爸半年前就跑了，我的所有课都他妈一团糟，我还不知道今年能不能毕业！而你呢，天才？你的一门课要拿不到满分了！天啊！”  
“……那也不是理由，”莱因哈特冷峻的说，“你要是真那么关心你的母亲，为什么不一周前就告诉我？一周时间我完全可以把你的部分做完，你也可以回家一心一意照顾你的母亲……你就是想逃避责任——”  
“艹你妈的缪杰尔！”瑞米尔大叫，他是如此用力，头顶的吊灯似乎都晃摇了一下，然后他不得不仰起脸瞪着天花板，以防汹涌到喉咙口的泪意让他丢脸。  
他做了两个深呼吸，额头五年前留下的伤疤让他最终克制住了自己的怒火，他只是讥笑一声，留下一句“缪杰尔，你这个怪物！”，然后用尽全力摔门而去。  
玻璃门被震碎了，警报响起，保安在公共区抓住了暴风似的瑞米尔，吵闹的声音一股脑灌进讨论室里。  
莱因哈特坐下来看着电脑，打开新文档想尽力在周一前补起瑞米尔的部分，但是字节在他眼前无意义的跳动，他无穷无尽的灵感和才思似乎突然离他而去了。  
我是对的，莱因哈特努力平复着狂跳的心脏，我根本就不适合交朋友……我有一个朋友就够了。

仿佛他现在还不够烦恼似的，窗外突然一道闪电，豆大的雨点猝不及防的纷纷砸落，不到一分钟就在玻璃上汇成了溪流。然后莱因哈特的通讯器也开始狂闪，是齐格飞。  
> 莱因哈特，能带两把雨伞到靠近高中部的那个亭子来吗？  
> 植物园那个还是食堂那个？  
> 植物园。谢谢你。  
> 嗯。  
他把书包、齐格飞的电脑和自己的电脑寄存在图书馆，在一楼的便利店租了三把透明雨伞，手臂挎着两把，自己撑着一把，匆匆向植物园赶去。

他远远的看到了他们。亭子里只有两个人。  
他们在雨幕的另一端影影绰绰，一个像温柔的阳光，一个像晴朗的火焰。他们的影子靠在一起。  
莱因哈特停住了，他现在已经走到足够近。他的手臂垂下，两把收拢的雨伞滚落在地，然后他把举着的另一把雨伞也扔掉了。你不需要读完书的每一页，你看到故事是怎样开始，就明白故事会怎样结局。  
然后他们好像也看见了他，两个影子分开了，他看到了齐格飞的轮廓，他试图出来接他。  
“停下。”他说。然后他意识到雨声太大了，于是他大吼一声，“站在那里，停下！”  
齐格飞停住了。  
他又试图开口，但是最终什么都没说，他从口袋里取出通讯器，开始低头给齐格飞发信息，雨水从他湿漉漉的金发流到通讯器的屏幕上。我可能很快要换个新的通讯器了，他想。  
>把通讯器给姐姐  
“莱因哈特，你先过来——”  
>把通讯器给姐姐！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
齐格飞照做了，安妮罗杰迟疑的接过通讯器。  
然后她看到莱因哈特给她发的信息。

她抬起头。  
一个在雨中，一个在亭下，两个缪杰尔隔着雨幕看着对方。  
像是从小失散的一对孪生猫咪，于多年后的一个下午，在大雨瓢泼的街道和挂着价牌的宠物店，猝不及防的隔着玻璃橱窗相望。

他问她。  
> 姐姐，你自由了吗？

安妮罗杰突然明白了什么。先是悲伤和绝望，然后一种奇异的愤怒控制了安妮罗杰，她不顾一切的冲进雨里。  
“你到底想要说什么，莱因哈特？”  
莱因哈特扭头就走，但她抓紧了弟弟的手臂。  
“这一切都是我的错吗？”  
“你明知道我从未那样说，也从未那样想。”  
“莱因哈特，在你三岁的时候，我就决定为你牺牲一切……这样至少我们俩之中有一个，能够彻底完整。”  
“但你知道我不能这样做，不是吗？”  
莱因哈特已经长的比她高了。但是他的脸庞，仿佛永远带着年轻五岁的稚嫩，从时光隧道回望着她 — 他像是她不可赎回的过去，又像是她隐秘寄托的未来。  
姐弟俩注视着对方。  
——姐姐，你为什么不能永远只是我的姐姐，你为什么要是安妮罗杰？  
——我想要保护你，但也想要你自由。  
“姐姐，”他轻声问，“难道注定我们中只有一个人能够完整？”  
她没有回答。她不知道答案。

齐格飞从草地上捡起其中一把雨伞，走近他们。他看到了泪水。  
莱因哈特只有15岁，他还是个孩子，孩子总是容易迷惑。但是此时此刻，这种迷惑看上去太真实了，任何一个成年人都会为之动摇。  
齐格飞撑起伞遮在姐弟二人头顶，像他总是做的那样，一个骑士。但他也是一个朋友，一个也许比现在的两人，都经受的更多一点的朋友。  
他想起自己曾经认为微不足道的小心愿。他想要追随他们，保护他们，他甚至为了这个愿望再一次来到这个世界，从权力的漩涡边缘带走了他们。  
曾经他们的敌人看上去是整个世界，他从未退缩。如今在这片无论从哪个方面看都平淡无奇的校园的草地上，没有敌人，没有恺撒，没有舰队，没有权力的芳香和腐臭，没有背后的中伤和诋毁——而他的心愿看上去却比以前任何一次都摇摇欲坠。  
如果三年后，当他们都成年了，这种迷惑还是这样的不可撼动，那就是做出决定的时刻。  
雨水被伞面分开了，在这个小小的空间里，安妮罗杰和莱因哈特听到对方的心跳声，然后他们都平静了一些。  
其实他们三个都已经湿透了，齐格飞心想。现在只有他仍然暴露在雨里。  
但如果接下来能少淋一些雨，就还是少淋一些为好。

他们回家后轮流使用了浴室，当三个人都收拾完出来，头上包裹着毛巾围坐在餐桌旁，气氛突然变得尴尬。  
“我去冲热可可。”安妮罗杰站了起来。莱因哈特也随即自告奋勇去调高空调的温度。  
“你知道，”齐格飞明白又到他开口的时间，“不论发生什么，你们是彼此唯一的家人。”  
莱因哈特扭过头，“你也是家人，齐格飞。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一如既往感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 对5-7章的试阅建议。  
> You are the best :)


	8. 战争实习

“……这是什么意思？”莱因哈特惊讶的问。  
这是六月的第一周，他们的考试已经全部结束，下周出成绩，下下周举行毕业典礼和舞会，然后暑假就正式开始了。在校长的介绍下，他和齐格飞周末来到331基地进行正式实习前的培训，却被告知实习岗只对公民开放。而且，莱因哈特看了眼四周，不只他们，有二三十个学生模样的人聚集在这里，其中还有他们班的同学。  
“我学长、你们校长，把你们的情况告诉我了，”331基地负责斯巴达尼恩维修和导航的准尉邱晨兴说，“我们本来就俩实习岗，都是试点。要十五岁的学生来干活，就是实习，也太……反正不是公民是不行的。”  
“但是校长说——”莱因哈特试图抗辩。  
“别急呀，小朋友。我们今天先是考试，笔试。通过了还有一大堆培训，正式开始实习往少了说得等到七月了。你们什么时候递交的申请？两个月前？那要是七月前政策一松，你们的申请通过了呢？要不是看在学长的面子上，本来笔试都不该让你们来……就说你们今天要不要考试吧。”  
“……要。”他有点沮丧，但是齐格飞安慰他，万一不行他们还有备案，总可以去多米尼克那里实习。  
“不止你们，这些小朋友们，都是附近学校的毕业生，有介绍来的，有自告奋勇来的……好像来了34个，最后就俩岗，你们好好考试吧。”  
考试，这是莱因哈特最不担心的部分，但是申请什么时候能通过，却是超出他能力范围之外的事了。

考试在停靠基地的一艘驱逐舰上举行。教官，也就是邱晨兴，带着他们参观了一圈刚检修完毕的驱逐舰内部，尤其是斯巴达尼恩引导槽附近，学生们举着平板把投影里的名词和实物一一对应。最后他们来到士兵休息区的一间空教室，教官发了卷子，就开始考试了。  
莱因哈特和齐格飞隔了一个桌子，各自答题，教室里非常安静……有点太安静了。  
莱因哈特抬头，考试还在进行，但是不知道什么时候教官已经离开了。其他人也逐渐发现了，开始有人交换眼色，不安分的从桌子上探身。  
“发生什么了……”  
他看到齐格飞站了起来，皱眉看着门口。突然之间警报声大作，墙壁上的指示灯变成橙色——二级备战警告。  
莱因哈特一跃而起，和齐格飞两个人赶到门口，地面节律的颠簸了一下，齐格飞心中一惊，这船难道是准备现在起飞？  
“我们得赶紧去出口。”齐格飞说。  
莱因哈特点点头，他以前就研究了同盟各种型号驱逐舰的内部结构，刚才在参观中又在脑子里建了模。他回忆了一下，对教室里的其他人说，“这边。”  
他走出了五六步停下来，发现没有人跟上。  
“跟着他，我们去出口。”齐格飞说。有几个他们班的同学认出这是齐格飞，米勒和托马斯也在其中。他们跑了过来，其他人互看一眼，也紧随其后。

他们一行人连走带跑赶到出舰口，警报声不停的回荡在走廊里，齐格飞用肩膀撞了一下气密门，岿然不动——指示灯变红了！  
“你们他妈的往哪跑呢？！”齐格飞回头，邱晨兴追上来，他的额角全是细汗。  
“别跑了，”他看了一眼红灯，“来不及了，马上起飞。”  
他的神色非常凝重，“算你们运气不好……就在刚才，近太空圈发现了帝国战列舰，基地里能马上起飞的船都发动了。”  
“你们不是想学打仗吗？那就来看看吧！”  
德奴仙并不是边境行星，而且还是一颗民居星。如果在德奴仙的近太空圈发现了帝国的战舰……  
齐格飞和莱因哈特对看一眼：那恐怕是有非常严重的事发生了。

这是他们被迫留在驱逐舰上的第三天。  
邱晨兴给他们找了几间空着的新兵宿舍，告诉他们不要离开，食物会送过来，然后就不管他们了。他们大概是已经进入了太空圈，但是没人告诉这帮学生发生了什么，他们甚至不知道现在是不是在交战。  
“这样不行！”莱因哈特终于忍受不了了。  
“我得知道发生了什么……我们去找，”他想了想，“去军官休息区？”  
齐格飞点点头，他也有些焦虑，“我们去食堂守着。不管是开打了还是没开打，总得有人去吃饭吧？”  
说干就干，他们立刻离开宿舍。

托马斯躲进了食堂。他本以为这个点没人，结果却听到两个人说话。他抬起头，是他的班长齐格飞，和那个缪杰尔。  
他知道齐格飞和缪杰尔是帝国流亡者，但这是他第一次注意到他们私下用帝国语说话。  
不，更准确地说，齐格飞几乎一直在用帝国语说话。而缪杰尔则是语速飞快的在两种语言中切换。他有时候在一大段帝国语中夹杂着几个“驱逐舰”、“观察室”之类的同盟语名词，有时候又在几段同盟语里蹦出类似“绝不”、“非如此不可”的帝国语祈使短句。  
是的，托马斯听得懂帝国语，因为他曾经也是一个帝国流亡者。  
他在很小的时候来到同盟，跟他的远房亲戚一起。现在他已经是同盟公民，虽然听得懂，但是说起帝国语却差强人意。他是被父亲要求离开帝国的。父亲知道他的“阿尼舅舅”有机会离开的时候，就千求万恳的要舅舅带上他，虽然他也不知道那个人到底是不是他的舅舅。他还记得那天父亲的眼神，他不明白父亲为什么要那么卑微。“阿爹，我不要离开呀？我喜欢这里。”他当时问。  
他说的是实话。他在村子里有朋友有伙伴，也不上学，每天都过得自由自在，他的小伙伴们喜欢他，他也喜欢他们。然后父亲怒斥了他。“你懂什么！”他说。  
父亲把几乎全部积蓄给了阿尼舅舅，他被带走了，来到了同盟，然后，他的噩梦开始了。  
阿尼舅舅不喜欢他，先开始，这只是不喜欢，在父亲给的钱花销殆尽后，变成了厌恶。他站着吃饭，他们并不是没有足够的椅子，但是他站着吃饭；他睡在车库里，明明还有多余的房间；不论家里谁要喝水、吃东西、拿包裹，他都得去干。父亲告诉他，在他出生前他的哥哥就死了，父亲无论如何希望他能得到自由。可是他觉得这不是自由。他性格内向，不敢和同学搭话，舅舅只要一扬手，他就立刻忘了自己本来准备说什么。他每年给父母和后来出生的妹妹写信，舅舅舅妈看着他写，于是他说，“我一切都好”。  
因为如果他不这么说的话……  
“碰！”的一声，他被踹倒了。很多脚步声响起。  
他们找到他了。

“你们干什么！”齐格飞大喝一声。他和莱因哈特向食堂的另一头赶去。他看到他们的同班同学托马斯倒在地上，几个看起来比他们大不了几岁的士兵围着他叫骂，大概是不在轮岗的新兵。  
“他偷东西！”其中一个士兵激愤的叫喊，他个子挺高，但是非常单薄，长着一张娃娃脸。  
齐格飞把托马斯扶了起来，其他人有点拿不定主意。  
“是么？他偷了什么？”莱因哈特问。  
“他偷了我的ID，”娃娃脸咬牙切齿地说，“我们后来在逃生舱区域发现的他……他肯定是想当逃兵！”  
“你们有证据吗？搜到他偷的东西了？”莱因哈特继续问。  
“……没有，”娃娃脸哼了一声，“但是肯定是他！当时除了我们就只有他，而且你知道吗？他是个帝国逃亡者，他说了几句话我就——”  
他突然露出一种恍然大悟的表情看着莱因哈特，“你也是帝国逃亡者，对不对？”  
然后他看到把托马斯护在身后的齐格飞，“难道你也……”  
三个帝国流亡者！新兵们紧张了，气氛一触即发。

“去找教官。”齐格飞对莱因哈特低声说。  
莱因哈特环视一圈，对方有五个人，腰间都有配枪。他们只有两个，手上空无一物。还有这个托马斯，他瞟了一眼低头缩在齐格飞身后的同学。  
“我很快回来，你小心枪。”他说。  
看到莱因哈特要走，娃娃脸立刻伸手去拦，“怎么，这就怂了？”  
但是齐格飞挡住了他的手，“我们最好不要在这里打架。”  
就这一拦一挡之间，莱因哈特已经走远了。娃娃脸用力跺脚，转向齐格飞。  
“如果我非要呢？”


	9. 英雄的名字

娃娃脸的士兵，也就是克里斯，不久前刚从士官学校毕业。他一开始并没有就读军校的打算，但他是家里的第二个儿子，而他们家负担不起两个大学生。他去了军校。可能是因为他长了一张娃娃脸，看起来很好说话，半大的男孩子们欺负他，嘲笑他“缺乏男子气概”。他要证明他们是错的。他加入各种各样的兄弟会，他好勇斗狠，违反校规拼酒，和人打赌从训练房的屋檐跳到楼下的垃圾车。他看上去是成功了，到了毕业的时候，再也没有人轻视他，他还有了几个追随者，跟着他一起被分配到这个331基地。  
他才刚来没几天，新兵培训还没结束，就突然被卷入了战争。其实他也不知道这到底是不是战争，军官和老兵们很奇怪，他们步履匆匆，从一个分区转移到另一个分区，他们压低声音谈论着什么，并且对这些没完成训练的新兵颐指气使，让他们干一些杂活。这让他更紧张了。  
昨晚他和同伴们聚集在走廊讨论的时候，他注意到这个人。他看上去鬼鬼祟祟，一副懦弱胆小的样子，他上去问他叫什么，他也不肯说。最后他和他纠缠半天，还是从托马斯的ID上发现他的名字，一个帝国风味的名字。  
“你是从帝国逃来的？”他随口一问。  
但是对方战战兢兢的看着他，一语不发。  
他知道自己猜中了。  
他讨厌这些帝国流亡者。从那个邪恶的专制帝国跑来就算了，还让他们加入军队！就像他们在学校里经常提及的那个蔷薇骑士连，听说有好几任连长后来又逃回了帝国……这些人身上流着背叛的血液！  
于是他推了托马斯一把，让他滚远点。  
然后今天他发现自己的ID不见了。他有些慌乱，他不想显得无能，要是向教官上报遗失，肯定会更加被那些傲慢的老兵看轻。但是他实在想不起来能掉在哪。  
他和几个同伴到处寻找，最后在逃生舱入库的走廊看到了这个托马斯，他想起来了，肯定是他，他想当逃兵，这个帝国逃来的叛徒。  
他们上前围住托马斯，把他推倒在地搜身，但是什么都没发现。  
他后退一步，有点尴尬，就在那一霎那，这个看上去唯唯诺诺的学生，乱滚带爬的从地上起来，兔子似的跑了！  
“追！”他大喊，他果然没有感觉错，就是他！

“我们有五个人，”克里斯威胁齐格飞，“这本来不关你的事，但如果你非要护着他的话……”  
他们几个人慢慢围住齐格飞，齐格飞示意托马斯后退。  
“我们也不介意让你长长教训。”

齐格飞的动作迅如闪电。  
12点钟方向一个，高但是轻，下肢力量弱；10点钟方向两个，一高一矮，重心移动迟缓；2点钟方向两个，没有明显破绽，但是气势犹豫。他们并不是全无经验，他们没有人冒进，而是试图形成合围——但是太慢了！  
齐格飞一拳先放倒了正面的克里斯，然后手肘用力一顶，左边的两人叠在一起踉跄摔倒，他卸了其中一人的枪，此时右边的攻击也到来了，他以被缴枪的那人为支点，长腿一扫，右边两人失去了平衡，他顺脚踢开两人的枪，左边没被制住的那人试图反扑，他头也不回的一拳，那人又摔倒了。  
克里斯终于爬了起来，他大叫一声扑向齐格飞，还未到半路就被一个重物砸回去，那是他的同伴的身体……！然后齐格飞拎开压在他身上的那人，一脚踩住他，把他腰间的枪也摘下来，扔到一边。其他人不敢上前。

克里斯恼羞成怒，他们五个人，被一个学生当猴耍！他仿佛感到其他几个人的视线凝结在他身上，他们会怎么想他……他不能退缩。他的脑子沸腾了，他突然猛地从齐格飞脚下挣脱，去捡地上的配枪——  
“都他妈住手！！”邱晨兴连吼带嚷的冲进来，他手上也握着一把枪，几个人都退缩了。莱因哈特跟在他身后。  
“斗殴？还想开枪？不知道这是违反军纪的吗？他们可还是学生，你们呢？”他每前进一步，那五个人就退后一步。  
“对、对不起准尉……”几个新兵的气势消失的无影无踪，邱晨兴还不解气，对他们一通大骂，有一个新兵甚至被骂哭了。  
莱因哈特走到齐格飞身边，“打架的感觉怎么样？”  
“还不赖。”齐格飞笑道。  
托马斯也走了过来，“谢谢你们，班长，缪杰尔……”  
“没什么，你没事就好。”齐格飞说。  
莱因哈特只是“嗯”了一声，那几个人在一片认错和互相指责中被邱晨兴押着走出食堂，他心中一动，走了过去。  
在一片混乱中，不知道谁的一把枪被遗忘在地上。  
莱因哈特捡了起来，放进自己的外套口袋。如果有人找来的话他就还回去，莱因哈特想。  
他看了一眼和托马斯聊天的齐格飞，悄悄转身离开。他要去舰桥。

托马斯看到莱因哈特捡起那把枪，但是他什么也没说。  
“他们说你偷了东西？”齐格飞问他。  
“嗯……啊？我没有。”  
齐格飞点点头，“我想也是。”  
“他们那样说只是因为……他们觉得我以前是帝国逃亡来的，看到我在逃生舱那里，就觉得我要逃跑……可我只是路过那里，而且我已经是同盟人了。”  
“我也是帝国来的，”齐格飞摇摇头，“而我现在甚至还不是公民。但那不能说明什么。”  
“我没想到你会来军队实习……你以后想当兵？”  
“我不知道……听说当兵不用成绩很好，也不怎么花家里的钱。米勒告诉我的。”  
齐格飞点点头，“你一定可以的。”  
他转头想找莱因哈特，却发现他不见了。  
托马斯看着齐格飞，突然用一种下定决心的语气说，“班长，你能送我回宿舍吗？我怕路上又遇到那些人。”  
“可以，”齐格飞答应了，“你宿舍是哪一区？我给莱因哈特发个信息。”

托马斯带着他离开食堂，向另一个方向走去，他的宿舍在我们的另一侧，齐格飞想。  
“是这里吗？”新兵宿舍的外观都很相似，齐格飞以为到了。  
但是托马斯摇摇头，带着他继续往前走，直到……  
这不是去任何宿舍的路，齐格飞意识到。  
他们走到了逃生舱入口。

“对不起，班长。”托马斯轻声说，他不敢看齐格飞。他低着头蹲下去，从鞋底的夹缝里拿出一张卡，那是克里斯的ID卡。  
“我骗了你……我偷了他的ID，我想……我想回帝国！”  
“我实在是不想待在这里了，”他一口气说，声音已经带上了哭腔，“我宁可回去，只要能在爸爸妈妈，还有妹妹的身边……我是懦夫，我是逃兵……我想回家……”  
“我得用这张卡才能进去，然后我离开，请你帮我把它还给克里斯，替我说对不起……”  
齐格飞一时间不知道说什么好了。  
“你知道，托马斯，”他尽量温和地开口，“这些逃生舱是为紧急脱离准备的，预置的食物和药物可能只够支撑到最近的一两个行星。”  
“我们应该还在德奴仙附近，你即使坐上逃生舱，也没有办法一路跑回帝国的……”  
“什么？”托马斯呆滞了，眼泪落到一半挂在脸上。  
齐格飞同情的看着他，看来他也是临时起意，没做过事前调查。  
“所以我真的回不去了吗……那我该怎么办……”  
“我不想告诉你你应该怎么做。不过，如果你真的想做到什么，你总会做到的。”  
“只是，不是今天，不是现在，不是以这种方式。”  
“那你能帮我把这张卡还给克里斯吗？”托马斯沉默了好久之后说。  
“我不能，”托马斯露出失望的表情，但是齐格飞接着说，“我可以陪你一起去还。”  
托马斯想了半天，擦掉了眼泪。  
“班长你知道吗？我差点也叫齐格飞……但是我们村已经有七个齐格飞了，谁都喜欢叫齐格飞。”  
“但你是一个真正的齐格飞。也许这就是我为什么只能这样，而不能成为英雄……”  
“你不必有一个英雄的名字而成为英雄。”齐格飞回答。

“完蛋了，”克里斯突然对和他关系最好的丹尼说，“我枪没了。”  
丢了ID之后，他到哪都得和其他人结伴，他本来准备今天还找不到ID就只好报失，现在枪又不见了……这可严重多了。何况他刚被准尉大骂过……他肯定会挨处分的！  
“你丢哪了？是不是刚才……？”  
“肯定是！我们回食堂看看。”  
他俩立刻行动，结果在食堂找了一圈，什么都没找到。  
“怎么又是这样，这两天真是邪门了。”克里斯抹了把冷汗。  
“会丢哪了呢……”他的脑子里那个畏畏缩缩的帝国逃兵的身影挥之不去。  
“我们去逃生舱那里看看。”

他们一路跑到逃生舱走廊，远远的就看到两个熟悉的人影，果然是他们，那个红头发的，和……托马斯！  
“喂！你们！”他大吼一声，那两人转过身来，他越跑越急，那个托马斯的手上拿着……他的ID！  
“果然是你！你这个骗子！小偷！逃兵！叛徒！”  
克里斯爆发了，他想起自己的担惊受怕和被准尉教训的委屈，我就知道，这帮帝国逃兵……骨子里流的血就是坏的。  
“你偷了我的ID,”克里斯一把抢过来，“我的枪也是你偷的对不对？你想干什么？你还想报复我吗？是你偷的东西！”  
他用了一连串军校里学到的脏话辱骂托马斯，对方只是听着，他觉得更瞧不起这人了。  
他心虚了，他想，心虚，而且懦弱。  
“我没有偷你的枪，是——”托马斯正要辩解，克里斯已经上手准备揍他。  
齐格飞出手了，他对克里斯摇摇头，“他是有错，但是听他说完。”  
然后克里斯突然意识到，这个红头发的也在这，这个一个人揍了他们五个的红头发……而且，他和那个托马斯之间，肯定有一个人身上有枪，他的枪。

克里斯紧张了，他一把抽出丹尼的配枪，赶在对方发难前指着红头发。  
“你别替他说话，你走远点！”  
“还是说，你才是那个偷我枪的人？”  
托马斯终于找到机会说话了，他说，“不是他，是缪杰尔，那个金色头发的把你的枪捡走了。”  
“什么？”  
齐格飞和克里斯同时转向他。克里斯背对丹尼比了个手势，他的枪口在两人脸上逡巡。  
“莱因哈特捡走了克里斯的枪？”  
他要枪干什么……这下齐格飞也紧张起来了。说起来，莱因哈特到底去哪了？

好在他很快就知道答案了。  
“你们在干什么？”他听到熟悉的声音。  
他看到莱因哈特走过来，确实有一把枪……握在他的手里，枪口对着克里斯。  
“你把枪放下！”两人同时说。  
莱因哈特慢慢走近，克里斯的呼吸加快，手指逐渐收拢，然后——  
齐格飞趁他全部精力集中在莱因哈特身上，突然靠近他，一个手刀打掉了他的枪。  
枪刚接触地面，还没完全落地，克里斯大叫一声“丹尼！”  
他的朋友飞扑上去捂住枪，齐格飞绕过托马斯去阻止丹尼，莱因哈特跑了过来，丹尼没有真的捡起枪，而是一扫推给了克里斯，枪又回到了克里斯手中，莱因哈特立刻后退一步，重新抬起枪口，克里斯紧盯着莱因哈特，一切只发生在一瞬间。  
“放下！”莱因哈特最后警告，然后他意识到自己犯了一个致命的错误。


	10. 第一滴血

三十分钟前。  
莱因哈特不疾不徐的走着，他的手插在外套口袋，手指无意识的抚摸着枪管。  
他观察着两边墙壁的标识，指示灯，转向厅，进入升降梯，出来，右转……他刚才走错了一次路，好在这次没问题了，前面就是舰桥。  
门敞开着，很多军官三三两两的出来，没有人注意到他。  
他握紧了口袋里的枪，他只是想去看一眼……  
“怎么又是你？”一只手出现在他肩上，他猛然回头。

“你迟到了，会都快开完了。”同事说。  
“新兵蛋子惹事，”邱晨兴匆匆赶到舰桥，低声问，“刚才都说了些啥？”  
“老一套，继续观察。到现在上头还没派战舰过来，就我们几条驱逐舰和巡航舰在这，我看是准备算了。”  
三天前侦察卫星在德奴仙近太空圈突然发现了帝国战列舰，德奴仙本地防御部紧急动员两艘驱逐舰三艘巡航舰立刻出港侦查和拖延时间，一边向海尼森求助，第二天德奴仙自行又加派了三艘驱逐舰，海尼森却仍在犹豫该从哪里调兵，调多少兵。好在这边事态逐渐明朗——来的不是帝国奇兵，而是帝国边境内乱，一艘溃兵的船强行跃迁至此，另一艘追击它的帝国军战舰因为咬的太紧也被卷入。帝国军传来信号，他们不准备攻击，只要让他们离开，那艘溃兵的船可以送给同盟作为谢礼。  
是就这样笑纳礼物，让帝国军离开，还是拼一下发动攻击，两舰全收？这已经超出了几位舰长和本地防御部的决策范围，他们只能汇总情报，一边和帝国军战舰对峙，一边等待海尼森的最后决定。  
“海尼森还没消息？”  
“没呢。哎……散会了，走吧。”  
邱晨兴心中不满，但也没说什么，走了出去。  
然后他就看见了莱因哈特，他已经记住他的名字了。

“你在这干嘛？那帮人又去找你们麻烦了？”  
“……没有。我想看看舰桥。”  
“舰桥？”  
“嗯。我想知道外面在发生什么。”  
“知道又怎么样，你能做什么？”  
“也许我有一些好主意。”  
邱晨兴笑了出来，“你可真是大言不惭。你才十五岁吧，对打仗这么感兴趣？”  
莱因哈特没说话，他是在嘲笑他？  
“也行。舰桥你是不能进的，不过你要想知道发生了什么，可以跟我来。”

邱晨兴就近找了一间空的军官休息室，刷卡进去，让莱因哈特自己搬把椅子坐下。  
他给自己倒了杯茶，靠在桌子上，简要的把现在的对峙情况讲了一遍。  
“所以这三天一直没人找我们，是因为海尼森还没下令要不要攻击？”  
“那倒不是。没人找你们主要是你们这帮学生没什么用，只会添乱。”  
“你那是什么表情？我开个玩笑。”邱晨兴摆摆手，其实不完全是玩笑，但这个小朋友也太严肃了。  
莱因哈特不太高兴，倒不是因为这个人的“玩笑”，而是因为……  
“我以后想参军。”他突然说。  
“嗯……什么？”邱晨兴似乎觉得已经跟他说完了，打开休息室的立体tv开始换台。  
“……我以后想加入军队。”  
“我懂，十五岁的小男生，都这样。”  
“不过你到我这个年纪就知道，军事只是冰山一角，海底下的绝大部分都在……”他换到一个频道停了下来，神情变得严肃，“政治。”  
莱因哈特顺着他的视线看去，一个典型的少壮派同盟政治家正在口若悬河的发表演讲，他听了一会，只觉得这个人比雅各布还要让人不舒服。  
“等到海尼森做出决定的时候，也许最佳时机已经错过了。”他接着说。  
“这就是我说的，政治家要顾全大局。”邱晨兴虽然这样说，声音听上去却缺乏热情。  
“远在海尼森的这些政治家，难道比前线的军人更了解局势吗？比如，一艘帝国军战舰在你眼前，已经被锁定了。明明下令开炮就可以击沉它，但是却非要听海尼森的指挥……说不定就会失去重要的战果。”  
“人人都这样想，军队各行其是，岂不是会更加乱成一团？错过击沉一艘两艘敌舰，和败坏服从的纪律比，还是后者代价更大吧！”  
“但是……如果是很重要的战舰……比如，上面有帝国的皇帝？也要等海尼森做决定不可吗？”  
“这倒是很有诱惑力的假设，是我的话……可能会忍不住赌一把？”  
“不，也许我不会……不管怎么说，世界上哪有这么巧的事情，帝国的皇帝甚至不会上战场吧！”  
“是我的话就一定会下令开炮，”莱因哈特皱眉，“我不喜欢别人替我做决定。”  
“我也不喜欢。这就是为什么我们要有民主制度，想办法让大家一起做决定……”  
“至少，”邱晨兴看了一眼那个还在发表演说的少壮派议员，“最开始设计的时候是这样想的。”  
民主制度？莱因哈特想起自己唯一一次选举经验，那次选班长，他得了两票……  
“我要回去了。”莱因哈特看了一眼通讯器，几分钟前齐格飞给他发了信息，“谢谢您，邱教官。”

莱因哈特找到齐格飞发的地点附近，又往前走了几步，才发现剑拔弩张的几人，那个克里斯举着枪……  
他立刻也从口袋里抽出枪，跑了过去。

“放下！”莱因哈特严厉的大喊。然后他意识到，他脱口而出的是帝国语！他立刻要重新用同盟语命令一遍，但是太晚了，克里斯像是被蛇咬了似的一弹，莱因哈特的视角急剧的缩小，克里斯紧压着扳机的手指慢动作似的按下——  
空气仿佛一瞬间被抽走，莱因哈特的耳朵里听不到声音，一个血点出现在克里斯的额头上，这个刚从士官学校毕业的年轻人似乎不明白发生了什么，他的头、身体向下落去，一道激光从他手中的枪里发出，没有碰到任何人，激光弹射到墙上，枪和地面接触，声音回来了，他的枪、身体一起落地。  
一滩粘稠的血泊从他的脸下出现，越来越大，莱因哈特的视野里全是红色。  
有人发出尖叫。  
莱因哈特后退一步……他杀人了。

莱因哈特看到克里斯的同伴，那个丹尼恐惧的盯着他，托马斯捂着嘴巴，然后他看到齐格飞扑到克里斯身边，把他翻过来，他看到齐格飞的眼神，他明白了，克里斯确实是死了。  
丹尼从他身边冲了出去，齐格飞立刻追上去拦他，他好像在对他大喊什么。  
我杀人了……莱因哈特想。他的脑子像被海草绞住的螺旋桨，犯罪记录、同盟公民、积压的申请、他的班长竞选、齐格飞、帝国流亡者、姐姐向娜塔莉的道歉、黑珍珠室、海尼森、帝国战舰、姐姐、安妮罗杰、齐格飞、黑珍珠室、海尼森、杀人……  
然后他突然看到了逃生舱。他看到自己的脚动了，他走过去，弯下腰，从克里斯的尸体上翻找出他的ID，他头也不回的向库内走去，刷开一个逃生舱，然后有人拉住了他，没用多少劲，是托马斯。  
“你也想离开吗？”他听到自己问。托马斯犹犹豫豫的看着他，他没再理他，自己准备坐进去，但是托马斯又仿佛要跟着他，又仿佛要拦他的纠缠不休，挤在他和舱门之间。他不耐烦的把他推了进去，然后自己也跟着坐进去，关上舱门。  
“莱因哈特！！”是齐格飞的声音，他突然惊醒了。

齐格飞把丹尼的手臂反剪在身后，压着他回来了。然后他震惊了。  
“莱因哈特？！你要干什么？！”  
我要干什么？  
莱因哈特恍然大悟了。  
“我要离开……我要回帝国！”  
“你疯了吗？！这个逃生舱根本走不了那么远！而且——”  
“我不需要它走多远，附近就有一艘帝国的战列舰，肯定是讨伐玛格姐姐说的那个子爵的帝国军。我只要到那里，就可以想办法回去。”  
“这根本行不通——”  
“我不仅可以回去，还可以帮助这艘战舰回去，然后我就可以……”  
“你根本不需要冒这么大险！我可以作证，这个丹尼，”齐格飞踢了他一脚，“也发誓他可以作证，是克里斯先试图开枪的。我们去找教官，最多受一些处罚，你不会有事的！再等几个月，我们一定会正式成为同盟人……”  
“不会有事？再等几个月？！谁知道要等多久呢！”莱因哈特大叫，“我这次是真的杀人了，你不懂吗？齐格飞！”  
他又想起那个在tv上高谈阔论的同盟政治家，和明明是个好人，却无论如何相信应该服从那种政治家的命令的教官，他想起自己那只得了两票的竞选，他意识到……  
“难道在这个号称民主自由的国家腐烂，一辈子没有出人头地的机会就是我的命运吗？！不，我绝不屈从于命运……我绝不！”  
“你听我说，莱因哈特！”一切都来不及了，莱因哈特断掉逃生舱的送音口，启动脱离程序。齐格飞松开不断扭打的丹尼冲了上去，但是太晚了。他不得不眼睁睁的看着银色的椭圆飞行器一头扎进黑暗的宇宙，义无反顾驶向莱因哈特的命运之河。  
“莱因哈特！”齐格飞气血上涌，他一拳打在库门上，然后他仿佛也失去理智了，开始一个一个试图砸开其他逃生舱的门去追莱因哈特，警报声顿时响成一片，然后他意识到这是行不通的，他应该留下丹尼的ID. 他回身跑了几步，已经看不到丹尼的人影了，他又回来，继续砸逃生舱的门，但是他已经知道这样是不会有用了。  
许久，杂乱的脚步声接近了他，士兵们把他拖了出来，教官和他的同学们也在其中，他的手上出血了。米勒战战兢兢的试图安慰他，他一把甩开他的手，靠着墙壁坐下，把脸深深的埋进手掌之中。  
自由真的会改变一个人吗？他想。还是说，自由只会让人更坚决的成为他们自己？

齐格飞在毕业典礼后就回来了，没有参加舞会。  
丹尼指认是莱因哈特开枪然后劫持托马斯逃走，齐格飞没有收到处分，第二天，那艘帝国军战舰巧妙的逃脱了，也许真的是因为莱因哈特。他们的驱逐舰也很快回航，他一个人回来了。  
他领了莱因哈特的毕业证书和成绩单，莱因哈特的战争理论研究最终还是拿了满分。  
讽刺的是，就在毕业典礼当天，他们的公民申请也被批准了。  
齐格飞点开邮件，电子版的公民卡有效期是三个月，这期间会把实物卡寄到他们家。  
电子卡是浅蓝色的，左右两边写着“自由之旗、自由之民”，中间是“自由行星同盟公民：齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯”和“自由行星同盟公民：莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔”，下面贴了一张小字，提醒他们每年积极参与选举投票。  
齐格飞关掉邮件，把莱因哈特的毕业证书和成绩单锁进抽屉里。  
他坐到昨天快递到的床上——一张加大版的双人床。  
安妮罗杰也不在，她已经知道了这事，然后她告诉他“我出去一趟”，到今天还没回来。  
他看着窗外的灯逐渐点亮，久久一动不动。

到了晚上，安妮罗杰终于回来了，她看上去非常疲惫。  
她熟练的单手打开一个鸡蛋，“我去了趟费沙。”  
她想有些好消息后再和齐格飞说话。  
“我联系上了玛格。她说莱因哈特在帝国军的舰队里，很快就要到她父亲的领地了，然后她可以去接他。”  
“至少我们不用太担心……”  
齐格飞点点头，他抹了把脸，也走到厨房一起做晚饭。  
“所以……”安妮罗杰在围裙上擦了把手，“你打算怎么做……”

齐格飞思考了很久。  
五年前他终于带着他们跨越银河逃来，而如今，莱因哈特还是头也不回的离开了。他不能丢下安妮罗杰回去，但是也不能带着安妮罗杰回去，至少在那个男人还是皇帝的时候不行。莱因哈特难道连这一点都想到了吗，他在心里苦笑。  
他只是想三个人在一起。有时候这么小的心愿，比夺取宇宙更遥不可及。  
他突然不想再假装自己总是知道该怎么做，于是他也不再假装。  
他问安妮罗杰，“这次换你来告诉我，安妮罗杰。你想怎么做？”  
安妮罗杰沉默了。当她再开口的时候，她听上去破釜沉舟。  
她从口袋里拿出一张纸。  
“齐格飞……我想上大学。”  
“我有打工攒的钱，也申请了助学贷款，现在我的公民身份申请也批准了……”  
那是一纸入学通知书，抬头是安妮罗杰故作轻松的说“只是试试”的第一志愿——海尼森大学计算机系。  
“……好，”他有些怅然，也有些心痛，“我现在也可以找实习工作了，我和你一起还贷款……”  
“我们去海尼森。”

-第一部分完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于要进入主线了……同盟吉和帝国莱，下周见w
> 
> 醋溜草 和 他们是真的，谢谢你们对8-10章的试阅 : )


	11. 男孩与男人

六正一反，卢卡被选中了。他把硬币塞回口袋，“怎么又是我……”  
“维斯特帕列子爵说十分钟内要见到他哩，”另一个少年兵，十七岁的威兹幸灾乐祸，“快去叫那个缪杰尔过来……跑快点！”  
卢卡不情愿的走了两步，还是跑了起来，他是子爵的家兵，不能不听话。  
他知道在哪能找到那个缪杰尔，那个三个月前突然出现，之后越来越受子爵器重的金发少年，据说他比自己还小一岁……  
卢卡把机枪甩到身后，门没锁，他听到隐约的声音，像是有人在哼歌。他敲门，歌声停了，门向后滑开。  
“你找我？”那个缪杰尔冷漠的问。刚才是他在唱歌吗？  
“对，啊不，是子爵找你。”  
缪杰尔没再多问，锁上门示意他带路，两人一起离开。

“子爵。”卢卡敬礼。他环顾四周，大厅里加上他和缪杰尔有八个人，八个少年兵，都是子爵的亲卫。  
“缪杰尔，”维斯特帕列子爵绕过他向金发少年走去，“我们讨论过了，还是采取你的方案更为稳妥。现在行动来得及吗？”  
“半个月前是最佳时机。不过现在也不晚。”莱因哈特回答。  
“……就这些人够吗？这才八个孩子。”  
“我们是要夜袭，不是要打仗。不过……”莱因哈特不悦的打量着他们。  
“得换武器。”  
卢卡注意到缪杰尔佩戴的是短小的多功能激光手枪，包括他在内的其他人则背着机枪。这一个月来和被逼到老巢的弗洛里安叛乱军的战斗已进入最后的地面战阶段，不仅大气圈内参与讨伐的帝国军舰艇随处可见，他们这些护卫子爵的家臣也换了重火力武器，以防不测。  
维斯特帕列子爵依言让人给他们几个换上同样的特种手枪，耐着性子继续问，“卡斯特罗普公爵是指望不上了……我已经给军务尚书和皇帝陛下打了包票，这个月内无论如何要结束讨伐。你还有什么要求一起说出来，我都能满足你。”  
“我要正式的军衔和命令他们的权限。”  
“我任命你为这次行动的队长，他们七个全权听你处置。”子爵沉吟。  
“至于军衔，等到此次任务成功，我会带你去奥丁，向皇帝陛下亲自引荐你。我保证在少尉之上。”  
“中尉，”莱因哈特要求，“对于这种规模的叛乱，你们已经拖的太久了，不是吗？”  
“……好。”  
“那么，”子爵笑了一下，“务必克尽全功。”

“什么不可能、不一定？我解释了三遍还听不懂吗？”莱因哈特心头火起。  
他们几个藏在进入隧道口前的最后一个拐角屋檐下。他在玛格的帮助下说服她的父亲和帝国军，把弗洛里安庄园建筑图纸和几百年来翻修记录全部调出来做交叉对比，最后选定了这条隧道做突破。这是一条直通庄园主书房的暗道，人迹罕至，可能早已被不知存着何种心思修建它的人遗忘。从这里到隐藏在假砖瓦中的隧道入口，有一条不断有士兵巡逻的小路，只要能过了这一关，事情就成功了一半。  
“可是……”  
“闭嘴，”莱因哈特戴上兜帽遮住头发，“我一举手你们就跟着我的路径过来，知道吗？”  
少年们看着对面高墙上几步一孔的迫击炮，不置可否。  
“如果你们听我的，至少还有机会活下来，”莱因哈特一字一句的说，“否则的话，你们都听到子爵说的话了。你们是子爵的家臣，子爵让我对你们全权处置，你们知道是什么意思吧？”  
莱因哈特说完不再看他们。他的动作灵巧的像山猫一样，在士兵走到视线死角的那一刻，从早就经过计算的路线冲出，几个停顿闪落，出现在小路的另一侧。他把假砖瓦搬开，半个身子进去，目不转睛的盯着游走的巡逻兵，几秒后举起手。  
卢卡一咬牙，踩着他的路线奔出。  
他心脏狂跳的到了对面，莱因哈特把他推进隧道里，又再次举手。  
最后他们七个都到了隧道里，只差……  
糟了！卢卡差点叫出声。威兹绊倒了，他连滚带爬的冲过来，卢卡连忙把他拉进入口，他听到巡逻兵在往这边跑，“谁在——”  
声音戛然而止，卢卡回头，莱因哈特半跪在地，拖着巡逻兵将倒未倒的身体，然后慢慢把他放到地上，没有发出一点声音。他把枪别回腰间，将巡逻兵拽进隧道。  
“别堵在这，”莱因哈特不耐烦的推了一把卢卡，“不知道什么时候会发现他失踪……我们动作得加快了。”  
“别看了，没有死，”莱因哈特从里面合上入口，“我专门要的这种枪……用的电击模式。”

“这玩意的电量不大。再电一次，把他铐上，确保失去行动力。”他们原地坐着调整了三分钟，莱因哈特把巡逻兵的枪放到远处，打开手电。隧道口内是一段小平台，头顶有一盏古旧的自明灯。再往里就一点光都没有了。  
几个人面面相觑，威兹从刚才起就一直在嘟嘟囔囔不肯好好听话。卢卡知道，他是在缓解尴尬。  
“铐好了吗？”莱因哈特走回来。  
“我们没带……”  
话音未落，躺在地上的巡逻兵突然动了，一把不知道从哪掏出的匕首锋如霜色，直冲威兹而来。  
巡逻兵的手腕被抓住了，一按一推，那把匕首没入他自己的咽喉之中。

“我不是说过吗？确保他失去行动力。”莱因哈特的视线闪着寒光。  
“你们再不把我的话当回事，”他扔掉带血的匕首，抹了把脸，“我向你们保证，死在这里的绝不是我。”  
“站起来。”他说。  
几乎不到一秒，所有少年们都站了起来，威兹这次一句话也没说。  
“很好，所有人间隔两米，往里走。”莱因哈特用手电扫了扫漆黑的隧道。  
他们迅速排成松散的一列，往前走去。  
“停下，”莱因哈特再次说，少年们停下了，“我在前面。跟着我。”  
气氛变化了，莱因哈特听到后面传来的脚步声。他感到一丝愉快。实际上，他甚至回头笑了一下，手电的光在他眼中一闪而逝。  
只有聪明人才服从智慧，他漫无目的的想，但是 _人人_ 都服从力量。  
士兵们跟着莱因哈特走进黑暗的隧道之中。

弗洛里安晚饭只吃了一半就倒掉了。  
“我这几天心神不安……”他对随从说，“我太久没离开这里了。”  
这是一间古色古香的书房，实木书架顶梁而置，两排全副武装的侍卫守在门口。  
“叔叔还是没有回信吗？”  
随从摇头。  
“这个老东西，他该不会是想把我——”  
“什么声音？”弗洛里安突然警惕。他好像听到了什么，一种奇怪的声音，在两排书架之间。  
他和随从掏出枪，一前一后，慢慢凑近。  
“那是什么……”他眯着眼睛蹲下，书架的阴影打在地板上，一个破洞？什么时候出现的？  
在那一瞬间，他以为自己看到了行星另一侧的阳光穿越地核破洞而出，然后他就什么也不知道了。  
“告诉外面的人……”莱因哈特从洞里钻出来。这次没要他提醒，三个人七手八脚的固定住被电击击晕的弗洛里安子爵，另外四个人包围住子爵的随从。  
“弗洛里安在我们手上。他们可以选择投降——或者陪葬！”  
随从面对着黑洞洞的枪口，咽了口唾沫，用力点头。  
“维斯特帕列子爵阁下，”莱因哈特对着领口的通讯器说，“帝国军可以从外面发动总攻了。”

“再不放下他，我们要开枪了！”  
笛安用力一敲警盾，同事们纷纷拉枪上膛。这些该死的异见分子……好好一个长周末，又泡汤了！  
绑架犯寸步不让的用刀抵着人质——一个八九岁左右亚麻色头发的小男孩——缓缓向后退，走上两个台阶，背靠着彩虹游乐场海尼森雕像的底座。封锁线外的人群指指点点。  
“让区长、不，让议长出来听我说话！”绑架犯嘶吼，他的眼袋深沉，仿佛很久没有睡过一个好觉。  
“你有什么诉求，也不能用这种方式！这是犯罪！是恐怖行为！”笛安通过扩音器大喊。  
“不然呢！”媒体车和直升飞机蜂拥而至，闪光灯亮成一片，绑架犯受到了鼓舞。  
“我要不这样……你们这些高高在上的大官们，会听我说话吗！”  
“我的诉求是——”  
“闭嘴！”笛安焦虑的看了一眼四周的媒体。  
“我们绝不纵容威胁政府的恐怖分子……”笛安叹了口气，那个人质还那么年轻……可惜了。  
他举起手枪，瞄准犯人的眉心，犯人的情绪非常不稳，祈祷他的动作够快够准……  
“等等。”有人按住他的手。一个红头发的少年。  
“你是怎么进到封锁线……这是妨碍公务——”  
“我是休假中的协警助理，”少年亮了警牌，“现在开枪可能会伤害人质。我有一个更好的办法，你想听听吗？”

这是长周末的第一天，齐格飞端了两杯咖啡回到户外餐桌。  
“还没排到我们。”安妮罗杰看了一眼牌子，计秒读数走到0，又从10分钟开始重新估计。  
“没办法，免费的游乐券，总是格外难排。”  
两人沉默了一会，又同时笑了出来。  
“这周过的怎么样？你的新学校，还有……新同事？”  
“新学校很美，海尼森毕竟是首都……同事们嘛，”齐格飞指了指自己的上衣口袋，那里装着他的警牌，“就是对实习生的一般态度吧！”  
“也就是……？”  
“24小时随叫随到，周末无休。”  
安妮罗杰用勺子敲了敲杯子边缘，“我希望他们这几天别叫你干活。”  
“那是不可能的，”齐格飞看向不远处的花坛，那里有一个亚麻色头发的小男孩一个人站着，像是在等人，“我平时要上学，本来也只有周末和放假的时候能被他们压榨……”  
不知道为什么，他对那个小男孩有点在意。他仿佛在哪里见过他似的……  
安妮罗杰注意到他的走神，她顺着齐格飞的视线看去，一个男人走近那个小男孩，他们说了些什么，然后一起离开了……父子？  
齐格飞站了起来。  
“你留在这里，安妮罗杰。我马上回来。”

齐格飞说不清自己为什么那么在意那个小孩，他一路跟着他们，没让他们看见。  
那个小男孩看他的神情，绝不是父子。  
然后他注意到，男人的长袖里，握着一把刀。  
他走到一棵树后，一边让他们保持在视野里，一边报了警。  
然后他走出来，想要悄悄接近他们，但是——  
一队游行示威的人群从他们中间经过，他们不见了。  
齐格飞到处寻找，人群忽然嘈杂了起来，警车鸣笛，齐格飞知道出事了，他向声音的方向赶去。

笛安研究了一下，“你还是个十五岁的学生……”  
“正因为我是个十五岁的学生，让我去跟他沟通，行吗？他不会被威胁。”  
绑架犯又激动了起来，笛安点点头，“我会在后面看着他。但是……不要答应他的任何要求。”

齐格飞举起双手，示意自己没有任何武器，接近绑架犯。  
绑架犯握着匕首一时不知道要指着哪，最后还是抵住小男孩。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“我想和你谈谈……我是协警助理。”  
绑架犯怀疑的看着他，“我跟你没有什么好谈的，我要和议长谈，不然我就杀了他。”  
“你认识这个小孩吗？有私怨？”  
“不认识……但我知道他是一个军人的孩子。”  
“你讨厌军人？”  
“我讨厌所有发动战争的人，”犯人阴郁的说，“我的孩子死了，我要个说法。”  
“但你知道这不是这个孩子的错。”  
犯人讥笑，“谁都这么说。不要伤及无辜，有本事去找那些主战派的议员报复……”  
他眼中突然出现了泪花，“海尼森的一个议员，住在三进的房子里，警卫手上都有枪……我丢了工作，老婆跑了，孩子也没了，我怎么报复？！”  
“这个孩子什么都不知道。”  
“那又怎样？”犯人低吼，“这个孩子也好，你也是一样，不是吗？什么无辜……没有人在意我，我为什么要在意别人？我要是现在死了，会有人多看一眼吗？”  
“你不会死的。你还没有做下任何真正不可挽回的事，你现在只要放开他，一切都还来得及。而且……”齐格飞和他已经很近了。  
“我在意。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我在意，如果你死了，我在意。你不应该死，你的不平是有道理的，值得被听见。你的愤怒没有错，这个孩子也没有错。”  
“……在说什么啊，你根本都不认识我……”  
“我们说话了不是吗？如果我们能说话，我们的一部分就认识了。”  
齐格飞盯着他的眼睛，犯人的注意力松动了，小男孩悄悄向他移动了一步，刀也拿远了。他正准备一举打掉犯人的刀，犯人突然向后飞去。  
一颗子弹穿过他的头颅，拿着警盾的警察们飞奔而来，笛安欣喜的对他说，“干得好，齐格飞！我们终于找到了合适的时机……”  
齐格飞看了一眼地上犯人的尸体，犯人的脸一团糟，看不清是什么表情了。  
“……我们的计划不是这样说的。”他问笛安。  
“见机行事嘛！”笛安诙谐的眨眨眼。  
齐格飞还要再质问，突然感觉到有人拉着自己。他低头，那个小男孩抓紧他的衣服，满脸泪水。  
“……你没事吧？”他于是问。

“我没事，但是有的人要有事了。”  
莱因哈特指了指书桌。  
十几封信件，从已经解密的几封上看，弗洛里安子爵的叔叔，也就是卡斯特罗普公爵，在信里许诺他的侄子会“保护他一家周全”，作为交换，则要求侄子把他们从前的通信全部粉碎。  
“这个弗洛里安也不是傻子，他虽然满口答应，信却留下来不少。”维斯特帕列子爵评价，他的人已经抢在帝国军之前攻破庄园，卡斯特罗普公爵再怎么想拖延时机，这下也无可奈何了。皇帝许诺给他的弗洛里安一半的领地和财产，也终于到了要兑现的时候。  
“你答应我的。中尉。”莱因哈特提醒他。  
“这事的最终决定权不在我，在于皇帝陛下。”  
莱因哈特不悦，他上前一步。  
“别着急，缪杰尔，”子爵头也不抬，把信件拷贝和原件一起收好，交给随从，“我自然会在皇帝陛下面前为你全力游说，但你自己也要好好表现才行……你来自同盟，对吗？”  
“不错，”莱因哈特忍耐，“可我长于奥丁。”  
“不，我不是在说那个……像你这样的人，如果在同盟都能生存下来，在奥丁就更简单了。”  
“在同盟，要做成一件事，你得取悦所有人。但是在这里，你只要取悦 _那个人_ 。”  
“取悦？”  
“不错。说一些好听的话……做个正常人。”  
莱因哈特没再说话。子爵让他退下，吩咐随从把女儿带进来。

玛格在走廊上看到了莱因哈特，他们互相点头示意。  
“父亲。”玛格问候。  
“卡斯特罗普这个老狐狸，”子爵叹气，“我们还是迟了一步……”  
他坐到弗洛里安的椅子里。  
“我们不是已经抓到了公爵和子爵私相授受的证据……”玛格想起刚才父亲随从让她收好的拷贝，这种事姐姐还在的时候是从来不让她参与的。  
“我接到皇帝陛下的命令，弗洛里安子爵全家男性就地就近处决，女性流放，不必回奥丁受审。这就是对卡斯特罗普公爵既往不咎的意思……皇帝相信，那就是证据，皇帝不相信，这只是一堆数据而已。”  
玛格想了一下，似懂非懂，“那父亲给我这份拷贝？”  
“皇帝现在不相信，不代表一直不会相信。”  
“那皇帝陛下什么时候会相信呢？”  
“皇帝愿意相信的时候就会相信。”  
子爵知道女儿没有懂。他这个小女儿……不，现在是他唯一的女儿了。  
“女儿，”他示意玛格走近，“你觉得这个缪杰尔怎么样？”  
“怎么样……？”  
“你对他的感觉。”  
“和小时候一样，很聪明……也很漂亮，像安妮。”  
“看来你对他印象不错，”维斯特帕列子爵抚摸女儿的头发，“我在想，有一天也许可以让你和他联姻，这样就有人继承我的家名……”  
“你在说什么啊父亲？！”玛格大叫一声弹起，“他才十五岁！我都二十一了！”  
“总会要成年的——”  
“而且，为什么要联姻？姐姐一直说不结婚，你非要给她谋划，结果呢？她的未婚夫是个反贼叛徒，还害死了她！现在这个缪杰尔，你又有多了解？你才认识他三个月！”  
“你不是也说对他印象不错——”其实子爵本是随口一提，缪杰尔看上去确实有才华，但是像他这样有才华却下场悲惨的例子，他见过太多。只是看到女儿这样幼稚的大吵大闹，他也无名火起。  
“那是两码事！我反对！”  
“玛格，”子爵的神情变得严厉，“不要大喊大叫，你这是和父亲说话的态度吗？”  
玛格话都说不清楚了，“您才是呢！您为什么总是用这样的态度和我说话？您从来不这样和姐姐说话！”  
子爵冷漠的看着她，许久才说，“因为你的姐姐和你不同。你的姐姐从来不在我面前，像你这样哭泣。”

“对不起，我不应该哭……”  
亚麻色头发的小男孩擦了擦眼泪，露出一个不好意思的笑容。他身上围着一块警方提供的安慰毯，齐格飞坐在他身边。  
“为什么要道歉？”安妮罗杰说免费游乐券排到了，他给安妮罗杰发了个信息，让她过来汇合。  
“因为我不应该害怕……不应该软弱……”  
“我一开始就不应该跟着他走。”小男孩无精打采地说。  
“刚开始的时候谁也不知道事情会怎样发展……不过这确实有点危险。你一个人在这吗？”  
“嗯，我本来和父亲在一起，父亲是军人，好不容易休假，然后他帮我去排队……”  
“那个人说他有票可以不用排队，我信了……我是傻瓜。”  
“你才几岁呀，”齐格飞忍俊不禁，“我像你这个年纪的时候恐怕更傻。你已经表现的很勇敢了。”  
“我九岁了……对了，大哥哥，你叫什么名字啊？谢谢你救了我。”  
“我叫齐格飞。你呢？”  
“尤里安，尤里安·敏兹。”  
尤里安……齐格飞想起来了。他曾经去伊谢尔伦交换战俘，闲谈的时候对方的司令官杨威利曾经骄傲的指给他看已经是个小少年的尤里安。他记得当时杨说，尤里安是作为战争遗孤来到他家的养子……  
刚才那个被击毙的绑架犯因为战争死了儿子，而被他当作人质的尤里安却将要在不久之后因为战争失去父亲。  
齐格飞看了一眼尤里安，小男孩的眼圈还是红的。  
“刚才你害怕吗？”他问。  
“不，我……”看着齐格飞的眼神，他突然觉得自己可以说实话，“我害怕……有一点。”  
他又担心的补上一句，“你会觉得我软弱吗？大哥哥。我其实很少哭……”  
“我为什么要觉得你软弱？就因为你会感到害怕吗？”  
“那你也会感到害怕吗？”尤里安看着这个救了自己的红发少年，他觉得答案一定是不。  
“我会，”齐格飞看着很远的地方，“但我常常想，也许就是因为会害怕，人才会真正勇敢。”  
“即使是软弱也没关系……”他低声说，“我们都有时候会感到软弱……也是同一种东西，让人类变得强大。”  
尤里安没听懂，但是他觉得这仿佛是很重要的对话。  
“你觉得我无聊吗？”  
尤里安立刻摇摇头。  
“那你还想再哭一会吗？”  
这次尤里安思考了一会。  
“不……”他说，“大哥哥你看，我爸爸来找我了！”

“你怎么这么软弱。”威兹讥笑。  
“看看那个长得跟姑娘似的缪杰尔，他都比你像个男人！再看看我们的玛格小姐！你还真是个小男孩呢！”  
卢卡脸色苍白，他的手在颤抖，没有心情反驳。  
在维斯特帕列子爵的允许下，他们这些俘获反叛者弗洛里安的“功臣”被邀请来观刑。  
弗洛里安家十六岁以上男性被挨个绑在古典风格的石柱上，蒙着眼睛，排队斩首。  
这不是单纯的行刑，而是昭告天下背叛帝国和皇帝陛下的人会有什么下场的示威。和所有帝国一样，在高登巴姆王朝，贵族们在财产上态度暧昧，奥丁可以睁一眼闭一眼，但是涉及军队，又是另一回事。  
飞行器在傍晚的刑场上空盘旋，拍下每一个人头颅落地的瞬间。刑台的一半已经红了。  
卢卡捂住嘴，他看向缪杰尔，对方面无表情的站立着，一动不动。玛格小姐虽然用扇子捂着半张脸，但也始终不曾退却。  
他拼命告诉自己忍住，但是在观刑即将结束的时候，卢卡还是吐了。  
子爵仁慈的让他先行退下，他羞愧的跑开了，他听到背后同伴们的嘲笑声。  
观刑结束，维斯特帕列子爵拍了拍女儿的手。  
“玛格，”他骄傲的说，“我对你刮目相看。”  
玛格什么也没说。子爵又看向缪杰尔，然而对方已经离开。

天黑之后。  
卢卡返回刑场，帝国士兵正在把尸体一具一具拖下去。  
“你有什么事？”一个帝国士兵问这个神色古怪的少年兵。  
卢卡猛的举起枪，朝无头尸体上砸下去。  
“你有病啊？！人都死了！”帝国兵大喊。  
卢卡凭着一股狠劲，砸了十七八下才被帝国兵摔到地上，他发现自己浑身颤抖，腿也动不了了。  
帝国兵踢了他一脚，骂骂咧咧的继续工作，他想，这个弗洛里安子爵还真是树敌不少。  
其实卢卡根本就不认识弗洛里安家的任何一人，但是……  
他闭眼感受着夜晚的风，心情舒畅了不少。  
我再也不是什么小男孩了，他告诉自己，我是个男人了。

“我不是叫你不要乱走吗？！”尤里安的父亲，敏兹上尉，满头大汗的跑来。  
他向齐格飞道谢，安妮罗杰此时也来了，几人寒暄一番。  
“他的母亲不在了，我平时也没有时间陪他……”敏兹上尉后怕的说。  
“尤里安表现的很勇敢，”齐格飞笑道，“一个小男子汉。”  
敏兹上尉按了按尤里安的肩膀。  
“听说您是去排队了吗？”  
“快到我的时候又回来了，没有排到。”敏兹有些愧对儿子。  
“正是想说这个事。”  
按照商量好的，安妮罗杰把她和齐格飞的游乐券给了父子二人。  
“尤里安，”齐格飞在他们准备离开时又忍不住叫住了他，“照顾好自己，不要长大的太快。”

半个月后，奥丁。  
“你让朕想起一个人。一个女孩。”  
那是五年前，一个十五岁的女孩差点来到他的宫廷，然后她消失了。他没有对那个男人太过严苛，那个帝国骑士。实际上，他很怀疑是否真的是那个男人临时改变主意，藏起来他的女儿，他已经签了契约，收下了定金。他还知道他有一个儿子，在同一天消失了。  
但那并不是什么大问题，他有一点失望，但并不疯狂。他只是让宫廷书记向缪杰尔收回定金，三倍的定金。然后他放过了他。  
他时不时寻求新的娱乐，没有一个比得上那只遗失的金色小鸟。甚至没有一个和她差不多。  
但是看看眼前这个孩子：一朵花上的两片花瓣。  
“你的姐姐过的怎么样，她不回来吗？”  
他仍然记得。莱因哈特意识到。他是明智的，自己孤身而回。  
“我的姐姐过的很好……在同盟。”安妮罗杰或将有一天回到凯撒身边……但不是这一个凯撒。  
这绝不是对待一个皇帝的最佳态度，玛格在一边倒吸一口气。  
但是皇帝看上去无动于衷，他继续说话，似乎完全没有被冒犯。  
“在宴会开始之前，我们为什么不多谈论谈论你奇袭叛乱军的经历？子爵已经给朕讲了个大概，不过朕想所有人都会更乐意听到你亲自讲述那些细节。”  
“那一定是一个充满智慧和勇气的故事，缪杰尔中尉。”  
莱因哈特停住脚步，他看到卡斯特罗普公爵在皇帝看不到的地方转身，用一种近乎仇恨的目光注视着他。

与此同时。  
“父亲终于肯和我说话了……接住！”托马斯把住树枝，扔下一颗苹果。  
同伴敏捷的一挺腰，果实落到他用上衣下摆撑起的兜里。  
“你在说什么……托马斯？蝉声太响了！”  
“我说，”托马斯向树的深处爬去，寻找那只蝉，“父亲原谅我了！”  
到了帝国领土之后，接他们的一个贵族小姐派人把他送回母星，他和缪杰尔分道扬镳。父亲知道儿子又从同盟擅自跑了回来，对他大发雷霆，但是母亲劝阻了父亲。托马斯和母亲说了自己在同盟的遭遇，阿尼舅舅是怎么对待他的，母亲摸着他的头久久不语。之后父亲也没再试图打他，只是冷漠的不和他说话。  
但是今天早上，他从村里游玩一圈回来，刚进家门，父亲叫住了他。  
“玩够了吗？”父亲问。  
他几乎以为自己幻听了……确实是父亲在问他！  
“玩够了的话，”父亲头也不回，关上车库的门，“下周去学校吧。学学机械操作，回来帮我务农。”  
托马斯欣喜的答应了，直到现在还雀跃不已。  
“你到底在说什么啊……”伙伴咕哝，托马斯爬的太高，他已经看不见了。  
托马斯捏住了那只蝉，周围突然安静了。他原路返回，从树上跳了下来。  
“就是它……”托马斯指给同伴看那只蝉，“秋天来了。”  
母星的秋天真的很美。浅紫色的太阳——人们习惯把主恒星叫做太阳，主卫星叫做月亮，地球时代的影响比人们意识到的更深远——照在金绿色的田野上，天高云淡，轻风吹拂。  
他从同伴兜里拿起一颗刚采的果子，在自己衣服上擦了擦，咬了一口。  
世界安静极了，只有他们两人卡擦卡擦吃苹果的声音，托马斯从来没有感觉这么自在过。  
他把那只蝉放回树枝上，蝉一动不动，托马斯又继续远眺，果肉和果汁溢出唇角。  
“我终于回来了……威斯塔朗特。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	12. 魔术师登场

“愚蠢的战争……”安妮罗杰踢了一脚凳子，她忍住了没有踢机箱。  
机房又停电了，大概是哪里的线路因为临时工作业不熟被挖断，这是十二月的第三次了。她的旧式电脑根本带不起运算，云服务又太贵，不得不每次来学校写作业。  
安妮罗杰·吉尔菲艾斯今年23岁，在海尼森大学计算机系读大三。她看了一眼手表，把存储器拔下来，拎着背包离开了机房。

“……杨？”没走两步，她看到了熟悉的人影。  
“安妮罗杰！”黑发的青年向她打招呼。  
“杨少将来参观大学吗？”安妮罗杰俏皮的说。  
“啊不，顺路……齐格飞和尤里安已经到三月兔亭了，我来接你过去。”  
他们走出校门，杨拉开一辆无人计程车的车门，“女士优先。”

“黑啤酒涨价了。”齐格飞无奈的对尤里安抱怨。  
“反正是杨提督请客，”亚麻色头发的少年翻看着菜单，“啊……杨提督，这边！”  
“路上还顺利吗？”齐格飞拉开椅子，让安妮罗杰坐在他旁边，杨威利坐在对面。  
“还是那样，你就不能指望海尼森的交通在周五正常一次。”  
杨威利没有点菜。他追加了两瓶酒，提交了齐格飞和尤里安定好的菜单。  
“让你破费了，杨。”齐格飞往后推了推椅子，这里的空间对其他三个人还好，对他却不算宽敞。  
“哪里哪里，你可算是我养子的救命恩人呢！当然，那倒也没什么。更重要的是，你还救下了我的万历红画，那可是我父亲留给我唯一的真品。”  
尤里安从餐前小食中抬起头，发出了抗议。

齐格飞和尤里安的重逢是因为一次偶然的巡逻。那天他例行在周末作为协警助理替有家室的同事代班，发现了一群形迹可疑的人围在银桥街一处高级军官宿舍外，他上去想问他们在干什么，一颗脉冲手榴弹突然砸进了那户人家的窗户。  
他和搭档两个人火速请求支援，然后他冲进去阻止他们，其中一个人拿起一个五彩陶器砸他，被他一拳撂倒，还有空接下陶器。最后在他和搭档的努力下那伙人被赶了出去，又被庭院里的高压水枪打的溃不成军。这时一个少年从旁边的房间跑了出来，对他大喊，“齐格飞——大哥哥，你还记得我吗？”  
他当然记得，尤其是……屋主、也就是尤里安的监护人走了过来，向他伸出手，“感谢感谢，齐格飞……你就是尤里安说的那个红发的齐格飞吧！没想到在这种情形下见到你。”  
“我也没想到。”齐格飞有力的握住对方的手，微微一笑。

因为尤里安的不满，杨威利改正了措辞，“你不仅救了我的万历红画，还救了我的养子……这下行了吧？”  
尤里安满意的一笑，“差不多吧！”  
正餐开始一道道上来，几人边吃边聊。齐格飞看了正和安妮罗杰交谈的尤里安一眼，往里侧挪了挪椅子。杨威利发现了，他也挪了过去，放低音量，“怎么？”  
“我上次拜托你调查的事？”  
“所有人事记录我都看了，从头到尾就没有巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦这个人……说起来你倒是对我很有信心，半个舰队攻占伊谢尔伦要塞这种事，你好像一开始就觉得一定会成功？”  
“毕竟是魔术师杨，对你有信心的人可不止我一个。”  
奥贝斯坦不在伊谢尔伦……齐格飞想起来，这个时间点，奥贝斯坦可能还在帝国统合作战本部情报科。看来并不是所有事都提前发生了。  
三年前，和莱因哈特分开之后，他和安妮罗杰只能通过玛格偶尔知道莱因哈特的消息，而莱因哈特本人不愿意给他们直接写信。后来玛格的来信也几乎断绝。刚开始他还担心，接着却发现，和自己想象的相反，没有自己在身边，莱因哈特好像反而晋升的更快了……甚至那场让他从一级上将成为帝国元帅的亚斯堤会战提前发生了两年。齐格飞于是和安妮罗杰商量，让她改了姓。虽然随着莱因哈特的崛起，同盟也许迟早有一天会发现他还有一个姐姐在这里。同盟在人道主义方面固然远胜帝国，但是齐格飞也不敢保证会发生什么。  
随后同盟四、六舰队被打散，第十三舰队诞生，伊谢尔伦陷落、哦不、被夺取。  
然后齐格飞意识到将要发生什么——使同盟元气大伤、无数人白白牺牲、国家几乎一蹶不振的三千万大远征。  
但是他只是一个海尼森的普通市民，一个十八岁即将高中毕业的学生……即使知道，他又能做什么呢？

“只是因为这个原因吗……”杨黑色的眼睛绕有深意的看着他，在这种时候，你才会发现这个黑发的年轻人并不是表面上看上去那样温和的青年。  
“对了，你今天找我是想说什么？”杨见他不回答，没有追问。  
“我听说一些流言。”  
“流言？”  
“据说，政府因为伊谢尔伦的夺取备受鼓舞，可能会在近期发动一些不明智的军事行动，比如……对帝国的远征。”  
“……你从哪听说的？”杨的刀叉放下了，他抿了一口酒。  
“这么大的事，自然四面透风。”  
“不错，但那仅限军队和政府内部。你一个学生，从哪里听来的这些’流言’”？  
“我可不只是一个学生。我毕竟还在警察系统实习。”  
“也许如此，”杨看上去被说服了，“但我恐怕无能为力。”  
“轻言放弃又岂是魔术师的风格？”  
“就算你这样说……”杨注意到安妮罗杰和尤里安已经用完了餐后甜点。安妮罗杰在给尤里安讲她最近的课程项目，一种新的加密算法在超远程通讯上的应用。尤里安似懂非懂，但也兴致盎然。杨打断了他们，把卡给尤里安，让他结账。  
“你是有什么办法吗？”杨威利和齐格飞站了起来，四人一起往外走。  
“我有两个办法。”  
“愿闻其详。”杨拦了一辆大型计程车，示意四人一起回他家中一聚。  
“第一个办法，我们可以等到了你府上再说。”  
“那么第二个办法呢？”  
“如果第一个办法奏效，我也就不需要说第二个办法了。”

“……所以说，议会之所以下此决心，归根结底是为了选举。”  
杨、齐格飞、安妮罗杰三人在书房里。杨本来只是想和齐格飞两人单独讨论此事，但齐格飞坚持要安妮罗杰也参与。  
“你真的要让她参与到战争里来吗，尤其......”杨意有所指。  
“这不是参与战争，是预防战争。而且这里只有我们三个。”  
“按照齐格飞的说法，你们可能会需要我的帮助。”安妮罗杰也说。  
杨没再坚持。

”那么，议会为什么相信军事胜利会帮助他们赢得选举呢？”  
“自然是因为愚妄……”  
“但是直接来说？”  
杨回忆了一下，“因为电脑模拟结果，预测军事胜利会让下次竞选成功率起死回生。”  
“但是电脑模拟不一定是对的，也不一定考虑了所有因素……对吗，安妮罗杰？”  
安妮罗杰点头，“社会分析预测一向是最复杂的，到现在没有准确率很高的模型。”  
杨摇了摇头，“我不懂这些具体计算。但是军事胜利会促进竞选胜利，这点大方向上不会有错。即使你们能够证明军事胜利带来的影响有限，也无法改变局面。”  
“如果真的是胜利的话……但是如果我们能同时演算出战争失败的概率和损失，而且是相当大的数字，为了自己的前途考虑，议员们至少也应该三思？他们既然相信电脑，就应该一体相信。”  
“演算战争……”杨威利发现自己确实很感兴趣。虽然他厌恶会让人流血牺牲的战争，但是对于思维层面的游戏，却又欲罢不能。  
“古地球时代的一位军事家曾经说过，战争的90%在于信息。越充分的了解敌我两方的信息，就越能预测战争的走向。然而……”  
“我方的信息事前尚且难以完全掌握，何况是敌方？”  
“固然难以完全掌握，但是如果只要粗略的预测胜败……您作为同盟首屈一指的智将，应该是对我方信息了解最多的人。”  
杨好像猜到了这个红头发的少年要说什么。  
“那么敌方……？”  
“如果议会真的发动远征，你认为帝国方会派谁应战？”  
“如果我所料不差，应该是那个年轻的缪杰尔一级上将、哦不，缪杰尔元帅……我和他在亚斯堤会战有过、呃、一面之缘？”  
“而我不仅是一面之缘。”  
“如果你相信我的话，我们三个可以找时间详谈。让安妮罗杰来做模型，你我提供信息，然后把结果给您在政府中有影响力的朋友看。希望能够阻止这次军事冒险行动的发生。”  
杨威利好像是终于站累了，他在书房里扫视一圈，找了张低矮的桌子，盘腿坐上去。  
“说实话，即使如此，能说服那帮人的可能性依然不高……”  
“你的估计？”  
“不超过三成。”  
“也就是说……”  
“值得一试。”他俩对视一眼，同时下结论。

“你得表现的像个正常人。”内务尚书，维尔纳·冯·维斯特帕列侯爵提示。  
“我在努力。”莱因哈特从齿缝里挤出声音。  
歌剧还没有开始，现在是寒暄时间。从入口到他们预订的剧院包厢要一路经过十二个贵族和他们的陪从。这些贵族们显然都注意到了莱因哈特一行。  
莱因哈特和玛格，也就是玛格妲蕾娜·冯·维斯特帕列侯爵小姐一起进来。玛格盘着黑色的长发，穿着裁剪流利大方的新式裙子，除了脖子上一条银色项链全身没有多余的饰物。莱因哈特的着装风格类似，有些长的金发用一根黑色的缎带束在脑后。如果只看他的外貌，很难想象这是指挥帝国一半战舰的宇宙舰队副司令官。  
“希尔德……”玛格突然说。  
“什么？”莱因哈特问她。  
“玛琳道夫伯爵家的千金，我得去跟她说句话……就在那边。”玛格跑开了，她的父亲取代了她的位置。  
“打个招呼，莱因哈特……稍微拿出一点尊敬。”维尔纳和向他们打招呼的贵族先生夫人一一致意，并且低声要求莱因哈特效仿。  
“尊敬？你知道他们在背后是怎样诋毁我……他们不值得我的尊敬。”尽管如此，莱因哈特还是稍微点了点头。  
“人们也在背后诋毁我。三年，莱因哈特，我从一个子爵变成侯爵，而你从一个中尉成为元帅。你得理解那些人的心情……”  
“如果理解那些人的心情是指无能与嫉妒的话。这三年里帝国每一场胜利的战役都有我的身影。”  
“那并不只是你一个人的功劳，莱因哈特。”  
“……当然也有您在朝廷上的周旋，我感谢您。”  
“以及皇帝陛下的关照。”  
莱因哈特没接话。  
“好消息是，”维尔纳自顾自的继续说，“现在人们已经不敢当面诋毁我了。想想吧，这是一个了不起的胜利。”  
他们现在经过最后一个包厢，国务尚书立典拉德侯爵和他的政务辅佐官怀兹坐在里面。  
怀兹看到莱因哈特，他走出来问候。立典拉德迟疑的动了动身。  
莱因哈特犹豫了一下，但是他最终还是回应了。他甚至向包厢内走了两步，主动伸出手。  
立典拉德惊讶的站了起来，在所有大臣当中，他和莱因哈特的关系不好不坏，但这仍然是一个不寻常的举动。  
握手完毕，莱因哈特微笑了一下，转身离开。  
“我很少见到缪杰尔露出那种表情。”立典拉德感慨。  
怀兹没有吭声。他见过。有时候为了一些军队重要人事调整，极少在贵族们中间走动的缪杰尔就会这样出现在他们这些从属官家中，带来一些金钱、礼物或者是许诺，带走他想要的调动结果。那种时候，缪杰尔的表情就会与平时不同。  
当然，这种话他是一个字也不会对侯爵说的。

“结果如何？”齐格飞结束了和尤里安几人的飞行球友谊赛，换了件衣服。  
“一如所料——失败了。”  
齐格飞点点头，“至少我们尝试过了。那么……”  
“我不得不注意到一些事情。”在尤里安又一次表示对齐格飞球技的夸赞之后，杨以买一些新的茶叶盒为由打发走他的养子。他把齐格飞带到一个角落里。  
“你的预测结果太准确了。”杨盯着他。  
“还没有发生的事，怎么能知道是否准确？”齐格飞平静的回答。  
“那我换个词，细节过于丰富。你提供的信息……就只是因为你在帝国住过十年，然后在同盟和现在的缪杰尔元帅是小学同学，一起上过几学期军事类的课？”  
“不只是小学同学，”齐格飞皱眉，“我们是朋友。”  
“这无法解释……”杨停了下来，路边一群奇怪的人走了过去，不是忧国骑士团，是一群穿着僧侣服饰举着牌子的人。  
再转过头来时，他好像已经失去了刨根问底的欲望。杨摘下帽子，抓了抓头发。  
“不管怎么说，反正是失败了。我也快要离开海尼森了。”  
“你要参加远征？”  
“我倒希望自己能选择不去。”  
“可我想去。让我参军进入你的舰队吧，杨。”  
“……你？”杨把帽子转了一圈，然后又一圈。  
“上次你跟我说，你无论如何想阻止这次远征，因为你是一个和平主义者。现在你又说你想要参军？”  
“我说过我有两个办法。这就是第二个办法。”  
“通过参军来阻止战争？”杨的语气充满不赞同的因子。  
“通过参军来减少损失，多保留一点国防力量，为以后的和平留个底子……和平当然需要双方的意愿，但也需要——势均力敌。”  
“势均力敌和头脑清醒的政府，”杨补充，“我恐怕我们缺乏的是后者。”  
“那么至少我们要保留前者，也许有一天……”齐格飞没说下去。  
“你既然认为我的预测过于准确，那你是否赞同我对这场战争有值得信赖的判断？”  
“齐格飞，”杨把帽子扣回乱糟糟的黑发上，“你要么是一个过于聪明的人，要么是隐瞒了什么重要的信息。”  
“你认为我是哪一种呢，杨？”  
“或许两者皆有。”  
尤里安回来了，他提着两个袋子，兴奋地招手。  
二人从角落走了出来，杨笑着打开袋子，“不错啊尤里安，你总是知道什么是最好的。”  
“你考虑得如何？”分手前齐格飞再次问杨。  
“调动一个人的权限我还是有，尤其你已经有警察系统积累的记录……不过只能是很初始的职位。而且……”  
“你真的想好了吗？你才十八岁，还在普通高中念书。进入军队就再也没有机会去一般大学了。”  
“想的非常好。不知道伊谢尔伦有适合我的位置吗？”  
“这你倒不用担心，我知道有一个单位，他们的连长可能会很乐意接收你。”

歌剧进行到一半的时候，国务尚书立典拉德退场了。过了一会，财务尚书凯尔拉赫也提前离开。  
“好像发生了什么。”莱因哈特告诉维尔纳，他的注意力始终无法完全集中在歌剧上。  
“也许是很严重的事情。”维尔纳站了起来，他看到奥夫雷沙也从一个包厢走了出去。  
玛格不在，她去了楼下玛琳道夫伯爵的包厢，和伯爵十七岁的女儿坐在一起。  
“如果没有找你，那么至少不是军事方面的大事。”维尔纳又坐了回去，示意莱因哈特安心。  
“说起来，你不想换个旗舰吗？你现在那艘旗舰上次亚斯堤会战似乎有所损伤。”  
“它的型号太老旧了，而且对方似乎也有不平凡的将领……”莱因哈特的表情不太高兴，“真是不明白军务尚书每天都在干什么……难道连战舰换代这种事我也要管？”  
“集体更新且不说，你至少可以自己申请一艘新的旗舰。”  
“我确实这样做了……”莱因哈特语气微妙，“但是皇帝驳回了……说不着急。”  
“……皇帝越过军务省驳回你的申请？这听上去有点严重……陛下不是一向很喜欢你？你最近做了什么？”  
“我记不起来。”也许是因为我没有做什么……莱因哈特这样想，但是他没有说出来。  
“看来是我搞错了，”维尔纳的视线挪向包厢门口，“这确实和军事有关。”  
一个宫廷侍从向他们行了一礼，对莱因哈特说，“陛下要求现在见您，缪杰尔阁下。”  
莱因哈特点点头，他离开前最后回头看了一眼。舞台上，齐格飞正执剑穿越火焰，而伯伦希尔从梦中苏醒。

“所以我们认为……”立典拉德说到一半停住了。  
“缪杰尔阁下到了。”宫廷侍从对皇帝行礼。  
立典拉德和凯尔拉赫在皇帝的示意下离开了，但是奥夫雷沙没有动。  
“我还有别的事情要禀告，陛下。”  
“你可以在这里等着，奥夫雷沙。这不会要很久。”  
“是的，陛下。”  
奥夫雷沙自己找了张足够大的待客沙发坐进去。他喝完了两杯茶，在阳台走了一圈，观赏了一场猎犬们的找球比赛，皇帝还是没有回来。  
“陛下在哪里？我想去见陛下。”他问侍女。  
“陛下在和缪杰尔阁下会谈，并且吩咐没有重要的事不要打扰他……”  
“我只是去看一眼……在哪里？”奥夫雷沙坚持。  
侍女露出了为难的表情，一时间丰富的流言在奥夫雷沙脑中闪过……在哪里会谈，寝宫？  
好在侍女最终只是说，“在雪顶露台……请随我来，阁下。”

雪顶露台可以俯瞰整个皇宫。露台花团锦簇，最多的还是各种不同颜色的蔷薇，由以白色为最。水池亭台随处可见，如同空中楼阁。  
“这不一定是一场危机，但是确实……谢谢您，陛下。”奥夫雷沙先听到了莱因哈特的声音，然后他看到了他们。

莱因哈特和皇帝站在露台边缘。穹顶被完全打开，从这里可以看到一处宏大的湖泊，以及，湖心一艘纯白的舰艇。  
“你喜欢它吗？你的新旗舰。”  
皇帝的手按在他的肩上，动作慈爱，像一个父亲对他年纪最小的儿子。  
“她美极了。”莱因哈特回答，他没有动。  
“这是帝国当下最好的战舰，所有的配置都是设计者的心血。”皇帝的手缓慢而暗示性的下移到他的后背，并且没有停在那里。现在这看上去一点也不像父亲和儿子了。  
莱因哈特侧移一步，留出足够的空间，他的动作尽可能的敏捷而随意。  
“谢谢您的礼物。我想现在是时候回去，开始策划怎样解决这场危机了。”  
皇帝没有更进一步。  
“我很高兴你喜欢它，缪杰尔。等你带着帝国的光荣回来，朕有另一份礼物给你。”  
“那会是一个礼物吗？又或者我需要为此付出任何价格？”莱因哈特克制着自己的语气，他移开了视线，现在他的眼睛里满是怒火。  
“那是一个礼物，没有任何价格。对你这个年纪的孩子来说，你总是显得思虑过多。”  
“即使它有价格，”莱因哈特接着说，“那也没什么。一场完全的胜利，足以洗刷伊谢尔伦失陷引起的动荡，重新恢复帝国军的名誉，并且让叛军万劫不复，这足以支付任何昂贵的礼物，不是吗？”  
“……给你的新旗舰起个名字吧，缪杰尔。”  
莱因哈特没有思考多久。  
“伯伦希尔。她应该叫做伯伦希尔。”  
“这是一个好名字，它很适合你。”  
空气中的压力消失了，他们又恢复成一对和谐的君臣。奥夫雷沙向皇帝表示自己的到来，莱因哈特行礼退下。

莱因哈特经过他身边时，奥夫雷沙露出一个讥笑。他听过各种各样关于缪杰尔的流言，有的说他是凯撒的私生子，流传更广的一种则说他以不名誉的方式服务于宫廷。  
至少他知道前者不是真的。

“陛下。”奥夫雷沙行礼，然后皇帝打断了他。  
“你想说缪杰尔的事？”  
“十八岁的宇宙舰队副司令，如今又要指挥这场据说叛军动员了三千万级别人数的远征……这是赌国运啊，陛下。臣下实在不能坐视不理……”  
但是皇帝看上去并没有在听。他从侍从的篮子里拿出一把剪刀，开始修剪露台边缘的白色蔷薇，他剪了一朵递给奥夫雷沙。  
“这……谢谢您，陛下。”奥夫雷沙不知所措，蔷薇的刺捏在他的手里。  
“有时候这非常有趣，你看着一个又一个聪明的孩子，总是分不清皇冠和荆棘。”  
皇帝和奥夫雷沙走到一个亭子，他把剪下来的白蔷薇全部扔进水中。  
然后皇帝看见池子里自己的倒影，意识到从自己青年践祚以来，多少岁月已经逝去。


	13. 坚壁清野

“这里是怎么回事？你解释一下。”  
年轻貌美的帝国元帅在黑暗的宇宙中走动，他的手指向两颗恒星间的狭长宇域：一群泛着幽光的战舰像是游戏穿模一样重叠在一起。  
文森茨擦了把头上的冷汗。  
“这可能是……计算错误……还原建模的时候参数没调对……”  
自从元帅府决定了用坚壁清野的方式对付这次叛军的大规模远征，两个月以来帝国军按兵不动，任由自由行星同盟的“解放军”占领了一个又一个星系。  
但是除了军队本身以外，所有支持部门都在紧锣密鼓的行动。  
从伊谢尔伦到奥丁本星，中间是6200光年有效资源稀疏的宇宙。为了掌握敌军路线、数量和动态，又避免提前和敌人直接冲突，除了常规的游击侦查艇，元帅府调用了大量游走在安全宇域——也就是同盟军最可能经过的路径——的成像镜，近太空圈卫星站和地面观察站甚至民用监控装置也被重置权限，极高密度的数据流和计算强度不断挑战奥丁的处理能力，科学省在战争期间由皇帝直接下令划归元帅府调配。  
由于距离、角度和分散度的问题，各个数据源分别提供的信息都是管中窥豹，实际上不可能直接成像，而是全部汇总后，由处理中枢整合清理分析计算，加上一些经验性的假设得到有效数据，再由可视化小组模拟还原，最后以三维投影的形式展示在元帅府主会议室的会场。

“参数没调对？”莱因哈特从一颗红巨星中穿过，终止了演示。会场的灯亮起，宇宙消失了。  
“我向诸位再解释一遍。”他面对着在场的众人，从左至右依次是中将罗严塔尔，中将米达麦亚，少将毕典菲尔特、瓦列和梅克林格，准将鲁兹和坎普，以及参谋总长奥贝斯坦。  
“这次作战成功的要素有三。第一，帝国军从我方行星携重要战略物资撤离，这是要使各行星处于不设防状态，令叛军放心占领，并在最终统一反攻前减少一切军事损失；第二，叛军要坚决贯彻他们打出的’大义’旗号，持续向被占领行星输血。这是为了困住其手脚，削弱其实力，也是为了使我方臣民在其供血下不至于损失太大，动摇帝国统治；第三，叛军的极限点要在伊谢尔伦和奥丁之间的某个地方，于某个时间达到。对这个极限点的时间、位置和当时的叛军状态估计的越准，我方的战果就越大。”  
“这三条里面，只有第一条是完全由我方决定的。而第二和第三条，必须通过不断的追踪观察和作出调整，才能实现。如果叛军突然决定停止输血，甚至劫掠一番扬长而去，而我们还因为错误的信息在奥丁等着反击……那帝国军的前期隐忍不就都成了笑话吗？！”  
莱因哈特转向缩在门口的文森茨，语气冰冷，“你听懂我说的话了吗？文森茨主管……我上周还向你确认过，今天上午的会议也是按照你给的时间定的。”  
“这是因为……”文森茨勉强开口，“现在宇域里还工作的成像镜都是帝国几百年间陆陆续续放出去做科学研究的……年代不一，规制和码源混乱，科学省也很久不维护……清理数据比想象中花了更多的时间……”  
”但是！但是！”他看到年轻元帅眼中的雷光，立刻补充，“我们确保大的方向计算是没有问题的，这些小的冲突错误，很快就可以修好了！”  
“很快是多快？”  
“今晚，不，今天下午……”  
“下午几点？”  
“下午6点前……”  
“很好，”莱因哈特的神色缓和了不少，“现在散会。所有人，下午6点同一地方集合。”  
“我希望诸位明白，”走出会场前他最后看了一眼三三两两起身的将军们，“我们不是要打一场什么守卫帝国的防御战，我们是要……”  
“让叛军有来无回！”

“这个翻译器是不是坏了？”同盟宣传官史密斯上校问战友，“这些帝国人怎么一点都不激动？”  
战友担忧的注视着远方的战舰，他从一开始就反对这场被军事冒险主义支配的远征——有的同盟战舰连安全进入帝国军空出的宇宙港都做不到，不得不在几次尝试后在湖中勉强降落。这固然是因为两国的宇宙港设计不同，但也可以看出同盟军根本没有做好发起一场灭国之战的准备。  
“你换一个，用我的。”他随手把自己的翻译器塞给史密斯。  
“你，就是你？你听得懂我说的话吗？”史密斯站在集装箱上用加装了翻译器的扩音筒大喊，“我们是自由行星同盟的军官，是来解放你们的！从今天起，你们就不再是帝国的臣民，贵族老爷的奴隶了！你们是自由人，是公民！你们解放了、自由了！”  
史密斯挥动手臂，集装箱下的人群鸦雀无声。  
“怎么回事啊……”史密斯放下扩音筒对战友说，“你看那个人，最前面那个，眼神冷漠、表情呆滞……不会是弱智吧？”  
战友瞟了那人一眼，“不会吧，不是说帝国人如果检查出来是弱智的话，小时候就会被……”他做了一个抹脖子的动作。  
“邪恶的专制帝国……”史密斯缩了缩肩膀。  
“我说……”被怀疑为弱智的那个男人突然开口了，史密斯赶紧戴上收音耳机去听。  
“有婴儿奶粉吗？”  
“啊？”  
“食物也不够了，军队撤离的时候搬空了仓库。”  
“有粮食和水吗？”  
人群终于骚动了起来，他们的声音越来越大，然后一起看向集装箱上的史密斯。  
史密斯和战友面面相觑，最后决定——向上级打报告。

西蒙回到屋里的时候天还亮着，但是他打开了所有的灯。他的眼睛光线稍弱就看不清楚东西。  
年轻的时候，西蒙身体健壮，有一双鹰一样的眼睛。他在给领主当护卫的时候没少见过那些贵族子弟：瘦弱胆小，骑马还要人扶，没一个比得上他。他二十出头就和一个小他三岁的美貌厨娘结婚，直到那时他的人生可以说是一帆风顺。  
再后来他年纪渐长，护卫没法再做，眼睛也坏了——因为没上过学，他老喜欢坐在湖边，久久直视那颗美丽的浅紫色太阳，它看上去是那样柔和。他去和领主商量，领主很快做出了决定：把他扫地出门。  
他回到了出生的村子，从头开始学习机械操作，回归务农。他学的很慢，在此期间他的头生子死了，他又和妻子有了第二个儿子。妻子不再活泼开朗，美貌也终于烟消云散。  
头生子死的那天他又见过一次当初有过一面之缘的小少爷，他如今看上去比自己健康得多，良好的医疗条件让他们有自己永远难以望其项背的试错机会。他曾经以为这些人上马还要人扶是一种软弱，那天他扶着儿子薄薄的棺木才明白，原来那是一种特权。  
“那些军官说，已经在征调补给，婴儿奶粉很快就就送过来……”他走进卧室，妻子背对着他。  
他刚满19岁的二儿子——现在是长子——抱着妹妹的头站在一旁，妻子的一只手搂着婴儿，婴儿没有发出声音。  
他忽然冷笑一声。  
儿子怯懦的看着他，他转身走了出去，妻子微不可闻的啜泣停止了，她用一切恶毒的词咒骂她的丈夫。  
西蒙一路走回湖边，巡逻的同盟军官来来回回，他想起帝国军和贵族老爷们撤离的那天，也是这样，双头鹫的标志包围了仓库，当他们离开后，仓库颗粒无存。  
他在湖边一动不动，任由问话的同盟军官拿着手电筒在他脸上乱扫。  
西蒙如今五十岁了。他人生的主题似乎也只剩下一个：熬着。

这一幕被仓库门口的摄像头捕捉到了。摄像头转了一圈，把人群和战舰尽收眼底。  
然后数据被加密压缩，经由强行篡改的回路，以超光速通信一路传回奥丁，进入科学省的一个计算中心。  
识别算法分离了人像和战舰，人被从画面中统一抹去，以便统计出大概驻留在此的同盟军舰数量，进一步向上验证汇总。  
5点50分，统计数据更新完毕，模拟成像错误也修复了。  
文森茨长舒一口气，跑向元帅府主会议室。

“干得不错。”莱因哈特露出了笑容，将军们的情绪也变得高昂。  
“现在只剩下最后一个安排……需要有人带领舰队，前往截获和全歼同盟的运输舰队。这是计划成功的重中之重，必须确保万无一失。所以这个人……”  
他环视了一圈跃跃欲试的将军们，视线在其中一个人脸上停留。  
莱因哈特想起和他初见的那个晚上。

那是一个雨夜。  
在奥丁的时候，莱因哈特一直寓居在维斯特帕列名下的一处房产。这里以前是玛格学生时代住的地方，后来玛格搬去了她姐姐在奥丁的住所，这里就留给了莱因哈特。  
维尔纳的仆从接下莱因哈特的伞，恭敬的向他问好。他们都默认这是玛格小姐的未婚夫，他们未来的男主人。  
莱因哈特反锁上门。他的书房是全住宅保密程度最高的一个房间。书房的墙壁上是一张巨大的地图，钉满了红线、简报和图钉——除了地图上并不是地名，而是一个个人的照片。那是他精心收集的会对他的事业有帮助的人。  
然后门铃响了——是侧门。  
他看了一眼监视，阻止了仆从，自己走了下去。  
对方从雨里走到廊下。  
他恍惚了一瞬，当初他和齐格飞就是从这个侧门进来救走了姐姐。听玛格说，姐姐现在已经是一个海尼森的大学生，齐格飞也仍在上学——自己走了之后，他大概没有理由再进入军队了。  
“你来干什么？”他问。  
“来找您。”  
“找我做什么？”  
“寻求帮助。”  
“帮你做什么？”  
“救一个人。”  
“我记得你的眼睛……跟我上来。”那双眼睛的主人，在他人才地图非常中心的地方。  
那人快步跟了上来，在狭窄的楼梯留下一连串带着水痕的脚印。  
这也许是第二次有人在深夜走上这段楼梯，为了救一个人。

“奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特看着他那对异色的眼睛。  
“这个任务就交给你……务必克尽全功。”  
被旁人称作金银妖瞳的中将微微一笑。  
“义不辱命，阁下。”

“还是做个检查为好……不然你的手要抬不起来了。”齐格飞关切的指出。  
他和蔷薇骑士连连长，驻守伊谢尔伦要塞保卫远征军总司令部的华尔特·冯·先寇布本来在训练场上切磋。二人直到午饭都没有分出胜负，在前往食堂的走廊里忍不住又一时兴起比划了几下——恰巧误伤了路过的作战参谋霍克准将。  
“不、不必，我还要找司令……”霍克面无血色，抱着自己的手臂。  
“何必勉强？看，军医已经过来了。”齐格飞摇摇头。  
“我很抱歉，一时失手……请务必给准将做一个全面检查。”齐格飞温和的叮嘱军医。  
霍克不情不愿的被架了下去。先寇布收回没开刃的训练用斧，目送他离开。  
“他还挺……轻伤不下火线？这些士官学校年级第一毕业的秀才都这么拼命吗？”  
“自尊心接受不了吧。”齐格飞答道。  
“是自尊心？还是别的什么……”先寇布转开了视线，他看到了卡介伦。  
“哟，参谋主任，补给的问题解决的怎么样了？帝国这次的焦土战术，给我们的压力可不小啊！”  
“我上午才找过罗波斯元帅，司令不肯多加派战舰护送运输队……不，与其说是司令不同意，倒不如说是那个霍克在一边……”  
“我有个办法，你现在再去找司令说一次，就提同样的要求。”  
“我不是说过了吗，”卡介伦皱眉，“我上午刚刚找过司令……”  
“上午是上午，现在是现在，”先寇布揽住他的肩，“不然我陪你去？”  
卡介伦怀疑的看了他一眼。  
“去吧，就再试一次。”齐格飞附和。

“被你们说中了……”卡介伦回来的时候，先寇布和被杨塞给他的年轻下属——初来乍到就在模拟训练中打败了所有同僚的新蔷薇骑士，不久前才在要塞过了自己19岁生日的齐格飞——还在餐厅闲聊。两个空空如也的餐盘摆在他们面前。  
卡介伦端着餐盘坐下，齐格飞把盐和胡椒往他的方向推了推。  
“你们猜怎么着？那个霍克准将受了伤，检查的时候发现，这里也有点问题……”卡介伦指了指自己的脑袋，“据说是某种偏执症……已经被勒令退休修养了。”  
“所以补给的事？”  
“司令同意加派舰队护送……问题是这些战舰要由谁指挥呢？能打仗的几乎都在帝国境内了，剩下的又不能随意离开总司令部……”  
“我怎么样？”先寇布拿餐刀刀柄指了指自己。  
“你？”卡介伦把一条软趴趴的炸鱼切成两半，“你的军衔倒是够了，可是我怎么不知道你什么时候还成舰队战专家了？这和白刃战可不是一回事。”  
“毕竟在杨手下待了这么久，难免近墨者黑……我是说近朱者赤。”  
“我可没听说过军事才华还会传染。”  
“卡介伦主任，”齐格飞开口，“其实我们有事情没来得及告诉你……”  
“我就知道……”卡介伦放过了那条炸鱼，鱼冷的太久，已经难以入口了。  
“这其实是我们和杨商量好的计划……”

事情进行的非常顺利……实际上，过于顺利。  
罗严塔尔的舰队几乎没有遭遇像样的抵抗，同盟的二十八艘运输舰停了下来，要求投降。  
“只有四条护卫舰？”罗严塔尔自言自语。事出反常必有妖，他让自己的舰队排列成一个战斗队形，谨慎的接近对方。  
“小心行事。”对方的护卫舰关闭防护盾，以示诚意。罗严塔尔叮嘱要去接收对方舰队的下属，疑虑同时浮现在他两个颜色不一的眼睛里。

“差不多了。”十三舰队的旗舰休伯利安上，杨威利如此对负责补给的乌诺上校说。  
“确实，深入到这个程度，补给已经捉襟见肘，再继续下去的话恐怕……”  
“我说的不仅是补给，”杨微笑，“给我接通和第五舰队比克古提督以及第十舰队伍兰夫提督的超光速通信。”  
“如何，杨？我们都差不多达到极限了。”  
“不，我们还没有达到极限，即使现在和帝国军一战，至少十三舰队我敢说，仍有余力。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“这正是撤退的最好时机。”  
“比克古提督，麻烦你和伊谢尔伦司令部联系，就说我们想要现在撤回，请司令部下令，所有舰队回程，择地与追来的帝国军总决战。”  
“司令部会听我们的吗？”  
“不试试怎么能知道呢？”  
“伍兰夫提督，”杨威利接着说，“你我一起，掩护其他我军舰队撤回……帝国军可能不会料到我们在这个时间撤退，但他们的应变也不会很慢……我们要尽量减少损失，争取保留实力，在集结点重整旗鼓，对决帝国军。”  
“那么，集结点应该选在哪里呢？”比克古问。  
杨想起出发前和齐格飞的对话。  
“……亚姆立札。”他回答。

比克古接通了伊谢尔伦司令部，然后他看到……  
罗波斯元帅似醒非醒的坐在指挥室，他身边那个霍克准将不见了，取而代之的是这次作战的主任参谋，杨威利的学长兼好友，卡介伦。  
“……综上所述，请司令部下令，我军所有舰队撤回亚姆立札，帝国军一定会追来，我们要尽快集结完毕，再行统一决战。”  
罗波斯反应迟钝的看向身边，卡介伦坚定的点了点头。  
“……那就这样做吧……”

来的是罗严塔尔。齐格飞意识到。  
他站在一艘伪装成运输舰的同盟护卫舰舰桥，透过半透明的观察室，得以看清帝国派出歼灭运输舰的主力部队旗舰——托利斯坦。  
罗严塔尔的舰队队形严整，并没有因为诈降而放松警惕，正在逐渐接近缓缓分开的运输舰队列。  
这个昔日的同僚并不是一个好欺骗的将领，而且他带领的战舰要比自己多得多。  
好在，他的目的也并不是要打一场你死我活的胜负之战。  
“缠住对方，保持机动性，闪避高伤害攻击，时间一到，我们就撤离。”齐格飞下令。  
运输舰队完全分开了，藏在中心的特洛伊木马露出了獠牙。  
“就是现在！”

莱因哈特注意到了同盟舰队的行动异常。  
他在会议室的三维投影里穿梭，“……叛军打算撤退了。”  
奇怪，他想，还并没有到同盟军的理论拉伸极限，从以往的资料来看，同盟远征军的总司令官也不是多么明智的人物，否则这次远征一开始也不会发生了。  
他本来想等罗严塔尔回来，自己居中指挥，再做统一调度，但是现在看来……  
其他几个将军似乎也有同感，他们对同盟军突然变化的行动模式多少有一些不安。  
“无妨，”莱因哈特安抚将军们，“战场形势瞬息万变，本来这就是我们设置如此多观察点的目的。他们可以临时变招，我们也可以。”  
莱因哈特略作思考，下达安排，“奥贝斯坦，你留在奥丁，随时传递敌军动态。”  
奥丁的计算能力以庞大的硬件设施做基础，无法加载到战舰上，只能以加密超光速通信的形式从奥丁发往伯伦希尔。在两军接近到一定程度后，最佳侦测方式将为光学探测仪和侦查艇等近程手段取代，但是在那之前，远程信息调度仍然至关重要。  
“其他人由我带领……提前进行反攻。”  
在出发前，米达麦亚又接到了一个有点奇怪的单独命令。  
“你的舰队速度最快，随便谁都好……务必俘获一个同盟军提督级别的将领，活捉。”  
米达麦亚不解的看着莱因哈特，但是莱因哈特没有解释。  
他于是回答，“遵令。”

“果然，”罗严塔尔冷笑，“可惜，这几艘护卫舰，就以为可以打败我吗？”  
“连运输舰带护卫舰一起，全歼敌军，不接受投降。”他下令，托利斯坦能量盾全开，主炮开始蓄力。  
他所带领的64艘帝国军战舰有条不紊的分开成两个纺锤形阵型，在调整阵型的过程中还有余力互为支援，防止敌军的趁虚而入。高密度的炮火在虚空的宇宙中炸开。  
“有点难办。”齐格飞这样说，他的脸上仍然挂着温和的笑容。  
在卡介伦问他要配置什么型号的护卫舰时，他只提了两个要求：惯性小，攻击准。  
你是一个很好的将领，罗严塔尔。他在心里说。然而……  
我恐怕更强。

最先收获战果的帝国军来自米达麦亚舰队。  
在人狼的带领下，同盟第五舰队被紧紧咬住，比克古分身乏术，不得不放弃掩护撤退的友军，回头和这支难缠的帝国军一决胜负。  
不到两小时后，比克古的旗舰被光点包围，人狼的主炮闪烁着雷光。  
比克古环顾四周，不仅是他，米达麦亚甚至费心派下属瞄准了好几艘他部下的战舰，然而却不射击。他明白了。  
“投降，”人狼传来信息，“最好不要想着鱼死网破或者光荣牺牲，为了你的朋友和部下。”  
“我们会对你待以最大的敬意，比克古提督。”米达麦亚继续劝降。  
劝降的信息在所有同盟军的回路里流动，友军的战舰上，无数本来战至绝望的士兵和军官凝视着他们主帅的旗舰，等待他的决定。  
比克古长叹一声。  
十分钟后，里约·格兰地传来信息，同盟第五舰队，比克古军投降。

其他帝国军则没有这么幸运。  
梅克林格、瓦列和鲁兹还算是有所斩获，但是毕典菲尔特和坎普却陷入了苦战。  
在杨威利的不断骚扰和伍兰夫的协从支援下，坎普不得不放弃追击消耗到一半的同盟舰队，重新调整己方阵型，而不服输的追上去的毕典菲尔特则要狼狈得多，他的舰队现在是帝国军中消耗最大的。  
“那种灵活的战法，一定是那个杨威利，同盟军中只有他……”  
“我要去支援毕典菲尔特吗？”莱因哈特自问。  
局势比他预测的要坏得多，同盟军撤退太早了，罗严塔尔又一直没有回来加入正面战场……  
而且他有一种非常不快的感觉，杨威利似乎是故意这样，在快要脱离的时候又回来，不像是帝国军追击着他们，倒像是他们驱赶着帝国军……然而他没有必要跟从敌军的步调。  
莱因哈特镇静了一下，接通远在奥丁的奥贝斯坦。  
“就你现在看来，叛军的动向如何？”  
“不同的舰队似乎在往同一个方向移动。”奥贝斯坦回答。  
“哪里？”  
“亚姆立札。”  
他知道亚姆立札。亚姆立札星系在帝国境内，以其壮年期恒星亚姆立札命名，这里曾经是群星闪耀之地，最后却只剩下那一颗孤独的恒星，和周围宇域无数难以观测的暗物质群，形成了复杂的航道，可以说是易守难攻。亚姆立札也因此被称作群星之墓。  
然而莱因哈特知道，还有一条安全的航路，可以借着亚姆立札的太阳掩护，从背后绕到同盟军集结点，那时攻守易势，情形就大为不同。  
“很好。”  
莱因哈特向米达麦亚下令，“如果罗严塔尔没有回来，正面战场就交由你指挥。等他到了之后，你们一起率领其他帝国军向亚姆立札推进……我会从后面接近敌军，然后我们……”  
“攻其不备，两面夹击。”  
这不仅是为了胜利，莱因哈特对自己说，这是为了……克尽全功。  
伯伦希尔逐渐脱离，带着全军三分之一的战力离开了正面战场。

“我军的损失已经超过8成。”舰长向齐格飞汇报。  
“拖到这个时候，已经很不容易了。”齐格飞感慨。  
观察室外，到处漂浮着同盟军舰的残骸，幸好在出发前他已经交待卡介伦，运输舰上都是空的，粮食、药品和燃料补给已由先寇布率领的战舰带队，直接运往亚姆立札集合点待命。  
“该撤退了”齐格飞的护卫舰调转方向，他向还在缠斗的托利斯坦隔空招招手。  
“回头再见，老朋友。”

罗严塔尔正要追击，传来了米达麦亚的通讯。  
“你还不回来吗？同盟军正在往亚姆立札集结，元帅阁下让你我共同负责正面战场。”  
“正面战场？那么阁下他？”  
“阁下会绕路从背面抵达，然后我们两面同时发起总攻。”  
罗严塔尔点点头，重新整编舰队，他的舰队几乎没有损失，然而……  
他看着远去的光点，心里有一丝某名的不祥。

在几次加速和跳跃后，伯伦希尔和她率领的大军即将脱离恒星引力，出现在同盟军背后。  
“检查一下作业艇，不要出任何纰漏。”莱因哈特吩咐下去。  
作业艇上安置着帝国的秘密武器，刚研发出来不久的定向杰夫粒子发生器。  
如果是一般人，可能不会想到，但是如果是那个攻陷了伊谢尔伦的魔术师杨，一定会在背后也设置防范，比如大规模的机雷群。  
好在科学省这次终于做出了贡献，这将会是这种武器在战场上的首秀。  
恒星引力减弱了，伯伦希尔一跃而出。

然后他看到了它。  
广大的机雷群中，仅留着一条预置的道路，在一小支严阵以待的同盟舰队前，是一艘看上去平平无奇的战舰，能量盾蓝光暴起，主炮填充到最满，一夫当关，万夫莫开。  
伯伦希尔被锁定了，他没有违反任何军事原则，秘密的绕路到了敌军背后，然而它就在那里，在伯伦希尔跃出的地方，等待着她。  
就像是……  
来赴萨马拉之约的死神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我是一个坚定的和平主义者但是写战争使我快乐x
> 
> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 对12-13章的试阅！


	14. 未尽全功

“停船，否则攻击！”在齐格飞的示意下，临时舰队名义上的指挥官，先寇布准将下令。  
保持理智，莱因哈特……齐格飞祈祷。  
你只要待在这里，等正面战场同盟军撤离的差不多，我就……他不露声色的看了一眼先寇布。  
放你回去。

“这也是那个魔术师杨的安排吗……他连这个都预测到了？”莱因哈特喃喃自语。  
他带走了帝国军三分之一的战力，离开战场前还大骂了一顿毕典菲尔特……如果现在他自己却……  
莱因哈特观察着同盟这支舰队，看上去是很普通的旧舰型，甚至有点五花八门的拼凑感。  
“传令下去，掩护作业艇定向爆破，不用挖通整个机雷群，侧切进敌军通道的后方即可，越快越好。”  
让我停船乖乖待在这里？莱因哈特冷笑。  
想都别想！

一瞬间齐格飞觉得自己心脏病都要犯了。  
伯伦希尔直接迎着他的主炮冲了上来，他立刻想要拉开炮口，但是舰长已经喝令开炮。  
白色的光柱以极近的距离轰击在伯伦希尔蓝色的能量盾上，能量盾闪了一闪，彻底碎了。  
“很好，”莱因哈特迅速指挥伯伦希尔下沉后退，“这艘新旗舰确实是帝国军的最高结晶……”  
利用伯伦希尔争取来的时间差，其他战舰各就其位，一部分按照元帅的预案对机雷群扫射，引爆道路逼迫同盟军出来让出通道，另一部分则掩护作业艇进行侧切。  
“可惜，杨的预判虽然可怕，执行的人却只是庸手。”  
如果是他的话，就不可能只让一艘战舰瞄准敌军旗舰，他会排列成一个碗形，所有战舰主炮集中到一点，只要对方反抗，别说是能量盾，再好的旗舰也会立刻葬身火海。  
“不要再挨第二炮了，也不要恋战，我们的目标是支援正面战场，一旦作业艇施工完毕立刻脱离。”

“……你的奥丁老乡、小学同学要逃走了哦？”先寇布换了帝国语问齐格飞。  
“没想到她的防御力这么强……”齐格飞也用帝国语回答，这艘伯伦希尔好像和记忆中不大一样了。  
舰长不安的看着两个突然开始说帝国语的长官，一时怀疑自己难道是卷入了什么阴谋？  
“我虽然不精通舰队战，但是你的安排，有点冒险吧？要是刚才多加几艘战舰同时瞄准她的话……”  
“事已至此，多说无益，”齐格飞又换回同盟语，“我们追击。”  
“是。”舰长抹了把冷汗，幸好只是一场虚惊。

莱因哈特赶到正面战场的时候就知道大势已去。  
同盟军只剩两支成规格的舰队留在战场，其中一支应该是杨的十三舰队，它的编制几乎还是齐的。而且既然杨提前猜到了他的计划，从背后突袭当然也就没有任何出其不意的功效了。现在他只有祈祷消失的那些同盟舰队是大部分被消灭了，而不是好整以暇的逃跑了……  
反观帝国军这边……他看了一眼远处的米达麦亚和罗严塔尔，他们看上去还算游刃有余。莱因哈特分散了舰队进入毕典菲尔特、坎普等几人身边，帮助他们重整并安全脱离。  
齐格飞和先寇布也到了，他们没有再对伯伦希尔紧追不舍，而是加入杨和伍兰夫的舰队。同盟军和帝国军一时像是达成了无言的默契，各自打扫战场，默默分离。  
我一开始就不应该绕背……莱因哈特咬紧下唇。  
他离开的时候就在犹豫要不要去支援王虎，结果费了这么大劲，却又回到了原点，不仅使正面战场的战力减少，他自己的舰队也在刚才的缠斗和追击中减员了一成……  
但杨到底是怎么猜到的呢？即使能猜到，怎么会估计的那么准……

“这就是你说的，让叛军’万劫不复’和’有来无回’？”  
“那只是鼓舞士气的话。”莱因哈特无动于衷。  
“这次作战按照你的要求，我和统帅本部总长全程没有参与，财务省和军务省也完全听你调度……”莱因哈特名义上的上司，宇宙舰队司令官缪肯贝尔加元帅走下台阶。  
“这样的结果，也能算是胜利吗？”  
“军事上的胜利是指成功达成预定的军事目标。本次行动意在阻止叛军的远征和侵略，结果是叛军已经从帝国领星全部撤出。这就是胜利。”  
“即使你打空了三成的作战舰队，提前消耗完全年的军事预算，还让帝国和皇帝陛下的名誉在你所谓的焦土行动中大受损失？”军务尚书艾伦博克元帅也走下来。  
“叛军的消耗比率是45%，我军只有30%……”其实他不知道同盟军的具体损耗，同盟舰队大概现在还在回程路上，官方统计没出。但是他料到这次回来会被这些同僚怎样攻讦，提前和奥贝斯坦做了复盘，准备了有据可依的估计数据。  
“……而且考虑到叛军的动员人数是3000万，我方却只有——”  
“那么这个呢，缪杰尔？”财务尚书凯尔拉赫将一式六份的打印资料分发给包括皇帝在内的在场几人。  
莱因哈特翻看了一会。  
“这几颗边境行星在伊谢尔伦的直接辐射范围内，从要塞失陷开始就有平民暴动的迹象，并不是因为这次……”  
“解释一下凡赛堤，缪杰尔。”一直保持沉默的腓特烈四世突然开口。  
凡赛堤是一颗识字率排名帝国前10%、而近年来经济指数每况愈下的边境行星，其自由主义倾向由来已久。碰巧的是，它也在杨舰队的行军路线上。十三舰队的补给计划和实施是几支同盟舰队中最完备的，在帝国军扬长而去后，接收的十三舰队在整个占领期间保持了粮食供应的安全稳定，没有发生一起军民冲突事件。亚姆立札会战后，同盟军撤离，恢复占领的帝国军发现了臣民中广泛散布的宣传共和思想的小册子，又在粗暴的管理中引发流血冲突。加上这种焦土战术引发的不信任和敌视情绪，和并不如人意的最终战果，最终演变成席卷整个行星的暴动……  
“你还想说你作为这次行动的总指挥，对这些事不负任何责任吗，缪杰尔？”缪肯贝尔加追问。  
莱因哈特一语不发。  
“缪杰尔，你还有什么想说的吗？”现在三长官和财务尚书都站在他身边，凯尔拉赫因为个子较矮，故意不走下最后一个台阶，以便从身高上俯视他。  
“我没有什么要说的，陛下，”莱因哈特转向皇帝，“胜利就是胜利。”  
“……可以了。”皇帝制止了还要继续的几人。  
“无论如何，叛军确实已经被赶出，明天的庆功宴希望几位都到场。”  
缪肯贝尔加的失望之情溢于言表。  
“你可以把伯伦希尔停回天鹅湖，朕想要让人们明天都能看到她。”  
“……伯伦希尔回厂修理了，陛下。她的能量盾碎了。”  
“是吗？”皇帝的语气变冷了。  
“那么至少，缪杰尔，你会处理好凡赛堤的动乱吧？”  
“即使要出动武力，国内的动乱应该由宪兵队——”  
“缪杰尔，”腓特烈四世站了起来，“你名下有九支宇宙舰队，每一支都同时具有地面作战能力。你不需要别的部门提供多余的武力来消除这些平民暴动了。”  
“动作要快，缪杰尔。”

“皇帝暗示我带舰队镇压平民……”莱因哈特碰的一声把门关上。  
“8000帝国马克，莱因哈特，”维尔纳从书桌前抬起头，“这扇门花了我8000帝国马克。你得小心一点。”  
“是吗？”莱因哈特露出怀疑的神色。  
“这和打算的完全不一样……”莱因哈特坐进沙发，“实行焦土战术，让帝国军撤离的时候，至少看起来是为了长远的胜利，国家统一调度，但是……”  
如果伯伦希尔进入大气，然后他的军队冲着集会的平民开枪……就完全变成另一回事了！更别说在他实施镇压之后，皇帝还可能派别人来安抚施恩……  
这样的话，他的名誉和未来真正的事业……  
“你不想做？”  
“我没法做。”莱因哈特烦躁的回答。  
“那就别做，”维尔纳从抽屉里拿出一个盒子，“民众暴动是因为不满，消弭不满不一定要用武力……金钱也可以。”  
“我很怀疑……你知道的，凯尔拉赫也在场。他根本不可能让我动用国库的钱做这种事。”  
“而且国库也没钱。”  
说来讽刺，国库没钱的重要原因之一，就在于他这九支舰队，和使他从中尉火速升迁到元帅的大大小小无数场战役。  
“国库没钱是因为钱本来就不在国库里。”维尔纳调出一叠资料扔给他。  
“……这是？你四年前不是说时机未到，现在怎么又到时机了？”  
“我有税务局的朋友，从卡斯特罗普家一个仆人顺藤摸瓜，搞到了这个估计……你猜我们这个当初铤而走险暗中参与侄子叛乱的老朋友，名下有多少财产？”  
“多少？”  
维尔纳伸出一个手掌，“5000亿帝国马克。”  
“……听上去不坏。我有几支舰队这次损失惨重。”  
“何止是不坏。你需要钱，国家需要钱，他有钱，我们有他犯上作乱的证据……还有比这更多赢的事吗？”  
“然而说服朝廷上这帮人也不是那么容易的事。如果说四年前他没事是因为在朝廷里盘根错节，如今则算是仍有根基……”  
“你不需要说服’这帮人’，我说了很多次了，莱因哈特。你只需要说服一个人。”  
“如果你说的是皇帝的话，我觉得他如今对我颇有微词。”  
“皇帝也是人，人的心情都会起起伏伏……明天宴会后，找个气氛好的时候，把这个证据给他，好好聊聊……单独。”  
“……你是在暗示我什么吗？”  
“我什么也没有暗示。一场诚恳的谈话，如此而已。”  
“你知道我厌恶这些。”  
“你的道德洁癖，我知道。你厌恶很多东西。刚开始的时候你甚至不愿意向人行贿，不是吗？看看现在，看看你丰饶的元帅府。”  
“你厌恶，但这并不意味着你不擅长……这才是我决定支持你的原因。”  
维尔纳看到莱因哈特站起来，他也起身送客。  
“不要忘了，你更伟大的事业……我们的事业。”

“我对这次的结果并不满意，缪杰尔。”皇帝和莱因哈特站在人群之外。  
“……我明白，陛下。”说的好像换了其他任何人能比我做的更好似的。他在心里说。  
“然而我还是决定把你的礼物给你。”皇帝示意侍从端上来一个托盘。  
莱因哈特揭开盖子，里面是一本证书和一枚做工古雅的纹章。  
“我知道，很多士兵都把你的晋升当作下级贵族的榜样……不过，缪杰尔这个姓实在是不伦不类。”  
“你可以继承罗严克拉姆的家名。正式消息我会过几天再宣布，现在只是提前让你知道一下。”  
“你知道罗严克拉姆吧，缪杰尔？”  
“当然，陛下。罗严克拉姆公爵是鲁道夫大帝的开国元勋。”他对贵族头衔并没有那么热衷，然而，能够摆脱缪杰尔这个姓似乎也不坏。  
“不错。既然要成为一个真正的贵族，你也应该做一些贵族该干的事。”  
莱因哈特顺着皇帝的视线看去，国务尚书立典拉德正和皇帝的两个女婿，立典亥姆侯爵和布朗胥百克公爵以及皇帝的孙女们一起走来。  
“伊丽莎白十五岁了，”皇帝揽着他的肩走向布朗胥百克，“她一直很想见到你。”

“缪杰尔！看起来你似乎又打胜仗了。”布朗胥百克公爵和他握手，他的笑容像画上去的一样。  
莱因哈特点点头，然后迅速收回手。  
“为了庆祝，这是我带来的礼物。”公爵拍了两下手，一张桌子被运了进来——上面绑着一只活鹿。  
等鹿被运到众人面前，公爵介绍，“这是我的领地前几年向陛下鹿苑进献的一批梅花鹿，这只小鹿才刚断奶不久，最适合用来做鹿血酒。”  
他示意侍从给在场的诸位一一倒上透明的利口酒。两个小公主被暂时带了下去。  
“那么……”公爵接过一柄镶着宝石的匕首，“我来？还是请我们的主人公，缪杰尔元帅动手？”  
“你们可以一起。”皇帝示意。  
“恭敬不如从命。”  
布朗胥百克举起匕首，一把扎进小鹿的咽喉。小鹿垂死挣扎，他把刀递给莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特接过带血的匕首，用力一扭，小鹿彻底断了气。  
“可怜的小鹿，”立典拉德笑道，他的语气中殊无怜悯之意，“人们想要喝它的血，可它又做错了什么？”  
“错在它太年轻，撞上了猎人的陷阱。”立典亥姆打趣。  
“也可能是它太虚弱，才会挣脱不出。”莱因哈特回答。  
布朗胥百克接了一樽鹿血，混在自己的利口酒中。  
接着他又将血倒进莱因哈特的杯子里，莱因哈特没有阻止。  
“为了庆祝胜利！”公爵笑着和莱因哈特碰杯，然后他一饮而尽。  
“为了胜利。”莱因哈特也将混合了鹿血的酒喝空。他的胃里不太舒服。  
“好了，”皇帝拍了拍莱因哈特的手臂，“舞会要开始了。伊丽莎白在等你。”  
“……我已经有婚约了，陛下。”莱因哈特感到酒精开始发生作用。  
“你至少应该和伊丽莎白跳一支舞。这孩子念叨你很久了。”

“你的小未婚夫，”希尔德拉了拉玛格，“看那边，他在和皇帝陛下的孙女跳舞。”  
“哦，”玛格漠不关心，“他跳的好吗？”  
“不怎么样……简直比我还差。”  
“那是真的不怎么样了。”玛格端了一盘点心，边吃边物色英俊的贵族青年。  
“你好像一点也不关心？”  
“你倒是反常的关心，希尔德？”  
“我只是觉得……”  
“好吧，”玛格给希尔德塞了一块点心，“那我告诉你一个秘密。”  
她压低声音，希尔德凑近。  
“你知道我为什么同意父亲给我安排的这门婚事吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，在关于缪杰尔的所有流言中，至少有一个是真的。”  
希尔德屏住了呼吸。  
“他是一个同性恋。”玛格神秘的说。  
玛格哈哈大笑，“你信了，希尔德，对吗？”  
“所以你是在开玩笑……”  
“谁知道呢，”玛格耸耸肩，拉着希尔德向舞池另一端走去，“好了，我们不要管他了。舞会是女士们的主场！”

“缪杰尔先生，”伊丽莎白咯咯直笑，“你是口红没有抹匀吗？”  
“什么？”莱因哈特一怔。  
伊丽莎白指着他的嘴唇。莱因哈特抹了一把，是刚才的鹿血。  
“还有呢！”伊丽莎白说，她找侍女要来一把小圆面镜，让莱因哈特蹲下，自己照给他看。  
莱因哈特看到镜子里自己的下唇，一道深红的印记。  
虽然他把凝固的血迹抹去了，但是他刚才喝的血的印子，还留在那里。  
“我有点头晕，”莱因哈特站起来，“我去休息一会。”

“你喜欢他吗？”莱因哈特走后，皇帝走近他的孙女。  
“我想要他。”伊丽莎白迷恋的说。  
“他可以做我的骑士，或者我橱柜里的一个娃娃。”  
“你才十五岁，伊丽莎白，”皇帝看着莱因哈特消失的背影，“一支舞难道不就够了吗？”

莱因哈特看了眼座钟，他睡了整整四十分钟。  
宴会已经结束了，他从休息室走出来，正准备打道回府。  
他看到腓特烈四世还没有离开。莱因哈特想起维尔纳的话，他跟了上去。  
“陛下。”  
“怎么，缪杰尔，你还没走吗？”皇帝在走廊上转身。  
“我有事想要和您商议。”  
“已经很晚了，缪杰尔。”  
“是关于卡斯特罗普——”  
“已经很晚了，”皇帝重复了一遍，“朕要回寝宫了。卡斯特罗普公爵刚好这几天也要来奥丁，你可以直接和他商议。”  
“我要商议的事不能……”  
“你可以等下周上朝，包括卡斯特罗普在内所有人到齐了，再说你要说的事。”  
莱因哈特没有说话，他意识到了什么。  
“如果你要现在说的话……”  
侍卫们走了过来，他们的影子在走廊里形成一个巨大的阴影，仿佛某种畸形的怪物。  
“这是通往寝宫的路。”  
“你要跟上来吗，缪杰尔？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅


	15. 清君侧

“自亚姆立札会战之后，整整一年多没有打仗了……”杨威利感慨。  
“两边都很平静嘛，”卡介伦在伊谢尔伦的植物园里边走边说，“当时官方统计出来，看到41%这个数字的时候，我还担心帝国军会不会趁虚而入，借机报复呢！”  
“主要是帝国军的损失也不小。虽然专制国家的公开数据不可尽信，但是起码说明他们的真实损耗比声称的32%只多不少。”杨的副官，菲列特利佳上尉和新晋参谋齐格飞中尉也匆匆赶到。  
“好久不见了卡介伦——说起来还没有恭喜你升迁，统帅总部次长阁下？”  
“哪里，说起来都是你和杨的功劳，我算是掠人之美了……”卡介伦接过齐格飞手里的咖啡，菲列特利佳把红茶递给杨。  
亚姆立札会战之后，绝大多数参与的人都被左迁，而成功维护了补给路线的卡介伦和掩护友军撤退并给予帝国军极大打击的杨威利则被大肆褒奖。其中卡介伦在代理统帅总部次长一段时间后终于撤掉了代理二字，而杨那段战前通过演算模型劝阻远征的视频更是风靡全国。本来他甚至有机会成为宇宙舰队司令官——但是杨自己拒绝了。“和特留尼希特那种人天天在一栋楼里见面的话，我还不如待在伊谢尔伦对心理健康更为有益。”没错，作为战前投了反对票的人之一，特留尼希特也是这场会战的受益者。  
“倒是你，齐格飞，我听杨说当时几乎所有重大决策都有你的主意。但你就安心只在这里做一个参谋？”  
“我倒是不安心，”齐格飞回答，“可是按照规定，我也不能同时做参谋、副官、护卫和后勤统筹吧！”  
“副官你就不要想了，”金褐色头发的美丽上尉开口，“说起来，把你调来做参谋的时候先寇布还不愿意放你走……你还真是抢手啊？”  
“没办法，能者多劳。”  
“你会的东西也未免太多了一点。”  
“那就是一个很长的故事了。”齐格飞笑了一下。

四人已经走到了种植地的中心，一年以前，这里的粮食作物和入药植物几乎被收割一空，而现在，到处绿意盎然，甚至还开垦了一小块地方种兰花。  
“人类到底是为什么要打仗呢……卡介伦，我现在可是缺一个后勤主任了。”  
“我本来也以为……你多培养培养齐格飞吧！”  
“这也许是好事。”齐格飞摘下来一朵兰花，这是他专门引进的品种，和小时候父亲栽种的一样。  
“你还记得吗，杨？当时你说，要想维护和平，除了势均力敌的能力，还要有头脑清醒的政府。如果政府里都是特留尼希特那样的投机分子，而想要改变的人却只一味逃避政治，和平也就遥遥无期了。”  
“听上去我好像被谴责了啊？”  
“并不是谴责，只是我的一点感慨，啊不，胡思乱想！”  
“你们是聚在这里赏花吗？”  
齐格飞回头，先寇布正大步流星走来。

“种植粮食也就算了，”先寇布摆摆手，拒绝了齐格飞再去买一杯咖啡的提议，“种植鲜花又有什么意义呢？”  
“我父亲曾经说，兰花的花香能够使人心情放松。”  
“心情放松？我倒觉得只有酒精和美女才会叫人放松。”  
“人在心情放松的时候，”齐格飞对他评论充耳不闻，“更不容易做出错误的决定。”  
“也许吧，”先寇布耸肩，“不过我们现在，久违的又要迎来一个做重要决定的时刻了。”  
他从通讯器调出一份文件给杨威利，“杨，帝国军提出交换战俘。”  
“帝国终于又有动静了？这一年他们安静的仿佛故意封锁消息似的。”  
“没错，还是大动静，这次交换战俘的规模有足足三百万。”  
“这是不是说，比克古提督终于可以回来了？”卡介伦受到了鼓舞。  
“奇怪的是……”先寇布沉思，“我没有看到比克古提督的名字。”  
“谁提出的要求？”  
“我们的老朋友，”先寇布看向齐格飞，“去年一年几乎没有在同盟军部内参里出现过的，你的小学同学。”  
“莱因哈特？”  
“对，不过来的不是他。”  
“要来要塞交换俘虏的是帝国军上将渥佛根·米达麦亚，派出他的人是刚上任不久的帝国宰相，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”  
“莱因哈特已经是帝国宰相了？”  
齐格飞要过名单快速浏览。确实没有比克古，但是，有另一个熟悉的名字：艾尔·法希尔大逃亡中被帝国军俘获的前同盟少将，亚瑟·林奇。  
“杨，”齐格飞若有所思，“我有话跟你说。”

“……这个维尔纳，最开始不过是一个小小的子爵，现在居然已经成了公爵和国务尚书，不知道今天又是谁要倒霉……”  
“你很羡慕？”奥夫雷沙嗤笑，他和几个同僚正在上朝前的等待室闲谈，“你要是羡慕的话——”  
同僚们的声音低了下去，奥夫雷沙转头，看到话题的主人公，维尔纳·冯·维斯塔帕列公爵正走进等待室，他身边是年轻的帝国宰相，身后还有那个经常和他们在一起的奥贝斯坦，传说中他很快将要取代连续称病不出三个月的军务尚书艾伦博克……  
“缪杰尔，”和其他退缩的同僚不同，奥夫雷沙直接走了上去，“我们正在聊你们准翁婿二人呢。”  
莱因哈特看了他一眼，似乎打算越过他离开。  
“你不想知道我们聊的什么吗？”奥夫雷沙拦住了他。  
“聊的什么？”莱因哈特平静的问。  
“我们在讨论，为什么维尔纳公爵既无才华也无实力，能够一路飞升呢？然后我们得出结论……”他的视线在维尔纳和莱因哈特脸上打转，挤出一个戏剧化的笑容，“只要有把自己女婿送到皇帝床上的决心，还有什么事做不成呢？”  
莱因哈特没说话，维尔纳按住他，二人向前走了几步，然后莱因哈特又突然停下来。  
“奥夫雷沙，”他转过身，“我一直对你优容有加，是因为你好歹算是贵族里敢正面面对敌人的勇士。”  
“但是如果你再像这样对我说话，”他甩开了维尔纳再次试图拉他的手，“我向你保证，你一定会非常、非常的后悔。”  
“是吗？你能做什么，缪杰尔？”他知道他早就不是缪杰尔了，但他就是要这样说。  
“你可以试试。”  
他们的体格差异巨大，但是权力差异同样显眼。一个是装甲掷弹总监，另一个却是不经通传就能自由出入寝宫的宰相。  
几秒钟毫不相让的对视后，奥夫雷沙先退步了，“我在开玩笑呢，宰相阁下。”  
“没有下一次。”莱因哈特警告。他和维尔纳一起从最靠内的出口进入黑珍珠室，奥贝斯坦则从另一个出口离开。

“他看上去像个女人。”刚才躲在一边的同僚又围了上来，嘲讽的看着莱因哈特长及背部的金发。  
“他们这种人还分什么是男是女吗，”奥夫雷沙冷笑，“我很好奇他在军营的时候怎么没有被执法队吊死。”  
“走吧。”他收回视线。同僚们脚步沉重，奥夫雷沙感觉心情更加阴郁了。  
“这个国家要完蛋了。”很奇妙的，在场的人似乎能听到彼此的心声。

“……皇帝又没来。”财务尚书玛琳道夫伯爵叹气。  
一年以前，来奥丁朝见的卡斯特罗普公爵突然被带兵包围，并宣布他参与了几年前其侄子的叛逆作乱，公爵的家财全部罚没充公，几颗边境行星的暴动也被这笔钱支持下的临时减税、调低酒价和有限度的释放思想犯等举措消弭于无形。自那以后，一系列顺藤摸瓜的清洗席卷朝堂，大贵族们人人自危。前宇宙舰队司令官缪肯贝尔加首当其冲，那时还是宇宙舰队副司令的缪杰尔元帅取代了他的位置。与此同时皇帝开始生病，问起来御医的回答永远是病因不明。内务尚书维尔纳在大清洗中居功至伟，很快一路升至国务尚书，玛琳道夫也由他提拔成财务尚书。  
玛琳道夫看着那把空荡荡的椅子，和一左一右站在椅子两侧的罗严克拉姆与维斯塔帕列公爵……恐怖的气氛蔓延到黑珍珠室的每一个角落。  
“这就是皇帝陛下的意思。”他听到年轻的宰相对新内务尚书菲尔格尔说。  
“那么，我等什么时候能面见皇帝陛下呢？”菲尔格尔质疑。  
“很快，”莱因哈特回答，“像上个月一样，只要陛下身体稍安，就会出来和诸位见面。然后你们就知道，我做的一切决定确实是皇帝陛下本人的意思。”  
菲尔格尔沉默了，他和奥夫雷沙交换了一个眼神。  
不能再这样下去了！

“看到了吗，”莱因哈特讽刺的说，“一个生病的皇帝，有时候比一个健康的皇帝更有用。”  
其他人已经走完了，只有他和维尔纳还留在黑珍珠室。  
“小心点说话，莱因哈特。”维尔纳漫不经心的提示。  
“我还有什么要小心的？”  
“很多事情，比如……”维尔纳扫了扫椅子扶手上不存在的灰，“如果我是你的话，就会去剪个头发。”  
“哦？”  
“你的外形，你和女性相处的方式……你不知道关于你是个同性恋这件事，已经不只在贵族们中间流传了吗？”  
“是吗？你什么时候开始关心这些事了？”  
“你和玛格下周就要结婚了。虽然我希望你继承我的家名，但是我也希望玛格有个正常的丈夫……至少表面上得维持做丈夫的体面。”  
莱因哈特一瞬间似乎是要爆发了，“事到如今，你来和我说什么做丈夫的体面？！当初要不是你——”  
“好了，莱因哈特，”维尔纳不耐烦的走下台阶，“对于已经发生、无可挽回的事，就应该最大限度的利用其结果。”  
“你说这话的论调仿佛那个奥贝斯坦。”莱因哈特深吸一口气，也走了下去。他们并肩向黑珍珠室外走去。  
“也许我们都在你身上看到了同样的潜力……”  
莱因哈特沉默了一会。  
“……如果你真的那么在乎玛格，为什么不直接问她的意愿。”  
“我给她安排过很多门亲事，只有你她算是答应了。可我没想到……”维尔纳瞟了一眼莱因哈特。  
“那也许你该相信她的判断。”  
“玛格还是个孩子，”他们走到室外，维尔纳看了眼手表，“孩子并不总是知道什么对他们最好。”  
“她已经26岁了，”莱因哈特招了一辆地上车，“她比我还大6岁。”  
“你可以坐我的车回去。”维尔纳提示。  
“不需要。”  
“无所谓……总之，”维尔纳按住地上车的车门，“玛格还是一个孩子，你明白吗？她不像你，莱因哈特。虽然她现在掩饰的很好，但我知道，她的心没有那么硬。你最好对她好一点。”  
莱因哈特没有说话。  
“别误会，”维尔纳松开车门，“我倒希望她像你。”

“如何？”  
“如你所言，是一个令人感到愉快的正直男子。你观察人的能力十分敏锐啊，齐格飞？”  
杨暂停了立体tv，齐格飞进来前，他正在看银河帝国开国皇帝鲁道夫的纪录片。  
“常言道相由心生，想必也有一些道理。”齐格飞在房间里转了一圈。  
“椅子在那里。”杨指点他。  
齐格飞找到了折叠椅，把它打开坐下，“我可坐不惯桌子。”  
“那你不够因地制宜。”  
“不，只是我腿太长。”  
杨转移了话题。  
“说起来，我确实和米达麦亚提到了亚瑟·林奇，他看上去没什么反应？并不像是伪装的。”  
“我也只是怀疑……何况，米达麦亚也不一定知道计划全貌。”  
“你的怀疑够定点打击的……”  
“可是杨你不也说过，帝国的行为看上去很可疑吗？”  
“虽然如此……”杨沉思，“我确实感到帝国前段时间的沉寂非比寻常，还有罗严克拉姆公爵成为宰相……”  
“我甚至听说，”杨走到齐格飞身边，“帝国封锁消息是在搞政治清洗……也许很快就要爆发内乱了！”  
“不无可能，”齐格飞附和，“如果帝国爆发内乱，他们必定会担心同盟趁虚而入……”  
“……所以他们会想办法让我们也爆发混乱。”  
“不，与其说是他们，”杨自我纠正，“倒不如说是那个罗严克拉姆公爵……”  
“这就是你要我多加注意亚瑟·林奇的原因吗？你对他的行为模式似乎很了解。”  
“我只是因为你曾经在艾尔·法希尔大逃亡和他有冲突，对这人格外有印象罢了。毕竟，艾尔·法希尔是你的成名之地，却也是他政治人生的葬礼。”  
“在民主国家做任何事，只有怀疑没有证据是不行的。”  
“那我们就收集证据。”  
齐格飞对他耳语一番。  
“……原来如此，听上去可行。”  
齐格飞点头，“我们固然无意进攻帝国，但是，也没必要顺他们的意。不管是政变也好暴乱也罢，民众是无辜的。”  
“不打扰你了。”齐格飞站起告辞。  
杨重新点开播放键，“你想要留下来一起看也行……不觉得枯燥的话。”  
齐格飞留下来看了一会。  
在同盟的记录里，对鲁道夫崛起的叙事是非常不同的，而且，可能比帝国的要详尽准确的多。  
画面里正在播放鲁道夫成为终生执政官前最后一次选举，狂热的选民为他的胜利欢呼雀跃。  
“这就是民主怎样灭亡，”杨自言自语，“在雷鸣般的掌声中……”  
齐格飞默不作声。民众选择独裁者真的只是因为懒惰和不想负责吗？  
又或许，是因为在人们心中……

“就算我说过，这只是一个形式，”玛格打量希尔德，“你也不能在婚礼上这么抢新娘子的风头吧！”  
“什么？”希尔德怀疑的看着自己的装扮。  
莱因哈特和玛格的婚礼在高地礼堂举行，来的几乎都是维尔纳方面的朋友，玛格只邀请了希尔德，而莱因哈特包括下属在内谁也没有邀请。礼堂是莱因哈特挑选的，因为这里可以看到基地人工湖，和湖中的伯伦希尔。  
“你本来就好看，还穿的这么出挑！”玛格不满地说。  
参加婚礼的贵族妇女们争奇斗艳，穿着各种各样华丽的裙子，只有希尔德，休闲西装外套加上浅色的工装裤，背着一个双肩包，金色的短发在风中微动。  
“哦，你说我这身吗？我正要给你道歉来着……你知道我还在上大学，今天得赶回去期末答辩……”  
“虽然我知道婚礼只有一次，但是……总之这是我给你的礼物，你不要生气。”  
玛格接过来，立刻拆开盒子。  
“是羽毛笔吗？哇，这好像是地球时代的产物了……”  
“对，你不是曾经说，你喜欢在没事的时候写小说吗？我就想着送给你这个……很适合你喜欢的那些骑士文学呢！”  
玛格摇摇头，“虽然我很感动，不过希尔德，你抢了我的风头又想早退，还是要受惩罚的哦。”  
“你闭上眼睛。”  
希尔德闭上了眼睛。  
“后退三步。”  
希尔德后退。  
“现在张开双手……接住！”  
希尔德感到有东西破空而来，她条件反射的躲开了，她的运动神经和寻常贵族小姐相比异常发达。  
“……对不起，我下意识的……”希尔德睁开眼，发现那是一捧新娘的花束，据说接到的女孩就会下一个结婚。  
“不愧是你呀……”玛格捡起落在地上的花束，“这本来是对你抢我风头的惩罚和诅咒，不过……”  
她把花束抛给人群，很快就被别的女孩抢走了。  
“你躲过了。你的诅咒消失了。”  
“礼物我很喜欢，你回去准备答辩吧！”  
希尔德点点头，维尔纳来接他的女儿去见新郎。  
玛格把手伸给父亲，“还有哦，希尔德，你刚才说的不对。”  
希尔德回忆自己刚才说了什么。  
“婚礼这种事情，人的一生中要多少次就可以有多少次，但是……”  
“上学的日子一旦错过，就不容易重来了。”  
“快去吧，希尔德……跑快点！”

莱因哈特和维尔纳站在讲坛边，他们看着座钟指针的移动。  
“终于到今天了……我们的联盟从此牢不可破。”  
“我知道。”  
“你刚从同盟回来的时候，是我帮助了你。”  
“我不会忘记帮助过我的人。”  
“对于那件事我很抱歉。”  
“没什么。”  
两人沉默了一会。  
“我很欣赏你，莱因哈特，”维尔纳说，“你是一个遵守承诺的人。我还以为既然你已经是罗严克拉姆了，就不会再想成为维斯特帕列。”  
“罗严克拉姆或者维斯特帕列，对我没什么区别。我想要的不是一个本来就不属于我的名字。”  
维尔纳点头，“你是一个可以成就大业的人……我该去接玛格了。”  
莱因哈特目送他离开，然后他转向窗外。  
夕阳下他的旗舰浮在鲜红的水面，伯伦希尔于烈焰长眠。

婚礼正于此时生变。

玛格走上最后一级台阶的时候觉得音乐慢下来了。  
然后她被一辆蛋糕车撞了一下……蛋糕车怎么会在这里？  
推着蛋糕车的服务员抽出蛋糕刀，刀刃断了，他冲了上去，对准一个人站在讲坛旁的莱因哈特——莱因哈特在看窗外，他没有注意。  
玛格意识到，那不是一把蛋糕刀，那是伪装成蛋糕刀的远程激光匕首。  
“莱因哈特！”她大喊一声，推了那人一把，激光从莱因哈特的耳畔穿过，音乐完全停止了，那人转过身，匕首对准玛格。  
他太近了，玛格听到自己脑子里的声音，我躲不过去了。  
我要死了。

一具沉重的肉体撞向她，大量的鲜血淋在她的脸上，一声枪响，凌乱的脚步声。  
“父亲……”玛格几乎没听到自己发出的声音。  
维尔纳挡在玛格身前，他脖子和锁骨交界的地方开了个洞，双手紧紧扭住那人的激光匕首。  
莱因哈特拿着还在冒烟的枪蹲下来……行刺的人已经死了。  
“莱因哈特……”维尔纳的声音像破裂的风箱，“照顾好玛格。”  
莱因哈特点头，他握紧维尔纳的手，“……我会为你报仇。”  
玛格一动不动，过量的鲜血几乎让她瘫痪了。  
“玛格，”维尔纳最后说，“你又在哭了……你到底还是不能成为你的姐姐……”  
但是也许……维尔纳在沉入无尽的黑暗前想，你本不必成为你的姐姐……

天已经黑了，莱因哈特和玛格还没有离开，礼堂成了临时指挥部，不断有人进进出出。  
“调查出来了吗？”莱因哈特问奥贝斯坦。  
“他是内务尚书菲尔格尔的手下——菲尔格尔本人已经离开奥丁了。”  
“以及……”奥贝斯坦凑到他耳边。  
“这样……看起来他们是终于要撕破脸了。也好。”  
莱因哈特站起来，“我也要忍受不了了……”  
“他们的军队以’清君侧’为名正在集结，并且广泛散布一些对您不利的舆论……两位盟主似乎是皇帝的两个女婿。”  
“我们控制住奥丁了吗？”  
“基本上……以及，这次的行刺的主谋，阁下准备怎么处理？”  
“……菲尔格尔不是已经离开了？”  
“但是前国务尚书立典拉德还在奥丁……和皇帝陛下唯一的孙子在一起。”  
“我明白了。”  
“可以回去了，”莱因哈特遣散众人，“玛格？”  
玛格转过身，她手上拿着一个盒子，“这本来是希尔德送我的礼物……被血弄脏了。”  
“我很抱歉……你的父亲。”  
“维尔纳让我照顾你，”莱因哈特说，“但是我想知道——你自己到底想要什么？”  
“我想要为他复仇。”玛格脸上的泪痕已经用热毛巾擦干了。  
“那是我要为公爵做的事。你自己呢？”  
“我想要……”  
玛格把浸透血液的羽毛笔拿出来，看了一会，连盒子一起扔进了垃圾箱。  
“力量。”

“十五岁以上男性全部处死？你确定吗？”  
卢卡抱着枪，在那次夜袭事件之后，他和当初其他六个人一样，不久正式加入帝国军，成为了莱因哈特旗下的士兵。  
“千真万确。怎么了吗，希尔德小姐？立典拉德可是派人杀害了维尔纳公爵啊！”  
“即使如此……按照前例，一般也是处死十六岁以上男性啊？”  
“罗严克拉姆公爵说了，他是十五岁正式加入帝国军，所以这才公平……何况，十五岁和十六岁有什么区别吗？多死几个人而已！”  
“……多死几个人而已……”希尔德感到不安。  
“何况这些大贵族，不是死有余辜吗？我看立典拉德也不是什么好人！”  
“然而小孩子也能选择自己出生在哪儿吗？”  
“十五岁算什么小孩子……”  
“哦，对不起，希尔德小姐，”卢卡想起来她就是大贵族的女儿，“我也只是奉命行事。”  
希尔德点点头，“那么至少，我想和宰相阁下谈一谈。”  
“没必要吧？”卢卡奇怪的问。  
“我都已经处决完了，”他比了个开枪的手势，“立典拉德家十五岁以上的男丁，也没有那么多人……碰！碰！”

“希尔德，你在这里干什么？”玛琳道夫伯爵叫住他的女儿。  
“没什么……”  
“维尔纳公爵死后，宰相阁下把我提拔成国务尚书……”伯爵把他的女儿叫进车里。  
“这是什么意思呢？”  
“是想向父亲示好，并且给其他持中立立场的贵族们一个信号吧。内战一触即发，从字面数字来看，罗严克拉姆公爵处于劣势……我想他也不愿过多树敌。”  
“现在还有不少其他亲族来向我讨主意……要我说，虽然你还年轻，但是，希尔德你是家族里最有远见的人了……你觉得我们应该把身家性命赌在公爵一个人身上吗？”  
希尔德看着窗外。  
如果是一天前问她这个问题，她大概会回答是。  
但是现在……  
她不停的回想起那个士兵开枪的手势。  
罗严克拉姆公爵和其他大贵族，究竟有什么本质上的不同吗？

“是吗……刺杀失败了。”菲尔格尔在前往布朗胥百克公爵领星的宇宙船上接到了消息。  
“看来他的气数未尽。”奥夫雷沙又给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“至少那个老狐狸维尔纳死了……”  
“何况，”菲尔格尔暧昧的笑道，“世界上有的是比死更可怕的事。”  
“也许到时候他反而要感慨……痛快的死在今日，才是一种仁慈。”

“没有必要。”莱因哈特略作思考。  
“如果他们想走的话就让他们走好了，乌合之众，不足为虑。”  
“最要紧的是，我们的监控系统要掌握在奥丁，他们有多少人，多少船，分别去了哪里，必须每天报备。”  
“奥丁的近太空防卫由缪拉负责，除此之外……”莱因哈特单独问奥贝斯坦。  
“他们打出的旗号是’清君侧’，并且以皇帝的两个女婿为领导。从正统性考虑，我们必须牢牢控制住皇帝，以皇帝的名义发布命令……新无忧宫我会让宪兵总监克斯拉带人看住。”  
奥贝斯坦知道他要说什么。  
“在我们离开奥丁后，还需要一个人扮演以前维尔纳的角色，时不时的进宫让皇帝服药，以维持病情稳定。”  
“阁下认为谁可以胜任呢？”  
“我刚把玛琳道夫伯爵提拔成国务尚书，取代维尔纳的位置。在那之前，他是由维尔纳提拔成财务尚书的——他应该算是贵族中属于我们的人。”  
“确实如此，”奥贝斯坦点头，“何况，既然双方要合作……”  
“每个人手上，都不能太干净。”  
“那么……”莱因哈特看了一眼另一个房间，他的将军们聚集在那里。  
“贼军想用这种方法决胜负，我其实是求之不得。”  
“毕竟，这才是我该干的事……”莱因哈特灿然一笑。  
“战争。”

“我们监视他很久，今天终于有动静了。”卡介伦对齐格飞说。  
“也该有动静了……他去了哪里？见了什么人？”  
“还在排查。”卡介伦示意齐格飞上车说话。  
“不过，这种事一向很耗精力……辛苦你还专门从伊谢尔伦来一趟。”  
“没什么，”齐格飞戴上监听耳机，“现在两国很和平，伊谢尔伦也沦为养老之地了。”  
“我真希望一直如此。”  
“我也一样……毕竟，能用合法手段解决的事，为什么要靠阴谋和武力呢？”  
卡介伦递给他一杯咖啡，“不知道要多久——”  
“等等，”齐格飞示意监控车里的众人安静，“他行动了。”

“对了，还有最后一件事。”莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦走出宰相府。  
“我上次……”  
奥贝斯坦摆摆手，示意自己随后就到。莱因哈特点头，先走下台阶在树荫下等他。  
过了一会奥贝斯坦跟了过来。  
“我上次要你做的，交换战俘和之后牵制同盟的计划怎么样了？我们现在可没有精力两面作战。”  
“在下正是要说此事。”奥贝斯坦低下头，在他耳边说了几句。  
莱因哈特转过脸。  
“……你说什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅、捉虫和建议！


	16. 阴谋中止

统帅本部总长格林希尔拉上防火梯旁的窗帘。这是一个阴天。  
“……原来如此，”他的声音低沉缓慢，一叠电子书片在他手中跳跃，“在四个边境行星同时发起政变，再从海尼森调兵使之空虚……”  
他观察对面沙发里这个亚瑟·林奇。对方双眼通红，刺鼻的酒精味久久不散，或许他应该把窗户开着。林奇的眼神空洞，像是在嘲讽什么，又像是无知无觉。他看上去并不值得信任……但是他确实有一份详尽可行的计划书，一份非常好的计划书。  
格林希尔抚摸着存储器，林奇的视线迟钝的黏着他的手。

“可我还有一事不明。”格林希尔将存储器放回口袋。  
“什么？”  
“为什么计划书上说军队不能进入海尼森市民区？”他不觉得对方还有这种人道主义精神。  
“自然是担心误伤民众，引起不满……绑架几个政要也就够了。”  
“然而——”  
“这点不容商议，”林奇摆手，他几乎打了个酒嗝，“你还有什么别的问题要问我吗？”  
屋子里非常安静，格林希尔不由自主的压低了声音，林奇不得不凑近。  
“这件事我答应了。但是我们救国军事委员会，还需要你也去一趟，和别的成员见面。”  
“没问题。”林奇知道任务成功了，但是他没有站起来。他坐在沙发里，这些家具，厨房，酒橱里的酒……他曾经也有一个很好的房子，有妻子和孩子，还有一个未来……  
“你今天可以离开了。”格林希尔收回他的茶，茶杯里的水一口未动。

“恐怕你们谁都不能离开……阁下。”门突然被撞开了，格林希尔猛的起身，一堆拿着防爆盾的警察冲进来，然后是几个军官，接着……是他的次长，卡介伦。  
“你被逮捕了。”他名义上的部下这样说。  
“你们怎么会……”格林希尔不动声色的进入厨房，几个拿枪的人紧跟着他。  
卡介伦面沉如水，指了指林奇，“还要感谢他。”  
林奇脸上茫然的神情更浓重了。  
“你们设计陷害我？”格林希尔咬牙质疑卡介伦。  
“不过无妨，”他又自顾自一笑，忽然一抬手，存储器在卡介伦的注视下掉入垃圾粉碎口，很快消失了，“你是以什么理由逮捕长官呢？次长阁下？现在在家会客也是犯罪了吗？”  
卡介伦面不改色，“这种话，还是对看着你的同盟市民说，看看他们信不信吧！”  
“看着我的……”格林希尔顺着卡介伦的指点，看到林奇手腕上一个腕带。  
林奇想起来了，这几天他的宾馆一楼都在举行免费品酒会，他于是申请了一个自由出入会场的腕带。难道说……

“酒精的危害比我们想象的更大，对吗？”卡介伦举起林奇的右手，撕开腕带上的宾馆logo，露出一个闪烁的红点，“晚间新闻特别报道，全同盟直播。”  
“……卡介伦……”格林希尔的拳头握紧了，那个红点在他眼中逐渐放大，“你即使想要我的位子，也不该用这种方式害我。我是为了国家和人民长远的福祉才……”  
“害你的不是我，”卡介伦示意林奇趴在桌上，让下属拿出手铐，“是你的阴谋和野心……当你为了自己的政治理想，哦不，野望，做出这种事的时候，已经不配做民主国家的军人了。”  
林奇此时突然像酒醒了似的浑身一震，他抬头大叫，“不是我干的，是那个罗严克拉姆公爵许诺——”  
话音未尽，一颗橡皮子弹击晕了他。卡介伦回头。  
“……齐格飞？”  
“一时失手……他太激动了，我怕他有什么过激行为。”  
“你从不失手。”卡介伦让人把格林希尔和林奇带出去。  
“人都有犯错的时候，”齐格飞在林奇被带走之前，关掉了他手腕上的监听器，“不是吗？”

“重大突发新闻——”  
艾丽斯转动座椅，她的柱子还是毫无动静。  
还在实验室里加班的人都凑到了立体tv前，两个主持人看上去兴奋异常。  
“统帅本部总长居然策划参与阴谋政变……这个国家是要完了吗？”她的同事们窃窃私语。  
“至少这里的阴谋还能被播报出来，要是专制国家肯定会封锁消息……罗严克拉姆公爵，是那个罗严克拉姆公爵吗？”同事之一想了想，决定还是咽下对敌国军官外貌的赞美之词。  
“……没想到他还是个阴谋家，”同事之二皱眉，“我还以为他……”  
“这些帝国人终究是亡我之心不死，要我说当初发动远征的初衷并没有错……”  
艾丽斯看着新闻对林奇提到的罗严克拉姆公爵、现在的帝国宰相的追踪介绍，突然想到，他长得好像我高中的一个朋友……对了，她似乎还有一个弟弟……

“……那个亚瑟·林奇在同盟的直播里说出了我的名字？”莱因哈特似乎一时反应不过来。来接他去宇宙港的军车已经到了，但他和奥贝斯坦一直站在路边说话。  
“恐怕如此，阁下……我很抱歉。”  
莱因哈特抱紧双臂。他看到司机时不时的打闪光催促他，一时想要对司机发火，但是最终忍住了。  
居然能做到这个地步……这个杨威利，难道就是所谓多智而近妖吗？  
“那就是计划失败了。”年轻的宰相最终和新任代理军务尚书一起来到军车旁，奥贝斯坦敲了敲车窗，要求和宇宙港联络延迟起飞时间。  
“这样不行……除了瓦列和鲁兹，再加派梅克林格也去防守边境行星。”莱因哈特看了一眼宰相府，之后很长一段时间他都会留在太空里。  
他还是觉得不放心，如果是那个杨威利从伊谢尔伦出击的话，这些人真的防守的住吗？然而内战在即，再调出更多人手就犯了分兵大忌……  
“一部分成像镜也得重设路线到伊谢尔伦方向，告诉缪拉，一旦同盟有任何动静，我要立即知道。”奥贝斯坦一一记录下来。  
“我们得速战速决，”莱因哈特最后决定，“即使冒一点险……”

796年7月13日，莱因哈特旗下的舰队中，除了缪拉留守奥丁，瓦列、鲁兹和梅克林格被派往边境，其他人以罗严塔尔和米达麦亚为首，跟随伯伦希尔离开宇宙港，驶入太空。

“这些人也并非完全没有军事常识。”米达麦亚点了一杯烟熏威士忌，站着和罗严塔尔讲话。  
他们几个提督被叫来伯伦希尔开作战会议，现在只是席间，而罗严塔尔已经在军官休息室的吧台喝他的第二轮冰岩蓝朗姆。  
“你别喝多了，”米达麦亚皱眉提醒，“要是一会轮到你发言的时候……”  
“我何时喝多过？”  
“没有吗？”  
“……白天没有。”  
“白天？我们现在在太空里。”  
罗严塔尔默默喝掉了酒底，没有再要第三轮。  
“他们的行为是突然变化的……换了指挥官，我猜。”罗严塔尔注视着舰桥的方向，不停有人走进走出。看起来他们的元帅并没有席间休息。  
整个七月和八月，他们的行动异常顺利。打着“清君侧”旗号反莱因哈特的贵族联合军们从各自的领星带兵向盟主布朗胥百克集合。其中不少要经过奥丁一带，于是发生了一系列遭遇战——如果要罗严塔尔形容的话，只能评价为不堪一击。  
然而进入九月之后事情起了变化，贵族军不再单独行动，而是有序分布在其老巢周围安全宇域，也不再有补给舰队四处乱窜的混乱情形。他们看起来好像已经有了一个统一的指挥中枢，而且这个中枢起码具有一定的军事常识……考虑到贵族军舰队和人手的实际数量远胜于己，不需要多么天才的指挥官，也已经足够令一般人担心。  
然而担心的人中不包括罗严塔尔。  
“不过我们的元帅总会有办法的……不是吗？”罗严塔尔晃了晃杯子，确实是都喝完了。  
“是啊，”米达麦亚感慨，他的酒才喝了三分之一，“要我说，元帅虽然年轻，却是一个真正的战争天才。”  
“或许吧……”罗严塔尔压了一张小费在杯子底下，“休息结束了。”  
米达麦亚看到莱因哈特的副官走出来向他们招手。他将剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。

“贼军换了总司令，现在所有军队统一受梅尔卡兹一级上将调度。”  
提督们进入舰桥行礼，莱因哈特简略的点头。  
“他们现在的策略……”舰桥的光源被关闭，所有人宛如置身虚空之中。  
莱因哈特从座位起身，星球和航路在他身边鳞次栉比的展开。当他的手指划向其中某一颗行星时，更多的细节就会弹出：要塞原始建筑图，公开及非公开改建记录，兵力容纳比和延时相当低的周边宇域战舰分布概括事靡巨细的显示出来。  
过去的一年多里，被他和维尔纳瓜抄的大贵族们的财产先是流进国库，然后不少进入了他的舰队。在皇帝“生病”之后，甚至连进入国库的手续都不时被略过。他直属的所有战舰都被升级为和当初的伯伦希尔一样的基础配置，其他提督也各有拨款按照他们的喜好升级舰队。  
而现在的伯伦希尔，已经是全帝国，不，恐怕是全宇宙唯一一艘能在远离主机几千光年的距离外，仍然做到几乎实时展开模拟监控，并且细化到如此地步的独立战舰。这背后的硬件升级和支持统筹所耗费的心血，恐怕只有他和维尔纳才会明白。  
莱因哈特停在一颗星球要塞旁边——几乎位于他们现在位置和贵族军老巢连线中间点上的行星要塞，连典贝尔克。  
“他们想要和我们在秃鹰之城主力决战，以多打少，以逸待劳。虽然是正统的用兵思想，然而，我们却不必使其如愿。”  
“经过计算，这里，”他托住悬空的连典贝尔克，要塞表面六个巨大的核熔炉像地狱犬的眼睛注视着莱因哈特，“是我军一次跳跃的补给极限，也是贼军的割尾点——在这个要塞之后，敌我补给难度和信息距离互换，所以，我们必须要先拿下它，并且放出消息，使梅尔卡兹带兵前来救援——然后将其一并斩获。”  
几位提督点头称是，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚交换了一个含义不同的眼神。  
“现在只有一个问题……”莱因哈特放大了行星要塞，核熔炉的火焰灼烧着他的手指，而他浑然不觉，“这个要塞无法以大规模热兵器攻击……只能先派登陆战部队取得通道，关闭核熔炉，再进行占领。”  
“好在，”莱因哈特向每个提督发送了一份要塞内部结构图，“防守这个要塞通道的人，我们都认识……而我有一个适合他的作战计划。”  
“罗严塔尔、米达麦亚，你们留下。这个计划需要你们的配合……”  
莱因哈特已经完全走进了核熔炉之中，原子裂变的光芒掩映着他金色的长发，要塞表面复杂的纹路像是一个意味深长的笑容。

“我他妈的快要吐了。”  
米达麦亚和罗严塔尔已经率地面战部队高强度连续作战6个小时，两个人都差不多要到生理极限了。  
“这人吃错药了吧？”米达麦亚大吼，他的防护服血肉模糊——唯一值得庆幸的是，那都是别人的血肉。  
“闭嘴，别跟我说话。”罗严塔尔一斧子又砍翻一个敌军，除了肉体上的疲惫，眼前的画面使他的精神也受到巨大迫害。这种感觉就像是把你关在房间里连续看48小时猎奇B级片。  
米达麦亚抡起斧子，甩飞了一个人、或者尸体，大喊，“下一个是谁？！”  
没人回答他，然后他用斧子支撑住自己，意识到……  
“奥夫雷沙呢？死了？跑了？退兵了？”  
“不……”罗严塔尔转了转自己头盔的内嵌通讯屏幕，“他似乎也差不多累了……正在把辱骂我们的元帅阁下当作放松节目……”  
“这也就意味着……”他们对视一眼，“他现在会停在一个地方不动。”

米达麦亚和罗严塔尔换了衣服，吃了点东西，来不及休息，就匆匆赶到在大气压制要塞舰队离港的伯伦希尔。  
而奥夫雷沙的脸占据了半个投屏。会议室里只有莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦。  
米达麦亚走到莱因哈特身边附耳，“信号源已经定位，施工队在从他下方地面进行熔断。作业进度……”  
他看了一眼自己的终端，“90%。”  
莱因哈特点点头，奥夫雷沙似乎是注意到了米达麦亚的出现。  
“我记得他……你真的很喜欢用这些平民做部下，缪杰尔。”他讥笑。  
莱因哈特面无表情的看着他。  
“这或许说明你还有一点自知之明，”奥夫雷沙拨开自己脸上一道奇怪的黏着物，那像是某种脑浆被高速离心后的浊液，“因为任何一个了解你的贵族，没有人不把和你同朝为官当作耻辱……”  
莱因哈特握紧了拳头。  
“我们都知道你是怎样一路睡到今天的位子，也都见到过你是怎样在皇帝陛下的宴会上——”  
“奥夫雷沙，”莱因哈特打断了他，“我很遗憾你的记性如此之差。”  
“我曾经说过，没有下一次。”  
他切断了通信。  
“进度多少了？米达麦亚。”  
“呃，95%……”  
“可以了，现在就爆破。”  
“但是……”  
“难道只差5%的熔断距离就无法爆破吗？！你可以把炸药的剂量加大，这种变通还要我教吗？！”  
米达麦亚惊讶的看着他，莱因哈特立刻冷静下来。  
“……没什么。总之现在就爆破……然后把他嘴堵上，活捉到我面前。”  
米达麦亚只好领命，罗严塔尔看了莱因哈特一眼，他看上去非常平静，除了……  
年轻元帅按着桌沿的手微微颤动，那似乎表明他怒火中烧。

杨威利刚从海尼森宇宙港出来，就看到了卡介伦和齐格飞——他们像普通人一样举着牌子，牌子上写了一个大大的“扬”字。  
“字写错了。”杨威利指出。  
“方块字太难写了……”卡介伦笑道，“这是齐格飞的主意。”  
“重要的不是有没有写对，”齐格飞狡辩，他招了一辆地上车，“而是你一眼就看到了。这就达到目的了。”  
“你站在那谁不能一眼看到？”杨威利怀疑的把行李箱递给热情的两人，“你们有事要托我帮忙？”  
“不愧是魔术师杨，不仅智略卓绝，还能洞穿人心。”  
“看来这事还很棘手……”杨坐进后座，齐格飞坐在他旁边。  
“然而世界上有办得到的事，也有办不到的事。”他决定先打个预防针。  
“这绝对是你可以做到的事。只是……看你愿不愿意做。”  
卡介伦，现在是代理统帅本部总长，从前座扭过头，“杨，我问你。如果一个长期和你作对的敌国，现在打内战打的如火如荼。他们其中一方还曾想在你的国家搞政变，只是阴谋暴露失败了……而你的国家休生养息一年，又知道了这个消息——你会怎么做？”  
“这个故事听上去很熟悉啊？”  
“我当然是，”杨看了一眼齐格飞，故作思考，“先等他们打的差不多，接着帮其中一方消灭另一方，最后坐收渔翁之利，从此再无后顾之忧——”  
“你看，齐格飞，”卡介伦大笑，“我就说了这家伙，虽然天天喊自己多讨厌打仗，脑子里一想到这些东西，比谁转的都快。”  
“然而，”杨接着说，“如果我是一个军事独裁者，就必定会这么做……可惜，我只是一个民主国家的军人。”  
“可惜还是可喜？”齐格飞不为所动。  
“两者兼有。”  
“但是这一次，”卡介伦收敛了笑容，“民主国家的军人，似乎也有机会做出类似的决定了。”  
“……发生什么了？”  
“上次那事过后，格林希尔虽然被撤职查办，然而林奇的话，反而证实了帝国对我们的虎视眈眈，永无宁日。”  
“所以？”杨的表情严肃了。  
“现在民调显示，52%左右的市民支持对帝国展开报复，尤其是他们正在打内战的消息扩散开之后……”卡介伦看了一眼后视镜，齐格飞一直没说话。  
“你知道的，评议会那帮人……我们的特留尼希特议长似乎又蠢蠢欲动，要在下周和军部召开会议，进行研讨……现在的军部，除了只是因为没参与亚姆立札而自动成为宇宙舰队司令官的原第一舰队提督，就是代理统帅本部总长的我，和把守对帝国第一道大门、兼任伊谢尔伦要塞司令官及驻留舰队司令官的你了。”  
“换句话说，”杨的住处到了，卡介伦走下车，“下周和特留尼希特的会议，真正说得上话的人，除了我，就是你。”  
“如果你想的话……”他们三人现在站在大门门口，围栏的影子把他们分隔得斑斑驳驳。  
“这次，你真的可以实现自己的战略部署了。合理合法，民意支持……而不只是在大局已定的情况下，在局部战役中，戴着镣铐跳舞。”  
杨威利沉默了许久，卡介伦双手叉在口袋里。  
“杨，当一个人真正有选择的自由，不再有任何’不得已’的借口时……他才知道自己到底想要什么，甚至自己究竟是谁，对吗？”  
“我不喜欢被考验，卡介伦。”  
“我知道，那么，”卡介伦指向远去的地上车，“你要就此辞职，一走了之吗？现在没有紧急战事，你的辞呈递上去，几乎是一定会批了。”  
“然而，”齐格飞突然开口，“如果你真的辞职了，你的位子十有八九会被议长推荐的人取代。”  
“你做得到吗？”  
“我不喜欢被考验。我不是那么积极挑战命运的人。”杨重复了一遍。  
“然而有时候人却不得不被命运考验，不是吗？”  
齐格飞看着依然沉默的杨，指了指马路对过的咖啡馆。  
“与其就这么站着，你想听听我的想法吗？”

奥夫雷沙嘴里塞着麻绳被压了进来，士兵将他按跪在地。他仍然梗着脖子，脸上挂着嘲讽的笑容。  
莱因哈特拿出枪走了上去。  
“等等，”奥贝斯坦劝阻，“我还有一个更好的办法使用他这条命。”  
“是吗？”  
“我们可以把他送回秃鹰之城……”奥贝斯坦背对着奥夫雷沙解释了一遍。  
莱因哈特转回视线，然后他冷笑一声。  
“可是我觉得我的主意更好。”  
他抽出奥夫雷沙口中的麻绳，伸进枪管，开了十七枪。

奥贝斯坦不赞成的看着他，但他没再说什么，只是让人拖走尸体，然后清洁舰桥的地板。  
“阁下出气了的话，可以把提督们喊来进行下一步作战计划。”  
“我没有生气，”莱因哈特反驳，“……让他们进来。”  
“正如我们所料，梅尔卡兹正在带舰队前来的路上。”  
莱因哈特调整星路图，以便使所有人看清这支前来的舰队。  
“对这样规模的舰队，和这样远的出击距离来说，能够保持这种程度的阵型，说明他不是庸才。”  
“但是很可惜，”莱因哈特调出梅尔卡兹的旗舰，“你能看出什么，罗严塔尔？”  
罗严塔尔上前。他观察了一阵这只平淡无奇的旗舰，然后后退一步，自己动手放大其他几只周边战舰，以及抽调远处的战舰，把它们摆放到一起对比。莱因哈特露出赞赏的神情。  
“这是一支花装舰队，”罗严塔尔回答，“不同航速、攻击力、防护强度、跃迁能力的战舰混编在一起。然而，航速慢的战舰排在航速快的战舰之前，短攻炮的战舰围在长攻炮的战舰之内——这样只会在实战中互相掣肘。”  
“正是如此。这说明……”  
“他们来的很匆忙，”米达麦亚接话，他的脸上露出跃跃欲试的神情，“可能是秃鹰之城一接到连典贝尔克失陷的消息就强行令其出发了。在几次跃迁之后，梅尔卡兹只来得及勉强把队伍排出阵型，但是顾不上调整具体的功能单位。”  
莱因哈特看起来是真心高兴了起来，“是的，米达麦亚。所以，梅尔卡兹本想让我们远赴秃鹰之城决战，以逸待劳，以有备打无备……可是看看现在，谁是有备，谁是无备？谁是逸，谁是劳？”  
“我愿做先头部队，”米达麦亚主动请缨，“我的舰队很快就可以出发，不会给他留下任何多余的整备时间——只会让他乱上加乱。”  
“我正有此意……”莱因哈特从副官手中接过一盘红酒，一一亲手递给在场的提督们，“你先出发，其他人整编完毕也会很快跟上……与你汇合。”  
“我与梅尔卡兹共过事，”他将喝空的酒杯放回，“他是一个不错的将领，一个贵族中的绅士……”  
“然而，他做出了错误的选择。”  
莱因哈特看着舰桥外的星海。  
而有时候仅仅是一次错误的选择，就足以让你付出惨痛的代价。

秃鹰之城接到梅尔卡兹战死、他的舰队几乎全灭的消息是在二十天前。  
那时布朗胥百克还在睡梦之中，他被人半夜摇醒，然后他大发雷霆。  
可是怒火在恐惧面前无济于事，很快，他发现追随他的人神情变了。  
二十天，仅仅二十天，布朗胥百克孤独的坐在秃鹰之城的大厅，他的手紧握着一罐烈酒，水迹渗入他的胡子。  
他怀疑的看着大厅换防的护卫，城墙的每一个角落似乎都充斥着阴谋的窃窃私语……他注意到其他贵族们是怎样不敢在作战会议中正视他的眼睛。  
固然，他们所有人都仇恨莱因哈特，但是还有一样他们更讨厌的东西……那就是失败和死亡。  
布朗胥百克决定去找立典亥姆商议对策。在经过武器架的时候，他顺手拿了一把枪。

“你看这里……”立典亥姆披着睡袍，把他拉到露台上。  
“这是……”  
“那个人的舰队已经到了……他们想要封锁大气，把我们困死。”立典亥姆怪异的笑着，他似乎感知失调了。  
“……我们出不去了吗……可是，我们还有很多讨逆军队在附近的……”  
“不，”立典亥姆大笑，“什么讨逆军队？你还不明白吗？如果你我死了，我们就是逆，没有人会为我们报仇……胜利是永远的正义。”  
“可是，”立典亥姆抬头，“我不甘心呐……那个缪杰尔，他应该给你我陪葬。”  
布朗胥百克正要说话，卫兵找到了他。  
“盟主，”卫兵说，“我们接到您的侄子，代理防卫您的领星之一的赛德男爵的求救急讯。”  
“威斯塔朗特发生民众暴乱，甚至男爵手下的家兵都参与了……再不派人支援的话，男爵可能就凶多吉少了！”  
“什么？！在这个时候？”  
布朗胥百克公爵大怒，“我现在自身难保，大气又被那个缪杰尔封锁，如何派人支援他！”  
“可是男爵说……”  
“我记得，”立典亥姆提醒，“你的领星上，不是备有不少核武器吗？”  
“如果用核弹的话，”布朗胥百克皱眉，“怎么可能只杀死暴乱的民众？所有人都会被消灭，连我的侄子也……这是要同归于尽啊！”  
“可是男爵的下属都背叛了，他又还能支撑多久呢？何况……”立典亥姆指给他看从大气中缓缓出现的战舰身影，他们似乎都看到一道熟悉的白色闪光，“事到如今，难道不正是同归于尽的时候吗？”  
“得道多助，失道寡助。我看你的侄子是没救了……”立典亥姆的睡袍被风吹紧在他青筋暴起的手臂，“但是至少，可以让威斯塔朗特的两百万人，给他陪葬。”  
布朗胥百克一瞬间似乎想给他一枪，然而立典亥姆不屈不饶的看着他。他最终狞笑一声，告诉还在待命的卫兵，“接通我侄儿的加密通讯。我把启动全部核弹的密码告诉他。”

“玛琳道夫，”腓特烈四世缓慢地说，他看上去一年间老了十岁，“朕记得你……你一向是一个忠臣、纯臣。”  
国务尚书玛琳道夫伯爵端着一个托盘，上面是一杯水和四颗药片，他的视线始终没有和皇帝相交。  
“没有生病的人，为什么要吃药呢？”  
玛琳道夫的手抖了一下，然而他终于还是把托盘放在皇帝枕边的柜子上。  
“罗严克拉姆公爵嘱咐我看着您吃下去……陛下。”

“看来他们也知道大势已去。”莱因哈特接到消息，在秃鹰之城被围后，周边的贵族军自乱阵脚，没有人敢真的过来救援。  
“然而他们的军队还并没有都受到致命的打击。”  
“但他们不会过来了，”莱因哈特对奥贝斯坦说，“接通奥丁，让皇帝陛下出面，亲自电视劝降这些要维护他的贵族军。”  
莱因哈特说完看着眼前这颗要塞行星，行星表面的黄金树涂装已经清晰可见——那是贼军显示自己忠诚和大义的标志。

越来越多的战舰跟着伯伦希尔进入大气，太阳的第一丝曙光从地平线传来，给这颗行星染上一层瑰丽的绯色。  
“开启防护盾，填充主炮。”莱因哈特下令。  
“任何补给船只不得进入，任何逃出船只一律轰击。”

这就是黄金树应该怎样倒下……在血与火之中。


	17. 天火焚城

章节警告：包括未成年人在内的大量死亡描写。

“不要！！”托马斯惊恐的扑上去抱住父亲的大腿。  
“滚开！”西蒙一脚踢开他。  
到处都是硝烟和鲜血，妹妹抓着母亲的衣角嚎啕大哭。  
威斯塔朗特的代理领主，布朗胥百克公爵的侄子赛德男爵的城堡被围住了，群情激愤的农民、矿工和男爵的家兵们里应外合，城堡的防御体系彻底瘫痪了——虽然每一面城墙上都架设了高射炮，但是操作炮台的人却已经向外敞开大门。  
西蒙和他的邻里们端着自制的土枪和抢来的机关枪、镭射枪，枪口对着一个看上去十五六岁的男孩。那是被男爵匆匆从后门送出的独子。  
男孩看上去似乎要晕倒了，他瘦弱苍白的双手抓住自己的衣领。  
托马斯浑身颤抖的拦在父亲几人面前，他看了一眼那个贵族小男孩，他瑟瑟发抖的样子……仿佛几年前的自己。  
“放过他……放过他！父亲！他还是个孩子啊？他也没有办法选择自己的出生……”  
“孩子？”西蒙怒道，“你总是这么天真！我当初倾尽家财送你去同盟，你非要回来！那好，你就亲眼看着，这到底是个什么样的国家！”  
西蒙的枪撩起那个男孩的前襟，“你看到他的衣服了吗？这种丝绸做的领子，碰过一次水就会起皱，沾上一点油污就要重换，但他们每个人都有无数件这种衣服！你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
西蒙大吼着指向他的母亲，“这意味着，你的母亲从十二岁起就要辍学做工，这意味着，我给这些人当了二十年家犬也会因为生病被一脚踢开！”  
“这意味着，”他的目光扫过每一个满脸灰尘的农民军，“我每天日出而作日落而息的在地里干活，也养不活自己的头生子！因为，我们流的每一滴血泪，都会被这株黄金熔铸的大树吸进根茎，然后——”  
“织成无数件，无数件，这样的衣服，穿在这些只因为出生在城堡里，就自动获得了一切的人的身上！”  
西蒙抬起枪，所有人抬起枪，那个男孩在一瞬间被射成了筛子，他的尸体软软的倒在被血液浸透的泥土上。  
“不要……”托马斯缓缓跪倒在地。  
“像他这样的人，从他出生开始，每一个毛孔就浸透了罪恶。”

西蒙等人还要往里冲，突然有人挥舞着旗子跑了出来。  
“不、不好了！”那个家兵模样的人带着一面黑白两色的旗子，那是他们区分自己人的标志。  
“我们偷听到，赛德男爵狗急跳墙，想要发动核武器攻击这个行星——和我们同归于尽！”  
西蒙大笑，“同归于尽？好啊，看看在他把这些核弹送上天前，我们能不能把他家的每一个人杀光！”  
托马斯突然站了起来。他走到父亲和士兵中间，他的眼神中有种陌生的力量，让周围的人一时安静下来。  
“我们还有别的办法……我们不需要同归于尽……我们不应该同归于尽。”  
“别的办法？”西蒙哼了一声，“你又有什么幼稚的高见了？”  
“我们和这些贵族们作战……而罗严克拉姆公爵也和这些贵族们作战……如果我们去找罗严克拉姆公爵，他一定会保护我们，阻止男爵！”  
“……罗严克拉姆公爵……”西蒙和几人互看一眼，他们好像从那种嗜血的绝望和疯狂中清醒了一点。  
“可是，他不也是一个贵族吗？他真的会帮助我们吗？而且……我们怎么能联系上他呢？”  
“罗严克拉姆公爵以前叫做缪杰尔，是一个下级贵族，”托马斯回忆起了几年前，“他和我一样，先是去了同盟，又从同盟回来……”  
“我们曾经是同学，如果我去说的话……”托马斯的脑海里浮现出一个人的脸，他有着一头火焰一样的头发，当时他对他说，你不必有一个英雄的名字而成为英雄。  
“父亲，你不是问我，何苦从同盟回来吗？”  
托马斯挺起胸膛，“也许正是为了今日，我才跨越银河重新回来——因为这里才是我的家乡。而我不能独自离开。”  
西蒙等人沉默了，他最后说，“你可以试一试。然而，你要怎么去找到罗严克拉姆公爵？赛德男爵的飞行船都锁在他的武器库里。”  
“或许我知道一个办法。”拿着旗子的士兵插嘴。  
“在距离这里半天的地方，有另一个下级贵族，他是赛德男爵的清客，不久前才来这里游居拜访，”士兵回忆着那人来的那一日，“他有一艘自己的飞行船……”  
托马斯点点头，“那我现在就出发。”  
他抱住一直在哭的妹妹，亲了亲她的头发，“没关系的，汉娜。等明天的太阳升起来，一切就会重新变好……我保证。”

“你想借我的飞行船？”弗朗茨是一个帝国骑士，几乎是勉勉强强算得上贵族。他警惕的打量着眼前这个年轻人，不多的卫兵尽忠职守的站在身后。  
自从听说发生暴乱，他就再没去过赛德男爵府上拜访，而是龟缩在自己偏远乡下的客居，祈祷没有人来找他的麻烦。事实上，他并不喜欢赛德，唯一让他对他大献殷勤的原因是他知道赛德是布朗胥百克公爵的侄子，而如果公爵在内战中胜利，赛德男爵必定也前途无量……人只有抓住机会，才能实现阶级的飞升。  
“对。赛德男爵想要发动核武器无差别攻击这个行星——我要去找罗严克拉姆公爵，请求他阻止男爵，保护我们！”  
“你要去找罗严克拉姆公爵……”弗朗茨不安的转了一圈戒指。  
“你确定吗？发动核武器攻击整个行星，这也太耸人听闻了……这不是自杀吗？会不会是假消息？”  
“我确定，是男爵的家兵亲耳所闻，不会有假。”  
弗朗茨松动了，然而……  
“这样吧，”弗朗茨说，“你先住在这里，检修和发动飞行船还要一定的时间。等准备好了，我再告诉你。”

安排托马斯住下后，弗朗茨找来自己的卫兵。  
“此事不知是真是假。赛德男爵被围困城堡，早就音讯断绝。这些暴民，万一编了个假消息，借我的船去找了罗严克拉姆，却是引来他的军队，里应外合攻打布朗胥百克公爵的领星……我就难办了！”  
弗朗茨检点自己的财物，住在这里期间，赛德送了他不少金银细软在内的礼物，其中他最喜爱的就是一匹通体雪白的小马，那还是他亲手接生的。  
“但是万一是真的，赔上我的性命就不值得了……这样，我先坐船进入大气轨道等着，你，”他指了其中一名卫兵，“坐逃生艇去找那个罗严克拉姆。”  
“而你们暂且在此替我看守财产和那个什么托马斯。消息一经验证，我就来接你们。咱们一块逃之夭夭……求人不如求己！”

弗朗茨的卫兵，诺亚三等兵从逃生艇上下来，立刻被带到了伯伦希尔舰桥。  
他匆匆行礼，环顾一圈，没费多大劲就认出了罗严克拉姆公爵。  
公爵非常年轻，几乎还像个少年。他金色的长发别在耳后，从座椅上起身走近他。当他安静的站在那里的时候，看上去就像是太阳，圣洁而光明。  
卫兵定下心神，汇报了发生的一切。  
莱因哈特点头，秃鹰之城被围困至今，其他贵族军首鼠两端、围而不救，看来布朗胥百克是要狗急跳墙了……  
“我会马上派人——”  
“等等，”义眼闪烁着无机质光芒的代理军务尚书阻止道，“阁下，可否先借一步说话？”  
莱因哈特犹豫的看了他一眼，然后让诺亚自行去休息室等待。他跟着奥贝斯坦走进一个小会议室，关上了门。

“……但这可是两百万平民……”即使是莱因哈特，一时也震惊的说不出话来。  
“然而，”奥贝斯坦输入权限，激活战术电脑，“正如我所说，贵族军现在只是犹豫害怕，而并没有受到致命打击，他们的舰队仍然很多——不然我们也不会采取这种斩首行动。而且如您所见，连皇帝陛下的亲自劝降都不能让他们彻底散去投降……他们还在观望。”  
“秃鹰之城的防御体系坚不可摧，让我们不得不使用这种断其补给逼其自乱的围困策略……然而这种策略的成功需要多久呢？这样继续下去，这场席卷全国的内战，还会多死多少人？”  
“即使如此……”  
“不，阁下。这是一个问题。还会多死多少人？您能告诉我一个数字吗？”  
莱因哈特困惑了。  
“五百万到两千万，”奥贝斯坦回答，“这是战术电脑的分析，恐怕比任何人类的估计都要更准确。”  
“而这只是内战的估计。如果同盟在此时从伊谢尔伦入侵的话……这个数字恐怕还会大大增加。”  
奥贝斯坦放大战术电脑的图表。  
“如果我们坐视不理，并且把大贵族核平自己领星的画面播放出去，其大义立刻土崩瓦解。据我的估算，内战能提早结束三个月，同盟的威胁也可以解除，这样我们就是牺牲了两百万，而救下了五百到两千万。”  
“为多数人牺牲少数人，和为少数人牺牲多数人，谁都不想做这种选择……可是如果非要选择，哪一样为好呢？”  
“也许还有别的办法……”  
“阁下，”奥贝斯坦平静地说，“您可能还不明白，我们之所以会坐在这里，面临这种抉择，其根本原因是什么。”  
莱因哈特抬头看着他。  
奥贝斯坦走到他面前，两指插入自己的眼眶，微一用力，他左边的义眼脱落下来。奥贝斯坦把那颗电子眼放在手心，递到莱因哈特面前。  
“您看到了什么，阁下？”  
奥贝斯坦空洞的眼眶里，精密的接线裸露出来，它们盘根错节，然后和这个男人自己的血肉长到一起。  
“没有人天生会有这样一双眼睛。”  
“我们今天在这里面临这种抉择，是因为布朗胥百克想要叫侄子核平自己的领星。然而更重要的……”  
“是因为当他想这么做的时候，他就能这么做。今天您阻止了他，内战继续，谁会是下一个布朗胥百克？不亲眼见到、亲身感受到惨痛的后果，谁会真正醒悟这种不平等的邪恶之处？”  
“高登巴姆王朝延续了将近五百年。五百年里，贵族们只有多少人，而平民们又有多少人？为什么五百年里都没有人跳出来推翻这些大贵族？为什么多数人总是被少数人所奴役？因为所有出身在不平等里的人，最终会屈服于它，然后长成它的一部分。所有的人都告诉自己他们只要向上爬，就能脱离不平等的悲剧——直到他们自己成为不平等的来源。这就是高登巴姆王朝的真相。”  
“这种邪恶必须以最惨烈的形式，公开在所有人面前，然后，黄金树才会轰然倒下。”  
“而我会用我的这双眼睛看着它。这是一双不朽的眼睛，它会看着在黄金树倒下的地方，长出新的世界……我是因为这样才选择了您，希望您不要让我失望。”  
“我和您，我们真正想要的……不就是这样一个，属于明天的新世界吗？”  
奥贝斯坦的发言结束了，他收回了自己的左眼。  
莱因哈特看着那颗义眼的眼珠，它也一眨不眨的回望着他……

“我的儿子也死了……我唯一的儿子……”赛德男爵露出一种似笑非笑的表情。  
“好呀，”他走到窗边，“这些蝼蚁，打着什么大义的旗号……明明几百年都这样过来了，为什么突然就假装自己不能忍受了呢？”  
“你们也算是人吗！”他大吼。  
浅紫色的太阳缓缓沉没，他的吼声在空无一人的房间回荡。  
“你们算是什么东西，那可是我的儿子，是我的儿子啊……他刚出生的时候，在我的膝盖上笑过……”  
赛德打开密码箱，18位的密码被输入。  
威斯塔朗特的无数个基地缓缓打开，载着核弹头的无人机加速冲向大气。  
赛德男爵拿出枪，在起义军冲进城堡的最后一道防线前，结束了自己的生命。

“那是什么……太阳，落下来了吗？”汉娜从母亲的怀里抬起头。  
哥哥自从走了之后，一直没有回来。汉娜数着自己裙角的褶皱，直到夜空里出现无数个下坠的太阳。  
“可是，太阳，不应该是光明和温暖的吗？”  
汉娜出生在这片土地上，从来没有机会参加科学课，所以她不知道，太阳只有在很远的地方，才会显得光明而温暖。  
当它落到身边的时候人们才会想起，太阳本就是一颗，永恒聚变的核弹。  
哥哥撒了谎……汉娜短暂人生的最后一个念头是。  
我看到了太阳，可是明天却再也不会到来……  
更好的世界，在哪里呢？这个世界里……有我吗？

托马斯也看到了这些太阳。  
他独自在远离家人的地方，和弗朗茨的卫兵们在一起。  
“为什么……”他只来得及问。卫兵们乱成一团，他们绝望愤怒的大吼，指责弗朗茨欺骗了他们——他没有来接他们。  
托马斯恍然大悟。  
原来他不惜跨越星海，从同盟回来，并不是为了拯救自己的家乡，而是为了……  
和它一起毁灭。  
原来这才是他的命运。

弗朗茨察觉到那些光点的时候，第一时间启动了飞船。  
“我的小马！”他哀叹道，他甚至为此流了几滴泪。他还没有来得及给小马起一个名字，他只是一直叫它“我的小马”。  
“到底发生了什么……赛德真的核平了自己的领星？罗严克拉姆的救援呢？”  
逃出到一半的时候，他遇到一艘眼熟的逃生艇。  
“救救我……我们快跑。”  
“你怎么了？”他焦急地问自己派去求援的士兵诺亚。  
“我在休息室坐等右等等不到消息，心中觉得不妙，就自己跑了出来……他们在后面追我，恐怕是要杀我灭口！”  
弗朗茨大吃一惊，“罗严克拉姆公爵不仅不救援，还要杀你灭口？”  
他看向舷窗外，好像确实有一艘武装船追来了……弗朗茨心中一横，当机立断开枪打死了诺亚，把他的尸体塞进逃生舱抛向宇宙，自己驾驶着飞船逃离了。  
他要去找其他贵族联军，让他们知道，罗严克拉姆到底干了些什么……

残酷的影像以极高的分辨率在全宇宙播出，莱因哈特独自站在会议室里，他的脸色苍白的可怕。  
做决定是一回事，但是亲眼看到又是另一回事……这是一种对他来说并不算熟悉的感情：他后悔了。  
两百万人……两百万条生命……  
幽暗的会议室里，只有立体tv的光打在他的脸上。  
他忽然想起那天的宴会，和那杯鹿血酒。  
布朗胥百克一刀下去，小鹿还在挣扎，他的第二刀让它断了气。  
“阁下？”他抬起头，奥贝斯坦走了进来。  
“阁下怎么了？刚有好消息传来，视频播出，不仅臣民震动，原来在秃鹰之城周边徘徊的贵族联军也开始散去。想必是明白大势已去。”  
奥贝斯坦停顿一下，换了个语气。  
“我想因为此举提前结束内战，所有活下来的臣民都会感谢阁下的决策。何况，事情已经发生了，不如最大限度的利用其结果。”  
事情已经发生了……对了，那晚之后，维尔纳也对他说过同样的话，事情已经发生了，只能最大限度的利用其结果……不然他还能做什么呢……  
“这是为了将来，一个对所有人更好的世界。”奥贝斯坦继续说。  
为了将来……他说的对……他已经付出了这么多，总要得到一点什么……  
莱因哈特终于开口了。  
“贼军开始散去了吗？好……告诉奥丁，让皇帝再出面一次，招降纳叛，既往不咎，不用再继续打内战了……还有，确保这件事的真相没有人知道……”  
奥贝斯坦点头，“我会确保的，阁下。”  
奥贝斯坦想起刚才和卫兵的对话，那个来传消息的诺亚，因为莱因哈特没有叫人看守他，已经自己跑了。他派人去追，却说发现了他在逃生舱中的尸体，可能是开枪自杀了。  
是开枪自杀吗？奥贝斯坦的义眼微微反光。

齐格飞、杨威利、卡介伦三人坐在咖啡馆里。  
“杨，你曾经说过你讨厌战争。”  
“确实如此……虽然以我的身份来说这种话，是不是像一种伪善？”  
齐格飞摇头，他的心中有一种困惑呼之欲出。  
“可是人类历史上，战争从来就没有断绝过……这真的能用人类都是愚蠢的、不长记性的，来加以解释吗？”  
杨威利摇了摇自己的茶杯。  
“你的回答呢？”  
“如果我有答案的话，就不用来问你了。”  
“我只是觉得……”齐格飞看着咖啡馆里的静音电视，现在正在播放广告。  
“如果我们相信大多数人都是愚蠢的、易操纵的、孱弱的、可怜的，那么我们相信民主制度的意义何在呢？”  
“我从来不这么觉得。”  
“然而，”卡介伦插话，“在坐而论道之前，是不是应该先想想更实际的事？现在的情况是，这可能确实是我们进攻帝国的一个好时机。如果我们不这么做，等帝国缓过神来，进攻我们……我们这些靠从纳税人的劳动中抽成来生活的人，会不会有道义上的负担呢？”  
杨摇了摇头，“历史上无数次经验证明……”  
“我曾经，做学生的时候，看过一部电影。”齐格飞回答。  
那是他和安妮罗杰还有莱因哈特一起去看的电影。安妮罗杰声称她是为了莱因哈特才挑选了这部超级英雄电影，而莱因哈特则反驳他根本不喜欢看电影。最后姐弟两人整场忙于怄气，只有齐格飞默默看完了全片。  
“里面有这样一句台词，我一直记着。”  
“每一次当你想在战争开始前就赢得战争，无辜的人就会死，每一次。”  
“……我也正想说类似的话。”杨威利表示。  
齐格飞稍微放下心来。他一直记得这句话，是因为这让他想起威斯塔朗特，想起奥贝斯坦说的，如果用这种方式让贵族军道义尽失，就可以提前多少结束战争……  
威斯塔朗特？  
齐格飞突然发现，电视里正在插播的新闻，正是关于威斯塔朗特！  
他一下起身，差点带翻了桌子。  
“怎么会……”这是第二次了，同样的事，又一次发生了！  
“这种画面为什么不给个分级啊？”咖啡厅里的人聚在电视前。  
“谁还管你分级……多习惯习惯吧。现在这些帝国人是炸自己的行星，也许以后就炸的是我们了！”  
“太邪恶了……连自己的行星都炸。怪不得我们当初远征会失败……我们民主国家的人还是太下不去狠手了。”  
“我倒觉得他们是活该……索多玛城里没有一个义人。”  
卡介伦把齐格飞拉开了，“我们出去吧，晒晒太阳。”  
“你的脸色很可怕。”杨威利告诉他。  
齐格飞想起自己当初……他一直想，莱因哈特只是一时糊涂，他总会向我认错的。  
然而当同一个错误两次发生……不，这次他并没有证据说是莱因哈特坐视不理不是吗？也许只是这次他没来得及……  
齐格飞在太阳下深吸了一口气。  
但是那种清晰而有冲击性的画面不断在他脑中回放，一个声音在脑海里反复问他：齐格飞，你真的相信吗？

“谢谢你，玛琳道夫，”腓特烈四世轻声说，“你确实是一个忠臣。”  
玛琳道夫看着托盘中的空杯子，和原封不动放着的药片。  
“但是请您不要辜负我的信任……”  
“这是自然。”  
克斯拉走了进来，皇帝很自觉的跟着他们离开。

然后全宇宙都看到了这一幕。  
在直播被强行切断前，忽然转换话题的老人还来得及说完了最后15个字：  
“……矫诏谋逆，危害朕躬，号喻天下共诛之。”  
宪兵队冲了上去，皇帝没有反抗。  
押送皇帝返回寝宫后，两个士兵在无人的角落说话。  
“其实我一直觉得很奇怪……为什么布朗胥百克正和罗严克拉姆公爵对峙，要突然核平自己的领星？这也太丧心病狂了。而且，这不是削弱自己的实力吗？”  
“是啊，按照常理来说，这样做不是更符合公爵的利益吗？”  
“你是说……”  
“虽然当时有布朗胥百克的手下作证，是他给了赛德密码让他核平威斯塔朗特，但是……”  
“如果连皇帝的命令都可以矫诏作伪的话，那个证人会不会也是……”  
“你们在说什么？”克斯拉突然出现，两个士兵立刻闭嘴。  
克斯拉骂了他们一顿，让他们滚开。  
然而，克斯拉看着他们慌忙离开的背影想，又有多少其他人会这么想呢……

伯伦希尔内，十几道目光打在莱因哈特身上。  
“……很好。”莱因哈特勉强没有倒退一步。奥贝斯坦走到他身边，似乎是要询问对策。  
然而他半天没有等到主帅的回应。莱因哈特只是又梦游似的重复了一遍。  
“……很好……”

皇帝这次吃了两倍的药量。玛琳道夫悔恨不已的看着这个重新变得目光呆滞的老人。  
“我一出生就是先帝的儿子。我的兄弟们都死了，我没有选择……”老人越说越慢。  
玛琳道夫不明白皇帝为什么要对他说这些。  
“他有选择……而他选择了它……”  
然而这世界上的每一顶皇冠，都有它或明或暗的代价。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	18. 北门锁钥

齐格飞和卡介伦对坐无言。  
“……杨怎么还不来？”卡介伦自言自语，然后他站起来伸了个懒腰，拿出自己的通讯器快速滑动。  
“时间还没到……我刚给他发过讯息，你不用再发了——他堵在路上。”虽然齐格飞自己提前两个小时来到政府大楼的等候大厅，就是为了最后确认一下，杨会在会议中尽最大的可能阻止同盟此时对帝国出兵。他知道卡介伦其实心里有一部分是倾向于投赞成票的……而那并不是毫无理由。

他是在深夜知道帝国皇帝对莱因哈特下的讨伐令……安妮罗杰做项目到凌晨，在去餐厅拿咖啡的时候看到了简讯，然后她给他打了十五通电话，硬是把喝了酒睡下的齐格飞叫了起来。  
本来他还在为威斯塔朗特的事深陷情绪的泥淖……然后这种情绪烟消云散了。  
“我一直知道他是不甘于平凡的人，也明白了即使是亲姐弟也应该各自有自己的人生……但是，”安妮罗杰深吸了一口气，“这还是太危险了……我做不到。”  
“我去接你。”齐格飞说。他很快出现在安妮罗杰公司的楼下。

“事情也许并没有那么可怕。”齐格飞安慰她，自从齐格飞去伊谢尔伦给杨做参谋之后，他们已经不住在一起了。现在他们坐在齐格飞在海尼森宾馆的一楼游戏室。除了角落里的他们，其他零零散散的几个人都戴着耳机。  
“虽然不知道是好事还是坏事，在战争这方面，莱因哈特的才华确实世上少有……他不会在内战中失败的。你知道帝国那些大贵族，也许他们在搞阴谋方面有一些能力，但是说到正面战争……”齐格飞自己也说不清有几分相信自己说的话。他相信莱因哈特不会在对大贵族的内战中失败，但是，事情的走向确实已经和他记忆中很不同了……  
“话虽如此……”安妮罗杰几次拿起面前的柠檬水，然后又放下了。  
“我们只能在自己能改变的事情上尽最大的努力……并且学会接受不能改变的事情。”齐格飞试图让她放松。  
“我下周会和杨还有卡介伦见面。至少，确保这个时候同盟这边不会再挑起战争。”  
安妮罗杰看上去终于被说服了。  
“谢谢你，齐格飞，”她站了起来，“和你说话真的很好……你虽然比我小五岁，但是很多时候，我觉得你比我成熟。你仿佛经历了很多。”  
那是因为我确实比你经历的多……齐格飞暗想。  
“你要现在回家吗？还是暂且在这里住一晚？”  
“我得回公司加班，”安妮罗杰叹气，“公司可不会因为你的弟弟在银河另一端造反，而推迟你项目的截止日。”  
虽然到目前为止，还暂时没有人知道莱因哈特是她的弟弟。

“哦，我可不是给他发讯息。迟到就让他迟到好了，扣的也不是我的奖金。”卡介伦无所谓的走到齐格飞身边，把屏幕递给他。  
“你看……可爱吗？”  
“唔……你的女儿？”  
卡介伦自豪的点点头。  
“可爱。要是父亲能继承一点女儿的可爱就更好了。”齐格飞不假思索地回答。  
“……好像顺序不太对吧？”  
齐格飞盯着他，“卡介伦，一会你会投反对票的吧？”  
“你猜？”

“抱歉抱歉，久等了。”杨威利赶了过来。他环顾一圈，先找了个垃圾车扔掉捏瘪的塑料杯，再走到齐格飞和卡介伦身边。  
“海尼森的交通还是这么——”  
“如果不是你每次非要卡点的话。”卡介伦指出他的推卸。  
“做自己不想做的事就会偷懒，这不是人类的天性吗？”杨不甘示弱的反驳。  
“你不想做的事到底是什么？”齐格飞打断他们，“开会？辩论？从政？和人交流？说服别人？”  
“我们的好好先生今天很暴躁啊！”杨理了理自己的衣服。  
他们三人一起向电梯口走去。  
卡介伦按了通往议会层的按钮，指示灯柔和的开始闪烁，来来往往的人不时向他和杨威利点头问好——他们都认得这是如今军部实际上的一把手和二把手。也有些人好奇的打量齐格飞，这个高个的红发小伙穿着一身便装，而且，他看上去真的很英俊。  
杨示意齐格飞安心，表示他今天会好好发挥一下自己隐藏的口才。  
电梯来了，杨和卡介伦一起进去，杨最后说。  
“都不是，我真正不喜欢的，”他捏了一下帽子的边缘，“可能是撒谎吧！”

电梯门关上了。齐格飞还站在那里。他没有权限参加这种级别的会议。  
毫无疑问，他一边向大楼外走去一边想。  
他喜欢卡介伦和杨威利，他也有自信他们把他当作朋友。  
但是……你到底能够通过说服和影响自己位高权重的朋友，在前进的道路上走多远呢？

走出室外之后，齐格飞决定去吃个午饭。  
他还在研究菜单，通讯器响了，熟悉的提示音——是安妮罗杰。  
“怎么了？”他把通讯器夹在耳边问。  
“齐格飞，我可能遇到了一点麻烦……”安妮罗杰的声音镇静到反常，齐格飞意识到那恐怕不是个小麻烦。  
他向服务员道歉，站了起来。  
“你在哪？安妮罗杰？”

“发生什么了……”文森茨从睡梦中醒来——一瞬间他的心脏几乎停止跳动。  
砂色头发的年轻提督，帝国上将缪拉和他的士兵包围着他，他们表现的很客气。但是，在半夜一点自己的床上醒来看到这一幕，任谁都轻松不起来。  
“你有什么必须要带的东西吗？换洗的衣物？水杯？电脑？止吐药？我们想让你尽量过的舒适一点——你以前有过跃迁经历吗？”  
“有过那么一两次……”文森茨下床，他现在镇定了一点，缪拉等人背过身去，让他换掉睡衣。  
“带上最必要的随身行李，给我一个你需要的辅助人员的名单。”缪拉递给他一份项目说明书。  
文森茨快速扫了一遍。  
“我认为这项技术要应用还差一个关键条件。”  
“有人不这么认为。你可以在去宇宙港的路上和他说。到那之后我会让我的副官玛格女公爵护送你去目的地。”  
缪拉打开门，文森茨已经收拾完毕。  
“不错，作为一个技术官僚，你有一个军人的潜质。”  
“我们现在就出发。”

“我是齐格飞少校。你们围在这里做什么？”  
齐格飞亮出证件，不动声色把安妮罗杰护在身后。他研究了一番眼前这些人的打扮……这个所谓的忧国骑士团，居然还没有解散吗？  
“你是军人？”为首的人怀疑的问他，“那你知道她是谁吗？”  
“她是我的朋友，”齐格飞回答，“也是和你们一样的同盟公民。”  
安妮罗杰中午买了三明治和水果之后，被堵在了便利店的后巷。抢劫？她一开始以为。然后她很快意识到……这些人说她是间谍、叛徒和卖国贼。他们提到了莱因哈特。  
安妮罗杰并没有太惊讶。实际上，从这几天同盟对帝国的追踪新闻急速增加以来，她就能从同事们看她的眼神中感觉到一点什么……现在这把剑终于落下了。  
“她根本不叫安妮罗杰·吉尔菲艾斯，她的本名是安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔，是那个帝国宰相莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆——以前也姓缪杰尔——的姐姐。”  
一个银灰色头发的中年男子拿出一张电子表，“记录都在这里——你还要替她辩护吗？”  
“还是你想说这些记录是假造的？”  
“即使是真的，这不能说明什么。”齐格飞一只手拦着他们，另一只手放进口袋里，凭感觉操纵着通讯器。  
“你不能选择自己的出生，也不能选择自己的家人。就算她和你们说的莱因哈特是亲姐弟，现在她选择了留在同盟，成为同盟公民，这不能说明什么吗？你的选择比你的过去更重要。”  
“说得好听……谁知道她是不是被帝国派来当间谍的呢！”  
“如果你们仔细看了这份记录，”齐格飞编辑完信息，点击发送，“就知道她是十五岁的时候来的同盟，那时候莱因哈特才十岁……一个十岁的孩子派一个十五岁的孩子当间谍，这话你们自己信吗？”  
有几个人已经开始动摇了。但是中年男子不依不饶，“就算如此……为了国家利益，她起码应该被监管起来。”  
“监管起来？她做过什么错事吗？她有犯罪记录吗？”  
“现在没有，不代表将来——”  
“你们这些人是想说，”齐格飞的语气变得生硬了，那让他看上去显得有些可怕，“为了将来可能发生的坏事，现在就应该对无辜的人先施行惩罚吗？”  
“你们最好马上离开，”高个子的青年顺手从小巷的角落顺手抄起一根废置的棒球棍，“你们只有八个人。”  
对方看上去困惑极了……但是你只有一个？  
“而且，”他继续说，“我已经报警了。我很确定我的朋友没有干过任何坏事。但是你们这些大白天牢牢蒙着脸的人……就说不定了。”

从探测器的反馈来看，秃鹰之城已经就在不远处了。  
菲尔格尔在三天前决定返回。他本来受布朗胥百克公爵所托，带着伊丽莎白和他的其他亲眷先行离开。在他离开不久，就传来了莱因哈特的军队包围封锁秃鹰之城的消息。  
然后变故接踵而至，直到——皇帝的那通发言。  
他就知道……你可以欺骗世人一时，但不能欺瞒众人一世！现在帝国的臣民都知道大义到底在谁那一边了！  
他决定让下属带公爵的亲眷先行离开，自己和舰队前去支援。更妙的是，在回程的路上，不仅有越来越多的队伍加入他们，他听说，罗严克拉姆名下的舰队也在一支接一支离他而去了。  
然而伊丽莎白一定要跟来。  
“我已经十八岁了。”伊丽莎白刚在宇宙中度过了她的十八岁生日，她看上去适应的很好。  
“我想亲眼看看……”刚刚成年的少女沐浴在星光中，七八个娃娃和她一起坐在宽大的椅子里。  
“娃娃到底是怎样杀人。”

“我已经不想对你说谢谢了，”安妮罗杰叹气，“你又帮助了我，齐格飞。”  
“那就别说。”齐格飞把棒球棍扔掉。  
“不过，”安妮罗杰看着那些人远去的背影，“这种事一定还会发生的……我不想每一次都麻烦你。”  
齐格飞并不觉得麻烦。但是安妮罗杰说的有道理，他不可能一直守护在她的身边。  
“我有一个办法，”他字斟句酌，“但是，当然……取决于你。”  
他们一起走回安妮罗杰的公司，两人站在楼下的广场上。  
“安妮罗杰，你喜欢现在的工作吗？”  
“还可以，”她回答，“算是专业对口……薪水也过得去。”  
“你有没有想过，可能有别的地方，也用得上你的技能？”  
安妮罗杰预感到了齐格飞要说什么。  
“你也许不喜欢这个主意，所以，我只是提出来让你做个参考……伊谢尔伦这一年在进行技术改革，尤其是情报支持和通信升级……杨给技术人员开的报酬很丰厚。而且他对伊谢尔伦的人事有几乎独立的任免权。”  
“抱歉，我知道你讨厌军事……”  
“不，”安妮罗杰说，“我讨厌的不是军事，是对人命无谓的消耗。实际上……你知道吗？”  
“我和同盟的军事部门打过交道……我的专利论文，关于远距离通信加密那篇，被军方买走了……我提前还完助学贷款就是用的那笔钱。”  
“……你是说？你愿意吗？”  
“为什么不呢？至少这样……”  
安妮罗杰刷卡进门，和齐格飞挥手作别。  
“我可以更容易得到莱因哈特的消息了……你知道，那家伙从小就是个混蛋。”  
“谁知道他会干出什么令人担心的事情呢？”

杨专门为安妮罗杰的加入举办了一个欢迎宴会。  
并不是十分正式的宴会。挪用了一个新兵教室，搬空了原本的桌椅。但是除此之外，也算有模有样。  
男士们穿着浅色的那套军装，也有特别在意的穿了西装，和特别不着调的穿了T恤长裤。  
女士们的打扮更五花八门，伊谢尔伦就是这样，只要你想，你可以穿任何自己喜欢的衣服——在除了打仗的时候。  
安妮罗杰和菲列特利佳一起走进来，她俩下午一起为布置宴会购物去了。  
她们都穿了不算昂贵但是颇为正式的裙子——效果相当震撼。  
很快她们就感觉到寸步难行。

“太夸张了……”杨威利感慨，“这些年轻人们，未免有失矜持。”  
齐格飞担忧的注视着女士们那边，好在，安妮罗杰的表情看上去还算游刃有余……甚至有些俏皮的狡黠。  
他从桌上拿了一个杯子，给自己倒了一杯香槟。这里每个人只能自己做侍应生。  
“我听卡介伦说，”齐格飞摇了摇气泡，“你那天的发言相当精彩，最后力挽狂澜说服了议员们投票反对出兵。”  
“卡介伦是这样说的吗？看来他对我评价过高。”  
“怎么，不是这样吗？”  
“一半一半……”杨的表情有些低沉，他看上去想起了什么令人难过的回忆。  
“与其说是因为我的说服，倒不如说，是因为人情。”  
“人情？”  
“那天本来还在僵持，有的议员被说服了，但是那个特留尼希特，”杨威利皱眉，“非常有技巧……你知道的，在帝国发生了那件事之后，原本52%支持出兵的民调上升到了61%……”  
“最后是因为有人提起一个不幸的消息——比克古的儿子，在亚姆立札就受了重伤。然后那天正式宣告死亡了。”  
齐格飞沉默了。比克古在亚姆立札被俘之后，帝国一直没有把他放回来。据他所知比克古只有一个儿子，现在他只有发妻独自留在同盟了……  
“比克古提督是一个非常受人尊敬的军人，和政治家。在军部也好，在评议会也好，可能比我和卡介伦都要有人望得多……当时听到这个消息，很多人都不太舒服……还有多少人要在战争中妻离子散呢？”  
“纸面上的数字，和身边认识的人，给人的感觉毕竟是不一样的……结果最后，这些本应该为所有同盟公民发声的议员，还是因为自己的私人情感被说服了……虽然也许我不应该这么严格。”  
“我理解你……”齐格飞拍了拍杨的手臂。  
“但是至少，如果议会的大多数人不同意，议长也没有办法一意孤行。”  
“不说这些了，”杨喝空了纸杯里的酒，“你要去邀请女士们跳一支舞吗？”  
“你呢，杨？”他们同时看向安妮罗杰和菲列特利佳。  
“看来我得给你做个榜样。”齐格飞看着犹豫的杨笑道。  
他俩一起走过去，齐格飞牵起了菲列特利佳的手，杨威利惊讶的看着他。  
“你得对初来乍到的下属表现得热情友善一些，司令官。”  
杨威利没想出怎么回答，然后安妮罗杰转向他，主动递出自己的手。  
“我可以请你跳个舞吗？虽然我跳的不太行……”杨威利问安妮罗杰。  
那一瞬间，年轻的司令官似乎是脸红了。

安妮罗杰在伊谢尔伦的日子过得飞快——实际上，她从来没有觉得这么舒适过，仿佛她天生属于这里。  
或者倒不如说，这里的大部分人都有同感。与其说是同事，他们更像是一个家庭。  
“这个原型机，”安妮罗杰指点着同事，“好像还是用的我做的技术……”  
“安妮罗杰中尉，”有人喊她，“杨提督和齐格飞少校要求见你呢！”  
她告诉同事等她回来再开工，推开椅子跑了出去。

“……你想从政？”安妮罗杰惊讶地问齐格飞。  
齐格飞点头，“还只是一个打算。但是既然有了方向，我觉得应该让杨知道，这样他可以规划我走了以后的人事变动。”  
“也应该让你知道……因为你是我的朋友。”  
“不仅如此，”黑发的司令官说，“既然这是你的愿望，我们现在就可以开始规划，为你积累相应的资历……我也是你的朋友，对吗？”  
“可是，”安妮罗杰不太明白，“为什么？”  
“因为伊谢尔伦是一个堡垒，是把守帝国通向同盟，和同盟通向帝国，两个方向的堡垒。但是……”  
“任何一个堡垒，就像人的手臂，终归要受制于它的心脏。”  
“我想有一天成为这个心脏，而伊谢尔伦，就可以做这道防线上的钥匙和锁。”  
“……我相信你的判断，”安妮罗杰最后说，她有一点小失落，“不过那样，我们就又要分开了……”  
“还早得很呢，”齐格飞笑道，“而且……”

“我恐怕你们是没法分开了。”一个声音突然说。  
齐格飞回头——是先寇布。他带着一种难以形容的神情走上前来。  
“帝国的最新要求：和我们交换人员，用比克古提督，”他看了一眼三人惊讶的神情，“交换一个中尉，和一个少校。”  
“正式交换在六个月后才实行，现在只是一个要求……但据我从卡介伦那里听到的，议会已经准备同意了。”  
先寇布把文件详情展示给他们看。安妮罗杰和杨威利都扭头看着齐格飞。  
齐格飞意识到，他从来没有经历过的事发生了……  
莱因哈特成为皇帝了。


	19. 逐鹿

她落进了陷阱里。  
一头纯白的雌鹿，在漆黑的宇域里到处奔跑，经过长期的围捕、反抗和挣扎，她看上去已经走投无路。  
猎人的包围圈收拢了。能量盾被打开，主炮被点亮，从四面八方聚集到秃鹰之城的舰队，通过不同的航道汇聚到一起，在仅有背景辉光的宇宙里，宛如一道道蜿蜒的银蓝色溪流，又仿佛一条条扬起毒牙的小蛇。  
鹿停了下来，她仿佛已经认命，不再徒劳的奔跑了。

菲尔格尔得意的下令瞄准，同一道命令或迟或快的在无数回路里奔走。  
然后他感到自己的战舰震动了一下。有什么巨大的、不可见的、恐怖的事物挤进了猎人和鹿之间。  
接着他看到了它。从虚空中突然出现的行星要塞，整片宇域的引力场都发生了异变。要塞的带周围着一圈不详的光芒，那是连典贝尔克的六个核熔炉——它们看上去就像地狱犬的眼睛，向外喷射着来自地狱的火焰。  
跟着白鹿来到空旷宇域的猎人们意识到，她根本不是一头引颈待戮的猎物……而是把他们诱向命运之地的白色死神。  
猎人和猎物交换了。三头六眼的地狱犬在完成跃迁后稳定航向，逐渐加速，然后咆哮着、怒吼着、控诉着——向秃鹰之城一头撞来。  
魔犬在死亡和毁灭中得到自由。

六个小时前。  
文森茨，现在已经取代威尔赫密成为科学尚书，终于指挥完成了对连典贝尔克的引擎装架。  
在军队的护送下，他和施工人员有序撤离，连典贝尔克的核熔炉被重启，所有人都离开了。  
他想起自己几天前和莱因哈特的对话。年轻的帝国宰相、宇宙舰队司令官问他，这项技术可以投入应用了吗？  
他回答，“架构引擎的技术已经成熟了。真正的问题在于，很难短时间找到能够提供足以驱动一个行星级别要塞的能源。对于这样的质量，多次跃迁需要的能量消耗是极其巨大的。”  
然后莱因哈特轻声问他，“六个亚行星级别核熔炉作为能源，够吗？”

魔犬咬住了秃鹰的喉咙。  
无法用热武器进攻的能量要塞连典贝尔克，和设计来抵御一切打击的防御要塞秃鹰之城。这两颗星球要塞就这样在愈演愈烈的连锁核裂变反应中同归于尽。  
离得最近、第一波奉诏回头的讨逆军，被反应波及直接灰飞烟灭；第二波在突如其来的剧烈光能量中永远失去了他们的眼睛。  
还活着的贵族军被震慑了……原来这就是行星之死。  
女武神首领伯伦希尔这一次收割的灵魂几乎将瓦尔哈拉填满。忠诚、大义、仇恨、私怨，什么都不能阻止他们四处奔逃、彻底溃散。  
因为皇帝只是世俗的领袖……而她凌驾于人间的意志。

菲尔格尔的舰队也覆灭了。  
“都怪你，”伊丽莎白对他的最后一句指责是，“我还有好多娃娃没带出来呢！”  
然后她和她带出来的娃娃们一起，在一瞬间汽化了。

两颗星球在撞击引发的核反应中毁灭了。  
“感谢您没有因为我这次在内战结束上的错误判断而降罪于我。”奥贝斯坦对舰桥里的莱因哈特说。  
“没什么……是我自己做的决定。”莱因哈特看着宇宙的另一面。星球毁灭的光芒太刺眼了，他不得不让伯伦希尔调整朝向。  
奥贝斯坦还准备说什么，但是莱因哈特轻微摇了摇头。  
“下一次再说吧……行吗？”  
奥贝斯坦看了他一眼，把舰桥的穹顶彻底调为不透明，然后退出离开。  
莱因哈特一个人坐在舰桥内。  
虽然伯伦希尔已经退到安全距离，那种灼烧视网膜的白光却似乎穿透眼睑、直接刻在了他的脑子里。这一切就发生在他面前，而不再是隔着一层薄薄的投影。  
太亮了……莱因哈特想。  
他低下头，把脸埋进双手之中。

宇宙历797年1月，假装离开的各舰队回到战场，接收投降的贵族军。然后十八支舰队再度整编，在女武神伯伦希尔的带领下，重返奥丁。  
为期7个月的内战结束了。

“……那么，”米达麦亚总结，“就由我来控制地表和民用设施，而罗严塔尔跟随您控制新无忧宫……阁下？”  
莱因哈特在会议上走神了。  
他想起自己早上在宰相府门口看到的两个士兵。他不小心听到了他们的谈话。其中一个人问另一个人，“你也没有证据说，威斯塔朗特是公爵自导自演，不是吗？”然后他们看到了他，他们的眼神充满了……恐惧。莱因哈特什么也没说，他假装没听见，径自离开了府邸。  
曾经人们用轻慢的语调在背后议论他，他感到愤怒。他觉得人们不了解他，随意诋毁他。他们不明白他的光荣和梦想。  
现在人们用恐惧的眼神看着他……他已经什么都感觉不到了。  
也许并不是人们误解他，而是他从来就不曾了解自己……

“阁下？”米达麦亚又问了一遍。  
莱因哈特回过神来。  
“……是的，”他回答，“我们今晚就行动。现在解散。”

他在会议最后一个离开。但是当他走出门外，发现米达麦亚和罗严塔尔还在走廊上聊天。  
“阁下，”米达麦亚向他打招呼，他看上去心情很好，一点也没有为晚上要到来的行动而紧张，“我还在说……”  
“什么事？”  
“我和罗严塔尔下午要去海鹫俱乐部喝两杯，打几局桌球什么的，放松放松……您想一起来吗？”  
“什么？”莱因哈特没反应过来，然后他下意识的拒绝了，“不用了。”  
“但是……”米达麦亚还要再邀请一遍，罗严塔尔拉住他，向莱因哈特行礼后离开。

“为什么？”米达麦亚问，“说到底阁下还那么年轻……他没有同龄的朋友，一天到晚和那个奥贝斯坦在一起！”  
“因为有的话问一遍就够了。”罗严塔尔回答。  
他眼神复杂的回头看了一眼。莱因哈特比他们小九岁，但是，他已经是阁下，而且恐怕很快就要成为陛下了……他想起之前，在皇帝发布了那通讨逆诏后莱因哈特的决策和魄力。也许，这就是他和他的差距吗？

莱因哈特几乎走到了办公室，他的办公室就在会议室的另一头。  
他的手已经放在门把上，然后他停了下来。  
我可以和他们一起去……为什么不呢？我不一定要喝酒，我可以打一局球，我甚至不需要和谁说话……然后我就回来，继续工作……这要不了多少时间……  
他的心跳加快了，然后他转过身——走廊上空无一人。  
他想了一下，重新旋开门，进入了自己的办公室。

奥丁入夜。  
新无忧宫到处都是莱因哈特的军队，但这其实只是走个形式。从贵族军溃灭的那一天起，这个国家实际上的主人已经是他了。  
罗严塔尔留在外朝，莱因哈特带兵进入皇帝的寝宫。

“您看上去病好了，陛下。”莱因哈特从帷幔后转出来，枝形台的烛火让他的长发闪闪发光。  
“可是现在又有什么用呢？”  
“不过别担心，”他示意亲卫队上前，“我今天只是来——”  
老人的脸从阴影里浮现出来。他看上去神志清明。自从贵族联军投降、玛琳道夫因为工作失误被禁足在家后，莱因哈特没有再让人接替他的任务，而是要克斯拉把皇帝严加看管起来。  
“一个皇帝不应该这样死在病床上，”腓特烈四世回答，“朕要求更衣去黑珍珠室。”  
“……你很少提出这么有美感的要求。”莱因哈特讥笑。  
“可以，我同意了。”

莱因哈特把禅让文件递给皇帝。  
黑珍珠室里只有他的士兵，一些没来得及逃走就被扣押的侍从，和带兵在门口监视的罗严塔尔。  
“我曾经已经决定把它当作一个礼物给你，”皇帝没有接，“就像我之前给你的无数礼物一样……而你倒戈相向。”  
“你现在签字，”莱因哈特不为所动，“我也许还能让你再多活几个月。”  
“从头到尾都是你自己的选择……你要因此迁怒于我吗，缪杰尔？”  
“很好，看来我们是谈不拢了。”  
莱因哈特一步上前，枪口抵住皇帝的额角，扣下扳机。然后他的士兵押着早已待命多时的笔迹专家，匆匆上来。  
他的动作干净利落，死神在痛苦降临前带走了皇帝。

“凯撒死了……”被看押的侍从们惊呼，然后转为窃窃私语。  
年轻的独裁者从仍在忙碌的专家们身边走下台阶，向在场的人宣布。  
“皇帝刚才已经同意禅位于朕。三天之后，先帝死于急病。”  
人们面面相觑，黑珍珠室里湍流涌动，最终汇合成一道统一的音河：  
“凯撒万岁！”

夜深了。其他人已经散去。  
莱因哈特站在沾染了血迹的高背座椅旁，他纤细的手指缓慢抚过椅子的把手。  
他注意到有一道视线。  
“你在看这把椅子吗，罗严塔尔？”他转向不知为何留下来的将军，“你也想上来坐一坐吗？”  
“您说笑了……陛下。”罗严塔尔垂下视线。  
“不，罗严塔尔，还没有轮到你。”莱因哈特摇头。  
“如果你看着它，就还没有轮到你。”他从台阶上走下，他的影子在地上变幻莫测。  
“因为轮到你的时候……”莱因哈特走到他身边。  
“……你不会只是看着它。”年轻的独裁者像一阵轻风一样离开了。  
现在黑珍珠室里只剩下罗严塔尔。  
他看着座椅后方被扯下一半、逶迤拖拉的双头鹫旗帜，巨大的黑鹰像是即将坠地、又像是正要起飞。  
巨鹰的眼睛意味深长的提示着他。

莱因哈特来到室外。等候于此的奥贝斯坦加入了他。两人在深夜里走了很久。  
“……结束了……”莱因哈特打破沉默。  
“才刚开始。”奥贝斯坦回答。

弗朗茨辗转很久，才终于找到下一个愿意收留他的地方。  
和刚从威斯塔朗特逃出来的时候相比，他现在的模样已经非常不同了。  
“是罗严克拉姆公爵见死不救，威斯塔朗特才会被毁灭的——我的全部财产都在上面呢！……还有我的小马！”  
对第一个收留他的贵族说这番话时，弗朗茨中气十足，他的头发胡子打理的干干净净，下船的第一件事就是要了个房间找人熨平自己的领子。那个贵族也对他报以尊敬，将他介绍给宴会上的每一个人。  
“这位是从威斯塔朗特逃出来的证人，”年轻的贵族在沙龙上介绍他，“你们都看到皇帝陛下的发言了吧？罗严克拉姆那个逆臣，我们要揭发他！”  
在那段短暂的时间，弗朗茨非常受到欢迎，他充分利用自己的口才塑造自己的影响力，而且他不必为自己的三餐和住宿付一个马克。然而除了听他讲故事之外，这些贵族对于真的要采取什么行动，似乎兴致缺缺。直到有一天，秃鹰之城在和连典贝尔克的对撞中覆灭了，贵族军望风而降——弗朗茨被赶走了，他只来得及带上随身的衣物和钱财，在夜里匆匆爬上自己的船。  
第二个好心收留他的贵族则对他的言论感到不安。  
“就算你这样说……你有什么证据，说明是公爵故意放任威斯塔朗特被核平的呢？”  
“证据……”弗朗茨焦虑的抚摸着自己的袖口，因为没有仆人伺候他，他昂贵的衣服在洗涤后全都混色了。而他没有多余的衣物和钱财。  
“那种影像本身，不就是证据吗？那样高的分辨率、那么完整的过程……怎么可能只是因为巧合才拍到的？”  
“这也不能算作是证据……”善良的贵族含糊其辞。然后他很快也赶走了弗朗茨，那时弗朗茨才知道，罗严克拉姆公爵在奥丁发动政变——他声称是禅让，但是明眼人心照不宣——已经加冕登基。公爵变成皇帝了！  
弗朗茨不敢再说这些话了，他变得越来越沉默，形容也逐渐潦倒。只有在这样的日子，在偏远行星小镇的节日出来透气时，他才会对半大的小孩子们说，“你们知道吗？新登基的皇帝，是个骗子啊！”小孩子们当他是疯子，取笑他一阵散开了。  
直到弗朗茨不得不面对现实——他实在是没有钱了。  
弗朗茨用最后几个马克购置了一套平民的衣服，剃了胡子，剪了头发，想在小镇上找个活计。

然而长期的贵族生活使他缺乏任何可以赚钱的技能。他最后发现自己身上唯一值钱的居然是还算不错的体格和一条命。  
他站在了新王朝招兵的报名队伍中，经历内战，从中央到地方各种编制规格的军队都缺人手。

“弗朗茨？”有人用熟悉的口音叫他。  
他转头，努力辨认了一番，然后他想起来了，是他的老乡，也是一个下级贵族，尤肯斯。  
“没想到你会来参军……”尤肯斯感慨地说，“你看上去……和小时候不太一样了。”  
“时代变了……”弗朗茨低声回答。  
“新时代到了，”尤肯斯点头，“我的一个朋友，叫做卢卡，老家在这里。本来他今天休假，说介绍我来参军。据他说，在他正式加入帝国军前，还和我们新的皇帝陛下一起出过任务呢——不知道是不是吹牛。”  
皇帝陛下……这四个字刺激了弗朗茨的神经。  
“但是结果，他妹妹今天开学注册，他就没来成……本来像他妹妹这样的农家女孩，是没有机会接受义务教育的。这不是更好的时代吗？”  
“……建立在谎言上的时代吗……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么。对了，”弗朗茨看着尤肯斯，他忽然觉得一定得跟什么人说出来，“我是从威斯塔朗特逃出来的，就在事发前几天，我临时有事离开了那里……你知道威斯塔朗特吗？”  
“哦，那你逃过一劫，”尤肯斯露出同情的目光，“那些大贵族们真是太丧心病狂了……好在他们已经被消灭。你是幸存者呀！”  
“我是幸存者吗？”弗朗茨自言自语，“可是，我的财产……还有，我的小马……我的小马……”  
尤肯斯快排到了，他不明白自己这个童年旧友为什么对一匹马这样念念不忘。  
“那是一匹很好的马吗？”他问。  
“不……”弗朗茨低声说，“但那是我的马……是我的……”  
“它通体雪白，一根杂色的毛都没有……我还没来得及给它起名字呢……”

到了晚上，弗朗茨、尤肯斯还有同批被录取的几人，一起拿预支薪水来酒吧消费。  
酒吧里的立体tv在转播帝国的政治宣传，每当年轻美貌的独裁者出现时，在场的军人和准军人们就爆发出一阵欢呼。喝高了的几人对他直呼其名：莱因哈特，战争之神。他们这样说。没有人责怪他们。  
大家热情的谈论着新王朝的改革，弗朗茨明白，没有人在意了——死去的人，不管死去了多少人，已经被彻底遗忘。  
我是幸存者，他想。  
幸存者有幸存者该做的事……比如加入人群，一起狂欢。他接了一大杯黑啤酒，他颤抖的手逐渐稳住了。  
然后他看到角落里，另一个孤独坐着的人。他走了过去。  
那人穿着深红色的袍子，戴着兜帽，看上去像是一个僧侣。  
“庆祝黄金树的倒下。”弗朗茨向他举杯。  
“黄金树倒下了吗？”那人反问。  
“你说什么？”弗朗茨的心跳加快了。  
“你看看他，”那人用下巴示意tv里的莱因哈特，“他那种不正常的金发，雪白的皮肤，寒冰似的眼睛，顽强的意志力和旺盛的生命力，不正是黄金树王朝的始祖，鲁道夫大帝所热切推崇的雅利安审美，在今日的受肉苏生吗？”  
“就像鲁道夫笃信的那样，世界注定要被最好的基因，最坚韧不拔的战士所统治……”  
弗朗茨坐了下来，那个僧侣似的人物冲他微微一笑。  
“黄金树没有倒下，它只是以另一种方式……”  
“在这个金色的年轻人身上重生。”

“重获新生吗……”埃里希站在马路旁，他刚从监狱被放出来。三个月前社会秩序维护局宣告解散，今天，过去逮捕的最后一批政治犯也全部出狱了。  
他的旧友卡尔·布拉格和欧根·李希特打伞来接他。七月是南半球的寒冬，雪片从空中打着旋儿落下。  
“各个行星的政治犯能在短短三个月内办完出狱手续，新王朝也可以说是雷厉风行了。”卡尔评价，他是参与这次改革的草根政治家之一——他原本是个贵族，但是自己去掉了冯字。  
“是吗？”埃里希一瘸一拐的跋涉在雪地里。  
“那么你知道……”他停了下来，三人在昏黄的灯光下等待地上车。  
“当初秩序维护局成立的时候，用了多久把全部监狱填满吗？”  
卡尔和欧根陷入沉默，他们回答不上来。  
“你不必知道。”埃里希推开二人，走出伞下，雪花落在他的脸上，湿漉漉的融化了。  
“因为当初和现在一样，也是一个人的一条命令，然后一夜之间，长河倾覆。”  
地上车来了，两人收起伞。  
“至少，”欧根进入车里前最后说，“你可以回家了……”  
“十四年过去了。因为一份报纸，我在狱中待了十四年，”埃里希用一条腿站稳，另一条腿跨进车里，“如果人都不在了，家还能叫做家吗？”  
地上车悄然启动，新雪上留下两道长长的印迹。

皇帝办公室的灯还亮着。军务尚书是除了皇帝以外最后一个离开的人。  
“奥贝斯坦，”莱因哈特叫住了他，“我总该做对了一些什么……是吗？”  
“在我看来，”义眼的军务尚书回答，“您的绝大多数决策都是正确的。即使少有例外，您也补救的很好。”  
莱因哈特点点头。  
“对了……告诉比克古，像半年前许诺的那样，他的软禁正式结束。”  
“他可以回家了。”  
然后奥贝斯坦掩门退下，莱因哈特继续埋首于案牍之中。


	20. 旧梦

齐格飞知道自己身处梦中……因为安妮罗杰并不是那样。  
安妮罗杰还是十五岁时的面貌，她穿着少女时朴素的衣服，但是神情像宗教画上一样庄严。  
他看到一身军装的自己走到她的阶前，单膝跪下，柔和的光落在两人身上——他们仿佛是世界上最后的两人。  
然后他听到自己说，“我守住了对您的承诺。”  
他当然是在做梦，因为他很早已经不再用“您”来称呼安妮罗杰了……那不是他怎样称呼朋友。但是他的心还是不可避免的抽痛。  
少女站了起来，她的手中出现了一把利剑，她用剑背的那一侧轻轻敲击他的肩章。  
她对他说，“你没有。”

齐格飞就在那时翻身醒来，他发现自己的手一直压在心脏上，怪不得会被魇住。  
他看了一眼床头的钟，现在是早上6点50，他的闹钟很快就要响了。  
提前10分钟起来也没事……反正他也睡不着了。

简单梳洗完毕，齐格飞犹豫了一下要不要自己做早饭，最后还是决定偷个懒去餐厅。  
他路过安妮罗杰的房间时，对方的门是打开的。他有点惊讶。安妮罗杰通常比他晚起一个小时。  
“齐格飞？早上好！”安妮罗杰和他打招呼。  
他看着她的时间略微长了一点……他松了口气，对，这才是安妮罗杰。  
她穿着一件简洁的短袖和宽松的长裤，而那只是增加了她毫不矫饰的美丽。她有一个首饰盒，但是在家的时候几乎从不戴它们。她金色的长发在夏天打薄了，在脑后编成一个发辫。  
她心情好的时候叫他齐格飞，心情不好的时候也会发火，她当然不是一具摆放在壁龛里的神像，存在的全部意义就是告诉信徒：你该这样做，你该那样做。她不能够、也不应该担负别人的人生。  
“我要去食堂，”齐格飞问她，“要给你带点什么吗？”  
“我自己热吐司……你给我顺一盒果酱回来吧！什么口味都行！”  
齐格飞点点头，他觉得自己做的一切是值得的。  
“那么……”  
然后这时他看见另一个男人从房间里出来——空气中突然充满了火药味。

“……先寇布？”齐格飞上前一步。  
“别误会，”先寇布立刻澄清，在所有人里他大概最不想和齐格飞打架，“我只是来修电脑的。”  
“修电脑？”齐格飞怀疑的问，“安妮罗杰自己就会。”  
“没错，”先寇布从安妮罗杰手中接过一个新式电脑，“但是我不会。她帮我修。”  
“不是什么大事，”安妮罗杰回答，“但是你一定要上某些网站的话，定期更新防火墙。”  
先寇布假装没听懂，“那么二位，我先走一步——食堂要开门了。”  
“等等，”齐格飞叫住他，“我和你一起去。”

“你其实应该用正规付费网站，”齐格飞吃完了自己的早饭，开始给安妮罗杰物色果酱，“那样没那么容易中毒。”  
“哦，不是那么一回事，”先寇布吃的慢条斯理，“是因为我的机子里有一些机密文件，我删除的时候进行了错误操作……系统奔溃了。”  
“机密文件？”  
“和你有关。”  
齐格飞放下果酱坐了回来。  
“你不会真的以为，帝国要你们回去，同盟政府也就让你们这么空手回去吧？来而不往非礼也。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“你很快就会知道了。我想，杨正在考虑怎么跟你说。”

当天下午杨就来找了齐格飞。  
两人像间谍接头一样坐在门窗紧闭的房间里，实际上……  
“要我当间谍？！”  
“……你小声点。”杨制止他站起来。  
“没有那么严重……我是这个项目的负责人，你只用向我汇报。”  
“这是新开发出来的加密通讯程序，你只要把它装在你的通讯器里，就像任何一个普通程序一样使用……然后你就可以绕开帝国监听网络随时联系上我。仅此而已。”  
“我知道这个……”齐格飞意识到，它的原型机是安妮罗杰参与开发的，用的是安妮罗杰的论文专利。  
“所以安妮罗杰也知道？”  
“她不知道，”杨回答，“我的直觉是，最好不要让她知道……”  
齐格飞也有同感，然而……  
“那你就觉得我可以？不，我还是做不到。”  
杨点点头。  
“我知道……但是你并不需要做到什么。也不必现在做决定。”  
“军部让我说服你，但是我相信你的选择。”  
“我只是把它给你。但是它在你手上，用不用、何时用、怎么用，取决于你。”  
杨最后告诉他，“没有人可以强迫你做任何事。”  
齐格飞看了他半天，收下了这个小芯片。  
“祝你好运，齐格飞。同盟固然有同盟的问题，但是帝国的政治环境……”杨站起来，打开了门窗。  
“……你也一样，杨。”

最后的日子在一系列告别中度过。齐格飞觉得自己每一天都在和不同的人聊天吃饭。  
“我觉得自己似乎在伊谢尔伦扎根了。”安妮罗杰伤感的告诉他。  
齐格飞也有同感。  
当他刚来同盟的时候，只是纯粹的避难，可是十年之后，这里似乎真的成了他的故乡……因为这里有他的朋友们。  
但是如果帝国的皇帝要把他们重新连根拔起……当他想到帝国的皇帝是莱因哈特的时候，这种感情加倍的复杂。他想安妮罗杰也是一样。  
莱因哈特真的成为皇帝了，甚至不需要他的帮助。他或许一直在心里觉得他可以，但是……  
他本来想带莱因哈特和安妮罗杰来同盟生活，可是最后莱因哈特却硬是能够让他们回去……也许在莱因哈特的意志和他的意志冲突的时候，他从来就没有赢过。  
虽然这一切并不应该是关于输赢……  
莱因哈特。  
他又在心里念了一遍这个名字。  
他有六年没有见到过莱因哈特了。  
莱因哈特如今变成什么样了呢？

新帝国的皇帝刚刚完成了几项重要的人事任命。  
内战胜利之后，宰相一职被撤去。奥贝斯坦首先正式成为三长官之一的军务尚书，考虑到他和皇帝长久的交情，没有人对此感到惊讶。  
接着罗严塔尔和米达麦亚也分别被任命为统帅本部总长和宇宙舰队司令官，莱因哈特旗下舰队的司令官们均有官职和军衔两方面的晋升。  
玛琳道夫的禁足结束后，重新就任国务尚书一职，莱因哈特没有追究他。而他的女儿希尔德也表示在学业结束后希望可以进入新政府效力。  
除此之外最不同寻常的人事变动大概是……新帝国有了第一个女性舰队司令：原国务尚书、现在已经被追封为大公的维尔纳公爵的女儿，玛格妲蕾娜·冯·维斯特帕列。这并不是一支完整的舰队，而且也只负责支援任务……但是考虑到此前玛格只有在内战末期作为缪拉副官有限的军事经历，这仍然是一个专制国家才会有的人事命令。  
不过很快，在皇帝的姐姐和童年旧友从同盟归来之后，人们才能体会到，专制国家的首脑意志，是如何凌驾于一切常识之上。

“它是叫斑斑吗？”莱因哈特在奥贝斯坦家的院子里。在他和军务尚书说话的时候，这条狗不停的在他们面前走来走去。  
“我可以叫人把它……”  
“没关系。”莱因哈特蹲下，摸了摸它的耳朵，狗不领情的用力甩头走到一边。  
“是一条不亲人的狗。”莱因哈特总结。  
奥贝斯坦没接话，他只是微微弯腰伸手，被叫做斑斑的狗立刻凑上来用脑袋拱他。  
“……原来是这样。它不亲近我。”  
“并非如此。它只亲近我。”  
“好吧，总之，”莱因哈特站了起来，“我跟你说的事，你还是不同意吗？”  
他们站在篱笆前，奥贝斯坦家的院子不大。  
“恕在下直言，”虽然看上去面无表情，但是熟悉奥贝斯坦的人知道，他心里已经感到相当的不赞成，“这种人事任命……恐怕有骇物议。而且对您的声名有损。”  
“没有你说的那么夸张……元帅只是军衔，真的要带兵，还得落实到分舰队司令的职务上。如果他没有表现出相应的军事才干，我也不会让后者成真。”  
“但是难免他自己心里有什么想法。”  
“不会的……我了解他。”  
在刚知道齐格飞甚至姐姐都成为同盟军人的时候，莱因哈特很是惊讶了一阵。毕竟，在他离开之前，齐格飞看上去完全是为了迁就他才选那些军事课程，更别说姐姐……但是另一方面，他又一直笃信，像齐格飞这样聪明的人，是不会被埋没的。只是没想到，齐格飞的兴趣也是军事，他果然是另一个自己……那他为什么不来更适合他发展的地方呢？  
后来他又听说，早在亚姆立札的时候齐格飞就进入伊谢尔伦了……亚姆立札。  
莱因哈特想到了什么。他一直觉得很奇怪，杨威利已经预料到了他的行动，为什么要选一个毫无军事常识的庸才对付他，才让他全身而退。  
现在他想到了……也许那个人就是齐格飞，他没有集中火力瞄准伯伦希尔是因为……他认出了我，而他放过了我……他也还记得我。  
这让他感觉好过了一点。他也对自己的决策更有信心了。

“您和他只是六年前的朋友……人是会变的。”  
“但不会变化太多，”莱因哈特继续说服他，“你不相信我的判断力吗？”  
“我的判断恐怕和您不同。”  
“但你也有出错的时候，就像……那件事。”莱因哈特没有说出威斯塔朗特几个字。  
“还是说，”他微微侧脸，“你是担心因为我和他曾经是朋友，在他回来之后，会威胁到你帝国第二人的位置吗？”  
“您知道我从未如此作想。”奥贝斯坦坦然的回视他。  
“你永远不必这样想……你不仅是新帝国的臣子，而且，我们是盟友……从当初到如今，一直如此。”  
“对了。”莱因哈特示意亲卫队长奇斯里上前，他拿着一个盒子。  
皇帝从盒子里拣出一条纹理分明的鸡肉，他将手伸出，奥贝斯坦的狗走过来，就着他白皙的手掌吃完了那条肉，然后它摇了摇尾巴，没有离开。  
“奥贝斯坦，”莱因哈特问他，“你会支持你盟友的决策吗？”  
“……一向如此。”奥贝斯坦回答。  
“即使其他人反对，我也会支持您的。”

终于到了这一天。  
莱因哈特从早上起来就坐立不安。姐姐和齐格飞……他们变成什么样了呢？  
好在，他很快就要知道答案了。

“陛下……”奇斯里喊他。  
“他们来了吗？”莱因哈特从大厅的座椅里站起。  
“已经等在门外——”  
莱因哈特没有等他说完。他走下台阶，越走越快，他好像看见了什么，是姐姐和齐格飞……  
他几乎是奔跑了起来，侍从被皇帝落在身后，大厅两侧的帷幔和装饰不断后退，斜窗里彩色的光斑一条一条从他身上扫过，他像一道金色的闪光一样冲了出去。  
莱因哈特沿着时光的隧道一直回溯，他几乎要跑到了，然后他就可以——

往日重来！

-第二部分完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅和建议！


	21. 皇帝的礼物

章节警告：其实算是你情我愿。但是按照“权力下游无自愿”的原则，还是给一个“可疑的自愿性”警告。

欢迎宴会已经举行了两个小时，看上去仍然没有结束的迹象。  
“皇帝的姐姐册封为女大公和就任科学总监也就算了，但是另一位……”威兹小声嘀咕。他的轮班刚刚结束，现在和其他人一样进行社交和闲聊。  
卢卡站得笔直，他的轮班还剩半个小时。他瞟了一眼被称作齐格飞的男性，他正和正装出席的将军们讲话，一点也看不出来他今天中午才刚从同盟回来。  
“姐姐是女大公，姐夫提拔为元帅不是也很正常吗？”  
“我听说好像不是姐夫。”  
“……但是他们都姓吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“谁知道，”威兹耸肩，“我们的凯撒也不是按常理出牌的人。”  
“不是姐夫的话，也可能是……”  
被谈论的主人公从他们面前走过去食物区补充能量，威兹和卢卡向他行礼。  
等齐格飞远去后，他们重拾话题。  
“不管怎么说，”卢卡当然也知道所谓的另一种可能是什么，“每个凯撒都有他自己的品味。”  
“至少这个齐格飞高大英俊。”卢卡补充。  
“高和英俊是看出来了，至于大不大嘛，你也没法……”  
谈话眼看要向不可控制的方向滑去，皇帝的亲卫队副队长尤肯斯及时出现。  
“找死吗？”他压低声音。  
“要找死别连累我。”  
“啊尤肯斯，”卢卡干脆利落的转换话题，“你小子很厉害啊，几个月就当上副亲卫队长了。”  
尤肯斯靠在墙柱上，腾出手来吃半个小时前拿的点心。  
“还要多亏你的引荐和提携。”对于真正在某方面有才能的人来说，生在一个专制国家有时候也不是全然的坏事。  
“你现在比我爬得高了，”卢卡笑道，“以后该换你提携我了！”  
“这是自然……”尤肯斯几口吃完，决定去找点酒把食物冲下去。  
“回头见！”

玛格到现在为止还没有跳她的第一支舞。  
“陛下？”她找到了角落里的莱因哈特。  
“……什么事？”他若有所思的摇晃着酒杯，好像有什么事拿不定主意。  
“我昨天就想找您……你是不是忘了什么事？”  
“什么？”  
“离婚。”  
莱因哈特转过头，他的惊讶非常真挚。  
“当时婚礼已经终止了？”  
“没错，可是婚姻登记在那之前。”  
“事后我也要人去内务省撤销了？”  
“你有得到回复吗？”  
莱因哈特回忆了一下，他确实不记得有得到任何回复，也没有再跟进……这事在他的一大堆麻烦事里优先级太低了。  
“因为当时的内务尚书是菲尔格尔，”玛格做了一个手指横在脖子上的手势，“死人是不会回复的。”  
“那现在的内务尚书是谁？”  
“您还没定呢！内务省整天找我哭诉，以为您要把他们就此裁撤了。”  
莱因哈特想起来了，这好像在他的待办事项上，前天希尔德给他的备忘录里还有这条。  
“我会尽快任命……”  
“比起那个，”玛格半天没有找到合适坐下的地方，有点烦躁的左右轮换双脚，“您还知道您现在姓什么吗？”  
“……我姓什么？”  
“结婚登记的时候，按照我父亲的意思，你已经改姓维斯特帕列了。”  
“……我以为已经取消了。我这一年多的行政命令都是用罗严克拉姆签的。”  
玛格耸肩，她很想尽快结束谈话离开这里，“我就知道……那您到底是要怎么样？把行政命令全部重誊，还是麻烦内务省把您正式的姓再改过来？”  
莱因哈特决定还是麻烦别人，胜于麻烦他自己。  
“我会尽快安排和你离婚……然后确保所有官方记录上的名字和罗严克拉姆一致。”  
“什么时候？哪天？几点？”玛格一定要要到一个确切时间，不然皇帝拖着拖着又忘了，她就损失大了！  
“你得去和希尔德说……让她看我的日程表定一个时间，然后告诉我就行了。”希尔德虽然现在还不是正式的秘书处主管，但是其工作效率已经堪为所有正式员工的表率。  
“那就这样吧……”玛格咕哝，“您可不能再拖了，我要以为你舍不得和我离婚了！”

玛格走后不久，安妮罗杰过来了。她刚从舞池里下来，云鬓微湿，脸上带着健康的红润。  
“你就一个人待在这里？”她问她的弟弟。  
莱因哈特指了指身后的侍卫，表示他不是一个人。  
新鲜出炉的女大公打量她的皇帝弟弟。  
“刚见面的时候忘了说了……你怎么留了这么长的头发？”  
“没什么……心情。”莱因哈特的表情突然变得有点生气。  
“你为什么不肯改姓罗严克拉姆？我们不是一家人吗？”  
“我觉得吉尔菲艾斯这个姓更好听不行吗？”  
“那是理由吗？你又没有和他结婚……你是我的姐姐！”  
“我是你的姐姐又怎么了？我愿意，这个理由不够充分吗？”安妮罗杰也开始生气。  
“为了让你开心，我还专门把你任命为科学总监，旗下全部都是搜罗来的青年才俊，帝国最好的研究你的领域的专家我都——”  
“你问过我吗？”安妮罗杰打断他。  
“我知道了，”莱因哈特开始翻旧账，“你从来就是更向着齐格飞。”  
“你居然说我更向着齐格飞？我一直都在迁就你！”为此她还常常觉得对齐格飞心怀愧疚！  
莱因哈特根本没变，安妮罗杰心想，才跟他说了几句话，她已经握紧了拳头。  
她曾经是那样溺爱他，而如今她的弟弟已经是皇帝了……她就这样错过了揍他的最佳时机！

姐弟俩正在压低声音吵架，玛格去而复返。  
小鸟互啄。她在心中翻了个白眼。  
“在吵架吗，女士们？——有谁需要一本脏话辞典吗？”  
然后她亲热的挽住安妮罗杰的胳膊，“我在找你呢，安妮！”  
“哦，玛格，我正要——咦，这是我送你的项链吗？……你还戴着它？”  
“是呀，我一直戴着它。我可一天都没有忘记过你！”这当然是谎话。自从父亲死了之后，玛格已经很久没有佩戴过任何首饰了。但是既然皇帝的姐姐从同盟回来，无论从社交还是政治的角度，她认为自己有义务以这种方式提醒女大公她们曾经的友谊。  
虽然她自己现在也算是皇帝名义上的妻子，遗憾的是，他们很快就要离婚了。  
不、其实她并不遗憾。她是一个青春健康的女性，很难忍受她权势滔天的同性恋丈夫太久——长得再漂亮也不行。  
玛格邀请安妮罗杰一起去舞池再玩几轮，安妮罗杰从善如流，决定把莱因哈特的事先放一边。  
“那就先这样，弟弟。”女大公从侍从的托盘挑了一支酒。  
“祝你身体健康。”  
“姐姐，祝你身体健康……”莱因哈特和她碰杯。  
他将杯中一饮而尽。他的眼里似有灯火明灭。  
“……而我所求皆如意。”

齐格飞在和米达麦亚讲话，不过他的视线始终没有离开过角落里的莱因哈特。  
所以在皇帝走过来的时候，他第一个做出了反应。  
“……陛下？”他犹豫了一下。  
“齐格飞，”莱因哈特笑道，“我看到你已经交到朋友了。我知道任何了解你的人，没有人不被你所吸引。”  
“你们还觉得朕的决定骇人听闻吗？”他问他的将军们。  
毕典菲尔特第一个附和，其他几人也算是点了头。  
除了罗严塔尔。  
异色双瞳的一级上将只是开玩笑似的说，“要是靠人格魅力就能打赢战争的话，我想元帅这个头衔或许还是委屈了我们的新同僚呢！”  
“你会看到的。”  
莱因哈特挽住齐格飞的胳膊，“我能借用你几分钟吗？”  
“我的荣幸……陛下。”齐格飞有点轻微的别扭，但他还是被莱因哈特挽着离开了。  
走在路上他问他，“你就这样离开吗？我看着你……你好像一直只是喝酒，没有怎么吃东西。”  
莱因哈特挽着他的手变紧了。  
“‘借用你几分钟’？”罗严塔尔用口型对米达麦亚说。  
米达麦亚警告的瞪了他一眼。后者耸耸肩，向女士们那一侧走去。

莱因哈特把齐格飞带到雪顶露台。这里可以俯瞰整个皇宫。  
“我有礼物送给你。”他将他引向露台的边缘，穹顶在皇帝的示意下被开到最大，一湾宏大的湖泊出现在二人的视野里，像是夜色中一块发光的蓝宝石——天鹅湖。  
“你看到它了吗？”莱因哈特问他。  
齐格飞看向湖中——那是他永远不会忘记的景象，在空气柱的支持下浮出水面的战舰，线条流畅宛如神造，被卷起的水流从它的四周倾泻而下。它的颜色比火焰更深邃，比鲜血更决绝。  
“……巴巴罗萨……”齐格飞脱口而出。  
“原来你这么快就想好了，我正要邀请你给它起个名字。”  
但是他也一样。莱因哈特心想。他也没有用多少时间，就决定了伯伦希尔的名字。  
因为在你看到命运的时候，你总是能认出它的名字。  
他的神情变得柔和。  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
他不用等他回答，从齐格飞的表情里，他已经知道他喜欢他。  
“跟我来这边，”他说，“这里有更好的位置可以观赏他。”

星屋在雪顶露台朝向天鹅湖的那一侧。从外面看，它是一间爬满了白色花朵的小屋。  
齐格飞走近以后发现，这些花朵大多是种植在墙架上的白蔷薇，但是有的地方仿佛蔷薇被粗暴的砍去了，重新种植上浅红色的兰花。  
“你们留在外面。”莱因哈特对亲卫队说。  
“我们进去。”他转向齐格飞。  
“对了，”莱因哈特解下自己的配枪，也告诉齐格飞，“不能带枪进去。你也一样。”  
齐格飞仿佛感受到什么，夜色像浓雾一样落在他的肩上。  
“只有我们进去吗？”  
“只有我们，”莱因哈特回答，“这是第二个礼物。”  
“这会是一个礼物吗？”齐格飞没有动。  
“那得由你来告诉我。”  
齐格飞明白了，他感到一种奇异的悲伤。他为莱因哈特感到悲伤。  
“我觉得我们应该先谈一谈。”他说。这不仅是性取向的问题……顺序、方式、时间、地点……一切都错了。  
“我们可以进去再谈，”莱因哈特推开门，“你要站在这里说吗？”  
“还有，”他笑了一下，“我保证，不是你想象的那样。”  
齐格飞看了好奇的围着他们的亲卫队一眼，点点头。  
“那我们进去再谈。”

门关上了。齐格飞看到——一切。  
这间屋子从里面来看是透明的，单向玻璃。他看到远处的巴巴罗萨，还有头顶繁星闪烁的天空。怪不得这里叫做星屋……  
“莱因哈特……”他按住他的肩膀，“我还没有问你……”  
“你这些年过得好吗？……你有没有什么话想跟我说，什么事觉得我应该知道？”  
“很好。没有。”他回答。  
他当然有，而且他知道齐格飞会怎么想，齐格飞就是这样的人。但是……  
在世界上的所有人里，我不想听到你说我做错了。

“齐格飞，”莱因哈特问他，“你会喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
“我觉得我们不应该——”  
“你还不知道它是什么呢！”莱因哈特笑着把他的手从自己肩膀上拿下来，然后两人十指相扣。  
“这只是一个小小的请求，齐格飞。”  
“……什么？”也许是莱因哈特笑的方式，他觉得自己被蛊惑了。  
“使我完整。”

齐格飞没有明白发生了什么。莱因哈特从他面前消失了。  
他听到拉链拉下的声音，肉体落在厚重的地毯，然后他低头，他的脑子变得一团浆糊，因为他的血液全部向下流向不该去的地方。  
莱因哈特跪在地上，给他口交。  
“……莱因哈特……”他的手插进他长而卷曲的金发里，但他似乎已经失去了推开他的力量。  
在确保他完全勃起之后，莱因哈特从墙角伪装成花砖的盒子里取出保险套，用牙齿撕开，套在他的下身。  
“你看得到吗？”莱因哈特仰起脸问他。  
“……什么？”  
“哦，你太高了。你得低下来一点，然后稍微偏一偏。”  
然后齐格飞看到了，在这个角度，星光从蔷薇的间隙落下，打在莱因哈特的脸上，在他额角形成了一块花朵状的光斑。  
“如果你现在射在我的脸上，”莱因哈特提示，“它看上去就会像是白蔷薇吐出的花露。”  
然后他站了起来，银黑相间的军装一件一件落在地上。  
齐格飞一瞬间感到紧张，他看到有人走过来换防，他们的眼神似乎能看到里面在做什么。  
“看不到的，”莱因哈特安抚他，“这是单向玻璃，除非……”  
“你想让他们加入进来吗？我也可以给他们——”他停了下来没有再说。  
“不要露出那种表情，我是开玩笑的。”  
他带着齐格飞从透明的墙边走到宽大的圆床，将他推坐在床上。  
“齐格飞，”他慢条斯理的面对着他坐下，“你不是问我，为什么宴会上没有吃东西吗？”  
“因为我已经灌过肠了，不能再……”  
“你为什么……”  
“你记得吗……十三岁的时候我就跟你说，我觉得我是同性恋，”莱因哈特对答如流，“这些知识并不难学，而且我很聪明——”  
两人的位置颠倒了，莱因哈特松了口气，他的手攀住他的肩背，感受着令人安心的撞击。  
胜利终将属于他。

红色的发丝在他脸上拂弄，齐格飞的头发是红色的。  
莱因哈特从发丝的间隙里看到无遮无拦的星空。  
他曾经如此长久的凝视着这些星星，以至于记住了它们每一颗的位置。它们是怎样在午夜升起，又在黎明坠落。  
而它们每一颗都终将属于他。  
就像你，齐格飞。  
你注定被我找到……然后重回我之中。

“齐格飞，”他凑到他耳边，“看你十点钟、不、看你两点钟的方向。”  
齐格飞勉强分神去看。  
是巴巴罗萨。  
“你给他起了名字，”莱因哈特告诉他，“所以他就是你，而你就是他。”  
“红色是很好的颜色，齐格飞。”  
红色是燃尽一切的火焰，也是洗刷一切的鲜血。  
“它很适合你。”

齐格飞没有回答，他吻住了他。  
莱因哈特从这个吻中感到安慰。本来就不多的快感已经消失殆尽，他现在只感到钝痛。  
他能够感觉到齐格飞的虔诚、热情和真挚，但是他干他的方式仍然像是一个异性恋直男、甚至处男。如果他是一个女性的话，也许会被极大的取悦到。除了他不是。  
但是没关系，这本来就是他今天的目的。他的目标完成的很好，其他可以以后再说。

事后，齐格飞仍然不明白事情怎么就突然发展到了这一步。  
他本来是想和莱因哈特谈一下他们之间的问题……  
如果杨在这里的话恐怕会评论，这就是闪电战怎样在一夜之间让马其诺防线沦为虚设。  
“你在想什么？”莱因哈特从他怀里探出头。  
幸好他现在在贤者时间，理智在最后一秒阻止了他脱口而出“杨威利”。  
“没什么……好像下雨了。”  
莱因哈特看了一眼外面，现在已经接近黎明，星星也消失了。  
“没关系，”他指了指身后的挂画，“那里有一条通往寝宫的路，我们可以从那里回去。”  
莱因哈特注视着他，他也看着莱因哈特——美丽到惊心动魄。  
他曾经甚至无法想象莱因哈特会谈恋爱……但是如今他看到了莱因哈特在做爱中是什么样，和他做爱！  
一个战争天才。  
除了这场交欢感觉并不正常，它感觉上更像是……挽留和愧疚。  
齐格飞软化了。  
他知道莱因哈特有什么事瞒着他。他知道他撒了谎。但是如果他感到这种程度的愧疚……他没有理由再对他如此冷淡。伴随着火焰和白光的画面在他脑中一闪而过，这次他关掉了它。  
至少他知道自己是错的，而他可以慢慢影响他……以一种好的方式。

“齐格飞，”莱因哈特又问他，“你觉得这是一个礼物吗？”  
“还是说……”他半坐起来，他的眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着他。  
“你觉得我强迫和操纵了你，因为我们之间的权力差异是如此巨大？”  
“不。”齐格飞思考。事情的走向确实并不太对，但并不是莱因哈特说的那样。他没有强迫他。  
“你给了我选择，”齐格飞谨慎措辞，“而我选择了进来……然后留下。”  
莱因哈特看上去有些失落，床头的光在他眼中宛如碎钻，他仿佛是要哭了。  
“你能为你的每一个选择负责吗？”  
莱因哈特是在要求他负责吗？这个词听上去也很怪异，但是从现在的场景来看，他似乎也确实应该对他负责……  
“我为我的每一个选择负责，”齐格飞回答，“是我们的选择塑造了我们自己……我从来没有后悔过自己的任何一个选择。”  
即使它们中的某些曾经让他付出巨大的代价。  
莱因哈特看上去还是很难过。齐格飞不可抑制的想让他开心，那几乎是他的第二天性……他觉得他也许表现的太过冷淡，但事情并不是那样。  
“这是一个礼物，”他最后肯定道，“一个很好的礼物……谢谢你，莱因哈特。”  
“……睡吧。”莱因哈特关掉了床头的灯。他眼中的光熄灭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光荣的罗马传统
> 
> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	22. 刺杀

整顿和熟悉新环境一周之后，齐格飞久违的回到家中。  
莱因哈特早上告诉他，他的父母早就不住在原来的地方。又一个来自凯撒的礼物。当时忙碌的皇帝从办公桌上撕了一片纸写下他新家的地址，于是他现在站在这栋上下三层、带一个前院和一个后院花房的小别墅前。  
和莱因哈特比起来，他确实算是无所事事。目前他空有一个元帅的头衔名下却无任何舰队，莱因哈特安慰他要循序渐进，不要着急。但是实际上，他一点也不着急。  
如果可以的话，他希望战争来的越晚越好……最好就不要来。  
齐格飞定了定神，按响门铃。

两个小时后，齐格飞惊讶的发现家里还有一个属于他的房间，窗明几净，案上无尘。  
“我就知道有一天会再见到你。”他的父亲倚在门边自豪的微笑。  
“别听他瞎说，”他的母亲无情戳穿，“他之前可念叨了，’我们的儿子跑远啦’！是你回来后我才匆匆忙忙收拾出来的。”  
齐格飞低下头拥抱他们，他在两人留了很多岁月痕迹的额前各落下一个亲吻。

父母离开后，他反锁房门，开始做一个21岁的儿子背着父母会做的事——上一些特殊网站。  
他有一个同盟账号，还有一个费沙vpn。作为一个健康的21岁处男——现在不是了——他属于极其有版权和安全意识，一定会付费使用的那种模范用户群。  
但是今天他的搜索频道有所不同。虽然他对不同性取向没有任何偏见，不得不承认，他并不是对同性性行为最了解的人。  
观看了二十分钟频道下最流行的视频后，齐格飞陷入沉思。  
他不仅是兴致全无，简直是留下了心理阴影……虽然这样说有些奇怪，可能是因为影片的主人公长得太男性化了。  
好在他足够变通。一番调研之后，他重新输入搜索词，femboy、blonde……  
这次他成功了。他甚至在看完一个视频后意犹未尽的主动点开第二个。齐格飞松了口气，看来人的性取向也不是那么坚若磐石。  
他关上电脑，锁进自己的抽屉。然后他看了一眼手边的通讯器。  
杨给他的芯片静静嵌在里面。  
齐格飞想，自己或许很长一段时间都用不上了。

吃了晚饭后齐格飞和父母道别，他在皇宫有一个自己的房间，一周来他要不是在那过夜，要不就是在莱因哈特的卧室。而莱因哈特的侍从们似乎比他适应的更快，没有人对皇帝的房间总是有一个高大的男性来夜宿有任何惊诧，至少没有人表现出来。  
于是齐格飞现在也很坦然了。  
他在快走到新无忧宫的最后一个市民区，遇到了莱因哈特和玛格，他们似乎正在互相告别。

“你们在做什么？”齐格飞打招呼。  
“我们刚离婚。”玛格回答。  
齐格飞一时间不知道这是不是一个玩笑。  
“我刚从他的妻子降级成前妻。”玛格继续解释，齐格飞笑不出来了。  
“……你们，本来结婚了？”  
“莱因哈特？”他转向皇帝。  
莱因哈特点头，“是这样。”  
然后他摇头，“但是不是这样。”  
“所以是哪样？”  
“说来话长。”  
齐格飞有点忍不住，从一旁玛格幸灾乐祸的表情来看，他大概知道事情不是他想的那样，但他还是脱口而出。  
“那么我呢？你既然都已经有妻子了？”  
“我都说了……”莱因哈特看了他一眼，突然转换口径，“我就不能同时有一个妻子和一个丈夫吗？”  
丈夫？齐格飞更加迷惑了，事情会不会发展的太快了。他回来才刚一周！  
“我回去再跟你说……反正不是那么回事。”  
“所以我们算是什么关系，我是你的什么人？”他不肯作罢。  
莱因哈特思考片刻。  
“ _mein freund _,”他说，“你是我的男朋友。”  
然后他有点不高兴，“我们就不能先谈恋爱吗？我想和你谈恋爱。”  
“说实话，”玛格打断他们，“知道齐格飞和你是这种关系之后，我又有点不想和你离婚了。”  
她遗憾的打量着这个英俊的红发青年。她本来可以加入他们。可惜已经晚了。  
莱因哈特警告的瞪了她一眼，玛格见好就收，行礼离开。  
“回去吧，”他告诉齐格飞，“明天还有——”  
“你明天可以空出来吗？我有很重要的事。”  
“什么？”莱因哈特侧头问他，夕阳的余晖落在二人身上。  
“约会。我邀请你和我约会。”  
“你不是想要和我谈恋爱吗？”青年笑道，“为什么又一脸惊讶的表情。”  
太阳完全落下，路灯一盏接一盏亮起。  
他拉住他的手，他没有松开。__

____

____

安妮罗杰这几天都借宿在玛格家中。在找到合适的地方之前，她不想住在皇宫里。  
玛格在餐桌上和她分享下午的见闻。安妮罗杰差点把饮料喷在桌布上。  
莱因哈特是个同性恋……安妮罗杰这样一想，又觉得仿佛有迹可循。这倒不是说她对同性恋有什么偏见……一定要说的话，也许她是对她的弟弟有什么偏见。  
但是齐格飞居然也是同性恋……这可真是出乎意料。  
那她以后还能经常支使齐格飞吗？安妮罗杰忧伤的想。虽然这么多年下来，她对齐格飞的感情可能不能用爱情来概括，但是对任何一个正常女性而言，被齐格飞这样英俊优秀的男性关心守护着、而不产生某种类似虚荣的自豪感……是不可能的。  
但是，当然，她绝不会表现出来。安妮罗杰陷入了一种难以言喻的惆怅。  
“成年人的感情世界真是一团乱麻。”玛格把遥控器从左手换到右手，咬着吸管评价。  
安妮罗杰回头，她指了指电视。  
“我在说这部肥皂剧……你要休息一会，过来一起看一集吗？”

第二天皇帝的日程表上空出了5个小时。不干别的，就是约会。  
他们坐计程地上车出发，亲卫队的车跟在后面。画蛇添足，但是足够有趣。  
“你好像对奥丁的了解比我还多。”莱因哈特下车后问他。  
“那是因为你对近在迟尺的事物不够关心。”  
两人戴着棒球帽，加入一家甜品店前稀稀散散的长队。阳光从林荫道的树缝里洒下来，整条街道宛如置身海洋。莱因哈特隔着玻璃看着橱窗展示的各款蛋糕。它们看上去千篇一律，又各不相同。他从蛋糕上移开视线，一双海蓝色的眼睛从玻璃上看着他。齐格飞没有看蛋糕，他在看他。  
他转过身，他的帽子掉了，而他没有弯腰去捡。

他长身玉立，面孔英俊，他身姿修韧，形容秀丽。即使除开他们的聪明才智和泼天权势，他们看起来仍然是一对令人称羡的情侣。  
莱因哈特踮脚去亲他红发的男朋友，齐格飞低头吻了回来。  
“真够肉麻的。”玛格出声点评，她的声音刚好大到足以令两人听见。  
齐格飞脸红了，莱因哈特退了一步。  
他们分开了。  
“你在这里干什么？”莱因哈特皱眉。  
“你应该已经拿到你要求的一切了。”  
“除了一点。”玛格懒散的摆了摆手。  
“该轮到我进去拿蛋糕了。”  
她告诉安妮她们可以一起，用她的新厨房做蛋糕，然后度过一个有趣的下午。但是安妮坚持她没有心情做任何蛋糕。安妮为了顺利接洽她科学总监的新工作可谓是焚膏继晷，她拒绝出门。于是玛格不得不独自前来，在这里排队。毕竟，安妮罗杰是皇帝唯一的姐姐，而她只是皇帝不幸被离婚的前妻。  
齐格飞和莱因哈特环顾四周，发现他们堵住了后面排队的人，其他人没法前进。  
这次莱因哈特也脸红了。这不是一个体面的君主给他的臣民添麻烦的方式。

他们在下午结束约会。莱因哈特回到办公室，他还有一点时间。  
奥贝斯坦已经在等他。  
“我希望是好消息。”他快速进衣帽间换了一身衣服，拉开奥贝斯坦对面的椅子坐下。  
“有好有坏。取决于您。”  
“您看上去很愉快，”义眼的军务尚书打量他，“比平常更愉快。”  
“是的。”莱因哈特承认。  
黄金树被连根拔起，然后灰飞烟灭。他的敌人们死了。他现在有一个帝国等待治理，一个因为他夜以继日的工作，缓慢而稳定变得繁荣的帝国。  
他童年的朋友、青春期的爱慕对象也回来了，绅士而美好，正如在他无数金色的旧梦之中。除了他更高了，肩膀更加宽厚，甚至比他记忆中还要长得英俊。  
世界上还有比这更好的事情吗？他如今几乎拥有了一切。  
“我们还可以更进一步，”奥贝斯坦建议，“为我们已经取得的胜利锦上添花。”  
莱因哈特示意军务尚书继续。  
“现在是时候，让我们把目光逐步转向银河的另一侧。一个伟大的君主不会只低头专注于他眼前的土地。”  
“我同意。”莱因哈特点点头。  
“一个君王疆域的边界，恰和他的视野一样长远。”皇帝如此说。  
“但是我们需要知己知彼……”  
“也要师出有名。”  
奥贝斯坦递给他一份文件。莱因哈特快速翻看。  
“……虽然不是一时之功，但是我们应该促使它更早发生，而不是更晚。”  
他抬起头。奥贝斯坦敲了敲杯壁，那通常意味着他要转换话题。  
“怎么？”  
“关于您的……”奥贝斯坦一时拿不定要用什么词。  
“齐格飞？”  
“你不用担心他，”莱因哈特合上文件，“我没有失去理智。”  
“毫无疑问，”奥贝斯坦附和，“我担心的是另一件事。”  
“您的名誉。”  
“我的名誉？你是在说我是一个同性恋的流言，还是别的什么？”  
“您觉得呢？”  
“如果是前者，那并不是流言，所以不必担心。如果是别的什么，你最好不要让我知道。”  
“然而……”  
“让我们不要提前操心太久以后。还有别的事吗？”  
“既然您这样说，那就是没有了。”  
“奥贝斯坦，你和其他人是不同的。”皇帝告诉他。  
“我一直站在你的一边，希望你也一样。”

军务尚书离开后，莱因哈特整理自己有些凌乱的桌面。  
然后他发现有什么东西不见了……  
“希尔德！”皇帝走出办公室，他严厉的语气不同寻常，秘书处的人纷纷抬头。  
“今天有谁在我离开的时候来过我的办公室吗？”  
“并没有。”希尔德快速调出登记表。  
“您需要的话，我也可以调监控录像。今天只有军务尚书来过，但是他在您回来前只是在门口等待。”  
莱因哈特紧张的回忆了一番。他想起来了。昨天他把那张纸撕了下来，顺手折起写了地址，然后给了齐格飞……他只能祈祷齐格飞没有好奇拆开来看。这并不是说他有什么要瞒着他的事情，他迟早会让他知道……但不是现在。  
“……抱歉。”他意识到自己的态度过于苛刻，而且怪错了人。  
“这没什么，陛下。”希尔德回答。  
要是这种态度上的小事都和您计较，我在上班第一天就上吊自杀了。她在心里补充。

莱因哈特在办公室待到8点，还是决定出去一趟。出于某种无法解释的心虚，他只带了奇斯里和另外一个护卫。  
他在半道上碰见了显然也正在往皇帝办公室走的齐格飞。  
“这么晚了，”他故作镇定的开口，“你有什么事找我吗？”  
“或许我才应该这么问。”  
他的神情看起来和下午非常不同。莱因哈特感觉手心有点出汗。  
他们对峙几秒。齐格飞看了一眼紧跟在莱因哈特身后的奇斯里两人。  
“你们离远一点。”皇帝要求。  
“我不太明白这是什么意思……您能帮我解答一下吗，陛下？”齐格飞从上衣口袋摸出一张纸，展开摊平。夜色下莱因哈特看不清那上面的字，但是他知道那是什么。  
“我记得您曾经说过什么事都会和我商量……因为我们是平等的。”  
“向自由行星同盟出兵这样的大事，我的名字被挂在第一排……我怎么从来都没有听说过？”  
“这只是草稿。不能说明什么。”莱因哈特面不改色。  
“这是侵略。”  
“三年前是同盟发动亚姆立札。”  
“是的。所以我当初也反对他们，正如现在我反对——”  
“我有问过你吗？”莱因哈特在话出口的一瞬间就后悔了，他现在非常需要有一个暂停键，等他整理好了再继续……可是齐格飞没有给他这个机会。  
齐格飞露出不可置信的神情。然后他压低声音。  
“听着，莱因哈特。你还记得德奴仙吗？”  
“你在德奴仙生活了5年……我不知道你是不是真的对此毫无感情。对我来说，我在德奴仙生活了5年，在海尼森和伊谢尔伦又生活了6年，这比我在奥丁生活的时间还要长了。”  
“你有想过出兵攻打同盟对我来说意味着什么吗？”  
“你做任何决策的时候，稍微想到过我吗？”  
“我并不是要做什么坏事……”莱因哈特辩解。  
“你看看现在的奥丁，在我的治下不是一切都更好了吗？同盟也一样，战争只是暂时——”  
“暂时什么？”  
“用一时的牺牲，换取……”莱因哈特停了下来，他意识到自己不能再往后说了。  
他的视野一瞬间暗了下来，他几乎以为齐格飞想和他同归于尽。  
然后他很快意识到不是这么回事。他看到齐格飞把他扑倒之后从腰间拔出枪，几乎瞬息之间，黑暗中有两个影子倒了下来。  
有人想要杀他……齐格飞放开他站起，奇斯里和另一个人才刚来得及赶上来。  
而齐格飞救了他。  
“去看看。”莱因哈特对奇斯里说。  
奇斯里朝通讯器说了几句，告诉另一个人，“我去查看。弗朗茨，你待在这里。尤肯斯他们马上就到。”  
莱因哈特从地上站起来，他想和齐格飞说话，但是对方只是抱着手臂不看他。  
亲卫队轮值人员在副队长的带领下赶到了。莱因哈特走近奇斯里，对方给他看两具尸体。他们穿着今天下午那家蛋糕店外送员的服装。  
“和宪兵队合作，把指示他们的主谋查出来。”皇帝吩咐。  
“想用这种方式，从背后反对我的人，”莱因哈特想到了立典拉德和菲尔格尔，他的嘴边浮出一个冷笑，“全都付出了惨重的代价。”  
可惜都已经死了……奇斯里心想。不过，死人有的时候也不是完全不能说话。  
莱因哈特交代完毕，走回原地。  
齐格飞已经离开了。

高尼夫在费沙宇宙港，做出发前的最后准备。  
费沙宇宙港的休闲室里有几十个立体投屏，帝国、同盟和费沙本地的新闻和娱乐频道应有尽有。  
他正在把一卷尼龙绳和浓缩燃料塞进包里。  
“金色的安妮……还有齐格飞。”他抬起头，笑了起来。  
“你认识他们？”收银的老板问他。  
“这是当然，我们是老熟人了！”其实也没那么熟，不过说一句认识没问题。  
“那你是攀上贵人了呀。他们本来在同盟名不见经传，现在呢，一个是女大公，一个是元帅了！”  
高尼夫不屑的哼了一声，“什么贵人？我才是贵人呢！”  
不过，老板说的也不无道理……  
进入船里后，他一边招呼这批旅客进来，一边给齐格飞发了个信息。要是齐格飞记得他，他再慢慢联系皇帝的姐姐。  
发送完毕，他检点了一下人数，正要关闭舱门。  
一个目光呆滞的妇人站在门边看他。  
“……您怎么了？您是去哪儿？”  
“地球……”妇人说。  
“那你们是一路的。你往下走，找个位置。”  
妇人缓缓戴上自己的兜帽，“对不起，我认错了……”  
“我太想念我的儿子了……”

齐格飞打开卧室的门。皇帝站在走廊的月色之中。  
他回到自己床上躺下。  
“我现在没有心情。”他说的是实话。  
“不是那种事……我没有那么饥渴。”他说的也是实话。  
莱因哈特走到他的床沿坐下。  
“我决定取消对同盟的战争。”  
“……你确定吗？”  
“严格来说，推迟。可能会推迟很久……”莱因哈特有点烦躁，但他没有表现出来。  
“我得到一份初步报告，行刺和一个所谓地球教的邪教组织有关。同盟似乎也深受其扰。”  
齐格飞坐了起来。  
“刚刚联系上那边……杨威利说我们可以考虑发起一场针对地球教的联合军事行动。”  
在两国正式冲突之前，有这样一次近距离观察对方的机会似乎也不错。  
“所以就是这样……”  
“你是因为我吗？”  
“我可没有保证永远取消对同盟的行动，这只是推迟……不过无论如何，往后再看吧。”  
“谢谢你莱因哈特……我向你道歉。”  
“因为什么道歉？”  
“我之前没有说晚安就离开了？”  
“我也没有说……所以我们扯平了。”  
莱因哈特看起来准备起身走人。但是他又问了一句。  
“你现在有心情了吗？”  
“我记得你才说过你没有那么饥渴。”  
“我是说过。所以你现在有心情了吗？”  
齐格飞感受了一下，然后给出了肯定的回答。  
“不错，”莱因哈特笑道，“我现在就把你留在这里，充分休息一晚上。好好先生。”  
他在几个小时前不告而别，只留下他。看看现在情势是怎样逆转。  
莱因哈特带上门，终于感觉心情好了一点。

齐格飞有点想打开门跟出去。但是一条信息提示抓住了他。  
是高尼夫的信息。他曾经给在同盟的他和安妮罗杰带他父母的信。  
“嘿齐格飞，好久不见！你一点没变啊。”  
“你在哪里见到我了吗？”齐格飞回复。他怎么没有任何印象。  
高尼夫的头像是灰的，当然也不会回复。  
齐格飞把通讯器放回枕下。  
高尼夫是一个自由商人。这条信息可能是几天前发的，他本人也许现在在一个没有信号的地方。所以他也得等个几天才能收到回复。齐格飞心想。  
但是这一次他错了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	23. 地球之死

跋涉三日三夜后，雪线出现在众人的视野里。  
这里理论上是未经开发的无人区，道路被刻意设计得车马不通，以便让徒步前来朝拜的信徒受到足够的折磨。  
他们对折磨甘之若饴。  
凯伦仰头遥望前方的雪山，她高耸的颧骨宛如刀削，消瘦的脸颊在凛冽的寒风中变得通红。  
那是他们的圣山……而他们必须受到足够的折磨，才能被主原谅。  
凯伦想起12年前离她而去的丈夫，想起三年前同样头也不回离开的儿子……她的手指已经冻僵了，但是她恍若未觉。  
雪线离得更近了，大主教德·维利将在那里迎接他们。  
过于高远的天空和雪山白到刺目的反光让凯伦低下头。她攥紧了自己的兜帽，一个带着些许生机的笑容浮现在她原本呆滞的脸上。  
她的脚也开始打磨出血，她明白这是她即将被主接纳的信号。她是她唯一儿子的母亲，也是主千千万万的女儿。她要接受考验和折磨。因为如果她帮助地球母亲再拾旧日荣光……  
主也会嘉许她往日重来。

高尼夫皱眉看着远去的人群。他们向他道谢，然后沉默着，互相鼓励着，开始他们漫长而坚定的朝拜之旅。  
那在他看来有些无聊。不过无论如何，那并不关他的事。收钱办事，拿钱走人，独立商人就是如此。  
高尼夫指挥船员稍作检修，半日后起飞返航。  
但是当他欣赏够了风景，从雪岩上站起来，准备回到湖边的时候，他遇上了一群陌生人。  
手持重武装的陌生人。  
“我有一个最新消息告诉你，”这群穿着红衣、戴着兜帽的陌生人说，“从现在开始，没有人能够离开。”

三个月后，宇宙历797年11月。  
从同盟回来的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯这个空头元帅名下有了第一支属于他的舰队。  
和伯伦希尔同等规制打造的巴巴罗萨作为旗舰，旗舰的从属人员齐格飞有完全的独立任免权，其他战舰和人员则从皇帝直属军划拨而来。新帝国上下无数双眼睛等着看他的战争首秀。  
威兹也被调遣去了齐格飞的新舰队。临行前他私下和留在帝都的卢卡开玩笑，“难道说真的这么巧合，新帝国和刚刚死去的高登巴姆王朝一样，靠陪睡上位的元帅居然都真的极有军事才能？”卢卡假装没听见，拖着他离开酒吧。  
于是他现在来到了这里。  
威兹看着缓慢沉入大气的战舰群，握紧了手中的武器。齐格飞舰队的任务是控制大气、压制地表火力，而另一支由瓦列指挥的舰队则负责突入地球教位于雪山中的总部，进行登陆作战。除此以外，还有一支由坎普率领的舰队，在近太空圈待命，以备支援。看起来皇帝对于这个新元帅能不能独立完成压制任务也不是完全的放心。  
还有就是……  
这颗曾经作为人类文明中心存在的蓝色星球已经近在迟尺，威兹视野的另一侧出现了另一种战舰群。那是非常熟悉的景象。除了这一次，他们破天荒的不需要首先攻击彼此。  
自由行星同盟的战舰群，他们几百年来的宿敌，和这次任务的临时盟友。

“十四个火力中心。按等高线和地形分成三类。”齐格飞在投影的蓝色星球上圈出十四个标记点。  
“这里的五个，”他对副官贝根格伦说，“由同盟负责，我们只需要留意监测。虽然不太可能，但是一旦同盟军出现力不能支的迹象，我们的舰队要在2至6小时内顶上，防止敌军的火力形成交流网，彼此支援。”  
他接着向副官和分支舰队指挥官说明，哪些火力中心之间的联络时间是2小时，哪些是4小时，哪些是6小时。  
“剩下的九个火力点，都属于湖泊和高山区。湖泊区有突围大气的可能，要格外留意，高山区则可能会和他们的总部形成支援链。帝国军是这次行动的主力，我们的策略也很简单，分而治之，使其孤立。”  
但是实操起来绝非易事。  
“一旦地表火力点出现溃散迹象，可以晓谕使其投降。并且要确保投降的军队完全解除武装，以免增加看守和接收人员的负担。”  
“我的说明有哪里难以理解吗？可以直接告诉我。”  
指挥官们摇头，这并不是客气。  
“最后就是，”红发青年轻松的一笑，“你们都是从皇帝直属军调拨而来，我充分相信诸位的能力。”  
“竭尽所能，不要紧张。尽你们最大的努力。”

两种形制的战舰在大气中出现，从彼此身边穿过，有条不紊的来到事先划分好的火力点。  
战舰的影子从苍茫的雪山和辽阔的湖泊上方掠过，像是一群等待捕食的虎鲨。  
地面的军队首先开火了，地球从不坐以待毙。  
反登陆炮、远程对空导弹架和长程重枪从高山的洞口被推出，没有标识、涂装漆黑的速攻舰从雪山湖底浮出水面。  
事隔几个世纪，同样的场面再次久违的在这颗似乎早已被遗忘的星球出现。  
人们用各自最高的智慧结晶攻击彼此，而战火在这颗星球上铺天盖地。  
山崩地裂，雪融于火。  
这一次，这颗孕育了人类文明，搀扶着她的孩子们开枝散叶进入宇宙，然后被永远遗弃的蓝色行星，似乎终于要在苟延残喘了几个世纪后，迎来她最终的、不可逃避的命运。  
死亡。

瓦列是地面突入任务的总指挥。这次联合行动能够在三个月的协商之后达成，固然是因为符合帝国和同盟两方面的利益，但是根本来说，起源于地球教对皇帝的刺杀。帝国方面当仁不让的成为行动主力。  
为了集中调配，避免命令混乱，同盟的登陆战部队暂时挂在他的名下，进行统一行动。  
“差不多该我们出场了。”瓦列和齐格飞确认大气压制任务基本受控之后，向帝国和同盟的两支队伍下达命令。  
“我们分成三路，进入他们的总部。”瓦列指了指身后。  
这里是唯一没有安排外围火力的雪山入口，可能是避免引起雪崩，使藏身其中的关键人物葬身雪海。换句话说，这里应该就是地球教总部的真正入口。但是没有外围火力，并不意味着内部就没有反抗措施。  
“要格外小心。按照皇帝陛下的旨意，我们这次的任务是——”  
“克尽全功。”

第一波抵抗来自于机关。  
机关并不难破解，这些自动引发的壁上武器，打击力不强，瓦列带着的防护装甲已经足够。  
麻烦的是，暴力破坏了机关之后，崩土和塌方堵住了他们的前路。  
好在他们事先的准备足够周详。瓦列让在队伍最后的工作兵种上前。  
四个小时后，通道清理完毕，他们继续前行。

他们同样顺利的度过了第二道和第三道无人防线。然后……  
瓦列示意所有人提高警惕。  
通道变得开阔了，一大群人出现在他们面前。  
他们个子参差不齐，蒙着脸，戴着兜帽，手中握着一望可知杀伤力巨大的武器。  
“盾兵和装甲兵先上，”瓦列摆手。  
“其他人伺机进攻。”

这些人非常奇怪……瓦列注意到。  
他们中有的人身型苗条，有的人个子不高，有的人一看就没有任何肌肉。  
但是他们仿佛力大无穷，闪避迅速，而且毫不惧死。他们挥舞着那些武器的样子如同武器并无重量。  
“军用毒品……”瓦列想到了什么。这是一种旧帝国并不罕见，而新帝国被严令查处的违禁药物。和所有同类型毒品一样，它会使使用者的多巴胺在短期内上升百分之几千，切断痛觉神经，并且强迫分泌大量肾上腺素。从作战的角度来说，这种毒品并不可怕，因为它是一次性的，用过一次之后，使用者基本就废了。而它屡禁不绝也是因为，对很多军官来说，士兵本来就是消耗品。  
然而在一个人被这种药物彻底摧毁之前的那几个小时，他们感到自己宛若神明。

六个小时过去了，通道里血流成河。  
“你们可以上去了。”瓦列对剩下的士兵说。药物的效果已经开始衰退，很快一个幼儿也可以给这些人致命一击。  
一个同盟士兵点点头，他的前额有一道经年日久的伤疤。  
瑞米尔两年前加入了同盟军地上部队，他的战略战术理论不行，胜在身躯高大，力道强劲。  
他不喜欢帝国。他加入这次联合行动是因为，他想为自己的母亲复仇。  
他的父亲很早就离开了他们，后来他的母亲也行为日趋怪异，拿家里的钱去供养什么奇怪的宗教，还要他帮忙介绍别人入教……他当时非常讨厌他疯疯癫癫的母亲，在每一天和他母亲的争吵中他受尽折磨，他的眼泪都在那几年流尽了。直到有一天他再也无法忍受，决定彻底离开。他对母亲说的最后一句话是，“我恨你。”  
他进入了军队，开始逐渐留意到这个所谓的地球教，然后他才明白，他的母亲是被这个邪教控制了。她不是有意那样对他。可是为时已晚，当他申请了假期回到德奴仙的家中才发现，母亲失踪了……考虑到她的精神状况，可能已经死了。  
“但是今天……”瑞米尔端起枪，和战友们一起，咬牙切齿的冲进人群中。  
“我要让你们这群邪教分子，付出应有的代价！”

药效过去，凯伦的神志逐渐清明。  
但是她的身体早已不堪重负，凯伦知道，自己快要死了。  
她双膝一软，跪在地上。然后她用全身最后的力气摘下兜帽和面罩，毫无遮拦的朝向向她冲来的士兵。  
大主教总是告诉他们，人要以最诚实的面貌去见上帝。  
她的脸上露出笑容。她对主虔诚的侍奉终于得到了回报，在生命的最后一刻，她似乎看到了她的儿子。  
而他看上去一点也不恨她了……

“……不！！停下！！”瑞米尔恐慌的大叫。  
“不要过去！那是我妈！”他的同盟战友停下来了，但是帝国兵毫无反应。  
他们冲上去。瑞米尔的眼前一片红色。

“我们要失败了……”总大主教对德·维利说。  
“没想到是以这种方式……”  
“您现在打算怎么做？”德·维利问他。  
“既然已经失败，我和地球共存亡。”总大主教平静的回答。  
德·维利在心里嗤笑一声，但他的表情仍然充满尊敬。  
“我们还没有失败，”德·维利说。  
“只要人们还为失去的事物感到悔恨，而不敢面对他们的现实；只要还有人想要通过重返旧日来挽回他们的过错和损失，就会有人信从地球教。这种情感就会成为我们的力量源泉。”  
“而你可能会不敢相信，世界上到底有多少人，包括那些最自以为强大的人，日日生活在这种悔恨之中。”  
“毕竟，地球教的宗旨就是，通过自我否定来赎罪，然后重拾旧日荣光。”  
“即使你这样说，”总大主教从帷幔下站起，“所有逃生船都被控制和毁坏了，我们已经无路可去。”  
“那我也不想死在这个房间里。”  
“你走吧，德·维利。你还年轻。如果他们同意，你就投降吧。”  
总大主教来到一个机关装置前，“而我曾发誓和地球同在。”  
德·维利点头。他亲了总大主教的手背，然后离开。

看到火焰从那个房间升起之后，德·维利通过另一条密道，来到一个宽大的房间。  
“财宝和武器都装上船了吗？”他问下属。下属在他耳边答复。  
“做得很好。”他从平台走出，来到一条巨大的商船前。  
“高尼夫船长，”大主教微笑，“请带路吧。你常常运送教徒来此，想必知道一些不为人知的航路，可以带我们出去。”  
“如果我不知道呢？”  
大主教让人挪开指着他的枪。  
“那你就会死在这里。你是一个费沙的独立商人，何必为了帝国皇帝的复仇，和同盟的私心葬送自己的大好前途？”  
“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。不是吗？”

行动胜利了。  
地球教总部被完全摧毁，总大主教烧的面目全非的尸体被发现，通过DNA检测才最终确定了他的身份。但是大主教德·维利并没有被找到，仓库里的宝藏也少了一半。  
瑞米尔精神恍惚的坐在欢庆的人群之中。在返航之前，他们要先在这里休整队伍。  
瓦列用自己的通讯器，在巨大的山幕上投放皇帝的战后讲话。  
“……你们做得很好。这是值得自豪的胜利。”年轻美貌的独裁者这样说。  
瑞米尔认识他，他傲慢的神情一点没变。  
胜利？瑞米尔环顾四周，本来精疲力竭的帝国士兵，在看到他们的皇帝后，就像是吃错了药似的又兴奋起来，叫嚣鼓掌，彼此欢呼……就像是那些吃了药的地球教徒。甚至连一些同盟士兵也看上去有些高兴。  
他的同盟战友拍了拍他的肩。  
“……这是没有办法的事。”他的战友说。  
“你的母亲本来是受害者，但是当她拿起武器的那一刻……”  
受害者和加害者有时只有一线之隔。他咽下了这句话。  
然后他有些艳羡的看着新帝国年轻的皇帝，他的士兵们看上去是那样崇拜他。  
“虽然不该说这话，但是真的，怪不得人人都想要当皇帝……”  
他的战友继续说，“如果是你我在路上被谋杀未遂，怎么能搞出这么大的动静？一颗行星被连根拔起……这就是刺杀一个皇帝未遂的代价！”  
“了不起的胜利。”他最后感慨。  
……没有办法的事情……胜利……瑞米尔痛苦的把脸埋进手中。  
而我是一个孤儿了。

齐格飞的回归受到了热烈的欢迎。他用兵果决，下手稳准而不失必要的克制，和同盟的交流清晰有效率，最后坎普的舰队从头待命到位，没有派上丝毫用场。  
“人们的态度变了呀，齐格飞。”莱因哈特笑着拉住他的手。  
“很多人跟我说你的好话呢。我知道他们不是在随意称赞你。”  
齐格飞也握紧他的手。  
“可惜大主教没有抓住……缴获财物的数量也和他们的账面对不上。”  
“那已经足够好了。”莱因哈特的眼睛里有碎光闪烁，他看上去真的很高兴。  
齐格飞也很高兴。他并没有天真到以为，现在已经是完全不需要动用武力的时代了，他只是反对无谓的出兵和消耗。这次的缴获让国库又充实了一些，莱因哈特的负担减轻了，他可以更加集中在内政上，也许这会让他不要执着于和同盟开战。  
而即使除开这一切因素，他也喜欢看莱因哈特高兴。在他们还是朋友的时候，他就对这个只小他两个月的美丽少年有一种奇异的保护欲，何况现在他是他的男朋友了。另外他们在一起的日子真的很美妙，从各种意义上来说都是如此。  
“去和你的同僚们说说话吧，亲自听一听他们是怎样夸你。”皇帝告诉他。  
他亲了一下莱因哈特的手背，点头离开了。  
站在护卫中的弗朗茨听着他们谈话。  
地球教就这样覆灭了……他想。  
也许世界上并没有神明。

齐格飞从将军们中间脱身而出后，没有看到莱因哈特。  
“皇帝去哪了？”他问还留在宴会会场的尤肯斯。  
“陛下一个人匆匆离开了……看方向大概是在，”尤肯斯指了指右手边的几个休息室，“其中的一个房间？”  
“没有其他人跟着他吗？”  
“没有，陛下不让。”尤肯斯回答。  
齐格飞皱眉。他谢过尤肯斯，尤肯斯回礼，然后他向帷幕后的那一堆房间走去。

他在这一堆复杂的房间中走了半天，一个一个去看莱因哈特在不在里面。  
终于，在一个帘幕放下的房间前，他听到了莱因哈特的声音。  
皇帝的声音一阵轻柔，一阵激烈，隔着帘幕他只能影影约约看到一个美丽的影子。然后他看到了另一个影子，和皇帝的影子很近的挨在一起。  
如果这个人不是莱因哈特的话，他就会说这看上去像是妻子背着丈夫出轨。  
但他只是耐心等了一会，果然，传来了军务尚书的声音。  
他不想听人墙角，于是他走开了两步，确保自己听不见他们具体在讲什么。  
他等人出来再进去。

“你确定吗？”莱因哈特问奥贝斯坦。  
“如果您不相信我的信息源，最迟再等几周，所有方面的消息都会出来了……我们也就失去了先机。”  
“我当然相信你。”莱因哈特表示。  
但这真的不是最好的时机……他当然没有就此放弃统一宇宙的梦想，他可以说是为了这个梦想才在经历了这么多之后，仍然走到了这里。  
然而齐格飞不会高兴的……这三个月以来齐格飞真的对他很好，他不希望他不高兴。他们每个月都要至少出去约会一天。即使是不约会的日子，齐格飞也会给他买礼物，很小的东西，但是是真正的礼物。他确确实实是在谈恋爱了，而且这种恋爱是这样美好，仿佛在弥补他兵荒马乱的青春期。齐格飞在为了他学习和改变……他现在是如此的绅士和有技巧，他几乎再没有感觉到过那种钝痛，甚至在他人生的第一次，他觉得这种事情似乎有些令人开心。他喜欢男性……而这本身并没有什么不对。  
“陛下，”奥贝斯坦打断了他漫无边际的沉思。  
“您要签署这个政令吗？我们需要做的准备工作还有很多，每一件都需要您的统筹安排。”  
“你在、我们在这当中做了什么吗？这完全是同盟单方面发起的吗？”  
“我们做了一些必要的小事。”  
“做了什么？”  
“您想知道到什么程度呢？”  
“如果您想知道，我可以汇报的事无巨细，那是您勤勉尽责。如果您不想知道，我也可以只告诉您一个结果，那是您用人不疑。”  
“我有我的意见，毫无疑问。但是一切最终取决于您的选择，陛下。我总是这样说。”  
他想知道吗？莱因哈特问自己。他已经很习惯，或许也很擅长在政治阴谋中周旋了。但是，如果有可能，他并不想自己参与的太细……那就是为什么他需要维尔纳和奥贝斯坦这样的人。  
臣子为君主分担烦忧不是天经地义的事情吗？  
“我不需要知道细节，”他最终回答，“你自己拿捏。我相信你。”  
“从见到您的那天起，”奥贝斯坦觉得他有义务提醒一下，虽然死不承认，但是显然已经非常受这个所谓的齐格飞影响的皇帝。  
“我就认定，您会成为整个宇宙最公正而贤明的主宰，一个真正的霸主。”  
“至今我没有动摇过这个信念。您呢？”  
“……我也一样。”莱因哈特回答。  
他当然可以谈恋爱……但是他不应该因此忘记自己是谁，自己是为了什么来到这个世界上。  
何况他现在有一个很好的理由。  
奥贝斯坦把一式两份的行政命令递到他手边，莱因哈特签了字，二人各持一份。  
“愿您的统治照耀宇宙的每一个角落，陛下。”  
“……如卿所言。”

“你这是什么意思？”杨威利不满的问卡介伦。  
“我不一向是摇摆票吗？”卡介伦回答。  
他们在会议室待了快一天，杨觉得这里的通风不太好。他几乎能闻到空气中评议长的气息……一种胜券在握的气息，令人厌恶。  
“你不是一个好战的人。”杨提醒他的学长。  
“毫无疑问。但是有人是。”卡介伦的目光在回到同盟之后、不久就任宇宙舰队司令的比克古，和又一次竞选胜利，高票率当选议长的特留尼希特身上来回。  
“而且你做的也不够好。”卡介伦不留情面的指出。  
“这次地球教的覆灭，是帝国和我们双方的努力。为什么得来的财富大多数进了帝国的账上？”  
“首先，”杨威利反驳，“帝国出人出力占大头，分账也以他们为主，这是一开始就商量好的。如果有人要就此找麻烦，不应该是现在。”  
“其次，我们的战略目标一开始就定在铲除地球教，避免他们继续在同盟为非作歹，威胁公民的人身财产安全。这也完全达到了。”  
“这些话你不用跟我说，我难道不理解你？”  
“理解你就不该这么问。”  
“还有第二件事，”卡介伦露出担忧的神情，“齐格飞是个好人，我把他当做朋友……但他也是很有能力的人。”  
“自他回去帝国以后，有再跟你联系过吗？”  
杨威利沉默不语。  
“也许有人会认为你这根本不是插了个间谍，而是放虎归山。”  
“这事我全权负责。”杨威利的声音也变得低沉。  
卡介伦耸肩，休息结束了，他勉强振奋精神，继续开始下一轮唇枪舌剑。  
他看了一眼杨威利，决定再和议长据理力争一次，不行就算了。  
但是比克古这时说话了。所有人的注意力都到了他的身上。  
“我同意杨和卡介伦的说法，”他说，“我们已经在战争中吃够了苦头。”  
杨威利松了口气。  
“但是，这种苦头要有价值。”这次连卡介伦都惊讶的看着他。  
“我自己的儿子死于亚姆立札。从个人情感来说，我是最不愿意看到这种牺牲再次发生的人。”  
“但是在我被软禁期间，新帝国的皇帝和军务尚书分别找我谈过一次话。”

比克古陷入回忆之中。  
军务尚书找他的时候是一月，他来之前奥丁还下了一场雪。  
他带来了他的儿子死亡的消息，他在两个月前就已经死了。  
义眼的男人要他节哀顺变。  
“……我什么时候可以回去？”他当时疲惫的提问。  
“我还有妻子。我是一个军人，我挺的过去，但她只是一个母亲。”  
“这取决于皇帝的意志。”奥贝斯坦告诉他。  
比克古点头。  
“皇帝什么时候会来看看他的战俘呢？”他还没有见到过这个新登基的皇帝，除了在软禁处的电视里。他非常的年轻，过于年轻。在同盟，他这样的年轻人还不到可以参加元首竞选的年纪。而这个年轻人已经作为一个专制国家的首脑统治着银河中超过半数的行星。  
“也许明天，也许永不。皇帝有他自己的安排。”  
奥贝斯坦离开了。  
等到五月的时候，皇帝来了。  
他对比克古彬彬有礼，但是又很疏离。也许他对谁都是这样疏离。他是一个独裁者，而独裁者的美德就是令人畏惧。  
“听说你想和朕见一面。”  
那已经是四个月前他的要求，而皇帝今天终于处理了这个要求。也许他非常的忙碌，因为他看上去没有什么生气。  
“如果是关于你回去的日期的话，”皇帝动作优雅的坐下，“我希望已经有人告诉你，日子定在了七月。”  
没有人告诉他，但比克古仍然只是点了点头。  
年轻的独裁者和年长的前同盟将军相对沉默坐了一会。  
“……我以为你找朕有话要说。”皇帝最后开口了。  
“没有的话，朕就不浪费时间——”  
“为什么着急呢？”出于某种自己也不了解的原因，比克古问他。  
“我的儿子，在像陛下这样年纪的时候，已经走在通往死亡的道路上，而他对此一无所知。我对此一无所知。我的妻子对此一无所知。”比克古并没有恶意，但是这个年轻的独裁者会觉得这是对他的诅咒，而大发雷霆吗？  
还好，皇帝看上去并没有动怒，于是他继续说。  
“为什么行色匆匆，不肯在道路上停留？”  
实际上，皇帝不仅是没有生气，他看上去似乎对这个话题有所感触。  
“因为星辰。”皇帝回答他。  
“因为有的人的道路，终结于远方的星辰。但是星辰太过遥远，赶路的人必须日夜兼程。”  
“如果一直抬头看着星辰，会迷失很多沿路的风景，和身边的人。”  
“但是如果不一直抬头看着星辰，”皇帝告诉他，“星辰就会坠落，而旅人则会迷失在无垠的长夜。”  
“然而人终究不可能拥有星辰。”  
“会的，”皇帝站了起来，准备离开，“而且所有的星辰，都会属于同一个人。”  
比克古就是在那时明白……

“我见过他们，”比克古说，“如果你们相信我的判断的话，我痴长诸位几岁，可以很肯定地说……”  
“新帝国绝不是安心内政的收缩国家，也不是旧帝国那样，一些默契的常规战争就能满足的国家。”  
“而且，假以时日，他们越加强大，对同盟和民主制度的毁灭，就会来的越彻底。”  
“趁还来得及的时候，我们如果不做点什么，将来悔之晚矣。”

特留尼希特敲了敲桌面。  
他想起几天前自己和那个被称为费沙黑狐的男人的对话。没想到，事情竟然比他想象的还要顺利。  
“我很高兴大家这次终于肯顺从民意，作出正确的选择。确实，和一个腐朽的王朝比起来，一个野心勃勃而有能力的专制帝国皇帝，才是民主国家更大的威胁。”  
他制止了想要反驳的几人。  
“谈话已经够多了，那么现在，让我们来履行自己的责任……”  
“开始投票表决吧，诸位。”

齐格飞在等待皇帝和军务尚书的秘密谈话结束时，靠在墙上翻看自己的通讯记录。  
他先看了一遍自己和莱因哈特最近的通讯记录，嘴角不自觉的上扬。  
然后他往下翻，看到一条信息。那是他发送给高尼夫的信息，三个月过去了，高尼夫还是没有回复。  
他有点好奇发生了什么。  
这时奥贝斯坦出来了。他似乎有点惊讶在这里看到齐格飞，但两人还是礼貌的互相点头致意。  
齐格飞放回通讯器，走了进去。  
“莱因哈特……”他几步上前，莱因哈特比奥贝斯坦还要惊讶。  
然后他看到了莱因哈特手边的文件，他下意识的扫了一遍。  
一张对自由行星同盟发动全面战争的行政命令，皇帝和军务尚书已经联合署名，统帅本部总长和宇宙舰队司令官的位置还暂且空着。  
他想起之前自己不着边际的关于出轨的念头。  
但是现在，有那么一两秒钟，他宁可莱因哈特是真的背着他出轨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 =3=


	24. 流血的回廊

你很难将这样一个日子和战争联系起来。

齐格飞从奥丁冬日的云下走过，云隙的阳光给他黑色的元帅制服镀上一层金边。  
地上车离去。路的另一边，维护皇宫电力系统的工作人员好奇的抬头看他，他报以温和的微笑。  
“还在工作吗？”他用口型说。  
对方愣了一下，然后冲他用力挥手，比了个大拇指。所有人都知道他的名字，但他本人仍然比传闻中更令人心生好感。  
齐格飞走上通往军务省的台阶。从早上徘徊到现在的云完全散去，皇宫中的一草一木都显得更加明亮温暖。  
两个年轻的守卫向他行礼，往两边拉开厚重的大门。  
他们也许站完这班岗就会和朋友去吃午饭。齐格飞想。  
就好像结束日常维护的工人，在傍晚有家可回。

“没有。让他们自行解决……齐格飞！你来了吗？”皇帝把落到脸侧的金发拨到耳后，从宽大的长桌旁直起身。  
会议还有二十分钟开始。空荡的会议室内只有皇帝和军务尚书两个人。  
齐格飞走到两人身边。  
“你提前来了也好。这是过去一个月同盟军的行动路线，和局部战争分类复盘。”  
莱因哈特操纵控制盘，会议室暗了下来。  
“这一部分是米达麦亚提供的信息……还有这一部分。”  
莱因哈特敲击盘沿，一条蓝绿色的时间线出现在会议室中央。每场战役的敌我损失比和情报分析围绕节点展开。确知的敌方指挥官被标记为红色，推测而来的标记为粉色，仍然未知的则标记为灰色。  
“就战役水平来说，他们整体比亚姆立札的时候做的要好。”莱因哈特沉思。他看起来并不担忧。  
现在同盟军方的一至三把手分别是宇宙舰队司令官比克古上将，统战本部总长卡介伦上将和伊谢尔伦司令官杨威利上将。他们以特留尼希特为议长的民选政府也许不符合莱因哈特的审美，但是不可否认，这次他们军部采取的一切行动都相当具有用兵常识。  
“我想他们的主力舰队还在观望，”莱因哈特给齐格飞看遭遇战的规模动态曲线，“我们也一样……但是很快了。我们都收集到了足够的预估信息。”  
“现在就看如何利用。”  
齐格飞表示他在认真等待下文。  
“新帝国建立以来，我们做了很多事情。”莱因哈特把控制盘交给奥贝斯坦。  
“该是收获回报的时候了。”  
将军们鱼贯而入。皇帝坐进会议桌的主位，奥贝斯坦站在他的右手侧。  
齐格飞走到离他最近的左边的位子，拉开椅背坐下。

人到齐后，军务尚书开始讲解他和皇帝长久以来互相讨论，而如今终于近乎完成的作品。  
实现跨星系流补给、支持舰队在太空中完成从物质到人员一切交换活动、而不必中途在任何领星降驻的芙蕾雅系统，和范围遍布帝国全境、接近实时提供目标追踪信息的海姆达尔系统。  
“这两个系统稳定后，帝国的战争网络和战争管理将彻底改变。由从前那种分散的、过分依托星系的岛链模式，成为一个真正的全链流体。”  
“换句话说，”皇帝补充，“海洋还是那片海洋，但诸位再也不是乘着帆船，每隔几日就要上岛休整的水手……”  
“而是海中的鲨鱼。”  
罗严塔尔等人看着莱因哈特和奥贝斯坦，一时间会议室中落针可闻。  
然后不知道谁鼓了一下掌，气氛突然活跃起来，不少人提出关于怎样利用新系统作战的建议。  
皇帝笑着制止他们，他的眼睛因为即将到来的战争而闪闪发光。  
“不过，”莱因哈特站起来，让奥贝斯坦调出两个系统的参数评估。  
“海姆达尔系统其实早已在使用，只是没有具体的名字和统筹管理。如今军务省和科学省合作，它的运行也比较稳定。”  
“但是芙蕾雅系统还是原型阶段，硬件和运筹都是首次参与实战。我们这次作战既要依靠它，也要帮助它继续完善。”  
奥贝斯坦调亮了灯光。莱因哈特和他对视一眼，军务尚书的义眼中闪烁着少见的光芒。  
皇帝最后作结。  
“离正式出征还有七日时间。关于两个系统的使用培训将下发到诸位的舰队，希望各位结合自己的经验，妥善作出作战计划的调整。七日后朕与诸君再聚于此，望诸位协力克敌。”

“齐格飞，”莱因哈特叫住他，“你先别走。”  
“怎么了？”  
其他人都离开了。奥贝斯坦走到门口询问的看向皇帝。莱因哈特摇头，让他把门带上。  
“……你还在生我的气吗？”  
“没有，”齐格飞摇头，“就像你解释的。这次是同盟政府先发起的战争……我们只是主动防御。”  
这就是他当初在同盟为什么想要从政。没有一个清醒的头脑，肢体再发达，也只会给自己和他人带来更深的危害。但是他没有这个机会了。  
“你一直没有说话……”  
“芙蕾雅和海姆达尔的设计构想都很宏伟。”  
齐格飞想了想，又补充道，“你在这方面一直很有天赋。我很钦佩你。”  
莱因哈特沉默几秒，拉着他坐下。然后坐到他旁边。  
“其实我还有一个别的任务交给你……”  
“什么任务？”  
“我没有完全说实话……海姆达尔系统并不是那么完美。它毕竟要依赖无数没有反击功能的民用成像镜作为原始数据输入……”  
“或者说，芙蕾雅系统完善前，海姆达尔还是依托老一套管理系统调度，在战争中的保护成本很高。”  
“而杨威利显然发现了这一点……”莱因哈特低声说，他上去有点焦躁。  
“他在派游击舰队以伊谢尔伦为中心破坏成像镜。照这个速度下去，很快我们连他是不是在破坏成像镜都不知道了。”  
“所以你的意思是？”  
“我和其他人去正面战场，”莱因哈特拉住他的手，齐格飞没有动，“你先出发，后天就带舰队去拦截杨，保证周围宇域的信息通畅……我知道你一定可以做到。”  
齐格飞点头答应。  
“既然是你的命令，刚才会议上直接通知我就行了。不用特意单独说。”  
他站了起来。  
“……不是这样的，齐格飞。”莱因哈特拦住他，不让他出门。  
“这是为了——”  
“胜利？”齐格飞低头看他。  
从以前到现在，他已经被这个理由说服了无数次，去做一些自己本来不太想做的事情。那么，现在再多这一次又有什么区别呢？  
“你不用说服我，莱因哈特。我既然答应了就会去完成。”  
他把手放到门柄上，莱因哈特退开了。  
“……齐格飞，”在他进入走廊后，莱因哈特叫他。  
“你晚上还来吗……我订了餐厅。”  
莱因哈特靠在门边。  
“三天后是你的22岁生日……但是你那时大概已经不在奥丁了。”  
“我想给你、我想给我的男朋友过生日。”  
我要22岁了。齐格飞意识到。  
他活到了22岁。

“所以……”安妮罗杰看了一圈镜子中的自己。  
她解下脖子上短款的金叶子项链，换了一条银色的长链。  
玛格百无聊赖的瘫在沙发上。  
“哪种更好看，玛格？”  
“都行、都行……重点不在于链子，你戴个狗圈也好看。”  
安妮罗杰瞪了她一眼。  
“当我没说……金色的好看。配你的头发。”  
“我也这么觉得。”安妮罗杰自言自语。  
她打扮完毕，关上从同盟带来的首饰盒。这个盒子跟了她很久了。  
“你怎么还戴这条银色项链呀？早知道你这么喜欢，我应该多送你几条。”  
玛格从沙发上一跃而起，“你收拾好了？那我们赶紧出发吧。”  
“还有，”她把钱包和通讯器扔进手提包里，“你要是真有诚意，现在多送我几条也不迟。”  
“这是我母亲送给我的，”安妮罗杰提上鞋跟，“我不知道在哪买。”  
“那你问问她？”  
“她在卢赫拉茨。我没法问。”  
“哦……”然后玛格想起来，那是奥丁郊外一个公墓的名字。  
“对不起……我忘了。”  
“没什么，”安妮罗杰打开门，“我也快忘了。”  
她看了一眼自己的通讯记录。  
“我本来以为，”玛格和她走到室外，玛格的司机给她们开门。  
“你弟弟会更想单独和他男朋友过生日呢。”  
“是啊……”安妮罗杰一早就知道，莱因哈特订了今天和齐格飞的约会。她还为此推后了自己给齐格飞送礼物的日期。但是下午莱因哈特给她发信息，要她和玛格都来。  
“大概是军队开拔在即，想大家一起聚一聚吧……”  
“说起来，”安妮罗杰开了一点车窗。华灯初上，奥丁冬日的风吹动她白色针织的围巾。  
“怎么就齐格飞要一个人先走？我听艾芳说米达麦亚下周才动身。”  
“我也要先走呢……哎，你就知道关心齐格飞。”玛格松了松自己的领口。  
“你？”安妮罗杰惊讶的看她。  
“你好像第一天知道我似的。怎么，真以为我是无业游民啊？这次芙蕾雅系统初投入使用，我的舰队一向负责支持任务，当然首当其冲要去测试。”  
“我除了是女公爵，还是个少将呢。你不是忘了吧！”  
“那你什么时候才能回来……会很危险吗？”安妮罗杰想，或许这就是为什么她讨厌战争。  
“还用问吗？战争结束了就回来。打仗哪有不危险的，但也很刺激啊！”  
“而且，你的皇帝弟弟和齐格飞不是也一天到晚在战场上。你怎么不问他们危不危险。”好像有点下雪了。玛格掏出通讯器，开始拍照。  
“你不一样，你是——”  
“我是什么？”玛格眯起眼睛，“我是女孩子吗？”  
“不，”安妮罗杰摇头，“你是一向不靠谱。我担心你。”  
“我不靠谱？”玛格冷哼，“那你恐怕——”  
“干什么？现在可不是工作时间，”玛格接了个通话，安妮罗杰保持安静。  
“谁闹事？那你说怎么处理？当然是军法处置。”  
“这是皇帝陛下的命令。谁不想多呆几天，就他们事多？”  
安妮罗杰听着玛格连珠炮似的呛通讯器那头，然后她突然拔高声音，扔出了一连串安妮罗杰闻所未闻的脏话。  
玛格挂了电话，余怒未消。  
“呃……”安妮罗杰开口。  
车停了下来。有人从酒店门口迎来给二人开门。安妮罗杰认出是奇斯里。  
“我告诉你安妮，”玛格气冲冲的下车，雪花落在她的肩头。  
“对这帮龟孙子就不能太客气。不然人家总觉得女长官就好欺负呢！”  
她们走上楼，整个二楼已经被清场了。  
安妮罗杰看到莱因哈特一个人坐在窗边。  
“齐格飞还没来吗？”  
莱因哈特点头。  
“他是今天的主人公，”莱因哈特帮姐姐脱下大衣，递给侍从。  
“有迟到的特权……”

“累积损耗比快要反转了……”副官告诉莱因哈特。  
我看得到，不用你说。莱因哈特在心里骂他。  
战争已经持续了四个月。  
刚开始一切进展顺利。虽然还是原型，在玛格等人的支持舰队辅助下，芙蕾雅系统运转顺利，四个月里伯伦希尔只在中间行星停留过一次，其余时间一直呆在太空。而不论她走到哪里，补给和人员轮换都根据计算随时从网络中流向她，有人说伯伦希尔如今仿若移动的王城。  
同盟军入侵帝国的舰队被逐一击破。他们太过于依靠既定航线，可预测性极大，而帝国军简直是神出鬼没，对他们的路线了如指掌。  
事态在同盟军被打击收缩到伊谢尔伦后发生了变化。  
“又是伊谢尔伦……还有，杨威利……”  
莱因哈特焦灼的在舰桥里走来走去。  
齐格飞成功带领舰队完成了拦截任务。虽然已经被破坏掉不少，但是余下的成像镜仍然足以远程了解回廊情况，没有使之干扰大局。  
但是当舰队逐步推进，最后聚集在伊谢尔伦回廊入口后，帝国对同盟的补给和信息优势化为乌有。战争变成了纯粹的战役谋略对抗。  
他派出了三支舰队，全部都被杨威利挫败了。  
就在刚才，米达麦亚的舰队也被赶出回廊。他的损耗虽然不大，但是很显然，如果连米达麦亚都失败了，莱因哈特不认为自己旗下还有人能够达成通过回廊或者夺取要塞的任何一项战略目标。  
我要自己去吗？  
莱因哈特有点犹豫。因为这不是积累战略优势后，胜券在握的最后一击。这更像是某种军事冒险……  
又或者……  
他不是很想在这个时候找齐格飞。但是看来他别无选择。

“……你击败了杨的舰队？！”莱因哈特还没有想好怎么措辞，在周围自由运动、伺机进攻的齐格飞舰队却传来了捷报。然后齐格飞本人从巴巴罗萨乘船来到伯伦希尔。莱因哈特赶走副官，和他在一间休息室私下谈话。  
“严格来说只是一支分舰队。但是无论如何，他们如今也被锁死在要塞内，我们过不去，他们也出不来。”  
齐格飞想起一个小时前自己和杨威利的对话。  
黑发的司令官告诉他，“你可能是除我以外，对要塞舰队最了解的人——我不想和你对决。”  
“我也不想。”齐格飞回答。  
“战争已经持续四个月了……要塞的很多宿舍都空了。”  
齐格飞知道那里面一定有一些他熟悉的名字。  
“我本来很早就说要停战撤军，帝国的这个新系统和战争模式确实出乎意料。”  
“但是议会不愿意就此打住……他们看到我能把整个帝国军拖住，就希望逼平他们的损耗，来达成一个有利的停战协议。也许我的能力反而害了更多的人死去。”  
“那不是你的错，”齐格飞告诉他，“而我希望你能记住这一点。你不是做决策的人。你在自己能力范围内已经做到最好。”  
“也许吧，”杨威利抓了抓帽子，“怎么样？你们的皇帝，愿意和谈吗？我想只要条件合理，比克古司令这次会站在我这一边……不管是出于怎样的目的，死的人和流的血已经足够多了。”  
“我不知道……”齐格飞说，但是他心里其实有答案。  
“无论如何，”齐格飞下定决心，“我应该试一试。”

“被锁死在要塞……”莱因哈特若有所思的重复。  
齐格飞点头，“我认为，如今我们双方都损失巨大……”  
现在正是停战和谈的最好时机。  
“你提醒了我，”莱因哈特仰脸笑道，他几乎是挨在齐格飞身边。  
“我们并不需要直接攻打或者通过。既然你有能力把他们封锁在回廊内，其他舰队可以先行撤离休整。你只需要坚持一段时间，等芙蕾雅系统铺设到伊谢尔伦，再持久的和他们对峙。他们要么必须一直源源不断的派兵，被消耗至死；要么，就必须答应我的条件。”  
“把伊谢尔伦割让、不，还给帝国。这样以后再——”  
“莱因哈特，”齐格飞打断他，“已经死了多少人了？再继续下去，事情未必一定会按照你想象的那样发展，但是……”  
“一定会有更多的人牺牲。”  
“该考虑和谈了，莱因哈特。”  
“我没有说不和他们和谈呀！”莱因哈特反驳。  
“只是现在优势还不够明显……就只是这样，他们不会把要塞让回来的。那样，胜利就不完整，就没法一劳永逸——”  
“世界上有一劳永逸的事情吗？”  
“可是只要按我说的做，我们就可以胜利了。”莱因哈特固执的告诉他。  
齐格飞心里浮上一种挫败感和怒气。  
有的时候莱因哈特仿佛非常聪明，但是有的时候，他又仿佛听不懂别人说的话。  
“齐格飞……”莱因哈特好像意识到什么。  
“你不愿意吗……就当是为了我？”  
“在所有人里，只有你对杨舰队有最漂亮的胜利……我一直知道你的才华和天赋，你和其他人都不一样……你肯定可以做到的。”

“如果……”齐格飞看着莱因哈特。  
“我做得到，但是我不想做呢？”  
莱因哈特眨了眨眼。他的目光突然变得坚定。  
齐格飞知道有什么坏事要发生了。他试图起身。但是太迟了，皇帝坐到他的大腿上，他仿佛突然被柔软的金色瀑布笼罩。  
“你真的不想做吗？”  
“首先，这是在你的旗舰上，莱因哈特。”齐格飞警告。  
皇帝置若罔闻。他也许一时对杨威利束手无策，但不代表他对齐格飞也是如此。  
“而且我是在和你说很严肃的事情……你不要试图用这种方式糊弄过去！”  
他一时错觉闻到了冬蔷薇的花香……他从来不知道莱因哈特有用香水的习惯。  
“你最好不要这么做，”齐格飞说话的态度开始有点勉强，“你会后悔的。”  
“后悔什么？”莱因哈特敏锐的察觉到了这种态度转变，和他观察别人情绪的能力相比，只有面对齐格飞时，他这方面的直觉简直惊人。  
“我们分手了吗？你不是我的男朋友吗？”  
他直接吻住自己最近态度冷淡的红发男友，调整姿势分开双腿坐下，暗示性的来回研磨。  
与其不做而悔，不如先做再悔！

两人的军服很快脱落。莱因哈特双手搭住齐格飞的肩膀，他纯白的三角内裤褪到膝弯，几乎要被拉扯撕裂。然后他跪在宽大的转椅内，粉色的膝盖夹紧齐格飞的腰侧，圆翘白腻的屁股下沉，股缝来回磨蹭齐格飞内裤上可疑的隆起。  
无法承受这样的拉伸，莱因哈特的内裤终于崩断了。  
皇帝伸手，从自己双腿之间穿过，勾住那一条白色的布，随手扔到休息室的零食架上。  
齐格飞看着那条在空中划过的白色，在心里发出了诅咒。他不知道莱因哈特为了对付他，都学了一些什么乱七八糟的东西。最可气的是，他居然真的有些受用。  
很显然，以前莱因哈特就有用一张脸一个笑容让少不更事的他做一些疯狂的事的能力；现在他看待事情的角度更成熟了、人生观也更完整了……但是莱因哈特也变本加厉了。  
这难道就是所谓，道高一尺、魔高一丈吗？  
“莱因哈特，我提醒过你……”齐格飞终于出手了。他抓住莱因哈特的双手，站起来，把他仰面按在皮质的桌上。然后他环顾四周，好像在找什么。  
“我猜这里既没有避孕套也没有润滑剂。”  
莱因哈特差点笑出声。他的男朋友真的是世界上最好的男朋友。  
“那就别用了，”他伸腿勾住齐格飞的腰，“我又不会怀孕。你可以射在里面。”  
“然后就有润滑了。”  
齐格飞看着莱因哈特胜券在握的笑容，说不清欲火和怒火哪个燃烧的更旺。  
他把莱因哈特翻了个面，让他背对自己，然后低头埋进那一团金色的云雾。他勃起的阴茎一点一点，非常小心而缓慢的挤进没有采取任何润滑措施的甬道。  
“我想看着你的眼睛。”莱因哈特稍微侧脸，他的呼吸暂停了一秒。  
齐格飞拨开他的长发，泄愤似的轻咬他的颈侧。  
“最好不要。我现在不想看到你的脸。”  
“……齐格飞，你即使生我的气，也不应该这样说话。”他真的有点委屈和伤心。  
“不，我只是不想让你受伤。”  
你对自己惹人生气的本事一无所知。  
“可是我想受伤。我想因为你受伤。”莱因哈特和他十指交握。  
我想补偿你。  
“……也许你不是故意的。你是真的不知道自己在说什么。”  
齐格飞有点心软了，他想帮助莱因哈特翻身。其实他也想看着莱因哈特的眼睛。他的眼睛非常的美丽。他像寒冰一样的眼睛，但是却只能让人想到太阳下的水晶。  
然后莱因哈特迅速补充了下一句。  
“那你射完了能去打伊谢尔伦吗？你只要把他们堵在里面三个月就可以了。我会让——”  
“闭嘴，莱因哈特。”

齐格飞重新穿好衣服。他从零食架取下那条白色的布，环视一圈，扔进垃圾口。  
但是桌子上还是一片狼藉。他想不出要怎么才能在出去前恢复原状。  
皇帝一脸无所谓的看着他。  
好吧，既然莱因哈特都不在意，他有什么好在意的。  
他帮助莱因哈特穿好剩下的衣服。皇帝转身抱住他，把下巴靠在他的肩上。  
“你拥有我，齐格飞。”他看上去如此纯情。  
而齐格飞听得懂他实际上在说什么。  
他在说：我拥有你。

齐格飞的舰队再次出现在伊谢尔伦回廊入口。  
巴巴罗萨漂浮在虚空中，像是一颗被拉扯变形的心脏。  
红发的元帅想起杨威利曾经说的话。  
世界上有做得到的事，也有做不到的事。  
但他非得做到不可……莱因哈特的志向从来就和他的才华与努力相配，杨威利虽然志向与才华不符，但好在他的天赋也几乎不来源于努力。  
而他自己，则在本来所有人都说不适合他的道路上已经努力了太久，以至于大家都坚信他必定是在这方面有着天生的才华。  
齐格飞搜索着记忆中伊谢尔伦要塞和舰队的资料，开始拟定作战计划。  
就像当年，莱因哈特第一次实行焦土战术。他们俩都知道他不赞成、不舒服，但他还是带舰队前去，完美的歼灭了所有的敌方运输舰，掐断了那些星球接受叛军补给的可能。  
第二次他做出了不同的选择。他想要对自己的感受保持诚实。  
然而他又回到了这里，做他一开始并不想做的事情，并且要做到完美。  
因为莱因哈特。

确认所有分舰队准备完毕，齐格飞分析着要塞防御军的动向，寻找机会给他们一击致命的打击。如果杨知道了他的背叛，肯定会重新调整要塞内外部署，这样的机会未必再有第二次。  
他正要下令行动。  
“……奥贝斯坦要所有在外舰队返程？”  
齐格飞惊讶的问副官。  
“也包括我吗？如果我现在回去的话，机会转瞬即逝，敌军不一定会再犯同样的错误。”  
“是的，您可以自己向军务尚书确认。还有，提督们被要求集中到伯伦希尔。”  
齐格飞感到有些不安。  
“知道了……我马上返航。”

“……小题大做。”莱因哈特从他卧室的床上坐起。他还有一点高烧后的头晕。  
但是当他在舰桥和奥贝斯坦讨论中途，毫无预兆的倒下的时候，没有人觉得军务尚书的决策是小题大做。  
他看到了齐格飞。齐格飞直接进入他的卧室。  
“你怎么了，莱因哈特？”  
他有一点安慰，又有一点失望。  
“……伊谢尔伦呢？”  
“包围回廊入口的所有舰队都撤回来了……军医诊断不出您是为什么突然高烧昏迷。我只是以防万一。”奥贝斯坦回答。  
“那就没有机会了……杨威利得到喘息之机，不会再……”  
“还有，”奥贝斯坦继续说，“坎普上将没有回来。他战死了。”  
“这是撤退前全部的伤亡报告，”奥贝斯坦递给他一份文件，“以及，刚刚收到敌军的停战谈判请求。”  
“……你先放在这。我会仔细看。”  
奥贝斯坦点头离去。  
他本来有机会……莱因哈特懊恼的躺回枕头上。  
“你为什么突然发烧？”齐格飞坐在他床边，用手背试了一下他的额角。确实还有一点发烫。  
“世界上不明原因的病多了。反正不是大事就对了。”莱因哈特无精打采的回答。  
“但是一定是有原因的。只是我们可能暂时还不知道……你何时回奥丁？科学省去年不是有很多医疗相关的项目。宫廷医生也应该与时俱进了。”  
“……感冒也需要这么兴师动众吗？”莱因哈特调高窗户的透明度。他的卧室可以看到群星。  
齐格飞知道他心情不好。  
“我只是觉得……”  
“齐格飞，”莱因哈特忧郁的问他，“为什么我在伊谢尔伦投入了这么多心血，最后还是一无所获呢？难道我注定比不上杨威利吗？”  
“你为什么对伊谢尔伦这么执着？世界上并不是只有这一种收获，何况，我觉得杨想必也……”  
他的声音断断续续传入莱因哈特耳中。  
“……再者说，我还是觉得你应该去检查一下。不明原因的感冒有时候才是……”  
“并不是不明原因，”莱因哈特打断他的话，“你把东西留在里面，当然会发烧了。”  
“……那不是你坚持要求的吗？我一开始就说要拔出来。”齐格飞忍气吞声。  
莱因哈特靠在他身上，“你别生气呀。”  
他当然是瞎说的。不清理干净并不会引起这种程度的发烧。他只是自己心情不好，就某名想惹怒齐格飞。  
莱因哈特看着窗外的星光。  
为什么对伊谢尔伦这么执着，世界上并不是只有……  
他忽然坐了起来，齐格飞吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“你太聪明了，齐格飞。”莱因哈特的眼睛像得了热病似的燃烧。不，或许确实如此。  
“并不是只有伊谢尔伦。”他说。  
“还有费沙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早就想搞赤金的angry sex了可算让我逮着机会了（。  
> 结果好像没有很angry（齐格你看看你
> 
> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	25. 迁都费沙

回廊战役后四个月，新帝国的皇帝和元帅在前往费沙自治领的专机上。他们走的是民航线。  
齐格飞收回注视窗外的目光，奥丁极速远去。他的人生又过去了十二年，而这颗蓝绿色的星球看上去和当初他们三个逃离时别无二致。  
“你要去卧室睡吗？”他问莱因哈特。  
“我并不困。”莱因哈特闭着眼睛回答。  
他浅色的常服外套搭在沙发背上，整个人窝在齐格飞怀里。他柔软的圆领衫压着齐格飞宽松的棉麻裤，一条宽大而轻柔蓬松的绒毯从齐格飞背后绕过，盖在皇帝身上，然后边缘小心的掖在他脸下。  
“那你想和我谈一谈吗？”齐格飞抚摸枕在自己腿上的一大捧金发。平面电视调成了静音，他无事可做。  
“不想。我突然困了。”  
齐格飞伸出手，从侧几上拿起自己的气泡水，动作轻缓的晃了晃。  
莱因哈特在躲避他。  
自从和同盟军签订停战协议，各自退兵后，莱因哈特一直在积极忙着费沙的事情。  
虽然皇帝向他保证，费沙是费沙，同盟是同盟，这件事够他忙很长一阵，他不会很快又去攻打同盟……但是齐格飞当然知道这件事最终会通向哪里，他又不是傻瓜。  
他几次想和莱因哈特好好谈一谈，他们长久以来的问题。但是莱因哈特躲着他。  
这样说可能很奇怪。一方面，他们日日见面，或许是夜夜见面，他可以随意出入皇帝所在的任何地方。在具体事务上，不论是战后抚恤，军队更新，还是系统建设，只要齐格飞有意见，皇帝全权授理他去做，有时事后才看一眼他的汇报，然后告诉他做得很好。但是另一方面，关于帝国大方向的路线问题，莱因哈特只和奥贝斯坦两个人商量，有时候被他撞上，就是一阵尴尬的沉默。  
他试图指出这其中的不对劲之处。但是莱因哈特总有各种各样、有时候甚至是香艳的打岔来转移话题，或者干脆咬着嘴唇一语不发。  
而你没法强迫一个人听你说话。  
齐格飞看着玻璃杯中浮起的小圆球，每一个都倒映着他自己的脸。  
包括到达费沙以后他们要做的事……他并不是完全反对莱因哈特的一切战略目标，但是有的时候，他确实觉得他行事极端，而且固执异常。  
他怀中柔软的金云动了一下。齐格飞感到两片柔嫩的花瓣贴在他的嘴角，又很快离开。  


莱因哈特坐了起来。他抱着齐格飞的腰，脸贴住后者的下巴。  
“我们就不能说一点轻松高兴的事情吗？”他问。  
他真的不想再和齐格飞吵架了……每次齐格飞要和他“谈一谈”他都感到害怕。他很了解自己这个世界上最温柔善良的男朋友，他几乎能栩栩如生的想象出他要跟他说些什么……  
反正一直都是这样，和齐格飞发生争执没有好处。他总是能让他认错，不论一开始的时候他觉得自己是多么的有道理！  
但是他不能放弃自己的梦想，他就是要……非如此不可！  
好在他也不是小时候的自己了。莱因哈特已经掌握了诀窍。  
既然说不过他……一开始就不要给他这个机会！

他们开始接吻。  
绒毯滑落。齐格飞看着一吻方毕、脸上出现缺氧导致的红晕的皇帝。  
如果不在他身边，他的不少决策，齐格飞都不能认同。  
可是当他近在迟尺，冰蓝色的眼睛这样注视着你，手这样滑下，若有若无的冬蔷薇花香迎面袭来的时候……你能相信他身上有任何邪恶之处吗？  
手这样滑下……  
“没有必要每次都这样，”齐格飞抓住他的手腕，他几乎是要叹气了，“你不想谈就不谈好了。”  
“你很累了……你应该抓紧时间休息休息。”  
搞阴谋可能比打仗还要令人疲倦吧，齐格飞心想。  
“可是我想。”莱因哈特随便挣扎了一下。  
“你不想吗？”他听上去几乎有点委屈。  
其实他也挺想的……意识到这一点后，齐格飞简直有点想摔东西。他忍住了。他不是那种男朋友。  
“好吧。”他自暴自弃的答应了。齐格飞一把把莱因哈特推倒在沙发上，后者的腿自然而然的圈在他的腰间。  
莱因哈特迅速恢复了活力，室内沉郁的气氛一扫而空。  
“保险套在哪？”齐格飞深吸了一口气问。  
“你不想戴可以不戴……不是说不戴会比较舒服吗？”  
“……那样真的不好。在哪？”  
莱因哈特指给他看电视墙下的柜子。  
齐格飞抽身走向电视墙。他蹲下，开始在三层的柜子里翻找。找到以后，他挑了一个，回来俯身审视沙发里的莱因哈特。  
只能说幸好他的男朋友是自己。  
在这种事情上，虽然莱因哈特如今表现的主动、经验丰富、和善于把控局势；奇妙的是，他又同时显得缺乏常识、易受伤害、和易被操纵。  
他开始帮助他脱衣服，然后放纵自己大脑清空。他的焦虑和隐忧连同他自己一起、沉没在那团微微颤抖的金云之中。

专机抵达费沙宇宙港。  
走下舷梯后，他们各自有各自的任务。军务尚书已经在等待皇帝。  
他们应该在此分别。  
莱因哈特知道奥贝斯坦在看着他们，但他还是忍不住。他抱住齐格飞，踮起脚在他脸颊两侧各落下一个纯洁的亲吻。齐格飞接住了这一团金色的云霞。  
莱因哈特看着男朋友海蓝色的眼睛。那里面有他的影子。  
齐格飞。  
在年少的时候，他就表现出世上少有的聪明和才华。如今他的军事天赋甚至也是这样世所罕见。  
他总是可以完美理解自己的意图，并且快速执行到作战中。  
齐格飞甚至可以代替分身乏术的他统领全军。他是他灵魂的另一半、上天赐给他的礼物、和对他这么多年孤独挣扎的补偿。  
他不能没有齐格飞而实现自己的梦想。  
至于齐格飞不高兴的那些事......他可以在别的方面补偿他。即使他自己对那种事并不像表现出来的那么热衷，但他也不是没有在不少时候感到愉快。而那已经足够好了。  
齐格飞有力的搂住莱因哈特的腰，回应他美丽惊人、权势滔天、在床上花样百出又百依百顺的男朋友。他在心里叹了口气。  
或许世界上的任何一个其他人都会认为他是庸人自扰......但是确实又一次，他在这种极其美妙的感官享受之外，感到了一丝心脏收缩的苦痛。  
两人分开。齐格飞替皇帝理了理头发和衣服，向他和军务尚书道别。  
然后他再次确认自己的配枪，转身走向等待他发号施令的军队。

奥贝斯坦看着齐格飞远去的背影。莱因哈特转向他。于是他收回目光，两人前后进入地上车，驶向费沙自治领的领主大楼。

费沙是一个以冒险精神和投机主义为养分，从黄金和流言中长出的国中之国。  
它的历代领主在对领主大楼的修建上，充分体现了他们的审美。  
鲁宾斯基站在漏斗状回旋而下的大楼顶层，强化玻璃的走廊上皇帝的亲卫队分列两边，蓝紫色的瀑布垂挂在走廊边缘，激起一团又一团夏末秋初的云雾。  
飞行车停靠在一道瀑布旁，瀑布自动分开，露出停车坪。  
感应升降台来到车缘，延伸至皇帝和军务尚书的脚下。  
莱因哈特透过升降台地板看到光怪陆离、广告招牌争奇斗艳的建筑群逐渐消失在水雾中。第五代自治领领主向他欠身，隔空虚吻皇帝的指尖。  
“朕还是第一次来到这里……你的品味不错。”  
莱因哈特跟着他来到顶层套房中。奇斯里和奥贝斯坦也随之而入。玻璃幕墙缓缓合上。  
“有的时候……”皇帝在落地窗边的组合沙发上坐下，摇摆的绿植无风自动。  
他看着对面坐下的鲁宾斯基。  
“朕觉得奥丁甚至并不像一个帝都。和费沙相比，它显得有些因循守旧。”  
“被您称赞是我的荣幸，陛下。”  
鲁宾斯基身后站着他的两个辅佐官，博尔德克和盖塞林格。  
莱因哈特的目光打量着这间天空中的会客室。  
“非常好的地方，”皇帝收回目光，“你的审美无懈可击。”  
“如果您有任何看得上的东西，陛下，”鲁宾斯基拍了拍手，一群侍应生分开水雾鱼贯而入。  
“请务必让我知道。我会保证它们不日出现在您奥丁的宫中。”

侍应生们端着托盘，每只盘中只有一个仅够一口分量的酒杯或者甜品。他们将盘中的内容摆放在皇帝一行面前的高矮几上，确保同样的内容在皇帝、军务尚书和亲卫队长面前出现。  
之后他们中一半的人行礼退下，另一半人在把空盘交给同伴后留了下来。  
留下的人穿着清凉的衣物，大多数是妙龄少女，也有几个英俊的青年，站到皇帝身后。  
“我看得上的东西恐怕太多了，”莱因哈特笑道，“如果一一接受，未免过于麻烦领主。”  
“有何麻烦可言？”鲁宾斯基使了个眼色。  
一个青年上前，俯身询问皇帝要挑选哪一种饮料或者食物。  
莱因哈特看了一眼走廊上自己荷枪实弹的亲卫队，又看了一眼几个青年的腰间。他们确实没有佩戴任何武器。  
他随意指了一颗色泽鲜艳的甜品。  
青年将金纸托着的甜品端到皇帝面前，莱因哈特正要接过。但是青年没有放开，只是一手托住皇帝的手背，另一手将金纸放入皇帝的手心。然后他松开手，指腹从皇帝的手腕到指根一路滑过。  
莱因哈特意识到什么……他回头又看了一遍几人，发现他们的头发不是红褐色就是姜红色。  
“……令人印象深刻。”皇帝告诉自治领领主。  
“费沙是一座独立商人的城市，”鲁宾斯基回答，“商人广交朋友，而不是制造敌人。”  
“我们不喜欢敌人……或者争斗，又或者战争。我想任何一个费沙人都会这么说。”

“费沙是费沙人的费沙……你是想这样告诉朕吗？”  
“不，费沙永远忠于帝国。”刚才那个青年又拿了一把小银匙递给皇帝，莱因哈特下意识的接住了。  
“但是忠诚有很多种形式。带着友谊的忠诚……”鲁宾斯基自己挑了一个杯子，向皇帝遥祝。  
“……永远是最好的忠诚。”他喝完杯子里的酒。  
“您觉得呢，陛下？”  
他站起来，走到橡木桌前，打开面板调低室内温度。  
“一个炎热的早秋……”鲁宾斯基提示皇帝。  
“您旁边的那位青年，在费沙刚读完大学不久。他体力充沛，而且对您的事业一向仰慕。”  
费沙领主调整完温度，走到皇帝面前。  
“陛下，何必事事做绝……忠诚固然可贵，友谊难道就一无是处吗？”

“可以了。”奥贝斯坦打断他们。  
“我们今天前来，不是为了讨论忠诚和友谊，”他提醒皇帝，“而是为了惩罚背叛。”  
莱因哈特回过神来。  
“背叛？”鲁宾斯基的神态出现了一丝裂痕。  
“我不明白军务尚书是什么意思。”  
“帝国一直对费沙的自主权给予充分尊重和宽容。但那是有条件的。”  
奥贝斯坦越过皇帝，和站起的领主及其辅佐官们对峙。  
“向自由行星同盟的议长出卖情报，怂恿其发动对帝国的侵略战争……这已经全然辜负了帝国的信任。帝国也有完全的理由收回费沙的自治权。”  
“你说什么？那不是你当初暗示——”鲁宾斯基脸色大变。  
“祸从口出，领主阁下，”奥贝斯坦的义眼微微滚动，“我和皇帝陛下一样，今天是第一次来费沙见到你。我可不记得暗示过你任何事情。”  
不错，奥贝斯坦本人确实没有和他亲自见过面，然而……  
费沙黑狐猛然转身，目光在博尔德克和盖塞林格身上来回打量。狐狸仿佛突然意识到自己掉入了陷阱。  
“是你们俩中的哪一个背叛了我？”

“现在再问这个问题，未免太迟。”莱因哈特开口了。  
“帝国不喜欢背叛。但是有一点你说的对。”皇帝站起来，一道金色的瀑布来到几人之间。  
“帝国也不喜欢平白树立敌人。”  
“你可以挑选一个辅佐官，作为过渡时期的代理领主。如果表现的足够好，当费沙完全成为帝国的新都后，也有机会继续为帝国效力。”  
“你个人背叛了帝国，证明了一个自行其是的费沙是多么的危险和不可信赖……不过，帝国并不想就此惩罚所有的费沙人。”  
皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛凝视着鲁宾斯基。  
“做好你最后的事，选个好接班人。”

“……我有一个请求。”鲁宾斯基冷静下来。  
“我可以上交全部财产和这些年收集的情报。作为交换，我要求一条离开费沙的武装船。”  
“也可以。一个叛逃的前领主，或许更能说明给费沙过多自由的危害。”  
“不过……”皇帝向奇斯里做手势，等候在走廊的亲卫队砸碎玻璃幕墙，进入房内围绕住几人。  
“只能是一条普通民用船。没有任何武装。”  
“……我有敌人，”鲁宾斯基咬牙切齿看向皇帝，“不给我任何武装，我很快就会被找到。”  
“我已经要求献上一切，您得给我留条退路。”  
“你是一个自由商人，”皇帝重复他的话，“我以为商人只有朋友。”  
“而且我确实给你留了一条退路。”  
确认几人已被亲卫队控制，莱因哈特终于拿起银匙，优雅的吃完了金纸上的甜点。  
“你还可以去死。”

“走之前，”军务尚书最后问被押送的前领主，“你不指认下一任代理领主吗？”  
鲁宾斯基哼了一声，“就他吧。博尔德克。他是一条好狗。”  
费沙黑狐离开了。  
奥贝斯坦让人把博尔德克也控制起来，带了下去，后者惊讶的看着他。  
“恭喜你，新任代理领主。”他对盖塞林格说。  
盖塞林格一直以来面无表情的脸上露出隐约的笑容。他看上去年轻而精明。  
“希望你表现出足够的智慧与忠诚。”

帝国全面接管费沙，并将在6个月内完全撤销其自治权，将之设置为新帝国首都的消息，在半夜袭击了通宵交易的那一批费沙市民。  
第二天，全境、全帝国哗然。震动一直传到了银河另一侧的自由行星同盟。  
在头几天的混乱、否认和观望之后，费沙人意识到这个既成事实的不可改变。费沙将再也不是独立商人引以为豪的自由之城，而是专制帝国的政治中心……有人开始采取行动。

齐格飞的军队日夜巡逻。他一再吩咐手下要克制，然而在抗议游行无效、帝国驻军越来越多的两周后，还是爆发了第一次大规模流血冲突。  
昨日还是繁华喧闹、人头攒动的街市，现在已经是一片狼籍。店门破碎的玻璃散落一地，激愤的人群持久不散。周围的很多建筑处于大火之中。  
“不要用燃烧弹，”齐格飞警告，“橡皮子弹用最低硬度就够了。”  
“可是，”贝根格伦忍不住反驳在他看来未免过于心慈手软的长官，“这帮人都拿着砖头呢……他们朝我们扔石头，还砸店门！他们根本就是——”  
“如果你们、我们，”齐格飞快步向人群走去，“全副武装、躲在防爆盾之后、带着最精良的枪械弹药，尚且忍不住害怕拿着砖头的平民，想要动用燃烧弹这种级别的武器……”  
他向人群反复示意，任何受伤的人现在可以马上接受治疗，并且保证他们中的未成年人不必在治疗中提供任何个人信息。然后他走回来，让下属按照他的方式继续喊话和劝解。军队在他的指挥下沉默的组成盾墙，没有使用任何武器进一步激化事态。  
“那么这些人向我们投砖头，和因为一时恐惧砸别人的财物，就真的那么难以理解吗？”  
“……可是我们是军人。这是我们的工作。”  
“是的，”齐格飞回答，他转头四顾，看到了几个看上去年纪很小的小孩子也参与其中，“这是我们的工作。也就意味着我们因此领着一份薪水。”  
他走向那几个小孩子，一跃跨过围栏。几个人警惕的看着他，他的下属举着枪跟上去，齐格飞示意他们放下。贝根格伦为难的照做。  
“而我们的薪水就来自无数这些你想要扔燃烧弹的人和他们的父母。不论做怎样的决策，我们起码应该记住这一点。”  
一个八岁左右的小女孩恐惧的看着齐格飞。  
“你受伤了吗？你的父母在哪？”齐格飞温声问她。  
小女孩先是摇摇头，在和齐格飞对视很久后，迟疑的伸手指向一边的地上——那里有一群人在与军队的暴力对抗中丧命和重伤。齐格飞看不出小女孩指的到底是地上那一堆肢体中的哪个人。  
“……把失去行动能力的人都运进医院和临时医院治疗吧。不用登记他们的信息，免得他们因为恐惧不肯合作。”  
贝根格伦还是不能接受。  
“真的要这样吗？这样纵容他们挑战帝国和皇帝的权威，可能反而会进一步助长更多的对抗……”  
“他们是因为’纵容’才挑起对抗的吗？还是因为压迫？”齐格飞反问。  
“不必说了，”他阻止副官，“如果皇帝问下来，就说我全权负责。”  
这个世界上可能每个人都有他们自己版本的正义。但是他知道至少一个八岁的小女孩，不应该看着她的父母在自己眼前死去。  
齐格飞想到来费沙前莱因哈特对他的保证。他说一切冲突都只是暂时的、可控的，等费沙正式成为帝国的首都，只会比以前更加繁荣。  
皇帝在黑暗中抱着他，向他保证的样子不仅真诚，甚至楚楚可怜。  
齐格飞看向黑夜中的熊熊大火，军用直升飞机正在盘旋扑水，蒸腾的水汽在夜空中形成张牙舞爪的影子。  
他可能永远都无法习惯做这种事情。  
为了胜利、暂时的牺牲、以后就会变得更好……莱因哈特永远这样说。  
但是……一个皇帝的霸业，和忠于自己的感受相比，前者就那么重要，而后者就那么微不足道吗？  
红发的元帅沉默的看着逐渐变小的火势。他转身继续搜寻聚集的人群。  
这里是费沙……无数从帝国逃亡同盟的人曾在这里中转。而如今费沙即将成为新帝国的首都。  
齐格飞只能说服自己相信，在莱因哈特治下，真的不会再有那么一天，两个十岁和一个十五岁的孩子，不得不在深夜离家，然后跨越星海、仓惶逃去。  
越来越多的军队从宇宙港出现，齐格飞想起当初他们三人，躲在高尼夫的货舱层，从同一个港口离开凯撒的势力范围。  
而如今莱因哈特已经是凯撒了。  
高尼夫……  
高尼夫仍然没有给他回信息。齐格飞不知道他出了什么事，也许是通讯录换了。  
但是无论如何，他十几天前还是给他发了一条信息。  
他说，“别回费沙。”

罗严塔尔和米达麦亚的舰队在大气外逡巡。  
他们得到的命令是，民用船可以离开，但是武装船必须自毁一切武器后才能走。如果不肯接受，可以进行攻击。  
罗严塔尔拦截到了鲁宾斯基离开费沙的船。  
“我有皇帝的特别许可。”前费沙领主告诉金银妖瞳的一级上将。  
罗严塔尔确认后，正准备放行。  
“没有友谊的忠诚心，到底能带来什么呢？”鲁宾斯基突然问他。  
“我为帝国效力很久了……然而皇帝眼中我只是成就霸业的棋子。”  
“不，或许任何人对皇帝来说都是如此。”  
费沙黑狐的脸在屏幕中闪烁。  
“一颗棋子的结局……究竟是背叛，还是死亡？”  
罗严塔尔切断了通讯。  
他看着鲁宾斯基的船消失在黑暗的河里。

“看看这是谁，我们的老朋友。”  
鲁宾斯基没有离开费沙近太空圈多久，就被另一艘武装船再次截获。  
“我就知道费沙要出事。但看来你还是比我想象的更灵活。”  
德·维利将鲁宾斯基请到自己的船上。  
“你总是想离开地球教的掌控单干……可是现在又如何了？费沙也被那个人覆灭了。你我的命运何其相似。”  
鲁宾斯基不动声色。  
他环顾一圈，看到船上优良的设施，和大量的武器。  
“……我为我从前的莽撞感到悔恨。但是你知道，我从没有忘记过对大主教的忠诚。”  
德·维利轻笑一声。  
“狐狸的忠诚，谁爱信谁信。不，让我们说点实际的事情。”  
“我想要和你再释前嫌。毕竟，敌人的敌人，就是朋友。”  
他将通讯器放到一边。那是高尼夫的通讯器，一条写着“别回费沙”的历史讯息正在闪烁。  
“如果不能指望你的忠心，起码让我相信你的友谊。”  
鲁宾斯基点头。  
“友谊和忠诚你都可以拿去。”  
“看来悔恨会帮助人成长。”德·维利评价。  
“不过，平等的友谊需要双方出力……告诉我，鲁宾斯基，你还有什么值得我与你合作的地方吗？如果你说不上来，我也可以再把你从船上扔下去。”  
“秘密，”鲁宾斯基回答，“我知道很多人的秘密。而秘密使人保持忠诚。”  
“不错，”德·维利倒了两杯酒，其中之一递给对方。  
“让我们从此——”  
“不过在那之前，”鲁宾斯基打断他，“你要帮我杀一个人。”  
“哦？”德·维利挑眉，“处于劣势的人先提条件可不是一个好习惯。”  
“不过让我听听……你要杀谁？”  
费沙黑狐的嘴角牵起一个冰冷的笑容。  
“我的儿子。”

齐格飞在走廊上遇到玛格，他们打了个招呼。  
距离接管费沙已经过去四个月，局势逐渐稳定。玛格舰队朝费沙方向的芙蕾雅铺设任务也有条不紊的进行。  
“你很厉害呀，齐格飞。”玛格告诉他。  
“都说在你的管控下，抵抗情绪消除的很快，伤亡很低。”  
齐格飞摇头，“还是有流血伤亡。”  
“那是自然，”玛格耸肩，“不过比率很低，已经算是胜利了！”  
“你不必在意，”她补充道。  
因为数字小所以不必在意吗？齐格飞没说什么，点了点头。  
他走到皇帝在费沙临时驻跸处的办公室。办公室的门紧锁。  
齐格飞想了想，朝皇帝卧室走去。

“没必要……”莱因哈特通过联络屏告诉远在奥丁的内务省尚书。  
因为决定迁都费沙，内务省询问皇帝要不要把皇帝和女大公父母的坟也从奥丁的公墓迁来。  
“如果我在意的话，当初就不会让他们留在公墓了。”  
“就这样吧。没要紧事别再联系朕了。”  
他如今已经改姓罗严克拉姆，而他的姐姐固执的使用着吉尔菲艾斯的家名。十年前这个家庭里有四个缪杰尔，现在不存一人。至于人死后那一捧轻灰撒向哪里，似乎也不是特别重要的事情。  
皇帝向后靠在枕上。他觉得有一点冷，脑子也不是太清醒。  
他最后还是决定调好闹钟再睡一会。  
但是齐格飞走了进来。

“我正在想你。”  
莱因哈特等他走到床边坐下，拉着他靠在枕头上，然后躲进他怀里盖上被子。  
他准备睡了，可是齐格飞似乎很有心情和他说话。  
“……御医说你又发烧了？”齐格飞摸着他微烫的脸颊。  
“八个月发两次烧很正常，而且我已经在退烧了……他们不是这么跟你说的吗？”莱因哈特觉得齐格飞的外套有点硌人。在他的要求下，齐格飞不得不脱掉外套。  
“……你的军队……现在怎么样……没什么大冲突了吧……”他迷迷糊糊的问。齐格飞大概是太善良了，他总是因为毫不相干的人陷入忧郁。  
齐格飞没回话，他无意识的卷着皇帝到处散落的金发。  
他要么就是在沉思，要么就是在不高兴。莱因哈特心想。  
齐格飞就是这样的人……他也许心里觉得我做的不对，只是没有说出来。  
但是我会证明他错了……莱因哈特往男朋友怀里凑的更紧一点。  
等到他征服和统一了整个宇宙，齐格飞就会知道他错了。  
他不是为了摧毁而征服……也不是为了破坏和燃烧。  
他也许会成为太阳。但是这次，他只会挂在很远很远的地方，不会接近那些脆弱的凡人。这样就没有人会被烧伤……然后晨昏界定，万物荣发。  
而齐格飞会明白所有的战争和鲜血都是值得的……因为那将是在永恒的黎明前，最后被牺牲的鲜血。战争只是他完成伟大理想的手段。  
他绝不会成为鲁道夫，那个陷入自我神化、用好不容易得来的巨大权力剥削臣民的蠢货。  
他会做一些好的事情，对所有人都好的事情……并且他并不准备为自己的私欲使用任何权力。  
而他将始终如一。  
莱因哈特断断续续、半梦半醒的对齐格飞诉说他的理想。

除了他撒了一个小谎。他有一点没说实话。  
战争并不只是他的手段……战争是他的一部分。战争就是他。  
然而一旦他完成了统一宇宙的梦想，而世界上再也没有理由让他发起新的战争……当他不得不永远的割弃他的一部分……他也会做到。  
也许。

“莱因哈特……”齐格飞的声音从很远的地方传来。  
“……你说你不欣赏鲁道夫的自我神化，可是你刚才描述的，你要成为的一切……”  
他的声音非常温柔。  
“如果不是一尊神明、又是什么呢……”  
莱因哈特在陷入昏睡前的黑暗里迟钝的搜索着。  
“……一个伟大的君王……”  
他最终如此回答。

确认莱因哈特睡着后，齐格飞把他放进轻软的被子里，调高了两度室温。  
他走出来，询问隔壁房间随时待命的御医。  
“到底是为什么发烧？”  
他不知道八个月内两次不明原因的发烧对别人来说是不是很正常，但是在他记忆里，莱因哈特一直非常健康和有活力。  
“查不出原因……有时候也有没有原因的疾病。”  
上一次莱因哈特发烧是在回廊战役末期。回到奥丁后，他已经完全好了，精力十足。齐格飞也就没有坚持让他去做检查。  
这是第二次，他也在高烧一夜后转为低烧，据御医说休息充足的话，很快低烧也会褪去。  
他不知道自己是不是小题大作……但是刚才莱因哈特半梦半醒间对他说的一番话，给他的感受超过了不安。  
“世界上不存在没有原因的疾病。只是有时候我们不知道。”  
“你们再想想，肯定还有别的办法能够查出病灶。”  
医生们互相看了一眼。首席医官马克西姆利安开口了。  
“……或许，确实是有一个办法。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得胶原病（系统性自身免疫病）还挺有象征意义的。  
> 从根本上来说，在人生病的时候，药物和医疗手段只是起到辅助作用，以等待免疫系统最终自救。  
> 而死于免疫系统攻击自体组织，就是一种人格不自洽的隐喻。
> 
> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	26. 同一面旗帜

皇帝看上去有点紧张。  
齐格飞不明白一次例行军事会议有什么可紧张的，但他还是把手递给他。莱因哈特握住他的手。  
然后他注意到他的手腕上一条薄韧的银环，蓝绿色的光条微微闪烁。  
“这是什么？”齐格飞问。  
“御医昨天刚把成品给我……你不是要他们检查我吗？”  
这是科学省、具体来说是安妮罗杰赞助的新医疗项目之一。对于一些常规手段无法检测的疾病，这个防水防碰撞的手环可以一直追踪人体的生理参数，时间长达几个月到一年，避免任何随机和季节性因素的影响，并利用收集到的海量数据做对比分析。可以说世界上任何能被理解的医疗信息都可以被解码。  
“……反正我要一直戴着，直到首席医官说数据足够了。如果没有什么大问题，也当是一次全面年检了。”  
齐格飞点点头，如今费沙已经正式成为帝国的新都，奥丁的重要医疗机构也实现了相应的迁移。  
会议室的门向两侧滑开。  
齐格飞收回手，莱因哈特也正襟危坐。军务尚书走到皇帝另一侧最近的位子坐下，其他将军们陆陆续续走了进来。  
齐格飞注意到，皇帝看上去更紧张了。

他很快就明白了。  
齐格飞猛地抬头看向皇帝，后者在总结完如今费沙的全面建设情况后，赞赏了玛格舰队在芙蕾雅系统铺设中的贡献，接着加快语速，一口气宣布对同盟的再次全面进攻——这次他们将绕过伊谢尔伦回廊，直接从费沙出击。  
他之前一点消息都没收到……而如今皇帝则声称齐格飞将是仅次于他的全军副统帅。  
这不可能是因为一时疏忽，他几乎每隔几天都会出入皇帝办公室……莱因哈特是有意的、密不透风的瞒着他。然后突然公开宣布，逼他就范。  
他知道他从来不会在公开场合、尤其是他的下属面前反对他。  
“我们和同盟军去年签订的停战协议——”齐格飞尽量礼貌的提醒。  
“很快就要到期了。”莱因哈特语速飞快，他没有看他的眼睛。  
“我不认为这是一个好时机。也不认为我们有充分的理由。”  
齐格飞的语气变得生硬。  
又来了……莱因哈特事先完全没有和他商量！他一直就是这样在糊弄他！  
“我们有理由。”皇帝声称。他向军务尚书使眼色。  
奥贝斯坦站起来。  
“我们在接管费沙，清理旧资料期间，发现自由行星同盟内部和逃亡的前费沙领主鲁宾斯基一直牵连不断——”  
“那不是当时就清算了吗？如你所言，鲁宾斯基已经是前领主了，对于如今的帝国毫无威胁。”齐格飞也站了起来。  
“并非只是如此。我们进一步发现……”奥贝斯坦停顿了一下。  
“除了费沙，地球教也一直参与其中。”  
“地球教不仅是曾经参与刺杀皇帝陛下的阴谋源泉，还制造了许多帝国臣民妻离子散的惨案。这样事情的性质就完全变了。我们认为如今的同盟政府——”  
妻离子散的惨案？齐格飞心想。如果已经覆灭的地球教制造的是妻离子散的惨案，那么即将发动侵略战争的帝国军就那么无辜清白吗？

齐格飞发现所有人都转头注视着他。他意识到自己把心中所想直接说了出来。  
“……谨言慎行，吉尔菲艾斯元帅。”  
军务尚书看向皇帝，皇帝没说话。  
“你可是帝国的元帅……也是皇帝陛下的臣子。注意你的立场和态度。”奥贝斯坦只好自己继续提醒他。  
他知道这个齐格飞是皇帝的……男朋友？但是一直以来，他表现的非常有分寸，在公务场合从不炫耀自己的特殊身份，反而比其他人还更谨慎。  
但是看来人终究会得意忘形。  
“帝国元帅的头衔，可以阻止一个人说他真正想说的话吗？”齐格飞见事已如此，干脆豁出去了。  
“陛下，”他转向莱因哈特，“我想和您单独谈谈。”  
“可以吗，陛下？就十分钟。”  
莱因哈特看了一眼奥贝斯坦，后者摇摇头。  
“……你有什么想说的话可以就在这里说。是一样的。”皇帝看着桌面回答。  
齐格飞捏紧了桌沿。  
“……好。”  
“既然要我作为副统帅，为什么我之前一点消息都不知道？”他忍耐着问。  
“这件事筹划多久了，这种牵一发而动全身的大事，就靠两个人私下密谋完成吗？”  
现在所有人都能听出他的发难。他不仅是在质疑皇帝的决策，还是在质疑军务尚书的地位。  
在场的将军们表情变得微妙。米达麦亚看向他的挚友……发现罗严塔尔差点笑了出来。如果不是场合实在不允许，他几乎就要鼓掌了。  
莱因哈特看上去也有点生气了。  
“你不要用这种教训学生的口气跟我说话。”他瞪着齐格飞，压低声音。  
“是吗？那你觉得你做的——”  
“吉尔菲艾斯元帅，”奥贝斯坦打断他们，“陛下对你一直优容有加。”  
“虽然我个人并非不欣赏你犯颜直谏的品格，然而皇帝陛下的旨意才是——”  
“犯颜直谏？”齐格飞差点气笑了。  
“那我难道要助纣为虐吗？”  
这话说的太严重了。莱因哈特脸色都变了，会议室里一片肃静。

齐格飞深吸一口气。  
这太可笑了。  
他环顾四周，目光从皇帝、军务尚书和在座的每一个将军们身上扫过。  
这是多么熟悉的场景。而他以前从来不觉得有什么不对。  
下午的阳光从落地窗照进来，他站在逆光的方向，看着这些同事们一本正经的影子。  
齐格飞突然不知道他在干什么。  
他已经死过一次了。可是他重活一世，在和莱因哈特有严重意见冲突的时候，居然还只能在“犯颜直谏”和“助纣为虐”中做出选择吗？  
齐格飞看向莱因哈特，他不知道他们是怎么了。  
他从来不认为莱因哈特天性邪恶。实际上，在他的印象里，他们一起在军校的时候，莱因哈特勇敢正直，有正义感，他一度甚至是崇拜他。是他启发了他的理想。  
可是后来他不再能赞同他做的一切。莱因哈特的决策里有越来越多他感到不安的东西。只是以前他总是能说服自己，而现在他的焦躁日胜一日。

齐格飞拉开座椅，光滑的实木地板上传来一阵过于响亮的碰撞声。军务尚书好像在皱眉和他说着什么。莱因哈特怔愣的看着他。  
他想起十岁的时候，莱因哈特问他：鲁道夫能做到的事，我会做不到吗？  
他当时觉得震撼极了。  
可是现在他却觉得杨说的对。在这一瞬间，他几乎是憎恶着那些宇宙联邦的选民，他们就那样选出了鲁道夫，消亡千年的帝国再次复活。  
如果不是他们，莱因哈特今天就不会坐在这里。  
但他不要在犯颜直谏和助纣为虐中做出选择。因为这根本不是一个真正的选择。  
齐格飞转身，在所有人的瞩目下，直接走出了会议室。

莱因哈特几乎能听到自己的心跳声。  
他知道齐格飞可能会不赞成……但是没想到他会这样不留情面。  
会议室的门在齐格飞离开后又自动关上了，奥贝斯坦询问的转向皇帝。  
“……我们继续。”他说。  
他一页一页翻着自己准备好的作战计划讲稿。  
极度安静的会议室里只能听到沙沙的纸张翻动声。  
他有点忘记自己本来要讲什么了。皇帝低头，用更长的时间去翻查准备好的资料。他金色的长发在桌面上扫动。  
战争并不会马上开始……他还有时间说服齐格飞。皇帝心想。  
军务尚书看他半天没有动静，走过来用记号笔帮他画了一下，指出他应该从哪里接着往下讲。  
“目光要长远，”奥贝斯坦低声对他说，“我们已经走到了现在……就差最后一步了。”  
“您是一位伟大的君主，”他的义眼和他冰蓝色的眼睛对视，“不应该为了私人感情动摇。”  
他想要成为一个伟大的君主……他并不是要做什么坏事。他和奥贝斯坦一样，都不是为了自己的私利而发动战争……

皇帝默读了两遍做了记号的地方。他抬起头，把讲稿放到一边，流露出自然的神色。  
不久前他刚过了自己的23岁生日。从任何意义上来说，他仍然很年轻。  
但莱因哈特总觉得，自己已经落后了。他的伟大事业，和他被什么追赶着似的使命感。  
他开始向将军们演说战略目标和作战安排。他看上去自信坚定又游刃有余。  
因为他从来就是这样。  
他意志坚定，心思顽强。他利用已经发生的事情的结果，从不陷入软弱的悔恨。  
就像奥贝斯坦说的那样，他是一个永远注视前方的人。  
所以他才走到了这里。  
而他将继续走下去。

“……所以这次，我们的目标是彻底歼灭自由行星同盟，将之完全纳入帝国囊中。”  
皇帝半是真心半是演技的露出一个胜券在握的笑容。  
“而此次作战的名称是——”  
他端丽的嘴唇微启，如授神谕。  
“诸神的黄昏。”

齐格飞回到自己的卧室。躺在床上生闷气。  
莱因哈特一直在敷衍他，他根本没有听进去他说的任何话……齐格飞闭上眼睛。  
然后他眼前出现了许多莱因哈特。他们看着他的样子……他无法相信他不爱他。  
他又睁开眼睛，瞪着天花板。  
他简直气到耳鸣——不对，是真的有什么在他耳边震动。  
齐格飞坐起来，拿起通讯器——是杨和他的秘密联络频道在响。  
他警惕的看了一眼四周，爬下床反锁上门。  
齐格飞数了三十秒。响动仍然没有停息。  
他点开了通讯。

“……杨？”他坐在床沿问。  
“我现在在新皇宫里……恐怕不——”  
“啊不是不是，”传来杨的笑声，他听上去非常高兴。  
“我这是公器私用。但我觉得一定要告诉你。”  
齐格飞洗耳恭听。  
“我结婚了。”

“你结婚了？”齐格飞惊讶的站了起来。然后又坐下去，用枕头按住通讯器的另一侧。  
“和谁……？”  
“菲列特利佳……怎么，你听上去很惊讶？”  
齐格飞现在能隐隐约约听到另一端传来喧闹的声音。  
“那倒不是，我只是……你知道吗？曾经有那么一段时间，我以为你喜欢安妮罗杰。”  
“哦不，是的，我是说……某种意义上，有段时间。”  
“安妮罗杰，你知道的，”那端杨小心翼翼的压低了声音，“我是一个喜欢美女的正常男人，所以……”  
“但只是有段时间罢了，”杨的声音又恢复了正常音量，“要长久生活的话，外貌毕竟不是最重要的东西。别误会，我不是说安妮罗杰的性格不好，她是我见过性格最好的女性之一，只是，不适合我……”  
“当然这么说是太狂妄了，女大公殿下也不喜欢我……哈哈，别告诉菲列特利佳我跟你说这些话。卡介伦也不行。”  
齐格飞听着杨絮絮叨叨。他想新郎官估计是被灌了不少酒。  
“说了这么多，你还好吗？……也有打算结婚吗？”  
“我都没想到你会这么快结婚……记得你一直说战争期间结婚是不负责任什么的。”  
“是啊，可是战争什么时候才会完全停止呢？人的一生可是很短暂的，并不能等到一切困难都消除后才开始生活。”  
“好在上次的停战协议后，也有一年没打仗了。如果可以这样继续的话……”  
“杨，”齐格飞打断他，“……你有做过很艰难的选择吗？”  
“怎么？你有什么要做出选择的事情吗？”  
“我只是随便问问……”  
“别人的话我不知道，哎呀，卡介伦也要跟你说话……这家伙，被女儿缠着还不够。”  
杨的声音变远，似乎是和别人说了几句什么。然后他的声音又变近了。  
“但是你的话，齐格飞，我希望你记住。”  
“你不论做什么选择都是对的。因为我信任你。”  
“好了好了，某个麻烦的学长，让给你了——”  
“等等，杨，”齐格飞叫住他。  
“听着，恭喜你们。还有，要一直幸福。”

卡介伦的声音取代了杨。  
“齐格飞，我看你这人，很不可靠啊！”  
他一边瞪着撒娇的女儿，警告她今天不可以再吃糖了，一边把通讯器夹在耳边。  
“哭也不可以，你还在换牙呢——多久没联系过我们了？你是不是叛变了？”  
“大喜的日子，不要说工作的事情吧！那边是你的小女儿吗？”  
“杨大喜的日子又不是你大喜的日子……是啊，小孩子真的很会操纵大人，她一哭二闹三撒娇她妈就投降，坏了几颗牙了……”  
“但是你不能纵容她。对谁都不好。”  
齐格飞点点头，卡介伦看上去是个女儿傻瓜，有时候还是有点分寸。  
他正要再说什么，门声响了——只有一个人会这样敲门。  
“我得挂了，卡介伦。”  
“喂喂，你不会是真的叛变了吧？”  
齐格飞关掉了通讯器，重新放回枕下。  
然后他拉开锁，打开了房门。

莱因哈特直接扑进他怀里，然后他仰起脸试图吻他。  
齐格飞制止了他。他关上门。  
“你是来和我谈话的吗？”他问。  
黄昏的光从飘窗照进，两人身上覆盖着一层红色的薄纱。  
“……我来道歉。”莱因哈特和他并肩坐到待客沙发上。他挽住他的胳膊。  
“那你是要取消对同盟的作战吗？”  
莱因哈特绕过了这个问题。  
“我应该事先和你商量……”  
“和我商量？”齐格飞问。  
“如果我不同意呢，你会改变主意吗？”  
再一次的，莱因哈特又没有正面回答。他只是咬住嘴唇，然后更紧的贴在齐格飞身上。  
“……那这也叫做商量吗？”  
“别的事都可以……这件事不行。”莱因哈特终于说话了。  
“什么叫做别的都可以？你说可以的就可以，你说不行的就不行，哪件事可以哪件事不行全是你规定的。我有说话的余地吗？”齐格飞知道自己的语气非常不好，但他懒得顾及了。  
“不是这样的……”莱因哈特焦急的看着他。  
齐格飞好像是真的很生气……他犹豫了一下，他还没有开始说正事，但他有点拿不定主意怎么开口。  
“我是想说……”他不知道怎么措辞了，就凭着感觉直接说。  
“齐格飞……就这一次。最后一次……我的计划不能没有你，你能不能——”  
齐格飞站了起来。  
“你说完了吗？”  
莱因哈特不知所措的也站了起来，他还没有放弃，“你以前在伊谢尔伦待过，应该很了解杨威利，所以我想……”  
齐格飞做出了送客的手势。  
“真的是最后一次了……我保证……统一了宇宙之后……”莱因哈特固执的抱着他，不肯离开。  
他曾经在为他而死前对他说，一定要把宇宙掌握在手中。因为他相信那是他的梦想，也因为他相信莱因哈特统治下的宇宙一定会变得更好。  
但是真的是那样吗？在他死后，到底发生什么了呢？同样的事，在这个世界也会再发生一次吗？

“我应该相信你的保证吗？”齐格飞问他。  
“你有没有对我撒过谎？……对我隐瞒过什么？”  
“……没有。”莱因哈特镇定的回答。  
对于已经发生的事，再把它翻出来会有任何好处吗？  
“包括这句话吗？”海蓝色的眼睛注视着他。  
“嗯。”

齐格飞没再说话。他越过莱因哈特去开门。如果皇帝不肯离开，那么至少他自己可以走。他现在不想待在这里了。  
“等一下齐格飞！”莱因哈特拦住他。他一时半会开不了门。  
“不是的……真的是最后一次了……真的……”  
他攀住他的脖子，两人身体紧紧相贴，或许是太紧了。他踮起脚再次试图亲吻他。  
在被那两片花瓣彻底贴上前，齐格飞一把推开了他。莱因哈特在故技重施，齐格飞知道，而他真的非常生气了。  
“又来这一套，你是有性瘾吗？！”他口不择言的大喊。

莱因哈特向后撞在门上。他眨了眨眼。  
他不相信我的梦想。莱因哈特心想。  
他不相信我的决策……他觉得我犯了很多错误。  
但是至少他以前觉得我很有吸引力。  
而莱因哈特知道即使是通常喜欢女人的男性有时候也会觉得他有吸引力。  
但是他现在不这么觉得了。  
……接下来呢？

“……对不起。”齐格飞迅速道歉了。  
他就是这样一步步把事情搞砸的……当他看到莱因哈特难过、这样难过，他立刻就因为愧疚想要答应任何原本他不想答应的事情。  
“我不应该……也许我可以看看你的作战计划……”

齐格飞道歉了。莱因哈特想。  
所以他现在有理由表现的强硬一点，他可以开始发脾气。  
但是他在心中搜索了一番，觉得空空荡荡，找不到怒火。  
他当然没有性瘾。  
在他人生的前十八年，性欲仅仅是作为一个概念存在他落灰的知识库里。  
在那之后的五年，他也很少想起。  
除了和齐格飞在一起的时候。当他海蓝色的眼睛温柔的俯瞰着他，他的胸膛挤压着他。齐格飞告诉他他的金发和眼睛，像是穿透长夜的阳光和水晶。  
然后他就会从楔进自己体内、那种带着热意的搏动中感觉到一些什么……就像是……  
他缺失的那一部分重回其中。  
一如造物之初。

皇帝打开门走了出去。  
“对不起，莱因哈特。”齐格飞又说，他跟了出来。  
“没什么，”莱因哈特想了想，“我去看一会星星。”  
“……我陪你去。”齐格飞说。  
“你真的想看星星吗？”莱因哈特问。  
“你好像并不是真的想看星星。”  
齐格飞看到皇帝消失在走廊上。  
他似乎应该跟上去。但是夜色是如此的深重。  
他换好衣服，锁上门离开。  
齐格飞走了很久，来到新皇宫仿造奥丁旧宫建造的一个湖泊旁。  
天鹅湖。

莱因哈特站在屋顶。他的亲卫队被勒令停留在最后一层楼梯。  
星星真的很美。  
为什么齐格飞听不到呢？莱因哈特抓紧了斗篷的边缘。早春的风还有一点寒气。  
群星执着地呼唤我名字的声音。

齐格飞站在湖边。  
伯伦希尔应该就在水下。但是他看不到。  
湖面上只有宫中建筑的灯火。  
为什么莱因哈特听不到呢？他的目光越过小路和宫墙。  
那一墙之隔外，多少家庭呼唤离人的声音。

星星是不会改变的。莱因哈特展开双臂，风吹起他的长发，星辰斗转而下。  
十三岁的时候照耀他的星星，二十三岁时仍在原地。只有星辰对旅人不离不弃。  
他的无数个夜晚，被群星的友谊点亮。  
但是……莱因哈特突然疑惑了。  
会不会是因为它们的轨迹从诞生的那一刻起就注定了，所以才在几十亿年里无处可去。  
也许当他仰望着亘古不变的星辰，感到安心的时候……星星却很痛苦？  
因为它们不得自由。

齐格飞还在搜寻着湖面的影子。  
哪一块都像是伯伦希尔的痕迹。  
但是他知道它们不是。因为伯伦希尔在很深的水下。  
他意识到，天鹅湖里是没有天鹅的。  
因为天鹅如果沉入水中，就会窒息。她只能偶尔在湖中栖息。  
天鹅应该和伙伴在一起……就像人最终应当回归人群。

齐格飞在下半夜来到皇帝的卧室。他把外套交给值夜的守卫。那上面满是寒气。  
皇帝还醒着。  
“你是来和我谈话的吗？”莱因哈特问。  
齐格飞点点头。  
“那你说吧。”皇帝点亮了一盏兰花形的小灯。  
“莱因哈特……”他问皇帝。  
“你有没有曾经对什么人产生过好奇？”  
两人的影子在雪白的墙壁上摇曳。齐格飞的声音很低。  
“好奇一个人是怎样长大、怎样思考、怎样爱憎，经历了什么苦难才活在这个世界上？即使他和你无关、和你的事业无关……”  
齐格飞从皇帝的沉默中听到了回答。  
“我还有另一个问题，”他看着那盏小小的兰花。  
“我不是在审视你……我只是想知道。”  
“战争对你来说，到底是手段……还是目的？”

莱因哈特思考着。  
“都不是，”他说。他的目光澄澈，绝无邪恶。  
“我觉得……它就是我……”  
“我就是战争。”  
他擅长的事情很多，喜欢的事情很少。战争算是其中之一。  
因为战争让他感到……活着。

“你生气了吗？”莱因哈特问齐格飞。  
齐格飞摇头。他终于明白了。  
他没有生气，他没有理由生气。  
莱因哈特没有错，错的一直是他。  
因为人不能够、也不应该把自己的理想寄托在改变别人身上，这只会让两个人都痛苦。人能掌控的只有自己。  
他也许可以反对莱因哈特，但他永远不应该折磨他。  
我和莱因哈特是两个人。  
这不是显而易见的吗？但是他想。  
原来我们是两个人。

他最后和莱因哈特说晚安。天已经快要亮了。  
齐格飞站起来。他感到自己的衣角被拉住了，他低头。  
不知道是明白了什么，又或者只是出于小动物般的直觉。  
“齐格飞，能不能、”莱因哈特的一半脸被窗檐的影子分割。  
“不要离开我……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅意见！


	27. 迟来的舞会

这也许是前宫主厅最后一场宴会。之后很长一段时间费沙将成为空都。  
“他们看上去和好了。”罗严塔尔手中夹着杯颈，指了指另一个方向。  
“谁？”米达麦亚没反应过来。他挖了一勺沙拉到自己盘子里。  
“哦……”顺着罗严塔尔的指点，他终于看到了，舞池旁的皇帝和红发的元帅。他们比其他人更紧的站在一起。  
宇宙舰队司令官、也是即将到来的战争的前军指挥用公勺敲了敲盘子边缘。  
“那天我还以为要出大事……结果吉尔菲艾斯现在正式接受副统帅的任命，陛下也没有追究他。我们的凯撒不是那种心胸狭隘之人！”  
“是这样吗？”罗严塔尔若有所思。他看到皇帝挽住元帅的胳膊，似乎在给他讲什么有趣的见闻。  
“如果是你我的话，恐怕就不会如此了……”

“你会跳宫廷舞吗，齐格飞？”  
莱因哈特今天换了一身优雅简便的打扮。他的腰身和腿型都修饰的很细，束起金色长发的缎带和领口的十字结是同一种象牙白。  
齐格飞点点头，他的宽纹领结是和头发一样明亮的红色，“会一两种。”  
“马上要开舞了，我想……”话说到一半，女大公和秘书总监希尔德走了过来。  
皇帝向自己的姐姐打了招呼，然后问，“玛格呢？”  
“午觉睡过头了，还在路上。”安妮罗杰皱眉。  
皇帝还要再问，大厅静了下来，然后乐队角响起了优美古典的旋律。一段帝国人耳熟能详的宫廷爱情小舞曲。  
军官和臣僚们向舞池汇聚，他们的目光落在皇帝身上。  
莱因哈特转向齐格飞，“……今天你先开舞吧！你是这次行动仅次于朕的指挥中心。”  
齐格飞点头。然后他把手伸向安妮罗杰。  
女大公惊讶了一秒，她看着齐格飞的眼睛……递上了自己的手。  
他们进入了舞池。皇帝看着他们的身影。  
或许应该如此……他想。本就应该如此。他在想什么呢？这是很正式的社交场合。  
莱因哈特看了一圈剩下的人，走向他的秘书总监。希尔德是在场女性中职位最高的，既然玛格不在。  
金色短发的秘书总监犹豫了一秒。  
“我不太会跳这种爱情舞曲……”她坦白。  
“我也一样。”皇帝回答。  
于是他们相携进入池中。

安妮罗杰的鞋跟在地面画出一圈又一圈无形的波纹。她是一位身高1米75的美丽女性，然而在齐格飞面前，她仍然显得小鸟依人。  
“你跳的很好，”女大公评价，她金色的发辫盘在脑后，“你是什么时候学的这种宫廷舞？”  
“上一世。”  
“上一世？”安妮罗杰俏皮的接过了这个玩笑。  
“对，上一世。我为你悄悄学习了宫廷舞。想着有一天也许能用上。”  
安妮罗杰在舞池中错身，她轻盈优雅，而齐格飞目光灼灼。  
“上一世的我是什么样？”安妮罗杰的手心有点发汗。  
“黄金铸造的鸟，笼子里的月亮。我只能远远的看着你。”  
舞曲加快了，这首追求爱情的曲子变得有些激昂。  
“笼子？那笼子打开了吗？……最后我们跳了舞吗？”  
灯光开始闪烁，一轮又一轮星光打在舞池中的男男女女身上。  
“笼子打开了……但是我们没有跳舞。”  
齐格飞抬起手，安妮罗杰绕了一圈，他们的目光在半空相遇。  
“……为什么？”安妮罗杰问，她的脚步停了。  
“因为物是人非。”  
音乐到了最后，舞曲变得忧伤。  
“先开始我做的一切都是为了你……”  
音乐逐渐平息。  
“……后来我做的一切都是为了他。”  
齐格飞松开手。他和安妮罗杰分开了。

一曲完毕，人们交换舞伴。  
皇帝走过来，递手给他的姐姐，但是齐格飞握住了他的手。  
“陛下，今天我想自己选一支曲子。”  
“……你想选什么？”莱因哈特若有所感。  
“八年前我们没跳成的那支舞。”  
他说的是为毕业舞会而练习的那支同盟舞曲。  
皇帝点点头，吩咐侍从照做。但是侍从为难的说皇宫里没有这支音乐，乐队也不会演奏。  
莱因哈特正要开口，齐格飞递上自己的终端，“它一直在我的存储里。”

音乐响起了，它的前奏就和这座皇宫格格不入。  
齐格飞扯下领结，脱掉自己挺阔的黑色外套，皇帝也跟着做。他们现在都只穿着白色的衬衫和黑色的细脚裤，看上去像两个逃课参加舞会的少年。  
齐格飞扶住皇帝的腰，皇帝把手搭在他的肩上。在场的其他军官政要只是看着，他们听不懂也不会跳这支舞。

——怎能忘记旧日朋友 心中能不欢笑  
——旧日朋友岂能相忘 友谊地久天长  
——友谊万岁 朋友 友谊万岁  
——举杯痛饮 同声歌颂友谊地久天长

简单的旋律在大厅徘徊，空荡的舞池只有他们两个人。海蓝色的眼睛和冰蓝色的眼睛对望。

——我们曾经终日游荡 在故乡的青山上  
——我们也曾历尽苦辛 到处奔波流浪  
——友谊万岁 朋友 友谊万岁  
——举杯痛饮 同声歌颂友谊地久天长

歌声一圈一圈围绕着他们，他们也一圈一圈围绕着对方。

——我们也曾终日逍遥 荡桨在微波上  
——但如今已经劳燕分飞 远隔大海重洋  
——……

一曲完毕，两人都微微出汗。  
“虽然迟来了八年，但是……”  
齐格飞拿回外套，从口袋里摸索着什么。  
他先是将一张打印出来的电子卡给莱因哈特。  
皇帝低头去看。  
——自由行星同盟公民：莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔。

“莱因哈特……”齐格飞说。  
“如果你当时晚离开两周，现在就是同盟的公民了。”  
皇帝看到电子卡中央，十五岁的自己从照片里对他微笑。  
那个笑容看上去像是水晶和阳光。

莱因哈特没有接那张电子卡。  
他抬起头，回望齐格飞的眼睛。  
“但是过去的事就过去了。没有人能改变过去。”  
齐格飞看了他很久。  
然后他拿出了第二样东西。那是莱因哈特的高中毕业证和成绩单。  
“你最后还是得了满分……你一直非常的聪明，能在逆境中找到出口。”  
“莱因哈特……”齐格飞微笑，“毕业快乐。”

玛格匆匆赶到的时候大厅几乎没人了。只有工作人员把剩下的酒水菜肴一盘一盘撤走。  
“等等等等，”她大喊，“先别撤，我还没吃晚饭呢！”  
她喘匀了气，安妮罗杰和希尔德走到她身边。  
“你们还没走啊？”她边吃边问。  
“在等你。怎么这么久？”安妮罗杰抱怨。  
“堵车……出发的时间不对，就很容易被卡在路上！”  
“但你还是赶来了。”希尔德说。  
“不过好东西都吃完了……”安妮罗杰摇了摇头。  
“那不重要，”玛格用香槟送服口中的食物，“……重要的不是还剩什么，而是你们在等我。”  
“所以我一定会来。即使再晚。”

莱因哈特和齐格飞在通往卧室的旋梯前告别。  
“晚安。”莱因哈特说。  
齐格飞点头，然后转身下楼。  
莱因哈特看着他的脚步一级一级落在阶梯上，他已经走下了一半。  
然后他冲了出去，他拉住了齐格飞的胳膊。  
“今天留下来吧，齐格飞……”  
墙壁上烛型灯暖黄的灯光编织着齐格飞的头发。  
“一支舞还不够吗？莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特摇摇头。  
对于一个15岁的孩子，也许一支舞就够了。  
但是对于一个23岁的君王，他总是渴望更多。

他们来到皇帝的卧室。  
“别用它。”莱因哈特按住他的手。  
齐格飞的手悬停在盒子上方。  
“你确定吗？”他问。  
莱因哈特点点头。那是他的种子，而他希望齐格飞扎根在他之中。  
因为他本该如此。

齐格飞看了他一会。  
他仍然觉得这样不好。但是或许莱因哈特应该自己决定什么对他更好。  
他们都是成年人了，他为什么不能做一些让自己愉快的事情？  
何况这可能是最后一次了。  
“你确定吗？”他又问了一遍。他的底线是你情我愿。  
“你可以随时说不。”他说。  
莱因哈特又点了一次头。

齐格飞脱完自己的衣服，走到皇帝床边。莱因哈特的衣服才褪到一半。他看到他走过来，于是停下，好像在等着他。  
“脱完。”齐格飞说。  
“我一直是自己脱的，”他站在坐着的莱因哈特面前，“你也可以。”  
莱因哈特眨了眨眼。他抬起手，衬衫落下，然后伸手向下，直到身无一物。

“躺下，正面朝上。然后分开腿。”  
齐格飞坐在床沿。他把润滑剂倒在手心，然后将手指伸入莱因哈特两腿之间，透明的液体随着指尖移动灌满甬道。  
他看着莱因哈特。  
“我喜欢你留长发。”他说。那看上去让人更有性欲。  
莱因哈特知道。他微微晃动，让披泻的金色长发摇曳生光。  
“我也喜欢你的颜色。”  
莱因哈特的乳头是樱粉色的，饱满圆胀，连带着同样浅粉色的乳晕微微鼓起，看上去纯洁而色情。他连这里都长的和一般男性不一样。  
他不记得在军校的时候莱因哈特是不是这样。当然，他那时不可能以这种眼光观察他。  
他全身的色素都很少，下体几乎没有毛发。他的入口也是粉色的，而且里面很干净，其实不需要每次都灌肠。就算是对同性恋最反感的人也不应该对他心生不适。  
莱因哈特就像是一个宗教画上的天使，你不能把他和任何邪恶的事物联想起来。  
而他正在和天使上床。并且几天之内，天使就会燃起战火，席卷银河。

他继续用手干他。齐格飞的手指很长，它们挤进层层叠叠的肉壁，在润滑剂形成的泥泞中跋涉行军。它们来到一个地方。  
推挤着手指的穴肉颤抖的停住了，然后变成吮吸。齐格飞的手指按压着那处肉穴的机关，和守护的秘密。  
它们不是为了抵抗而推拒他的进攻，它们一开始就在等待退败，然后欢欣雀跃的投降。

莱因哈特喘息着。  
他快被齐格飞的手指干到了。他还没有进来。  
现在他应该怎么做......叫床吗？  
但是在齐格飞面前叫床有什么关系，何况他已经很擅长了。  
“进来......”他说。他从下往上的看着他，流露出渴望的眼神，他试图用小腿去磨蹭齐格飞勃起的阴茎。  
齐格飞制止了他。  
“这次按照我的节奏做。”他告诉他。  
没有人能够总是掌控一切。  
莱因哈特的小腿被折回。  
他只好用目光描摹着齐格飞的性器。它看上去健康、壮硕、富有青春气息。  
他想象着被它填满。而他从此完整，再无破绽。  
莱因哈特到达了高潮。

齐格飞抽出手指，润滑剂的粘液随之流出落在莱因哈特股间。他又摸过莱因哈特发泄后的性器，把他的液体混合着残留的润滑剂抹在莱因哈特自己的脸上。  
他说得对。齐格飞想。  
他看上去确实像是一朵带着露水的白蔷薇。

“你呢？”莱因哈特迷惘的问他。  
“你结束了吗？”  
一直以来，莱因哈特结束了，他似乎就也应该结束。  
但是也许这个顺序一开始就错了。  
莱因哈特结束后，他才刚要开始。而莱因哈特也会重新开始。  
“你已经足够湿润了。”齐格飞说。  
“我现在要进来了。”

他几乎将他对折。莱因哈特的韧性很好。  
然后他从还在吐出粘液的地方进入他，进入到最深的地方。他们严丝合缝。  
他舔抵和吮吸莱因哈特的乳头，他的阴茎一下一下不紧不慢的开凿桩弄。他感觉到莱因哈特试图绞紧他、催促他。但他毫不动摇，继续自己的节奏。  
莱因哈特也许有更多花样和诡计。但是他的体力更充沛，力量更持久。  
他只需要稳扎稳打，坚实推进。  
他感觉到莱因哈特的动作和回应变弱了。  
就像莱因哈特提示的那样，不戴套干他的感觉当然更爽。而他一直以来并不是不知道。

“齐格飞......你看着我。”  
莱因哈特抱住他。他没有抬头，而是咬住莱因哈特另一侧乳尖。  
“我也想。”  
莱因哈特自顾自的指了指自己的左胸，心脏的地方。刚被反复吮吸舔抵的乳尖晶莹发亮。  
他又伸手向下，试图摸到两人结合的地方。他的手被打开了。  
“我也想它们是另外一种模样。”莱因哈特继续说。  
那样也许他就可以更深刻的感到一些什么。  
比战争更深刻。

结束后，齐格飞让莱因哈特坐在床沿。他半跪在他两腿之间，一点点导出大量的精液。  
“你可以留下。”莱因哈特说。  
“你如果又发烧了呢？”齐格飞皱眉。  
“可是我想要你留下。”  
齐格飞没理他，继续手上的动作。  
莱因哈特感到那些液体一点点离开。因为他并不是土壤，留给他的种子只会死去。  
而他们终将分离。

莱因哈特想到几小时前。  
他对齐格飞说晚安，而齐格飞没有对他说。  
也许他只是一时忘了。也许这并不意味着什么。  
又或许这意味着一切。  
他抱住齐格飞的头颅。第一个字还在喉咙里，他已经开始哭了。他的眼泪一直流进齐格飞的红发，流到他的脸颊。

齐格飞停住了。  
他最终回抱住他。他坐到他身边，让他躲进自己怀里。  
为什么每次他下定决心、莱因哈特就会做出更极端的事动摇他。齐格飞想。  
他为什么要显露出一副完全不能离开他的样子，明明直到今日他也对他战略方向上的意见毫不考虑。  
这是一种真情流露，还是一种操控吗？  
他恨这样的自己，但是……他也恨这样的莱因哈特。

“你不必带兵去攻打杨威利了。”皇帝抱着他的腰，脸贴在他胸膛上哽咽地说。  
“我自己去……反正我也想和他交手。你和我的任务交换一下。”  
“这样你就不必杀了他……你不是给他做过一两年下属吗？也许你就是不忍心和你的长官作对。”  
齐格飞不知道说什么了。  
他反对出兵同盟，难道只是因为不想和曾经的上司作战而已吗？  
但是莱因哈特仿佛已经觉得自己做出了极大的让步。  
“别的不行了……”他说。  
然后他擦干眼泪，躲进被子里，抱着枕头沉沉睡去。

卢卡站在广场的人群之中。  
五月的风吹拂在脸上，带着春末夏初特有的气息。就像分别前的团聚，也像团聚前的分离。  
他作为皇帝直属军的一员，可以在很近的距离，看到高台上发表演讲的独裁者。帝国其他的臣民则只能观看转播。  
“……而200年来，战火从来没有真正平息……”年轻美貌的独裁者身着银黑相间的军装，他的目光扫过台下的人群。从这个距离，他几乎不可能看到任何一个具体的人，但是每个士兵都觉得皇帝注视着自己。  
“……但是这一次，将是最后一次。父亲最后一次告别儿子，丈夫最后一次别离妻子……”  
皇帝长长的金发被风卷动，他的目光离开人群，投向很远的天际。  
“然后两百年前失落的行星们将重回帝国，一切都再归为一体。而你们也一样。那时……”  
他最后对着进行转播的无人机露出一个笑容。  
“……你们就可以回家了。而这一次，你们再也不必与所爱的人分离。”  
卢卡仰望着皇帝的笑容。没有人能不相信皇帝的话。他的话语就像是神启。

“你的稿子写得很好。”坐在后台的齐格飞告诉皇帝的秘书总监希尔德。  
“有什么诀窍吗？……你相信你写的这些吗？”他问。  
希尔德回视齐格飞。  
“我相信。”暗金色短发如俊俏少年的秘书总监回答。  
“诀窍大概就是……”希尔德略作思考。  
“说真话。”

几个小时后。蕾沃妮在家里收看了转播。她试图从画面里寻找她的哥哥，但是她失败了。  
她的哥哥卢卡个子很高，在她面前强势不可忽略。可是当他站在人群里，蕾沃妮找不到他。  
“看完了吗？你该继续写作业了。”她的母亲打断她。  
他们因为哥哥在军中的不断升迁，从偏远行星搬来了费沙。  
“哥哥为什么要去打仗呀？”女孩问母亲。  
“……这是他的工作。”她的母亲说。  
“我觉得这不是一份好工作。”蕾沃妮咬着笔杆。她的母亲制止了她。  
蕾沃妮吐出笔杆，继续说。  
“哥哥出发前对我说过奇怪的话。他说，他是皇帝陛下的武器。”  
“可是哥哥是一个人呀？人怎么会是武器呢。”她摊开自己的作业本。  
“你还不懂。”她的母亲这样告诉她。  
她们一起看向窗外。蕾沃妮走到窗边。  
一艘纯白的战舰和一艘鲜红的战舰并肩驶入大气。伯伦希尔和巴巴罗萨。  
对于费沙的臣民来说，这并不是陌生的景象。  
“哥哥会回来吗？”蕾沃妮问母亲。  
“会的。”母亲回答。  
因为皇帝陛下说他们会回来。  
和之前的每一次一样，皇帝陛下是不会错的。  
蕾沃妮点点头。双子星般双宿双飞的战舰消失在视野里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是ao3好，可以自由搞黄x  
> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅和捉虫！


	28. 巴米利恩

旨在彻底消灭自由行星同盟的战争已经进行了5个月。  
在皇帝陛下的授意下，帝国军采取了一种极其稳扎稳打的战略方针。一方面，包括新都费沙在内，流补给网络芙蕾雅系统已经全面在国内铺设试行完毕；以缪拉上将为总指挥，留守国内的9支舰队将伊谢尔伦回廊方向防守的密不透风，大军5个月内不曾回航一次，而物资和人员补充畅通无阻，即使是杨威利也无法使出任何魔术从这一方向突破，威胁帝国的大后方；缪拉也因此在帝国军中赢得了铁壁缪拉之称。另一方面，从费沙回廊出击，逡巡在同盟境内的另外9支舰队，在每攻克一个星系后都会停下休整，等待玛格舰队从费沙出发，延展海姆达尔系统的触手，将每一个占领星系置于严密的监控网络之下，使所有帝国舰队的指挥官都能从旗舰上接近实时监控，防止无谓的反复和战争拉锯。  
到了宇宙历799年10月前夕，自由行星同盟的覆灭看起来似乎只是时间问题而已了。

在几乎位于费沙和海尼森所在的巴拉特星系中间点的艾流赛拉星系，米达麦亚正从他的旗舰人狼的舰桥走出，送别玛格中将。  
“需要我加派人手送你回费沙吗？”米达麦亚问。就整体战争形势而言，帝国军可谓是处于绝对优势。只有一点——他们始终无法掌握杨威利军的动向。  
“那倒不必，”玛格看向人狼透明穹顶外，艾流赛拉星系互相纠缠作用的双子主星。  
“如果你有多余的兵力，可以送我的作业舰队到安全宇域——虽然可能性不大，如果遇上双星风暴，作业舰队遭殃就不妙了。”  
米达麦亚点头。在他和罗严塔尔以及齐格飞正式出发，完成皇帝交代的最终任务前，还有时间做这一点小小的事情。  
他正要向副官吩咐下去，却听到玛格叹了口气。  
“我有时候真羡慕你们，可以与敌人正面作战。”  
“何出此言？”米达麦亚好奇。信息和补给的辅助作业是战争中极其重要的一环，有时候比打仗本身更能一锤定音。而他不认为玛格不了解这一点。  
“你知道的……国内所谓的开明派政治家们，对我做的事，尤其是海姆达尔的无孔不入，颇有微词。”玛格解释，她看上去有些愤懑。  
米达麦亚知道这事。玛格所说的“开明派政治家”，主要是在新王朝初立时，帮助施行改革计划的一帮草根政治家。他们认为海姆达尔过于事无巨细的监控能力，已经形成了对帝国普通群众自由的威胁。实际上，如果皇帝愿意，他甚至可以通过调高监控强度，从掌握一切位于帝国境内的战舰和船只动态，变为掌握一切民众的日常生活，甚至随时切断星系与星系、以及行星与行星间的民众交流。“这是为了战争期间的信息安全保障，”皇帝当时解释和保证，“朕永远不会把这套系统用作他途。”然而这些人并不买账。其中卡尔·布拉格和欧根·李希特直言，即使皇帝现在不会，难说以后一直不会，即使这一任皇帝不会，陛下死后，下一任皇帝又会将它作何用处呢？他们最后甚至问皇帝，如果高登巴姆王朝有这样一套系统，陛下有自信现在可以坐在这个位子上吗？  
米达麦亚至今记得当时会议室里其他人的表情。不过莱因哈特没说什么，只是坚持事急从权，其他可以以后再说。当然，对这个事件，主流的反应是夸赞皇帝优容下臣有雅量。不过米达麦亚知道——并不是没有另一种声音。  
“日久见人心。”米达麦亚最终只是安慰玛格。他和这个帝国军中唯一的女性将领现在也算是比较熟稔的同事了。但是关于这件事情，或许还是不要谈论的太深为好。  
玛格领会了米达麦亚的意思。她耸耸肩，向前军统帅正式告别。  
蜂蜜色头发的青年将军送走玛格之后，走回舰桥。然后他收到了齐格飞的来讯：他和罗严塔尔已经商议好了正式出发执行任务的时间，现来征询米达麦亚的最终意见。

齐格飞的巴巴罗萨跟在以人狼和托里斯坦为首的两支大军之后。他们的目标是海尼森。  
自由行星同盟的星系一片接一片的被攻克——他不得不承认，莱因哈特在战略安排上兼具谨慎和创造力，他至今没有找到合适施行自己计划的时机。  
难道同盟真的回天乏术，从此整个宇宙都将归属于一个本该早已消逝，又从历史尘埃中复活的帝制国家？即使那个国家的皇帝是莱因哈特。  
不，尤其那个国家的皇帝是莱因哈特。  
人狼和托里斯坦的联合来电打断了他的沉思。他接通通信屏。  
“我们差不多就在这里分道扬镳了，”米达麦亚声称，“我和罗严塔尔会急行军前往海尼森，逼迫他们的政府签订城下之盟。至于后方的安全和防止后路被切断，就交给你了。”  
齐格飞点点头。这本来是莱因哈特安排给自己的皇帝直属军的任务，而齐格飞的任务则是在广大宇域中孤身逡巡，并曲线前往巴拉特星系沿途破坏，以引诱和逼迫神出鬼没的杨威利军现身，并利用自己对杨舰队的了解正面击败他。但是最后出发前那夜，皇帝和他交换了作战任务。  
其实事情到了这个地步，他并不认为杨威利一人能彻底改变局势。莱因哈特对此的公开说法是，既然要彻底消灭自由行星同盟，就不能放任他们最危险的力量不管，而应该克尽全功。然而齐格飞知道，莱因哈特还有没有说出口的理由。他就是对杨威利几次挫败他耿耿于怀，想要在战役层面的正面对决中将之击败。  
他隐约想到了什么。还没等他想清楚——警报响起，一支庞大的舰队默默进入了三人的视野。  
在帝国军即将对海尼森进行闪电战前夕，同盟除杨威利军外最大的一支有生力量，宇宙舰队司令官比克古率领的舰队，找到了他们。

齐格飞的作战并不是很积极。而这种不积极的程度刚好不至于在混战中被友军发现。  
然而在被称作帝国双璧的米达麦亚军和罗严塔尔军联合火力压制下，比克古军还是一步一步被逼入了绝境。  
齐格飞叹了口气。他改变了作战策略，指挥自己原本在外围进行打压的聚合舰队散开，像刀片似的切入焦灼的会战中心，动手术般分割了已经晕头转向的同盟舰群。  
最后巴巴罗萨赶在人狼和托里斯坦之前，联合周边战舰共同锁定了里约·格兰地。  
“先不要开火，”他说，“给我接通比克古提督的通信。”

齐格飞看到了比克古的脸。他看上去有些疲惫和无奈。而齐格飞认为自己完全可以理解他的心情。  
“比克古提督，”他斟酌着开口。  
“投降吧……没有必要无谓的牺牲了。”或许事情以后还会有转机。  
但是比克古摇了摇头。  
“齐格飞，”年长者问了他一个问题，“你还记得当年吗？帝国的皇帝用我来交换你。而如今我们以这种形式再次兵戎相见。”  
他接着自问自答，“这或许说明了什么……无论如何，被俘虏一次也就够了。”  
齐格飞沉默了一会。  
“……你要为同盟殉葬吗？”他说不清自己是什么感情。  
“不是为同盟殉葬，”比克古纠正，“是为民主主义殉葬。”  
齐格飞知道或许他的同事已经开始好奇了。他的通信消耗了太长的时间。但他无法克制。  
“为什么呢？”他问。  
“杨威利曾经说，没有任何一种制度值得人们为之牺牲生命。”  
“或许如此，”比克古平静的回望他，“这只是我个人的选择——因为民主主义是交朋友的制度，而我不希望它就此被某个英明的皇帝取代。如果它一定要消逝，至少让我和它一起。”  
“那么，”齐格飞又问，“朋友……到底意味着什么呢？”  
比克古这次思考了一会。  
然后他回答，“我也许无法准确定义朋友是什么，但我至少知道朋友不是什么。”  
“朋友绝不是屈服和让步，友谊也不应该让人感到迷失自己。”  
齐格飞看到人狼已经开始试图联系他，他几乎能看到同事们脸上逐渐出现的疑虑。  
他抬起手。  
“你不会后悔吗？这样死在这里。”  
比克古摇头。  
“这样的事情已经发生第二次了……”他说。  
“而人不能够，也不应该两次踏进同一条河流。”  
红发的元帅挥手。一轮主炮齐射，里约·格兰地的能量盾和船体先后四分五裂。自由行星同盟的宇宙舰队司令官和他的旗舰一起，葬身星海。

人狼的来讯终于接通了。  
米达麦亚简要庆贺了这次胜利，然后三人像说好的那样，分道扬镳。

莱因哈特5个月中没有离开过一次白色的移动王城。  
他留下的舰队体量不大，独自在黑暗的宇域中航行，迂回前往海尼森。而他知道杨威利就在宇宙的某个角落注视着他，评估着何时才是咬钩的最佳时机。当然，杨未必会认为那是咬钩。  
接下来要么杨威利始终不出现，他顺利在海尼森与下属汇合，一举拿下同盟全境；要么杨威利就必须现身阻止他，然后他会示意除米达麦亚和罗严塔尔外的所有先头部队回身，合围捕杀杨威利。而在合围完成前，他甚至还有时间，真真正正的从战役层面与杨威利决胜负。虽然实际上他只需要拖延到其他人赶来就可以了。  
从理性角度来说，他似乎应该更期待前一种结果发生。但是无可抑制的，莱因哈特暗自期盼着后一种发展……最好回头的舰队不要太快了，让他有时间自己击败杨威利。  
莱因哈特注视着舰桥外星星点点的光团。  
伯伦希尔周边的护卫舰群正一层一层展开，每一层从远处看上去都薄如蝉翼，似乎引诱着敌人的进攻。  
杨威利……他默默的想。  
你什么时候出现呢……你一定会出现的吧……？

齐格飞的舰队不紧不慢的跟在急速前进的两支舰队之后。他们之间的距离逐渐拉远。  
他应该开始扫荡周边宇域，排除一切会威胁到先头部队的不安定因素了。  
但是他却指挥巴巴罗萨停了下来。他的副官和全舰官兵都是使用皇帝授予的自主权独立选拔的，没有人质疑他的任何命令。  
他知道莱因哈特的全部作战计划。那个计划从刚才到现在一直在他脑子里徘徊。  
可是他总觉得有什么地方不对。  
“我们现在在哪？”他要求副官调出帝国军内部航线图。  
杨会怎么做呢？他思考着。  
然后他做出决定——舰队继续扫荡，巴巴罗萨单独回航。

在经过巴米利恩星域的一颗双星系统时，伴随着突如其来的恒星风暴，和其导致的暂时通讯混乱，莱因哈特余光看到他的侧翼舰队发生了连锁爆炸。  
他立刻指挥还能收到旗舰命令的所有分舰队向伯伦希尔集中，统一反向离开这片宇域。  
帝国军内部的联络系统受到了电磁风暴的强干扰，这完全是考验分舰队指挥官各自应变水平的时刻。  
一阵混乱过后，莱因哈特清点着他的舰队，除了直接发生爆炸的侧翼舰队，几乎没有减员，但是阵型完全混乱了。他的心跳加速，说不上来是因为紧张还是兴奋，但是看上去仍然沉静自信的不断下达命令，重整队形。  
就在这时，他觉得自己从观测屏中看到了什么，他几乎是直觉性的飞快调整了几艘战舰的位置，片刻之后一串光束袭来，擦着伯伦希尔击向虚空，他才后知后觉的明白自己到底看到了什么。  
一群和宇宙背景一样低调的暗色舰队从恒星风暴中跃出——杨威利出现了。

很好。莱因哈特心想。他一面通过预制命令系统，激活先头部队的返航命令，一面通过实时通讯再次要求先头部队回航，进行双重保险。  
他现在还有十几个小时到几天的时间。  
他可以沉稳一点，收缩全军逐渐向海尼森方向撤退，等待与返航的舰队汇合，也可以……  
莱因哈特感到无法不被后一种思路吸引。  
他从来没有在对等的情况下，和杨威利正面作战过。他到底能不能胜过杨呢？只要胜利一次……他所有的执念，那种荣誉上被反复剜来剜去的折磨感和焦躁感，就可以全部一扫而空！  
撤退不是我的风格。几息之后，皇帝说服了自己。  
让负责合围的舰队来找我吧，我就留在这里。  
然后他们抵达时就会发现……胜利的是我！

齐格飞有一种很坏的预感。但他不知道那到底是从哪个方面来说的很坏。  
独自回航的巴巴罗萨进行了几次跃迁，他的船体坚韧，稳定性高，几乎没受持续跃迁的影响。如果是和大军一起返航，是做不到这么快的移动的。  
扭曲的空间不断拉伸又压缩，再次停下时，齐格飞在内部星图上确认，伯伦希尔应该就在不远的地方。  
然后巴巴罗萨侦测到了和星图上帝国军的位置交错在一起的大规模质量和能量。他还在分析是什么，已经从光学观测中看到了。  
他明白了那种糟糕的预感所从何来。  
几十艘同盟战舰正组成一个不断收缩的碗形，主炮的光点一艘接一艘亮起。碗底正在填充能量炮的杨舰队旗舰休伯利安对面，是一艘孤立无援的纯白战舰——伯伦希尔。  
我就知道……齐格飞几乎在心里骂了一声。  
他一面指挥巴巴罗萨全速接近伯伦希尔，一面拿出通讯器，拨打和杨的加密频道。

休伯利安上的杨威利显然也看到了巴巴罗萨。他的副官、也是他的妻子知道那是齐格飞。  
“……要怎么做？”一向干练的美丽副官有些迟疑的问杨。  
犹豫之间，巴巴罗萨几乎到了和伯伦希尔并肩的地方。  
杨威利不想这么做，但是……他的军队是同盟最后的机会了。  
他叹了口气，对菲列特利佳说，“传令下去，连巴巴罗萨一起轰击。”  
这时他感到口袋里一阵震动。  
“等一下，”他叫住妻子，“……齐格飞在联系我？”

莱因哈特困惑的看着不知从何出现，全速接近伯伦希尔的红色战舰。  
齐格飞不应该出现在这里……合围杨威利并不是他的军队的任务，何况他只有一艘战舰回来——大概是因为要快速跃迁。  
但是，这并不是说他心中就没有一丝雀跃。  
他当然知道这无济于事。当他在纯粹的战术直觉较量中落败，护翼舰队一片接一片被撕开粉碎的时候，他就知道大势已去。杨的动作太快了，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的舰队应该还没有到达海尼森，而其他先头部分也还在回航的路上。  
他知道自己搞砸了。在几乎要得到一切的时候，因为一时的不甘心和不服输，如今他要死在这里。莱因哈特看了一眼，巴巴罗萨已经到了近在迟尺的地方。  
他是想挡在我面前吗？莱因哈特情不自禁的这样想。  
但是没有用的。杨威利不是齐格飞，不会做锁定了伯伦希尔却只用一艘战舰瞄准她的傻事。现在即使巴巴罗萨挡在她身前，他们只会一起变成宇宙尘埃。  
不过……莱因哈特觉得从之前那种挫败感中解脱了一点。  
虽然他的梦想就此破灭，但是能够和齐格飞死在一起，死在太空里，永远的变成天上的星星……  
好像也是一种圆满和团聚。  
然后他感到伯伦希尔一阵巨震，警报声响彻全舰。

“等一下，杨，先不要开火。”齐格飞在走廊中边跑边说。他的从属人员紧跟着他。  
其他帝国军不知道要不要阻拦他。巴巴罗萨强行从后方接口处破舰，接着他们的友军进入伯伦希尔。“我是来救援的。”红发的元帅这样告诉他们，然后一阵风似的跑了过去。  
“我向你保证，不需要那么做。这一次……”他直接找到舰桥，让下属守在门外，自己进去反锁上门。  
莱因哈特走向他，“……齐格飞？”  
他用一直带在身边带了5个月的电击枪迅速击晕了皇帝身边的几人。然后他调转枪口，指向除他以外还站着的最后一人。  
莱因哈特停住了。  
“我还有一个更好的解决办法。”他关掉和杨的秘密频道，打开伯伦希尔的通讯回路，正式接通休伯利安。

特留尼希特还没有反应过来，连他在内的所有同盟议员已经被枪指着，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔不紧不慢的走进会议室。  
整个政府大楼都被帝国军占领了，大气内外到处都是帝国军的战舰。这是两百年来帝国的舰队第一次进入海尼森。  
“不要想着耍花样。”罗严塔尔警告。  
“接通你们的伊谢尔伦军司令，告诉他，按我说的做。”  
米达麦亚拉开百叶窗，让在场的每一个人都能看到满天能量炮蓄势待发的战舰。

宇宙历799年10月13日23时23分，海尼森要求无条件投降的命令，和伯伦希尔请求签订永久和平协定的通讯，同时抵达休伯利安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅建议！


	29. 谈判桌上

齐格飞解除了莱因哈特的配枪。  
然后他也放下了自己指着他的电击枪，如果可以，他并不想这么做。他转向通讯屏。  
“你准备怎么做，杨？”齐格飞问杨威利。他已经知道了同盟政府的无条件投降要求。  
莱因哈特一动不动，听着他们说话。  
“有点麻烦啊……”杨威利抓了抓头发，指给齐格飞看观测屏，几十艘指着伯伦希尔的战舰仍然没有挪开炮口。  
“你觉得我应该怎么选择？我或许可以一劳永逸……”  
齐格飞面不改色，“杨，你还记得吗？”  
“你曾经对我说过，不管我做什么选择，那都是对的。”  
他诚恳的看着黑发的司令官。  
“我也想对你说同样的话。不论你做什么选择，都是对的。……因为我信任你。”  
杨威利叹了口气，“……看来是糊弄不了你。”  
“我将这边的情况传达给海尼森政府和你们、哦不，帝国军的那两位将军了。”  
“这种情况下，好像只能谈判了。”  
齐格飞点点头。确实，这其实并不是一个选择题。  
“在哪里谈？”他问。  
“我马上派护卫舰去伯伦希尔。请皇帝陛下单独前来。当然，你也一起。”  
齐格飞关闭通讯，向莱因哈特做出了一个请的手势。  
皇帝向外走去。齐格飞寸步不离的跟着他。  
莱因哈特回想着刚才齐格飞对杨说的话。  
——不管你做出什么选择，都是对的。因为我信任你。  
为什么从来没有人对他说这样的话……

莱因哈特在休伯利安的会客室第一次见到了杨威利。  
杨威利先和齐格飞握了手，然后才和他握手。杨的副官看上去也和齐格飞很熟稔。莱因哈特知道他们曾经在伊谢尔伦共事，那时齐格飞只是同盟的一个少校，他还以为他多少会有点怀才不遇。  
当然了，他知道民主国家并不讲究这些。他自己也不是很计较的人。但是……他们看上去并不只是前同事。他们看上去就像是……朋友。  
莱因哈特坐在杨威利对面。  
“同盟政府和军部全面授权我与陛下谈判，”杨用同盟语告诉他。皇帝说他不需要翻译。  
“这里是我草拟的初稿。”  
菲列特利佳递上一叠刚刚打印出来，还带着热意的纸。  
莱因哈特接过来，他看了一遍，觉得自己没看懂纸上在说什么。  
他强迫自己集中注意力。这是很重要的事情。他已经搞砸了一次，不管是出于责任感还是自尊心，不能再搞砸第二次。  
但是单词在他面前无意义的跳动，他看得懂同盟文字和帝国文字，却觉得无法理解。  
他还在想……各种各样的事情。  
“你很厉害，”莱因哈特突然问，他放下了手中的纸。  
“我承认这次是我输了。……你平时喜欢看什么战略战术方面的书和资料吗？模拟游戏？”  
杨看着莫名进入闲谈模式的帝国皇帝，似乎也觉得并不反感。  
“如果历史书里连带提到的不算的话，好像就没有了……我其实，”他决定说实话，“说是伪善也好，我不怎么喜欢战争。”  
莱因哈特打量了他一会。他好像说的是实话。  
他不喜欢战争……莱因哈特心想。他甚至不喜欢战争……  
“那你喜欢什么？”他继续问。  
“……呃，午睡？”杨开了个玩笑。倒也不完全是玩笑。  
午睡？莱因哈特琢磨了一会。这也算是一种爱好吗？  
“你每天要睡多久？”  
杨感觉气氛有点不对，这个年轻的帝国皇帝看上去怎么这么认真。  
“有可能的话，8个小时？10个小时？其实我的理想状态是16个小时！”  
他一天要睡16个小时……那样怎么还有时间工作和学习呢？莱因哈特无法理解。  
但是，他还是赢了……而我输了。  
莱因哈特没再继续问下去。他低头继续研究那份谈判初稿。  
……他还是什么也没看进去。  
这样不行，他想。  
“我要求，”皇帝开口了，“接通超光速通讯，帝国这边由军务尚书代替朕谈判。”  
如果是奥贝斯坦的话，一定可以不受情绪影响，为帝国争取最大的利益吧。  
杨威利同意了。莱因哈特站起来，走到了一边。

他坐到一盆绿植旁的待客沙发上。看着杨威利和投影中的军务尚书谈判。齐格飞在给他们当翻译。  
他看着杨威利的待客室。这里甚至有一排书架，但是里面的内容和他自己的书架非常不同。他看到了大量的，他从来不会浪费时间的小说和杂志。  
而他个人的书架里全都围绕着一种内容——战争。  
他喜欢战争。而杨威利讨厌战争。  
但是他输了。  
他每天严格保持作息，没有一天例外，而杨威利最大的爱好是睡午觉。  
但是他输了。  
他只有一个朋友，男朋友。他自以为是的耗费了大量心思来笼络他。而杨威利看上去有很多朋友。  
但是他输了。  
为什么有的人那么努力才能得到的东西，有的人却那样轻而易举？  
莱因哈特看着眼前的绿植，他看到了很多重影。  
然后他抬起手背，擦掉了睫毛上的水迹。  
他深吸了一口气。  
他不是一个软弱的人。他从来就是这样，意志坚定，勇敢果决，总是看到事物积极的一面而始终朝向前方。所以他才走到了这里。  
……这里。

“你们谈完了吗？”过了很久，齐格飞来找他。他站起来，走回桌前。  
杨递给他和奥贝斯坦讨论过后的终稿。  
莱因哈特低头，嘴唇微动，一个词一个词的默读。  
“……你们是朋友吗？”他突然问了出来。他的视线没有离开那份协议。  
“朋友还是损友嘛，就算是朋友吧！”黑发的司令官回答。  
莱因哈特点点头，继续往下读。  
十年和平协定、巴拉特星系和伊谢尔伦归同盟、已占领行星吐出三分之一，其他归帝国……执行日期……交割手续……哦、这个单词拼错了。莱因哈特用钢笔圈出来，拿给杨让人重新修改。  
其实在最后的会战之前，帝国军已经差不多取得完全胜利了。直到此刻，几乎包括海尼森在内的所有同盟行星都有帝国驻军，而同盟军手上唯一的砝码就是他这个皇帝。……看来奥贝斯坦仍然觉得他是最适合当主君的人，还愿意这样和他们拉锯。莱因哈特似乎是想在心中开个玩笑，但是却觉得连自己都笑不出来。  
杨威利把修改好的协议再次递给他。  
齐格飞和杨威利是朋友……  
莱因哈特想起自己在同盟的时候，姐姐和齐格飞都对他说，要多交朋友。  
他检查一遍，在修改好的协议上签了字。他发现自己签成了莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，不得不又要了一份拷贝，签上罗严克拉姆。  
而他当时回答：不。  
他和杨交换拷贝，站了起来。

“那就这样吧。”莱因哈特说。  
他准备离开了。  
但是齐格飞跟了上来。  
“我跟你回去。”他说。  
“你跟我回去？”莱因哈特重复了一遍。  
“我仍然是帝国的元帅，理应回去接受惩罚。”  
“回去接受惩罚？”他像没听懂似的又复述了一遍。  
对方点点头，似乎又说了一些什么。  
莱因哈特看着齐格飞的脸，他完全迷惑了。  
“那你想来就来吧。”他最后说。  
他走到门边做了个手势，杨同意了，卫兵替他开了门。  
皇帝离开了休伯利安的会客室。

莱因哈特一直穿过走廊，他发现齐格飞真的跟了上来。  
他甚至好像在向他道歉。  
“为什么道歉？”莱因哈特头也不回的反问。  
“你从来就没有做出过错误的决定，不是吗？”  
如果巴巴罗萨没有及时出现，他现在就不会在这里，而是已经死了。齐格飞明明觉得他做错了、不认同他，却还是救了他的命！他还有什么可说的呢？而就算是这样，齐格飞甚至还要求回去接受惩罚！他连这一点对不起他的地方都不肯有！

“齐格飞，”莱因哈特越走越快，但是始终不能甩开他。  
“你是一个圣人。”他说。  
而他只是一个君王。  
君王从来、就不是圣人的良配。


	30. 决斗者

“你的剑。”  
莱因哈特举手一挥。一把软剑凌空飞过。齐格飞没有接，剑哐铛一声掉在地上。  
“我不想以这种形式和你决胜负，”齐格飞平静地说，“这是最后一次了……如果你还有一些理智的话，我们认真谈一谈。”  
他们站在伯伦希尔新兵训练场的中央。皇帝亲卫队把守在门外。  
白炽光从头顶落下，两人几乎看不到自己的影子。  
“你赢了，”莱因哈特充耳不闻，继续自己的话，“我送你回杨舰队，你从此想干什么干什么。”  
他将软剑暂时挂在训练架上，伸手把自己的长发扎成一个高马尾。  
“但是如果你输了，”莱因哈特重新拿起剑，挥动了两下，“你必须自我放逐，一生远离帝国和同盟两国的政治中心。”  
“是吗？”齐格飞并不想动怒，但这在莱因哈特面前有时显得很困难，“我本来就要求回来接受惩罚。但是我做的事按照法律应该这么判吗？我想即使是专制国家，也应该有所谓律法可依吧？”  
专制国家。莱因哈特被这个词刺痛了。看来齐格飞现在是真的把自己当作一个同盟人了。  
他冷笑一声。  
“如果不是杨威利，你所谓的民主国家，不是早就被打败了吗！——只要做的事是对的，让最有能力的人来管理国家，有什么不对？！”  
“有能力有才华的人身居高位发号施令，平庸无能的人就享受结果。这才叫做公平不是吗？如果有谁觉得能比我做的更好，我随时乐意接受挑战！”莱因哈特愤怒中混合着一丝伤心，即使是齐格飞，也觉得他是一个恶人。  
公平？齐格飞心想。莱因哈特总是在谈论公平，然后拿自己的标准去苛求别人。但是如果强者不主动做出一些让步和弥补，世上并无公平可言。  
“莱因哈特，”他捡起地上的软剑，掂了一下，“我说过很多次，你非常聪明。你是一个天才。”  
“但世上并非人人都有你这样的天赋才华，”剑有点轻，齐格飞琢磨着，“有的人轻易可以得到的东西，另一些人可能一辈子都争取不到。并不是所有人都有机会为他们自己发声，定义什么才是好与坏，对与错，是与非。”  
而那些人没能像你一样走到今天这样的位置，甚至没有机会向你挑战——就像你对高登巴姆王朝做的那样——并不是因为他们不够努力。

“我仍然爱你，”他直视着莱因哈特的眼睛，“我只是不能认同你。但我知道你并不是一个坏人。你也许一时糊涂犯过错，但我知道那不是你的本心。”  
莱因哈特气的浑身发抖了。  
“你爱我什么？！”他质问，“你知道我……做过什么吗？你凭什么这样轻易的说我不是一个坏人，我做的事不是发自本心？”  
“我知道。我一直知道你有事情瞒着我。”齐格飞回答。然后他说出了那个行星的名字。  
“我不想逼问你，因为我始终认为有一天你想说了，会自己告诉我。如果不是那样，那我主动问你也没有什么意义。但我并不是因为这样才——”  
“齐格飞！！！”莱因哈特打断了他，他已经是在大喘气了。  
结果齐格飞一直都知道……他不知道他是怎么知道的，但是他一直都知道他撒了谎，无数次、无数次、……他就这样看着他在他面前撒谎！  
什么一时糊涂……齐格飞至今仍然把他当成一个孩子。一个小孩因为信念不坚就犯下滔天大错，但是只要他向他承认错误，他又可以原谅他，重新帮助他，告诉他像他这样的人应该成为一个怎么样的好人。  
莱因哈特愤怒的紧盯着他。  
你不是我的老师……齐格飞。你只是我的男朋友。  
至少你曾经是。

“拿起你的剑。”莱因哈特大喝，他不想再跟他多费口舌了。  
齐格飞拿着剑，剑尖仍然指向地板。  
“你真的要这么做吗？”他问。  
“我不知道你是不是真的不知道……你并不是我的对手。”

莱因哈特直接举剑冲了上去，几个照面之间，他的剑刃被格挡住了。  
“莱因哈特，”齐格飞再次问他。他难道没有怒火吗？但至少他们两个中要有一个保持冷静！  
“你是个成年人了。打架并不能解决任何问题，”他尽量语气平和，“还有，让我说完，就像我说的那样，我始终爱你，我并不认为你是一个坏人，我也根本不是因为你的谎言才决定——”  
“够了，齐格飞！”莱因哈特试图把剑抽回，他完全控制不住自己的情绪和声音了。  
“你怎么不——”他用力一送一拉，锃的一声，两把一模一样的软剑分开了。  
他退开两步，用最嘲讽的语气说。  
“你怎么不干脆找杨威利上床呢？这个厌恶战争的用兵天才和你一样良善！他在我用焦土战术对付自己国家的臣民时还会给敌方的百姓输血！”  
“哦对了，”莱因哈特继续挑衅，他受够了。从头到尾，只有他一个人激动到语无伦次，而齐格飞看上去无动于衷……他还在试图和他讲道理！  
事到如今，他仍然认为，他犯下的一切错误，包括那些，他自己根本不想再提及和回顾的错误……都是因为不懂道理！  
莱因哈特看着齐格飞的眼睛一字一句的说。  
“我想起来了，也许你其实根本不喜欢操男人……那你为什么不去找安妮罗杰呢？她难道不是——”  
“别他妈的发疯了！”齐格飞终于也怒了。  
“所以你是想告诉我，”他深吸一口气，“你根本瞧不起我的这些’良善’是吗？”  
他为他而死，为他从另一个世界回来，都不过是毫无价值的自作多情！  
“就算你不相信我爱的是你，那么——”  
“不要撒谎，齐格飞，你根本不爱我！”莱因哈特用力用剑在空中抡了一圈。  
“我不知道你爱的那个人是谁，一个天使吗？……那不是我。你爱的是想象中的我，当我和你想象的不一样时，你改变我……你逼我屈服！”  
我逼你屈服！齐格飞没想到这个词居然从莱因哈特口中先说出来。  
“好啊！”他说，他再次握紧剑，这次他的架势变了，“也许我想要阻止你，把自己和他人的生命投入一场又一场纯粹消耗的战争，从一开始就是错的！”  
“谁不会死呢？”莱因哈特毫不动摇，“生命的价值并不在于长短，不是吗？”  
“并不是所有人都这样想，”齐格飞和他拉开适当的距离，目测着攻击的角度，“而你不能替他人做决定。”  
莱因哈特也退到了合适的攻击距离，他甩了甩金色的发尾。  
“也许比起指责我替他人做决定，你更应该质疑其他人，为什么他们是那样平凡和庸懦，以至于他们所有人的努力加起来，在我的意志面前仍旧螳臂当车。”  
他稍微压低了重心，做出总结。  
“如果这个世界上只有一个人能得到自由，而那个人是我。那不是我的错。”  
“是啊，”齐格飞的肌肉绷紧了，“我是那样想，如果能活着回到同盟，我也准备那样做。”  
“但是在那之前，”他说，“你要求的公平决斗我同意了。”  
“你不是说，你不想和我打架吗？”莱因哈特嘲讽。  
“我现在不那样想了，”海蓝色的眼睛出现了隐约的风暴，“你想要公平吗？那就试试看吧！在我不让着你的情况下，你到底能在我手下走过几个回合！”

刚开始的时候，这几乎像是一场友谊赛。  
这并不是说双方没有用尽全力。莱因哈特的每一次挑击和挥刺都被准确无误的接下，齐格飞也一样，他从每一个方向刺出的剑都被莱因哈特格挡。十几个回合过去了，他们谁都没有让另一方讨到任何好处。  
齐格飞并不认为莱因哈特近距离的观察过他的剑斗风格，同样，他对现在的莱因哈特这方面的攻击模式也难说了解。从这个意义上来说，他们对对方出招的直觉和预判到了令人惊讶的地步。  
这或许是很奇怪的事情……他们在人生观这样的大事上几乎是截然不同，但是在打架这样的小事上却如此默契。齐格飞不知道这意味着什么。  
然而他们所进行的并不是那种旧贵族式的，限定时间内出结果的决斗。这是一场直到胜负分明前不会结束的较量。  
齐格飞感到莱因哈特的出招变慢了，紧接着，他的动作出现了破绽。  
而他在破绽出现的一刹那就捕捉到了它，并毫不留情的将之转换为战果。

莱因哈特手中的软剑飞了出去，弹在训练架上，晃了晃，架子微微一动，在缓慢的摆过了某个平衡点后，轰然倒下。架子上的训练武器摔落一地。  
莱因哈特跪坐在地上看着四处散落的武器，揉了揉手腕上的红痕。  
“你输了。”齐格飞声称。他走过去，伸手试图拉起他。  
“……还没有。”莱因哈特收回视线。  
在齐格飞走近时，他一跃而起，屈起手肘向他的胸膛猛击。

齐格飞在最后一刻举起胳膊进行防护，但是仍然，他差点窒息了。  
他看到莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛里电闪雷鸣。  
“很好。”他自言自语。  
“你不会想要这样做，”他的声音消失在接踵而来的拳风和掌风里。  
莱因哈特想要公平，他想。  
那么他就应该给予——公平。

四十分钟后。  
从任何意义上来讲，莱因哈特都应该已经算是输了。但是每一次齐格飞压制住他之后，只要一松手，他就立刻再次攻击——他看上去完全不在乎规则和自尊心了。现在的莱因哈特仿佛回到了小时候，他和那些比他高一头的男生打架的时候，他的每一次攻击都抱着杀了对方的决心。  
他仿佛是真的想要今天、在这里、以这种方式……和齐格飞同归于尽。  
齐格飞意识到，他别无选择。他只能让莱因哈特彻底失去行动力，从而结束这场已经持续了过久，让他们两人都伤痕累累的争斗。  
他动手了。

“……你输了。”齐格飞又一次告诉他。他走近他，低头看他。  
莱因哈特躺在地上，躺在他散开的金发里。他一动不动，剧烈喘息，汗水从发际流下，他美丽的脸庞像是覆盖着一层水膜。  
他看着头顶无数盏白炽灯，像是一千个太阳。  
太亮了。

“齐格飞，”他问。  
“你真的知道发生了什么吗？如果我告诉你……”  
莱因哈特微微闭上眼睛，遮住那种过分明亮的光芒。  
“我并不只是坐视不理……摧毁了威斯塔朗特的核弹就是我下令扔的呢？”  
齐格飞摇了摇头。  
“你不会那么做，”他说，“我相信你。”  
“是吗？”莱因哈特继续问，“那么如果我做了呢？如果我将要那么做呢？”  
“你会杀了我吗？”  
齐格飞没有回话。他沉默了许久才说，“我希望永远不要有那么一天。”  
这就是齐格飞，不是吗？莱因哈特想。  
他曾经认为即使全宇宙都背叛他，齐格飞也会站在他这一边。但是如今他明白那不是没有条件的：他不能站在全宇宙的对面。  
没有人无条件的爱他。  
他毫无印象的母亲和只有恶感的父亲当然不会。现在他知道他的男朋友也不会。  
然后他想起了安妮罗杰。如果姐姐知道他和齐格飞决裂了，如果他有一天真的做出很可怕的事，安妮罗杰会和他站在一起吗？  
莱因哈特脑海中出现了童年的时候，姐姐和齐格飞背着他的那些窃窃私语。安妮罗杰总是更信任齐格飞。……所以也许她也不会。也许她也会离开他。  
没有人无条件的爱他。  
他当然不会真的做出那种事情。他只是想听到他的回答。  
如今他听到了他的回答，而他不再确定了。  
或许他应该真的那么做，然后让齐格飞永远恨他。  
又或许他应该在巴米利恩的时候就和伯伦希尔一起，被杨威利的舰队轰成灰烬。那样他的男朋友说不定会为他流下几滴眼泪。而不是在这种时候，如此理智的……和他讲道理，辩是非。  
“你为什么相信我？”莱因哈特又问。  
“我知道你并不像你说的那么坏……你只是一时气话。你不会做那种事。”  
齐格飞说，“因为你不是那种人。”  
我不是吗？莱因哈特轻微扭头，看向站着的齐格飞。他的面容因为逆光而不清晰，他的红发像是火焰，而他的脚下没有阴影。  
也许我从来就是这样。莱因哈特想。  
而你只是没有勇气……好好看一眼我的黑暗。

莱因哈特慢慢坐起来。  
他看着武器架处的一片狼藉，感觉仿佛那些武器每一把都在他身上捅过一下。  
“齐格飞，”他轻声问，“你为什么那么在意，那些和你完全无关的人？”  
“你甚至不认识他们。在战争中死去的人……就那么重要吗？”  
齐格飞走到他身边。现在他看到了，齐格飞脚下有一团小小的影子，只是因为太小了，那团阴影只遮住了坐着的他。  
“因为是一样的，”他说，“如果一个人无谓的牺牲，所有人都会被无谓的牺牲。”  
“因为我们终究是一样的。……因为这个世界上其实并不存在所谓的宏图和人类，而只是一个一个的人。”

莱因哈特的目光落在自己指尖。  
“齐格飞，你是一条蛇……”他喃喃自语。他大概并没有发出声音。  
我宁可从未明白……我根本不想看见……  
他的视线模糊了。  
你永远不应该吃一条蛇指给你的果子，因为一旦吃了……  
你就不得不看见是非善恶。

他深吸一口气，手撑着膝盖试了两次，最后站了起来。  
“我输了，”他说。  
“你刚才说你并不是因为我的谎言而和我决裂。那是为什么？是因为战争吗？”  
齐格飞摇摇头。  
“我不是因为你对我撒了谎而下的决心，我并不那么在意了。我是因为不能再继续对自己撒谎。”  
他向门口走去。然后在门边转身。  
“也许一个朋友应该忠于他的朋友，一个元帅应该忠于他的皇帝。”  
他的手放在门把上。  
“但比那更重要的是，一个人应该忠于他自己。”  
门打开了。  
“那才是我离开你的原因。莱因哈特。”

齐格飞就像是正午和烈焰，莱因哈特想。他不是谁的影子。  
而凯撒是新雪下那道狭长的深渊。  
当人们只看到凯撒的时候，他们赞美他的纯洁和高尚，他的公正和开明。而当齐格飞也站在那里，新雪化去，他隐藏的一切浮出水面。  
那就是齐格飞。他属于正义和善良，同情心和骑士精神，他属于人类在阳光下赞美的一切。  
他从来就不属于他。

“我会遵守约定，”莱因哈特说，“派人送你回杨舰队。”  
齐格飞点点头。  
“您是一位正直的君王。”他回答。他似乎是准备离开了。

齐格飞已经快要走出去了。莱因哈特意识到。然后他再也不会回来。  
他可以停在这里，那么这还算是一次体面的分手。  
但是他突然决定把这一切搞砸。他要做分手中说最后一句话的那个人。  
他冲了上去，叫住齐格飞。  
“你以后爱做什么做什么吧，齐格飞。”他迎着前男友惊讶的目光。  
“你再也不是我的男朋友了。”他告诉他。  
“我们完了。”他推了他一把，门外的守卫们担心的围了上来，他趾高气扬的看着对方。

然后人生中的第一次，他看到了，一个嘲讽的冷笑出现在齐格飞脸上是什么样。  
那看起来甚至有些令人着迷。

-第三部分完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 救人先救己，病人就不要互相救来救去了（。  
> 帮助身边的人从关爱我们自己开始（震声
> 
> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	31. 火焰同行

卡介伦穿过排队等待入场的媒体，在内部休息室遇见了杨威利和菲列特利佳。  
“哟，”他打招呼。  
杨威利停止了和妻子的交谈，他打量一眼学长。  
“少见啊，你今天比我来的还晚。”  
“确实少见，你居然比我早到——说好的对’政治家为了选票公开巧言令色’深恶痛绝呢？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”黑发的元帅露出无辜的表情，“这话要是被齐格飞听见，他一定会很伤心。”  
卡介伦笑了起来，他指了指菲列特利佳手中的横幅，“这是什么？不会是我想的那样吧？”  
“尤里安的主意，”金发的上校展开手中的条幅，“似乎在对政治有热情的年轻人中很流行。”  
卡介伦看到条幅正中一个花体的标语，“Go with the FIRE!/与火焰同行！”，旁边印着一个齐格飞微笑的头像。那看上去确实很有吸引力……或许尤其对女性选民来说。尽管客观而言，他作为一个已婚有孩的男性，也感觉到一种想要了解一下这个头像主人的竞选方针的冲动。  
“啧，”卡介伦耸肩，“出卖色相，这可不太公平对吗？”  
“那也得有色相可出卖才行。被嫉妒心扭曲的贫乏中年人，你说是吗？”杨的裤兜里也插着一卷被妻子硬塞的这样的手幅。他开始还不大乐意，但是后来尤里安说服了他：反正要尴尬也是齐格飞尴尬，为什么不呢？  
不过齐格飞看上去接受良好。他甚至自己参与设计了头像的大小和微笑的角度。“无所不能的齐格飞”，尤里安吐了吐舌头这样评价。  
工作人员来喊他们入场，那人好奇的看着三人。他确实有充分好奇的理由。今天只是德奴仙星区战后重开的分区选举电视辩论第一场，但是却到场了两个大人物：身为统帅本部总长的卡介伦，和在巴米利恩会战中立下大功、升任宇宙舰队司令官的杨威利。杨会接任此职，一方面是因为原宇宙舰队司令官比克古的战殁，另一方面则是因为，在割让靠近银河帝国侧的大量星系后，帝国已经在费沙方向往同盟内部连成了一片，也因此让原本作为北门锁钥的伊谢尔伦要塞失去了应有的地位和意义。杨原本的两个职位则被分开，要塞防御司令官由先寇布上将接任，要塞舰队司令官则由据说是潜伏在帝国执行任务、如今回到同盟的齐格飞少将代理。只是，在和帝国签订了十年和平协议的情况下，这两个职位基本都可以说是闲职。或许正因如此，极为年轻的少将、也是今天的主角，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，才会想到要来竞选德奴仙星区的议员，从而步入政坛吧！

“进去吧。”卡介伦对二人说。  
杨感慨的看着会场入口的玻璃大门。忙碌的工作人员还在最后进行设备的调试，确保这次或许可以说是万众瞩目的直播辩论不会出任何问题。这不仅是因为齐格飞的身份和年纪，他可以说是刚刚卡着线到达星区议员的竞选年纪。更重要的是，无论如何，尽管比几个月前民众们绝望的感到要彻底亡国的后果来得要好，同盟仍然可以说是失去了近一半的领星。沉浸在战后悲怆和迷茫气氛中、甚至对民主制度开始产生怀疑的公民们，需要这样一些新鲜血液和新鲜思想，来帮助他们重建信心。  
而即使除开这些，杨对于发生在这里的选举辩论还有一些私人感情。他还记得上一任德奴仙星区议员是谁，以及她是如何成为了“上一任”议员……洁西卡·爱德华。  
杨在心里念了一遍这个名字，然后牵紧了妻子的手，一起走进门里。  
虽然不想承认，他今年确实已经32岁了。如果说岁月的流逝有什么好的方面，那就是他如今非常明白，人的一生中什么都有可能发生。所以，一个成年人最应该做的事，是珍惜眼前的人，和过好活着的每一天。

他们三人在仅次于一线采访者的第二排坐下来。  
卡介伦翻动手中的流程表。  
“有点意思，”他转头对杨说，“今天齐格飞的最大对手，看起来和他一样年轻。好像他们还是一个初等学校毕业的。”  
杨翻开卡介伦递给他的资料。这个褐色头发、脸上有一片不明显的小雀斑的青年叫做米勒·阿莫里。他的履历固然比不上齐格飞精彩纷呈，然而，他也有自己的优势。他是一个土生土长的德奴仙人，父亲多米尼克·阿莫里在德奴仙警察系统工作多年。也因此他的首场竞选辩论，主题选定为监狱系统和司法正义。  
“我不怎么担心，”杨说，“我可是放弃了宝贵的周末时光，给齐格飞找了好多资料呢！”  
“巧了，”卡介伦看着台上入场的红发青年，挥了挥从菲列特利佳那里要来的手幅，“我也替他去收集了一些数据。这个齐格飞，可别指望请一两顿客就能打发咱们！”

齐格飞告诉他他的竞选决议那天，他们正站在一个儿童福利院门口。那是尤里安曾经待过的地方。在父亲战死后，尤里安先是在福利院过了一段时间，然后按照手续被杨收养。  
“如果不是战争及时结束，”卡介伦在周围车辆来往造成的烟尘里告诉齐格飞，“这里也要被关闭了。”  
“多奇怪啊不是吗？”他说，“明明是战争的最直接受害者，却要因为资金短缺第一个受波及！”  
齐格飞看着福利院大门，一个看上去7、8岁的小女孩牵着一个看上去比她还要矮一截的小男孩走在台阶上，两个工作人员跟着他们说话。  
“是啊，”他说，“但是至少这里还有儿童福利院……可以收容他们。”而当年的奥丁什么也没有。  
他收回视线。  
“我找你来是想说，我这次的竞选提案之一，就是关于儿童福利系统。我觉得利用宝贵的和平时间，可以扩大一下它的覆盖范围。”  
“比如说，不只是父母死亡的孤儿，如果监护人有虐待儿童的行为，除了警告外，在达到一定程度后，也应该剥夺其抚养权。”  
卡介伦思考了一下，“想法不错，但是实施起来恐怕不如你意。我现在就能想到好几个问题。”  
齐格飞点点头，“这正是我要拜托你的事情。如果要做起来，到底有哪些问题，具体是因为什么？你应该有足够的权限，能接触到这方面的数据。我想要一份详细的清单。”  
“我可以帮你看看，不过仍然，对于现在的同盟群众，这未必是他们最关心的问题。”  
“我知道，”齐格飞说，“但我仍然要试试。而且……”  
他看了一眼遥远的天空，“这未必不是人们最关心的问题……只是他们不曾明白。”  
他自己也不曾明白，不是吗？为什么姐姐被皇帝以近于人口买卖的形式夺走之后，莱因哈特的第一反应竟然是要成为皇帝？而当时的他还连连点头，甚至充满崇拜？比那更重要的是，甚至在那之前，为什么在安妮罗杰和莱因哈特的母亲死了之后，他们有长期酗酒行为和借高利贷记录的父亲，还可以对他们姐弟俩享有独立监护权，让6岁的女儿照顾1岁的儿子，不让女儿受恰当的教育，又放任年幼的儿子在不停的搬家转学中被孤立、和各种各样的人打架？  
他当年只是被一种自己也不太清楚怎么产生的保护欲支配着，一直守在姐弟俩身边，甚至陪着莱因哈特一起打架，一起在夺取宇宙、成为霸主的路上奋斗，并在这条奋斗的路上，不断的对自己撒谎，要求自己克服对那些他不能赞成的行为的反感。  
如果不曾来到同盟，他可能一辈子都不会明白，他们三个身上当年，到底发生了什么事情。而即使是现在，他也花费了太多的时间。  
人要认清自己，有时候比想象的更困难。  
“怎么样，卡介伦？”他提议，“我请你去你指定的餐厅吃饭作为回报？”  
“真有诚意的话，”卡介伦回答，“你就自己挑个好餐厅直接请我去。免得我还得假装和你客气。”  
齐格飞笑了，他知道卡介伦总会答应，虽然他在他刚回来的时候把他逮住，在所有人面前一通审问。  
他点点头，两人并肩离开了这栋在马路边的台阶上，显得有些孤独、又充满力量的建筑。

“如果正义无法被妥善的执行……”卡介伦听到齐格飞在台上说。  
“……人们就会倾向于复仇，而复仇往往波及无辜，产生更多的不义……”  
他对杨做了个口型，“这家伙，口才不错，谁给他写的稿子？”  
“但这并不是说……就像米勒候选人声称的那样，所有波及无辜的复仇，就不应该再被拿出来讨论，而直接定性结案……”  
“反正不是我写的”，杨用口型回答他。  
“……因为法律不是天降神碑。”齐格飞做出结题。  
杨看着他。他想起来齐格飞回来后，他们曾有一场严肃的谈话。

“你到底想做什么？”杨当时问他。  
“不仅是现在，今后一年、三年，或者十年之后，和平协议到期的时候，”黑发的宇宙舰队司令官若有所思的看着百叶窗外，桌上的咖啡和红茶袅袅生烟。  
“我有理由信任你，”杨站在窗边，俯视着坐在沙发一角的红发青年，“不过我只有充分了解你想做的一切，才能帮助你说服别人信任你。而这必须由你自己来告诉我。”  
“我想起了很多事，”当时齐格飞说，“我和你讲过吗？杨。我还在做辅警，救下了尤里安的那次。”  
接着他详细讲述了那个故事，那个因为在战争中失去独子而劫持人质威胁政府，并且在他几乎已经说动他后退一步时，被爆头击毙、官方定性为反社会恐怖分子的人的故事。  
“我当时其实，”齐格飞顿了一下，“感到有点……为他难过。”  
他后来在想，并没有谁是天生的罪犯。那些人在最开始的时候，到底想要的是什么呢？公正？还是力量？人们畏惧你......还是人们看见你？  
杨点点头。他一向知道齐格飞是这样的人，不然他也不会无条件的信任他。他实际上并不是一个轻信的上司。  
“类似的事情还发生过很多次，”齐格飞的声音有些遥远，他似乎陷入到沉思中，“我为一些人感到难过。他们中的一部分我并不认识，另一部分甚至本身自己也犯了错，换了别人可能说他们是自作自受，可我还是为他们感到难过。”  
“我当时并不明白那到底意味着什么。我只是告诉自己，为了更大的理想和更多人的利益，有些事情是不得不做，我可能得控制一下自己的洁癖。”  
杨走了回来，他坐在齐格飞旁边。沙发轻微下沉，齐格飞从沉思中回来，看着杨的眼睛。  
“但是后来我明白，那并不是什么道德洁癖……那只是我的感受。而人不应该一而再、再而三的对自己的感受撒谎。”  
因为谎言会使人逐渐失去认识事物本质的勇气，然后它就会像硫酸一样……把你的人性一片一片剥离溶去。  
“所以我最后才想到，事情的关键并不在于……”齐格飞继续说，现在似乎换杨陷入了沉寂，“这件事情一开始就并不在于，怎样做对所有人更好。”  
就像同盟差点被帝国消灭，并不是真的，同盟公民普遍比帝国臣民更麻木、更愚昧、更胆怯、更不懂合作互助，而只是因为帝国有一个极其英明果敢的皇帝，替他治下的所有人，做出了“更好”的一个又一个决定。  
然而谁才能够定义什么是“更好”呢？  
“关键在于，”齐格飞喝完了最后一点咖啡，那种热气引起的迷雾消失了。  
“在于建立一个人们可以互相信任的环境，让人们感到安全，从而每个人都有勇气为自己发声，来寻找一个共同的’好’的定义。这并不是什么，一个全能的独裁者能做出的选择。而是必须通过不断的协商和反省，来找到那条共同的底线，和培养公民学会协商和反省的能力。……这从来就不是一系列非此即彼的选择题。”  
也没有人应该被置于那样一个位置，来做出那样一系列选择。  
“至于十年以后，”齐格飞最后说，“我们最终还是要做到打倒独裁制度。”  
杨威利皱眉。齐格飞的其他话他都很赞同，倒不如说他甚至有些受启发。然而这一句他还是不能完全同意。  
“那么，为了打倒独裁者而发动战争、引起牺牲，就是’好’和’正义’的吗？”  
红发的青年摇了摇头。  
“并不是打倒独裁者。实际上，也做不到通过打倒独裁者来战胜独裁。”  
“恰恰相反，”他说，“我们只能以战胜独裁，来真正彻底的反对独裁者。”  
“可是也许，”杨回想起同盟政府那些政客做下的种种行为，和他有时候觉得反而从敌人身上看到了美感的感受，“也有不义的民主，和正义的专制者。”  
一个君主真的能够很好的执行正义吗？齐格飞反问自己。  
如果君王本身就是不公的来源呢？又或者，当一个君主遭受了不公，他能够停下没有底线的报复吗？即使这两者都不成立，真的有一个永不出错的专制君主，那么，这种独裁就能够接受了吗？  
“也许同盟的问题并不是民主的问题，而是不够民主的问题。是因为人们太习惯说谎，而失去了面对现实的勇气。而解决这种问题，”齐格飞最后回答杨。  
“只能从说真话开始。”  
这个世界上并不存在好的独裁。他想。因为独裁本身，就是对所有人的奴役。  
至于莱因哈特……也许他不能够也不应该强迫他改变。但是，人总是会成长的。  
十年……够吗？

玛格在走廊上遇到了皇帝的首席医官马克西姆利安。  
医官首先向她打招呼，她也向他还礼。  
“陛下情形怎么样？”医官问她。  
“看上去不错。”玛格想了想回答。  
实际上皇帝看起来简直是深受打击……但那恐怕更多的是因为精神上的打击。玛格不得不承担这个坏信使的角色，第一个告诉他安妮罗杰的离开。  
“……姐姐离开，她要去哪？她在科学省的工作呢？”几分钟前莱因哈特一连串的问她。  
玛格当时斟酌着回答他，“不是要去哪，她已经去了安顿好了，不然她不让我跟您说……安妮暂时在我的领星住下……呃，她说要自己找工作。”  
“……自己找工作？”莱因哈特没听懂。  
玛格感到难以解释。就像那天，她也是第一个跑去告诉安妮罗杰，莱因哈特和齐格飞决裂，后者要重返同盟。

“为什么没人告诉我？”安妮罗杰吃了一惊，“我现在就去——他们在哪？”  
“恐怕你去也没用……”玛格犹豫的说。  
“人都已经跑回去了……你弟弟倒是才刚抵达费沙。”  
安妮罗杰鞋都换了一半，拿着包在门口停下。  
“……已经回去了？”她大受打击似的瞪着玛格。  
为什么这么重大的决定，她生命里最珍视的两个人，都没有人关心她是怎么想的？！  
不，从来就是这样……他们总是说他们是多么的在意她，想要保护她。齐格飞会为她打架，莱因哈特给她配备的安保人员比自己的还要高级，但是除了确保她好好活着以外，尤其是齐格飞回到帝国以后，所有的人生大事上，他们就好像把她完全排除在外了。  
又或者这是她自己的错吗？他们一个是皇帝，一个是元帅，他们都有着非凡的政治和军事才华，他们的命运似乎和宇宙还有人类的未来紧紧联系在一起……而她自己呢？她从来就不具备和他们匹敌的意志和力量。她有什么资格责怪他们不考虑她的感受吗？毕竟那只是她一个人的感受，而他们两人关心的可是全世界的命运啊？！  
安妮罗杰重重的把手提包扔在桌上。桌上的水杯晃了两下，摔在地上。  
“呃，”玛格不知道要不要开口，她只能说幸好这是纸杯，“……你还好吧安妮？你知道的，事出突然，我想他们也不是故意——”  
“我要离开，”安妮罗杰冷静的声称，“我要去——我要去你的领星，玛格。”  
玛格感到头疼了。很多第一眼看到安妮罗杰和莱因哈特的人，会觉得他们长得十分相似，然后随着继续相处，又认为他们性格大相径庭，但是到最后只有最亲近的人才会发现……在固执这方面，姐弟俩简直是一模一样！到底是什么样的家庭才会养出这样两个令人头疼的孩子？  
“你的工作，安妮，”玛格无力的提醒她。  
“我马上就辞职，”安妮罗杰立刻说，“反正本来那些人也不服气。我当然知道我的资历不够，也不是像莱因哈特和齐格飞那样的天才。他们勉强听我的，不过是因为我是皇帝的姐姐罢了！”  
她怒气冲冲的上楼，看起来是准备收拾行李了。玛格连忙跟上去。  
“你怎么能这样妄自菲薄呢？哎呀安妮，你等等——”  
“闭嘴玛格！”安妮罗杰威胁她，“我还不能凭自己的能力在别的地方找个工作了吗？我可不是莱因哈特那种交不到朋友的怪物。我根本就不需要依靠他们！还有你——”  
她紧盯着玛格，“在我去你的领星安顿下来前，不准把这事告诉我弟弟，知道吗？”  
玛格在心里翻了个白眼。皇帝都回来了，第一件事不是得找你吗？你要失踪了，肯定马上就会发现啊！  
“好好好。”她于是随便敷衍着说。

结果没想到，皇帝真的一直没有来找安妮罗杰。直到安妮罗杰都跑去她的领星，好像还真的找了个计算机相关的工作，玛格才忍不住主动来皇宫打探消息。  
然后她才听人说，好像皇帝得了奇怪的重感冒，从伯伦希尔下来就一直在发烧，昨天才终于恢复办公。  
这个季节也确实是流感高发的季节，玛格心想，不过幸好她比较聪明，已经见缝插针，在战争期间就趁着回费沙的间隙，找私人医生打过疫苗了。所以她无所谓的直接进入皇帝的起居室，硬着头皮汇报了安妮罗杰离开的消息。

马克西姆利安在她面前挥挥手，玛格从沉思中回过神来。  
“啊……没事，”她说，“你进去吧……起居室现在没别人，陛下好像在看电视？”  
首席医官点点头，和她错身走去。  
“……是流感吗？”玛格离开前又多问了一句。  
留着一撇小胡子，身材高瘦的医官含含糊糊的摆摆手，没说是也没说否，直接拉开了起居室的门。  
真够傲慢的……玛格心想。摆手是什么意思？她摇了摇头，算了，没必要和医生计较，专业人员谁还没点小矜持呢！  
然后她快步离开了皇宫。谁知道这里人来人往，每天有多少不知名的疾病流通其中呢？

在被玛格的突然造访打断前，莱因哈特正在心神不宁的处理这些天拉下的公务。希尔德将它们按优先级整理的很好，能转移给军务尚书——奥贝斯坦虽然挂着军务尚书的头衔，现在做的事却几乎算是不挂名的宰相了——都转移了，只有一定需要他做决策的留下来，做好了详细的索引备注。  
然后他突然从桌前离开，打开私人电脑，搜索着同盟的网络。  
他在搜索栏打齐格飞的名字打到一半又停下来。  
这样感觉好像只有我一个人还放不下似的……他沉默的思考。  
但是他的手比他的矜持更快做了决定。当他发现的时候，他已经在静音看齐格飞的演讲视频了。  
他读同盟语的字幕读了两行，又忍不住开始看齐格飞的脸。  
他红发的前男友看上去是如此的成熟、自信、还有……完整。  
莱因哈特有些怅然若失。  
也许他一开始就搞错了。  
也许一个灵魂被分成两半，并不是为了最后找到彼此，又合二为一。而是为了让它们在追逐彼此的过程中，各自学会变得完整。  
而他全搞错了……

他听到了敲门声。  
“进来，”他说。他把画面静止在没有齐格飞的脸的地方。虽然他也可以解释是在研究敌国的政治策略，但是，没有必要让人觉得他很在意！  
“玛格？”他问，然后他发现玛格的神情不妙。  
“……希望你给我带来的是一些好消息。”他说。  
玛格以一种“我也希望”的表情摇了摇头。  
于是他知道了。他的姐姐也离开了。  
他应该立刻致电，要求她回来吗？莱因哈特犹豫了。姐姐也好，齐格飞也好……他们都显得不需要他。既不需要他一厢情愿给予的财富地位，也不需要他本人。  
那他有必要表现的那么低三下四吗？

……但是或许在姐姐面前示弱也不是那么严重的事情。就算齐格飞……但是姐姐难道真的不会原谅我吗？虽然他还不太明白安妮罗杰到底是为什么突然生气了。  
玛格走了之后，他继续思考。  
门再一次被敲响。他的首席医官走了进来。  
“分析结果终于出来了吗？”他问。这个监测手环在他身上带了好几个月了，医官说已经收集到了足够的数据。这次发烧的时长和烈度，已经到了他自己都感觉有点不太对劲的地步。  
马克西姆利安点点头，把一厚沓报告纸放在皇帝书桌上。他的神情看上去有些微妙。  
“我希望是好消息？”莱因哈特从医官的表情里感觉到了什么。  
医官没接话。然后他犹豫了一下，把那沓纸分成两部分。原来那是订成两册的两份报告。  
“我们已经发现了您发烧的病因，”他指了指左边那份报告。  
接着他又指了指右边那份报告，“与此同时，我们还发现了一些别的东西。”

莱因哈特先从左边的报告看起。他花了很长时间才在首席医官的解说下，明白了那两份报告分别在说什么。  
两人陷入一阵漫长的沉默。  
“……为了政治上的原因，”皇帝最后开口，“除了军务尚书，此事不要让任何其他人知道。奥贝斯坦那边我会自己跟他说。”  
马克西姆利安答应了。  
自从选择医学作为自我实现的道路以来，他从来不曾相信过任何怪力乱神的东西。  
但是如今他却仿佛从这并列的两份报告里，感到了某种造物的诡计。


	32. 艺术之秋

在费沙的每一个皇帝近臣都切身感受到了和平的影响。  
只是，并不是所有人都为此感到开心。  
比如，正起了个大早，在起居室给皇帝“批改作业”的、有艺术家提督之称的梅克林格上将。

深秋浅淡的晨光从格子窗照进来，落在艺术家提督打理的一丝不乱的小胡子上。侍从蹑手蹑脚的走近给他的陶杯里添水，却被他一把抓住诉苦。  
“陛下是不是也太认真了呢？”他问，抖了抖手中的打印稿。  
莱因哈特不知道为什么，似乎一夜之间发展出了对艺术的兴趣。自那以后，他不仅积极参加各种各样的文艺活动，更可怕的是，他看歌剧要写评论稿，看画展回去要自己按照解说的技法临摹，而这些“课后作业”的评价任务，就全部落到了公认为提督中最有艺术修养的梅克林格手里。本来就对艺术普遍不太感冒，却不得不陪同皇帝前往的将军们为此如临大敌。但是还好，皇帝似乎还有一些分寸，并没有推己及人，让其他人也一样交作业。结果最受苦的只有负责改作业的梅克林格一人而已。  
侍从看了两眼稿子……什么也没看懂。  
“那……”他犹豫的问，“陛下写的是……好还是不好？”  
要说的话，梅克林格客观评价，写的是不错了，属于可以当饭吃饿不死自己那种，只是要夸一句有艺术气息或者创造天赋……似乎还是违心了一点。他昨天打量了半天皇帝的画作，透视、光影、比例、都是对的，但是看上去就是……缺乏灵气？  
这真是一件很奇怪的事。因为任何一个看到皇帝本人样貌的人，可能都不会认为他“缺乏灵气”。  
“这种事嘛，”梅克林格最后迂回的下结论，“并不应该评价好或者不好……因为皇帝本人就是艺术品。艺术品是不需要懂艺术的！”  
侍从觉得这是一句值得以后写进自传的名句。他默默替主人记了下来。  
等他端着水壶回到厨房时才想到……这不就是说皇帝写的不咋地的意思嘛！文化人讲话就是委婉！

上午10点，今天的第二个受害者出现了。  
“……这么早就看歌剧？”毕典菲尔特小声跟皇帝身边新上任的副亲卫队长抱怨。原来的副亲卫队长尤肯斯被皇帝派去跟着他的姐姐了。安妮罗杰虽然不太乐意，也清楚她不可能真的像普通人一样工作，她最后的让步是安保人员必须便衣，而且不能进入她的视线。  
“既然陛下想看，当然是跟着陛下的日程表来。”在尤肯斯的引荐下，刚上任不久的弗朗茨回答。  
“你们在聊什么？”莱因哈特走了过来，坐到毕典菲尔特旁边。奇斯里跟着过来，在后一排的弗朗茨身边坐下。  
“我在说……”毕典菲尔特正襟危坐，然后又忍不住松懈抱怨，“这出不是上周就看过了吗？怎么又看一遍？”  
“看过吗？”莱因哈特好奇。他的记性还没有差到这个地步。  
“对呀，这个指环王什么的……”  
指环王？莱因哈特回忆了一下。什么指环王？  
“今天看的是’尼伯龙根的指环’第三部，”他怀疑的打量毕典菲尔特，“然后上周我、你还有米达麦亚一起看的是’尼伯龙根之歌’。……指环王是什么？”  
毕典菲尔特尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。所以说他一开始就不想来！  
“没什么……”姜红色头发的上将咕哝道。他闭嘴了。  
莱因哈特没再理他，帘幕揭开，他将视线投向台上。  
他是第二次看这出歌剧。第一次还是5年前，他18岁的时候。他那时一直在等待战争开启的消息，歌剧看的心不在焉，可能就记住了伯伦希尔和齐格飞的名字。  
而这一次没有任何战争来打扰他了。  
当然，也没有齐格飞。

两小时后，到了幕间。皇帝一动不动的坐了两小时，毕典菲尔特在一边已经睡着了。  
奇斯里来询问是否午饭后继续。  
“……不用了。”莱因哈特看了一眼毕典菲尔特。  
“让他继续睡吧。可以给他把椅背放平。”他制止了奇斯里试图叫醒毕典菲尔特的动作。  
“那么，您准备什么时候继续看下一部呢？”奇斯里拿出备忘准备记录。他要同步到皇帝的日程上，然后交给首席秘书官希尔德尽早安排。这出歌剧一共有四部，《莱茵的黄金》、《女武神》、《齐格飞》和《诸神的黄昏》，现在还差最后一部。  
“取消吧，”皇帝开始向外走去，“不用看下一部了。”  
“那么您的下一次活动安排是？”奇斯里再次确认。  
“全部取消，没有下一次活动了。”  
奇斯里愣了一下，他紧走两步，跟到皇帝身边。  
“全部取消吗？”他问。  
皇帝点点头。他其实并不是突然爱上了艺术，他只是试图在寻找一个问题的答案。  
如今答案找到了。  
莱因哈特看了一眼台上缓缓放下的厚重帷幕。一切重归寂静。  
那就是他的答案。

他在米达麦亚的陪同下用过午饭。  
他本来正和蜂蜜色头发的一级上将讨论从同盟接收的新领土的管理方案，接着他突然意识到了什么。他有些生硬的转换了话题。  
他要求自己再试一次。  
“……米达麦亚，”他有些迟疑地问，“你有什么……有趣的事情可说吗？和工作无关的？”  
米达麦亚惊讶的看着皇帝。  
“这……有当然是有，不过一时……您有哪方面感兴趣的话题吗？”  
感兴趣的话题？莱因哈特心想，但是他不应该再聊战争……至少他要尝试。  
也许他应该试着问一问米达麦亚感兴趣的话题。皇帝搜索着对自己这个得力臣子工作以外事情的道听途说。  
“你的妻子……艾芳？”他想起来了，“你们是怎么结婚的？”  
然后他知道自己做对了。米达麦亚立刻显得生机勃勃，打开了话匣子，他都不需要再说什么，谈话自然而然的进行了下去。  
米达麦亚讲到了他们的相识，讲到了艾芳是怎样“如同一只轻盈的燕子”，讲到了他曲折的心路历程，穿插着一些半是真心半是夸耀的自我打趣，最后提到了他那次灾难性的、又极为成功的求婚，和那一大捧鹅黄色的玫瑰。  
“……就这样，结果还是成功了，”青年的笑容简直是闪闪发光，“我父亲后来和我说，当一个人真心爱你的时候，别说是黄玫瑰了，送什么都可以求婚成功。”  
“反之，”他继续引用父亲的话，“如果一个人不爱你，就算全世界的珠宝送到她面前，也不会有结果的。”  
他喝了口柠檬水，正准备继续说，忽然意识到皇帝反常的沉默。  
难道是……米达麦亚想到，皇帝好像也到该谈恋爱的年龄了。不对，以专制国家君主来说，应该是要准备结婚了，至少得有结婚对象。当然，关于皇帝的性取向……但是那也许只是流言呢？而且这么大的一个国家，总要有继承人吧？  
“陛下难道是，”他小心翼翼的开口，“有心仪的对象了吗？”  
会是有从龙之功的玛格女公爵吗？还是最近几乎不离左右的秘书官希尔德呢？  
莱因哈特摇了摇头。  
“你讲完了吗？”他问。现在他要再另起一个话题吗？  
“……呃，臣下讲完了。”米达麦亚回答。难道是皇帝不乐意被暗示催婚，他惹恼他了？  
“哦，”莱因哈特想了一会，没想出来下一个闲聊的话题。  
这时宫内厅来找他，他于是借坡下驴，让早已吃完的米达麦亚离席了。  
不得不说，君臣二人在这一刻，不约而同的松了一口气。

“怎么了？”皇帝问宫内厅书记。宫内厅，也就是旧王朝的宫内省，现在被简并为了内务省里的一个厅级组织。  
书记官有些局促，他们不是第一次因为这种事在皇帝这碰壁了，但是军务尚书非要他们再来一次不可。皇帝和军务尚书，他们哪个都得罪不起。  
“这些……”他一递上立体相册，皇帝就知道是怎么回事了。  
“奥贝斯坦叫你们来的？”莱因哈特立刻问。  
他知道，现在悬而未决的继承人问题，可能是奥贝斯坦最大的心病。以前奥贝斯坦没那么在意，是因为他还年轻，以后多得是时间来回心转意。现在他依然年轻，但是恐怕没多少时间了。  
“我们挑选了这些身家清白的女性的相片……”书记官已经做好了皇帝大发雷霆的准备，但是这一次，皇帝似乎看上去非常平静。  
“没有必要，”莱因哈特说，“我三十分钟内和奥贝斯坦就有预约，他可以直接跟我说。”  
他没看相册，“你们回去吧。”  
书记官犹豫了一下，他看着金发长及腰部的皇帝。宫内厅的主要职责固然是催促和辅助皇室生育，但是如果可以，他们也想单纯的取悦皇帝……何况他们的皇帝年轻美貌，也并不是天性残酷之人。  
于是他又递上了另一组立体照片。莱因哈特瞟了一眼：二十几个身材高大相貌英俊的男性，不少人穿着军装，更多人有着一头姜色的红发。  
他准备皇帝一旦有任何要发怒的苗头就立刻道歉退下。  
出乎意料的是，皇帝接过了相册，从头到尾看了一遍。……所以以前他们多次碰壁，确实是因为取向问题？  
所有人都知道……莱因哈特心想。除了你……你不在乎。

莱因哈特回到了皇帝办公室。  
他打开电子锁，拿出抽屉里马克西姆利安留下的两份报告书。  
左边那份是关于他一开始以为是感冒的疾病，“变异性巨症胶原症”。这属于系统性自身免疫病的一种，根本原因是一处等位基因发生变异引起的免疫细胞分化异常表达，受此影响产生的免疫细胞无法正确识别抗原和自体组织，一旦被激活，就会无差别攻击一切可疑的受体。不知是幸或者不幸，这种基因变异有一个延迟表达曲线，否则他可能一出生就会被发现基因缺陷，而受到处决。  
这份长达422页的报告图表详备，引用充分，看来给皇帝下死亡判决书对医官们造成的心理负担也不小。最后病因是分析清楚了，但是结论不变：取决于异常分化的表达速度和一般类免疫压制药物的运用，病人还可以存活2到5年。  
另一份报告则要短的多，基本只是摘录了数据分析过程中发现的一个副产品，也是一个临近位上的第二处基因变异。这个第二处变异倒是没有延迟表达，而是从出生到现在一直影响着他，只是从来没有人发现：他异常分泌的多巴胺和内啡肽。  
莱因哈特看着其中一张柱状图对比。左边是普通人的多巴胺分泌水平在几项关键行为上的分布，含糖物摄取是50%，性交100%，可卡因250%，军用兴奋剂1100%。右边是对他的测量平均，含糖物摄取65%，性交75%，可卡因和军用兴奋剂没有数据来源，但是最末有一个异军突起的深红色柱子，标记着500%——柱子下面另附一条曲线图，列出了500%这个平均数值来源的每一个数据点，从时间轴上来看，数据点的高峰重合了他戴着手环期间经历的每一场战争的高潮。

和他的首席医官一样，莱因哈特也从来不相信神明。但是这种精妙的设计，却又难以不让人感叹造物的良苦用心。人类所做的一切，阅读书籍、慢跑打球、品尝美食、纵情声色、赌博吸毒、极限运动，归根到底是为了追求愉悦，换句话说就是多巴胺和内啡肽的先后分泌。这种奖惩机制形成了人类行为的原动力。  
但是世界上居然真的有这样的人，他聪明自制、意志力强大、行动力超群，而所有的这一切都是为了让他追求他那特殊奖惩机制中的终极目标——战争。又或许创造了他的神明也担心他对战争过度的追求会毁了祂精心设计的世界，所以在这把武器上又小心翼翼的加了一道定时锁，确保他不会在无休止的征战中摧毁了一切。  
或许这才是从他童年时期开始，萦绕着他的那种神秘使命感的来源。  
这才是他和齐格飞真正的不同。  
齐格飞是一个人类，他却是一把武器。  
而武器的使命就是摧毁和征服——然后被造物回收。

莱因哈特看着窗外聚起的阴云。现在是11月末，很快，冬天就将取代深秋。  
他随时可以调高皇帝办公室顶灯的亮度，但是他没有做。他任由室内逐渐变得昏暗，直到脚下地毯繁杂的纹路也模糊不清。  
他把报告锁了回去。他靠坐在沙发背上，看着自己办公桌后的墙上新挂上去的装饰画。那是他自己的作品，一幅临摹的古代画，画上一群身穿白袍的人正一个接一个把刀插入身穿红袍的人胸前和背后。  
他其实知道自己没有什么艺术天赋，正如他在前段时间的一系列活动中感觉到的那样。他以为是不是自己的生活太过贫乏，也许还有别的事情能引起他更大的创造力和乐趣。也许他只是缺乏尝试。  
但是在尝试过后他明白了。答案是没有。没有任何一件事情，比得上那一场场、让无数生命在瞬间化作尘埃的战争，给他带来的生机与活力。  
皇帝端丽的唇边露出一个奇异的笑容。  
如果奥贝斯坦看到皇帝办公室挂着这样一幅画，他会说什么呢？莱因哈特有些恶作剧地想。  
但是接着他立刻明白，最大的可能是，他什么也不会说。  
因为任何和政务无关的事情……他不在乎。

然后他听见了什么，他想起来自己没关门。莱因哈特余光一动，奥贝斯坦已经站在他身边。  
他们面向高墙，在昏暗的光线下，看着同一幅线条古板、用色僵硬的画作。  
午后的雷声由远及近。  
“你是来和我谈继承人的事吗？”皇帝发问。  
“议题之一。”奥贝斯坦回答。  
“那你恐怕是要失望了。……议题之二是什么？”  
“国家需要一个明确的继承人，”奥贝斯坦自顾自的继续说，“否则我们现在得到的一切将化为泡影。帝国将因为争夺下一任皇帝的权位陷入无休止的征战之中，我想，那也不是您乐意看到的局面。”  
“反正我也看不到了，不是吗？”莱因哈特并没有故意使用嘲讽的语气。  
“据我所知，”奥贝斯坦无动于衷，“您并不是那种会认为’我死以后管它洪水滔天’的君主。我说的不对吗，陛下？”  
“也许吧，”莱因哈特一动不动，“奥贝斯坦。你难道从来不曾好奇过吗？”  
“你到底是谁，又是因为什么来到这个世界上？”又或者说，莱因哈特在心里纠正用词，我到底是什么？  
“我恐怕已经过了考虑这种哲学命题的年纪。何况，”他的义眼似乎闪动了一下，响应着窗外的电闪雷鸣。  
“留给我们的时间不多了。最好还是专注在更加具体的事务性工作上。”  
“留给我们？”莱因哈特这次是故意嘲讽了，“是留给我的时间不多了吧？”  
“第一，继承人问题是一定要尽快解决的，”奥贝斯坦接着说，“第二，关于新领土总督的任命，我认为罗严塔尔并非一个好选择。”  
“为什么？你自己不是也同意，他是如今帝国中，军事和政务两方面综合起来，仅次于我本人的选择吗？”  
“那是在我知道您的病情之前。在那之后，他就成了最糟糕的选择——也是因为同样的原因。”  
莱因哈特几乎要笑出声了。他从沙发靠背上直起，走到军务尚书对面，直视他的眼睛。  
“你是为了创造一个，对所有人都更好的世界，对吗？所以你像你的外号’干冰之剑’一样，冷静、锋利，只做正确的事。”  
“谢谢您的夸赞，陛下。”奥贝斯坦回视他。  
两人沉默了一会。  
“如果我非要派他去呢？你又能把我怎么样？”  
“这并不是明智的态度。”  
明智的态度？莱因哈特歪着头打量他一会，后退一步，走到窗边，靠在垂挂而下的巨大窗帘之中。  
“……巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，你爱我吗？”  
军务尚书什么也没说，但他看上去几乎有种能称之为惊诧的神色。  
“那你爱你自己吗？”莱因哈特继续问。据他所知，奥贝斯坦和他一样，几乎没有任何类似于朋友之类的关系。当然，他以前有齐格飞。除了待在家里和狗作伴之外，军务尚书最多的交流对象，大概就是他这个皇帝了。  
“我一向对您充满敬意。”奥贝斯坦此时回答了第一个问题，但是仍对第二个问题置之不理。  
如果一个人连自己都不爱，莱因哈特心想，那他声称想要创造一个对“所有人”都更好的世界，到底意味着什么呢？他并不在意任何一个人……又为什么会在意“所有人”呢？  
奥贝斯坦，不、奥贝斯坦和他。他们想要的……究竟是什么？

一场低效的谈话无疾而终。皇帝送走了军务尚书，在临近傍晚的时候，迎来了办公室今天的最后一个客人，上一场谈话的核心人物，即将去新领土上任的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔一级上将。  
“……不开灯吗，陛下？”直接切入正题10分钟后，罗严塔尔忍不住指出。  
莱因哈特意识到现在室内确实过于黑暗了。  
“抱歉，”他说。然后找到桌上的遥控器，调高了顶灯的亮度。奥贝斯坦就不会这样说，莱因哈特想，他甚至不会要求开灯……又或许他的义眼其实有夜视功能？  
“还有一件事，”他对罗严塔尔说，“关于你的行政副手。”  
罗严塔尔对此有所耳闻，一切流言在海鹫俱乐部都传播的很快。不过他还是决定等皇帝自己说出来。  
“盖塞林格，”皇帝说出的正是他听说的那个名字。  
“他在代领费沙领主期间做的不错，和齐格飞，”皇帝不自然的顿了一下，“近距离工作过，在怎样处理有敌意的民众管理这方面有经验。”  
“让他跟着你去新领土吧。近备咨询还是给他更大的自主权，取决于你。”  
罗严塔尔点了点头，这和他想象的差不多。  
他表了态，说了一些尽忠竭力之类的场面话，然后他发现皇帝似乎有点走神——他看着他的肩章。  
“你肩上有一根头发，很长，”皇帝若有所思，“看上去不像是你的头发。”  
罗严塔尔还没有意识到话题已经转变了。  
“什么？”他问。  
皇帝从他肩头捻起一根头发，那是一种红褐色的长发。  
“女人的头发。”莱因哈特下结论。  
罗严塔尔下意识的想要解释，但是他有什么要解释的？他从来没有让男女关系影响到工作。他也不觉得皇帝会因为这个区别对待他。  
“你喜欢女人吗？”莱因哈特并不明白自己为什么要问这个，但是，在他的脑海深处，似乎有什么念头在逐渐形成。  
罗严塔尔显然没有领会。他想起一些传言、和一些画面......他的眼神变得复杂了。  
“某种意义上……恐怕如此，陛下。”  
“……没什么，”莱因哈特回过神来，“我只是在闲聊。你可以退下了。”  
罗严塔尔走到了门口。  
“……罗严塔尔，这个世界上，”莱因哈特最后问他，他还可以问谁呢？  
“会有人天生就是怪物吗？如果有的话……他应该怎么做？”

罗严塔尔停住了。他转过身来。  
又一道闪电划过，室内一瞬间亮如极昼。  
劫火映在他异色的双眸中……蓝色的仿若晴空，黑色的正如永夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 对31-32章的试阅！


	33. 继承人诞生

安妮罗杰在凡赛堤的街边自动售货处买了一份电子报刊，然后找了个长椅坐下来。  
凡赛堤当初是旧帝国自由主义倾向最严重的边境行星之一，亚姆立札会战后甚至一度爆发民众起义。如果不是莱因哈特及时采取安抚行动，也许这里已经成为帝国第一颗因为产生共和思想而暴力取得独立的行星。此后经历了民间称为“维斯特帕列-缪杰尔大清洗”的一系列事件，凡赛堤被划归为当时的维尔纳公爵、也就是玛格的父亲名下。如今则成为玛格女公爵的领星之一。  
安妮罗杰点开报刊，戴上耳机。  
她刚下班不久，本来要和同事聚会，但是牵头的同事家里小孩生病了，其他人也就在纷纷表示理解后散开。  
安妮罗杰跳到时政版。蓝绿色的数字显示是800年12月13日，从她离开费沙来到这里已经过去了一年多。  
报纸最大篇幅的报道都是关于以艾流赛拉为总督府的新领土建设新闻。最常出现的人物不是新领土总督奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，就是副总督鲁伯特·盖塞林格。  
她叹了口气。她有点想念自己家的小孩……她唯一的皇帝弟弟。  
但是……安妮罗杰看了一眼自己的通讯器。  
她已经没那么生气了。今年3月14日，莱因哈特24岁生日的时候，她让玛格替她向皇帝问好。之后她趁玛格休假来凡赛堤的时候问她，莱因哈特是什么反应？玛格想了想说，皇帝也向她问好。安妮罗杰有点失望。她后来又尝试着在节假日给莱因哈特写信和发消息，然而对方也就是礼貌的回信——一句也没提到要她回来或者想念她的事情。她倒也不是真的想回费沙，实际上，她在这里和新同事朋友们相处的相当轻松愉快，几乎有点重返同盟的自由感。  
但是，家人毕竟是家人……她总要一个理由。而且她是姐姐……做弟弟的先低头服个软是很伤自尊心的事情吗？  
安妮罗杰第二次叹气。她站起身，关掉电子刊，准备叫辆地上车回她的单人公寓。  
她在逐渐降临的夜色中拢紧自己的长围巾。如果明年3月，莱因哈特还是这样倔强固执，她就找个理由主动回去看他，她可以为此积攒一个长假……就说是为了给他庆祝生日。毕竟，25岁是人生很重要的一年……

安妮罗杰的身影和地上车一同消失。不久，远远跟着她的便衣警卫们也乘车离开。  
冬日的夜幕里，两个男人出现在她刚坐过的长椅旁。  
德·维利和鲁宾斯基。  
昔日的大主教全然改变了穿衣风格。他如今看上去像是一个青年教授之类的人物，一头整齐的短发，戴着无框眼镜。就算是他以前最忠诚的教徒现在见到他，也未必认得出来。而鲁宾斯基则在黑夜里坚持戴着猎鹿帽和墨镜。或许只是为了遮挡他眼中不曾熄灭的讥讽光芒。  
“皇帝对他姐姐的安全看来相当上心。”鲁宾斯基走到温暖的路灯下。  
“物理意义上，确实如此，”德·维利漫不经心，他拿出自己的通讯器，“不过……”  
他给鲁宾斯基看一排拦截日志。  
“女大公似乎是学计算机出身，如今也在做相关工作。所以只有在这方面，她的全部通讯都由自己掌控，完全不依赖皇宫提供的任何技术支持。”  
“然而，”德·维利和鲁宾斯基开始沿着安妮罗杰刚才来的路漫步。  
“人们常说，淹死的都是会水的，不是吗？”  
鲁宾斯基会意一笑。的确，多少人最后在他们自认为最擅长的事情上，一败涂地。  
“我当初的要求怎么样了？”他们来到一辆改装车旁。  
“答应你的事我就会做到……应该不久后就有结果了。”  
鲁宾斯基按动钥匙，改装车从天窗摇开。他们进入之后，车的涂装变为和环境一样的颜色。  
他点点头。然后连人带车一起，融入刚刚开始的长夜。

艾流赛拉总督府附近的一栋小别墅二楼。  
盖塞林格就着红褐色长发女子的手，喝完了她特别调制的酒精饮料。  
然后他好整以暇的抚摸着她的手背，直到她同样轻松惬意的笑容，变得僵硬。  
“你怎么……”他的秘密情妇，多敏尼克·尚·皮埃尔诧异的看着他。  
盖塞林格大笑。他站起身来，走到阳台转向她。风吹起两边的飘纱。  
“怎么？我没有七窍流血而死，你很惊讶？”  
他自顾自的摇头，“这样是行不通的，多敏尼克。酒我已经换掉了……你明白这是什么意思吧？”  
多敏尼克镇定下来。既然他已经发现了，她也没法回去向大主教和鲁宾斯基汇报了。死在谁手里，似乎也都一样。  
“哦？”她问，“那么接下来是轮到我了吗？”  
新领土副总督从阳台走回来，坐到她身边。  
“虽然从各方面来说，我对那个鲁宾斯基殊无好感，但是我从他那至少学到了一点。”  
“商人应该多交朋友，而不是广结敌人……虽然我如今不得不为新帝国工作，但是，”他凑到她的耳边，“骨子里，我还是个费沙人。”  
“毕竟，再怎么厌恶，我还是流着一半费沙黑狐的血……你不必担心，你可以回去告诉他们，我已经发现了，但是……”  
他看着窗外，一街之隔的新领土总督府。他如今已经是副总督了。然而，他应该止步于此吗？  
“我并不想责怪或者报复他们。实际上，或许有更大的利益，足以让我们重新团结在一起。”  
“敌人的敌人就是朋友，”他说。他体贴给多敏尼克穿上外套。  
“如果鲁宾斯基像他声称的那样聪明，应该能够想通这一点。”  
多敏尼克起身，走到门边，找到自己的高跟鞋。  
“……我需要从后门走吗？”她也看了一眼对面的总督府，“从这里下去，可能会碰到罗严塔尔。”  
“怎么，”盖塞林格饶有兴味的问她，“就因为你和他一年前发生过一段关系，你还怕他会吃醋？”  
“别傻了，那对罗严塔尔那种人来说，什么也不是……何况，他如今不在总督府里。”  
他遥控替多敏尼克开了门。  
虽然不知道具体原因，罗严塔尔前几天才被皇帝秘密召回费沙了……他走的很匆忙，只和包括盖塞林格在内的几人交代了工作。  
会是为什么呢？他想。这件事情对他自己的目的来说……又是好事还是坏事呢？

不出所料，皇帝拒绝了首席医官全面免疫压制疗法的建议。  
所谓全面免疫压制，就是说，既然皇帝的绝症本质上属于系统性自身免疫病，免疫细胞无差别杀伤自体组织和抗原，那么相应的，干脆用药物彻底让皇帝的免疫系统罢工。当然，此时对于完全失去自身免疫能力的病人，任何一点普通的疾病都可能引发大祸，所以相应的需要让他住进完全无菌的环境，严格控制人员和物品出入，一切信息交流使用不见人的远程通讯。  
从纯粹医疗的角度来说，这已经是最好的方案，在精密控制的情况下，有可能将皇帝的寿命延长到10到12年之后。一般普通人还做不到这样的面面俱到。  
但做了这么多年宫廷医生，马克西姆利安也知道，皇宫里的事情，常常不能以纯粹的医疗效果判断。毕竟，就像皇帝自己反驳的一样，这样真的实施起来，形同软禁。  
如果不是因为这一年来皇帝的病情比预料的恶化还快，他们也不至于在集中讨论后出此下策。  
他推开医疗车，将输液-监测环扣回皇帝手术植入了内置导流口的纤细手腕。然后他点开输液阀，继续聊胜于无的常规治疗。  
军务尚书已经等在门外了。首席医官向床上的皇帝行礼告退。  
他看了一眼慢慢坐起来，靠在枕头上的年轻皇帝。他有一种古怪的感觉。这种感觉就像是，和平反而消磨了皇帝的生命力……他想到那个让他心中隐忧的第二份分析报告。“皇帝需要战争”，这如今似乎不仅是一种军事爱好者间流行的浪漫说法，而成为了某种程度的事实。  
他为此甚至准备了，在许多药物成瘾治疗中常用的，用类吗啡来替代多巴胺分泌系统的另一份治疗方案。但是如果皇帝因为害怕权柄的削弱，将病情秘而不宣，还想尽一切办法在药物和基础手术的配合下继续亲力亲为支配政务，连全面免疫压制也不肯接受，那么，他真的会允许他们，在他身上使用类吗啡治疗方案吗？  
马克西姆利安走到门边，和军务尚书擦肩而过。后者的表情仍然是万年不变的冷漠。  
他已经不年轻了……这样的事情他也听说过许多。从乾纲独断的英明独裁者，到狂热绝望的独夫民贼，有的时候，需要的只是一场顽疾。越是看起来英明无私欲的独裁者越是如此。  
毕竟，人不贪生，就不惧死。而一个不惧死的人……还有什么做不出来呢？

“罗严塔尔回来了吗？”莱因哈特问走到床边坐下的奥贝斯坦。房间的顶灯是柔和的仿自然光，随着药物进入血液，他看上去精神恢复的不错。  
莱因哈特转动床头的圆钮，再次调高室内温度。他昨天刚结束一场小手术，替换了受免疫系统攻击损伤的部分肺叶，现在还感觉浑身发冷。  
“他目前回到了自己在费沙的住宅。明天会如约来美术馆接受审问——或者您想要推迟几天吗？”奥贝斯坦打量皇帝的脸色。  
“不必推迟……而且也不是审问。”莱因哈特向后倒在自己瀑布似的金发里。医官向他建议剪短，但他没有同意。  
“流言有时候也并非空穴来风。”奥贝斯坦提示。  
莱因哈特笑了一下。  
“奥贝斯坦，你还不明白吗？”  
“是不是流言，已经不重要了……就算我现在随便找人，给你和帝国生出一个继承人，我死的时候他或者她说不定还是个婴儿。一个婴儿治理下的帝国，和一个连你也承认仅次于我的成年人治理下的帝国，哪个更符合你对帝国未来的期待呢？”  
奥贝斯坦少见的沉默了一会。  
“然而更重要的是民心的凝聚，”他将装着温水的玻璃杯向皇帝的方向推了一点，让他能够够着，“新帝国的一切几乎都建立在您的武勋之上，即使是罗严塔尔，他的名望也不足以和您匹敌。”  
“现在你又说他的名望不足以威胁我了，”莱因哈特故意换了措辞，“我倒觉得更重要的是能力，而不是别的什么。最有能力的人掌握一切，我一直是这样想，也准备这样做。”  
“还是说，”他激将奥贝斯坦，“你不同意，是因为你想当这个第二人，自己来做皇帝？”  
军务尚书没有上当。他也就放弃了。莱因哈特继续说，“至于名义上的东西，总能想到一个理由。何况……”  
他露出了一点厌倦的神色。和平和疾病同时开始的时候，他有一段时间非常低落，摄取了过量的甜食，不好好用正餐。小的代价就是他的胃出了问题，在一段时间的治疗后才好转，大的代价则是他的医疗团队开始要求他严格控糖，一切饮食都按照医生开的菜谱来做。他那段时间非常难过，也许是病糊涂了，他发信息给安妮罗杰，几乎是低声下气的要求她回来看他，当然他没有说具体原因。但是他的信息石沉大海。在他稍微好转，自控力恢复后，他也就删了所有记录。  
虽然安妮罗杰此后还有一些礼貌的节日问候来信……但是他知道，姐姐和齐格飞一样，都不要他了。  
“既然我的名望来自武勋，”他坦然看着奥贝斯坦，“那么让罗严塔尔建立足够的武勋，不就可以了吗？”  
奥贝斯坦似乎明白了他的意思。  
“然而我们的和平协定签订的是十年。如今才过去了一年。”他回答。  
“谁知道呢？也许同盟政府会做出什么蠢事，也许我们有什么不得不如此的理由……这是为了更大的利益，对吗？”莱因哈特知道，如果要真正做成这件事，不让奥贝斯坦完全和他绑到一起是不行的。他要用他的理由来说服他。  
奥贝斯坦瞟了皇帝一眼。他的义眼在皇帝脸上逡巡。  
“……我会找找有什么好理由。”他最终答应。

莱因哈特松了口气。他并没有完全说实话。  
他并不是为了帝国更长远的利益。而是……  
他苍白的手指按住自己的心口。即使还没有真正开始战争，他已经能感受到了。  
那颗持续在他胸腔跳动的心脏。  
就像他昨天刚从手术中醒来，在残存的麻醉剂支配下，跌跌撞撞的走下床，光脚踩在冰凉的地板上，瞪着空无一人的房间。  
然后他突然听到了齐格飞的声音。  
齐格飞告诉他：不要这样做。  
他情绪激动和他辩论。他仰头对着虚空。  
“你不是说，我对别人没有好奇吗？我不曾好奇，别人是怎样出生、怎样长大、经历了怎样的苦难，才生活在这个世界上。”  
他一字一句的告诉那个似乎站在他面前，又似乎扎在他脑子里的齐格飞。  
“可是也从来没有人好奇过我。包括你，齐格飞……你们只会审判我。然后决定要不要原谅我。”  
“从来没有人想要理解我……除了爱过我的人，我又为什么要在意别人？”  
“你看，齐格飞，”他来到垂下的红色天鹅绒床幕前发表演说，“你想要做一个同盟人，你想要追求所谓的民主……”  
他的声音宛如没有旋律的鲛歌。  
“可是如果我不是皇帝的话，他们会怎么做？那些医生……他们还想要软禁我，我听到了……他们甚至想要用类吗啡，改变我感受到底什么叫做快乐。”  
“就因为我是皇帝，没有人敢强迫我实行任何治疗方案……”  
他抱住红色的软布，然后扑了个空，摔倒在圆床上。  
莱因哈特坐起来，继续看着天顶的微光。  
“你想要和那个杨威利在一起，那个追求和平，厌恶战争的杨威利……可是杨威利难道不吃肉吗？”  
“他难道会向死去的每一只肉鸡忏悔吗？忏悔只是为了追求口腹之欲的快乐，就牺牲了这么多无辜的生命？”  
“可是我也想要快乐……那些和我力量悬殊，不能反抗我，又不能理解我的人……为什么不能为我的快乐牺牲？”  
他头脑昏沉的倒在床上，发出断断续续的笑声。  
然后他宣布。  
“齐格飞……这就是自由。这才是自由。这就是我的自由。”  
他重复了三遍。没有来由的眼泪浸润了他脸边的床单。  
战争……才是我的自由。

莱因哈特被一阵轻微的敲击声拉回现实。奥贝斯坦用指关节叩击着他的水杯。  
“刚才御医要我提醒您，”他站了起来，“每小时喝一次水。”  
皇帝点点头，喝完了杯子里剩下的水。  
他的脑子里又开始传来齐格飞断断续续的声音。他总有各种各样的理由劝说他。  
也许他总是我们中更正确的那个。他看的更多、想的更多。他更善良、更正直、更宽容、更有同情心，他总是比我更好。  
但是……莱因哈特的指甲掐进手心。你不是我。  
证明给我看吧。他想。既然你说民主主义比我的统治更好，那就用决心和鲜血证明给我看。你是不是能彻底打败我。  
莱因哈特放下水杯，自动续水机又给他添满。  
他平静的看向窗外。  
他曾经以为，只要他足够努力，就会得到他想要的一切。  
但是或许事情恰好相反。  
也许命运早在非常开始的时候，就把最后的奖赏给了他。而他之后所有的付出，都是对此无望的偿还。

光透过美术馆的花窗，把罗严塔尔的脸染成五颜六色。但这并不让他显得滑稽，而是增加了新领土总督的高大俊美。  
“……养子？”他重复了一遍。他盘算过各种情况，眼下这一种仍然出乎预料之外。  
莱因哈特点头。他坐在一张带扶手的高背椅里。军务尚书站在他身侧。罗严塔尔心想，皇帝和奥贝斯坦现在可算是形影不离。  
“如你所听到的那样。后面还有正式的程序，确认你合法继承人的身份。”  
“……不胜荣幸。”他只能如此回答。如果不是足够了解他的主君，他刚开始几乎以为这是一个陷阱。而他心中那自认为永远无法与人言明的悸动……居然就这样平静的实现了？不知为何，罗严塔尔觉得自己并没有想象中心情激昂。  
“很好。具体的安排我们这几天还会有一系列会议。你可以回府等待通知。”皇帝扶着椅侧站了起来。他看上去准备离开。  
“我听说一个传言……”罗严塔尔在他几乎擦肩而过时出声。  
“什么？”莱因哈特停下来。  
“关于您令人担忧的健康状况。”他近距离打量他。现在那看上去不太像一个纯粹的传言了。  
“朕近一年来确实为较频繁的感冒所困扰。看来传言中多少有真实之处。”他迟早要告诉他实情，但不是现在。  
“对了，我也听说一个流言。罗严塔尔卿。”冰蓝色的眼睛看着他。  
“愿闻其详。”  
“关于你在新领土擅自调用军队的不稳迹象。”  
“看来也有并非基于任何事实的流言……臣下发誓绝无此事。”他优雅的欠身。  
皇帝审视他许久。  
“不错。无论如何，即使这其中曾经有一二真实之处，今天过后也应该没有了。”  
“继续做好你的工作……然后保持耐心。”  
罗严塔尔点头称是。他跟在皇帝身后走了出来，并且在走廊转弯处发现了等待他的米达麦亚。  
挚友半是担心半是好奇的问他，“陛下和你说了什么？”  
“一些我不想让你担忧的话……再等等你就知道了。”罗严塔尔表情微妙。然后他仿佛不想多说，脚步迅捷的向外走去。  
“……你这样说我反而更担心了！”米达麦亚追了上去，两人开始商议许久未见去哪里喝一杯。

莱因哈特在车后座看到了结伴远去的两人。奥贝斯坦坐在前排副驾，从后视镜观察着皇帝。  
冬天早晨的迷雾从车窗弥漫进来。车辆启动，车窗缓缓上摇。  
皇帝的脑海中比车外还要大雾弥漫。  
他闭上眼睛，靠在柔软的抱枕中假寐。  
……但是有一个念头仍然温柔而执着的召唤着他。像是穿越浓雾的号角，指引水手的灯塔。  
这成了迷雾中唯一清晰的事：他绝不愿意在陆地上死去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	34. 战火重燃

瑞米尔从啤酒桶里接第三杯的时候，听到有人在喊他的名字。  
他摇摇晃晃的转过身，眯着眼睛辨认。他不太确定的打了个嗝，拨开自己汗湿的额发。  
褐色头发的青年走上前，决定做个自我介绍。  
“我是米勒，”他说，“你还记得我吗？以前在德奴仙，我们做过同学……一杯黄油啤酒，谢谢。”自称叫做米勒的青年给老板压了一张第纳尔。  
“不记得，”瑞米尔坦白，他粗大的指关节敲击仿古木头吧台的桌面。  
“你点的这种，一杯就要25个第纳尔，”他咧嘴一笑，把自己的大塑料杯凑到米勒鼻子底下晃了晃，后者闻到一股劣质香精的气味，“而我这种，5个第纳尔，无限续杯。一整个小时——随你喝！”  
米勒稍微退开了一点，含糊的附和。  
瑞米尔看着他的动作，恍然大悟的凑上来，勾住他的脖子，“看看你穿的衣服……这是什么牌子？当然啦，25个第纳尔算什么？”  
侍应生及时叫到米勒的号，他连忙向瑞米尔告别。“很高兴又见到你，”他说。  
瑞米尔一把拉住他的手臂。  
“真的吗？我也挺高兴见到你的……老同学？既然这么高兴，你请我喝一杯吧？就点你这种。”  
米勒还在找理由拒绝，腿上传来一股冲击。他低头，发现一个小男孩抱住了他。  
“哥哥，你怎么这么久呀？爸爸叫我来喊你。”满脸雀斑的小男孩不满意的大嚷。  
“你不能进这种地方。”米勒威胁他。小男孩嘟嘟嚷嚷的四处乱看，对这个满是酒香和热气的木房子十分好奇——1月的海尼森实在太冷，他等在外面都快冻僵了！  
小男孩注意到了瑞米尔，他圆睁的眼睛骨碌碌的盯着这个大个子。  
瑞米尔哼了一声，放开了勾着米勒的胳膊。  
“我开玩笑的……我马上就要走了。”他给米勒看地上一个鼓鼓囊囊的巨大背包。  
“你去哪？”米勒一手牵着弟弟，一手拿着热腾腾的啤酒，随口一问。  
“去送死，”瑞米尔指了指同样放在木架里的仿古平面电视。  
米勒看到新闻里的画面。银河帝国不久前强行撕毁和平协定，再次入侵同盟。现在到处都在征兵。他去年在竞选中败给齐格飞后，就离开了德奴仙，通过父亲的关系来海尼森继续做一名警察。但是听说齐格飞现在要以中将的身份带兵出击，不知道德奴仙星区的议员是由别人暂代，还是会择日重新选举。  
……说起来，他意识到，他、这个许久未见的瑞米尔、齐格飞，还有银河帝国的皇帝，以前都曾经是一个班上的同班同学，齐格飞还是他们的班长，和当时的缪杰尔看起来形影不离……  
不知道是不是这个回忆触动了他，米勒放开弟弟，从口袋里拿出一张第纳尔给了拿起背包的大个子。  
“买杯酒再走吧——我这种酒，”他说，“木桶里的酒都凉了。”  
瑞米尔怔住了。他迟疑了一下。他好不容易稳定下来的女朋友，上周因为他又要上战场的事，和他分手了。他本来准备喝完这杯酒就当个逃兵——宁可被枪毙呢。  
“你们也不容易……你们在外面拼命，都是为了在侵略者面前保护我们，尤其是，”米勒看了一眼小男孩，“我弟弟这样的小孩……我确实应该请你喝一杯。”  
他干咳一声，在裤子上擦了擦汗湿的手心，接过米勒的好意。  
“我会的，”他低声说。  
是的，他还有价值，这个世界上还有人需要他……瑞米尔心想。  
他还可以保护其他人。因为他要抵抗……  
瑞米尔抬头看向电视里切换到银河帝国侧的画面，上面出现了一个熟悉的面孔。他捏瘪了手中的塑料杯。  
因为他要反击侵略者。

“……以上就是我的初步计划。事出突然，对方大军压境，我们的常备军还在不断征调中。只能先如此，然后随机应变。”  
杨威利、齐格飞和卡介伦在吊灯下商量对策。  
齐格飞沉默不语，杨也叹了口气。他大概知道他的心情……说实话，不仅是齐格飞，杨威利扪心自问，他也没有料到新帝国的皇帝会悍然撕毁和平协定……不同的人对莱因哈特可能有不同的评价，批评他残忍好战的不少，但是此前，他至少明面上一直是一个非常光明磊落、遵守承诺的君主。即使是上一次诸神的黄昏作战中，他好歹也是等到了前次停战协议过期。但是也许……世界上确实没有不被绝对权力腐蚀的独裁者？  
“干嘛这样，”卡介伦见气氛有点沉重，不由打趣，“搞得好像我们已经输了似的……政府且不论，我对你们两个、不，我对我们三个可是很有信心啊？”  
他用胳膊肘撞了一把杨，“你上次不是都差点把帝国皇帝轰成灰了吗？再来一次不就得了！”他当然知道事情没有这么简单，有了上次巴米利恩的经历，新帝国的皇帝恐怕再也不会冒险和杨进行战术决战。但是他也只能如此鼓舞士气。  
杨点点头，算是回应了他的玩笑。齐格飞仍然沉浸在自己的思路之中。  
因为过于惊讶，他在取得杨的同意后，远程联系了莱因哈特。他们俩一开始都觉得这其中会不会有什么误会。  
等待很久之后，他看到了莱因哈特，独自站在光线昏暗的皇帝办公室中。画面里的装潢陈设都是那样熟悉……画面里的人却显得有点陌生。  
他见过莱因哈特各种各样的表情。生气的、生动的、激愤的、热情的……可他看上去如此冷漠。  
许久未见，他们说了几句就说不下去了。  
“……为什么？”他最终问他。  
“因为我想。而且我能。”皇帝讥讽的回答他。  
他不相信这就是莱因哈特的全部理由。  
“一定还有别的理由，我不认为你……你知道这会带来多少无谓的牺牲吗？”  
“你觉得我在乎吗？！”莱因哈特的表情终于出现了剧烈的波澜。  
“我想要战争，我就这么做了。你听不懂吗？！而且如果你真的这么在乎牺牲，”他喘了口气，露出一个嘲讽的表情，“你显然还有别的选择——你可以告诉杨威利和同盟政府，让他们直接投降，全境献土！”  
他觉得他的神情很不正常……那种强烈的执着和狂热。  
“莱因哈特……你有没有想过，”他试探着说，“你被你对战争的渴望所奴役——”  
“闭嘴吧齐格飞！”莱因哈特激动的大吼。然后他仿佛被自己的口水呛到了一阵巨咳。  
他挥了挥手，“不，齐格飞，”皇帝声称，“我一直被你奴役……”  
“而战争使我自由。”  
齐格飞沉默了。他想到莱因哈特曾经对他说的，他认为他就是战争。  
当你知道一个人的行为会使无数无辜的人生灵涂炭，你也许可以反对他，打败他，但是，如果那就是他的生存方式……你有任何正当的理由，劝一个人为了更多人的利益，主动自杀吗？  
“……我希望你自由，莱因哈特。”他在皇帝切断通讯前告诉他。  
不管那到底意味着什么。  
“……什么？”他好像听到杨在对他说话。  
“天色晚了，”黑发的宇宙舰队司令官说，“加班也得有个限度……我们三个，出去喝一杯吧！趁着大家还在一起。”  
卡介伦打开门，齐格飞看了一眼窗外，暗沉沉的夜色中，路灯发出孤独的光芒。  
他拿起自己的外套，和两人走了出去。

“……你他妈是不是又长胖了？”卢卡架着喝多了的威兹从饭馆回来，两人的脚印一深一浅留在雪地里。  
“你懂个屁，这叫幸福肥……哦我忘了，”威兹大笑，“别说讨老婆了……你还在跟你老娘和妹妹一起住呢！”  
卢卡看了他一眼。他松手，男人扑通一声落进雪里，半天没有站起来。  
“太、太冷了……”威兹认怂，“拉我一把……”  
“哦？你的幸福肥不能给你保暖吗？”卢卡恶劣的说。他决心让威兹再扑腾一会。  
他看着路灯下自己的影子。他的影子看上去比他本人高大的多。  
很快他又要离开费沙了……他的妹妹蕾沃妮随着年龄增长，肚子里的墨水越来越多，现在也越发不服从他这个当哥哥的权威了。  
刚才出门前，妹妹在家里大吵大闹。她那些乱七八糟的理论听得人头疼。  
“皇帝就可以骗人了吗？”蕾沃妮激动的走来走去，“他上次不是说，那是最后一次了吗？他明明自己在电视上，在几十亿、几百亿人面前保证，以后哥哥再也不用离开我们——”她的母亲似乎想捂住她的嘴，但是又放弃了。  
“卢卡呀……”母亲把妹妹哄进屋后问他，“你……身体还好吗？没有哪里不舒服吧？……有相互照顾的战友吗？”  
他点点头。他的母亲知道自己不能再说更多了。他穿上冬装外套出了门。  
也许就是因为这个插曲，他连吃饭喝酒都不太开心。  
卢卡把威兹拉了起来。再折腾下去他非得感冒不可……不过也许，在这个时间点感冒是好事吗？那他就不必随军出征……  
威兹哀叹一声，颤颤巍巍的抖去自己身上的雪。  
“你的老婆……有和你说什么吗？这次出征。”  
“有什么可说的？”威兹头也不抬，“娘们嘛，总是那么几句……她们不懂。但这也正是她们的可爱之处！”  
“但是我们本来都签了和平协定了……皇帝为什么要……”卢卡忍不住问出口。他知道，和威兹说这个应该没事，何况他明天醒来也未必记得。  
“那肯定是有理由的——皇帝和军务尚书，不比我们懂得多吗？就算……反正肯定是有什么更大的目的，不方便具体透露而已。谁知道哪儿就有同盟的间谍呢？”  
这次撕毁协定，对同盟发起战争，官方的说法只是同盟政府做了不利于帝国的事情，违背了协约。但是具体做了什么？违背了什么？宣传口径什么也没说。  
然而所有人好像也就这样默认了。不同的人开始给他们一向英明正确的皇帝找不同的借口……而且不默认的话，他们又能做什么呢？更别说他和威兹还是皇帝直属军，他们理当比别人更忠诚……  
“你记不记得有一次……”威兹整理干净自己，被冷风吹的酒也醒了一些，两人继续往前走。  
“以前皇帝还是缪杰尔的时候，有一次跟我说，”威兹带点炫耀的回忆，“他说，’和平就是平庸无能的人也能幸福生活的年代’。”  
“可是……”两人的背影逐渐消失在费沙白雪皑皑的人行道上，“咱们这样的人，男子汉大丈夫，能甘心做平庸无能的人吗？建功立业，娶妻生子，让老婆孩子以后上坟的时候有理由可哭，那才是咱们该做的事……”  
一阵雪从树上抖落。深夜的街道重归平静。很快，他们就将和庞大的皇帝直属舰队一起，在一个自知必死的病人的狂热与绝望中，再次浩浩荡荡、奔赴星海。

玛格按动键盘锁，关上了她在凡赛堤家中的门。  
她走出长廊和花园，安妮罗杰已经在楼梯旁等她。  
“我送你……”安妮罗杰说。  
玛格点头，“皇帝很快会从费沙动身，你就先住在我家。要见面也不必急于一时——你那个小单身公寓还是算了。战争期间你再住那，我看你的安保人员胃病都要犯了。”  
安妮罗杰沉默的跟在她身后走下楼梯。  
“玛格……”她拉住她，“这次到底是为什么突然开战，不是说休战十年吗？”那岂不是意味着，莱因哈特和齐格飞……  
“我怎么知道呢？”玛格有点焦躁，语气中不可抑制的带上一些不耐烦。她看了眼手表，司机还没有到。  
“你弟弟总是有理由的吧！”她补充一句。  
“……你这次是直接从这里去战场，不回费沙了吗？”  
“是，”玛格回答，“后面都不回了。”按照皇帝的要求，已经升任上将的玛格，这次将带领舰队进行浮动作业，为在同盟宇域进行作战的舰队铺设后勤网络。换句话说，她要以帝国领星的延伸极限——新领土总督府所在的艾流赛拉——为起始点，不断开设新的亚空间跳跃速通道，来进行芙蕾雅网络的铺设。新的速通道直接开在旧的速通道终点，一节接一节，快速向同盟领域延伸。这和上次诸神的黄昏作战时大相径庭。当时她的每一次新通道开设，都建立在旧通道已经稳定的基础上，并且所有根节点连向费沙，这也被称为稳固作业。浮动作业和稳固作业相比的好处是，施工快速，可以配合皇帝这次几乎是不宣而战或者说战而后宣的行动，打同盟一个措手不及。坏处则是，这样开凿出来的亚空间稳定性差，最多支持几个月到一年。稳固作业打下的网络，在战后仍然可以作为民用物流网络使用。可以说，浮动作业的成本按时间均摊下来极其昂贵，几乎有点不择手段、一锤子买卖的意味。  
她不知道莱因哈特为什么要做这种决定。这并不像他以往的战略部署风格。她因此这几天一直觉得隐隐不安。  
安妮罗杰不知道玛格的烦恼，她继续顺着自己的思路往下说，“听你说的，我觉得太危险了……几个月一直在太空里，也不回费沙……唉，我真的不喜欢战争……”  
玛格停住了脚步。  
她回头看着安妮罗杰。  
“不然呢？”她问，“你有什么更好的办法吗？”  
安妮罗杰愣了一下，“你生气了吗？我不是说你的工作不好，我只是担心……”  
她想了一下，“我也不知道有什么更好的办法，但是，我在同盟的时候，我有个朋友，就是那个杨威利，曾经对我说过一句话，他说，笔比剑更有力量——”  
“是这样吗？”玛格打断她，“我不知道笔是不是比剑更有力量，安妮罗杰，你觉得呢？”  
安妮罗杰迷惑的看着她，“我只是想……也许你会有什么启发？我想知道你怎么想……”  
“是吗，安妮罗杰？你在问我一个问题的时候，自己有寻找过答案吗？”玛格连珠炮似的问她，“你在引用你的伟大朋友、精神导师……”她有点讽刺的说。  
“……的话的时候，自己想过是为什么吗？如果你自己没有能力寻找答案，那么……”  
她直视安妮罗杰。  
“即使别人告诉你，你听得懂吗？别人把答案放在你面前，你认得出来吗？”  
安妮罗杰被她问懵了。她不知道玛格为什么要这样激动。  
“你以为，有了一份薪资不错的工作，可以自己养活自己，就叫做独立女性了吗？”玛格似乎意犹未尽，开始上纲上线了，“没有寻找答案的能力，你就永远做不到精神独立，永远只能被你仰望的朋友抛下一步……即使你看上去再能干，权力再大也没用。”  
“……对不起。”安妮罗杰还是不明白这是怎么一回事。但是她决定先向玛格道歉。  
玛格深吸一口气。她知道自己是在迁怒。  
安妮罗杰说笔与剑的时候，她想起了……在她和莱因哈特的婚礼上，希尔德送给她的那支羽毛笔。因为沾满了父亲和刺客的鲜血，她把笔扔掉了，从此也再也没有创作小说。  
她一直在模仿她的姐姐。她那被父亲夸赞为从来不会哭的、勇敢有力的姐姐。她从一个富贵人家的闲散二小姐，成为维斯特帕列家的家主，新帝国唯一的女性上将。  
可是她真的得到自己想要的力量了吗？又或者说，她想要的真的是力量吗？  
玛格摇了摇头，重新拉起安妮罗杰的手。  
如果她知道答案的话，或许就不会，总是在想起那根羽毛笔时……一阵莫名的悸动。  
“没什么，安妮罗杰，”她看到司机把车开了过来，“我才要向你道歉。”  
“你回屋去吧……照顾好自己。”她向站在台阶最后一级的安妮罗杰挥了挥手。  
安妮罗杰站在路边看着玛格的车远去。  
在她看不到的地方，屋檐下的摄像头把这一切尽收眼底。

“看来罗严塔尔短时间内是回不来了。”  
多敏尼克窈窕的身姿出现在总督府的一间办公室内。新领土副总督盖塞林格转头看她一眼。他的面前，十几面屏幕显示着各种各样的监控画面。  
“……给比自己小九岁的皇帝当养子，”副总督的情妇和合作伙伴坐到他的桌面上，“我们的新任元帅阁下，也是够野心勃勃、不顾一切的了，对吗？”  
盖塞林格稍微退开，示意多敏尼克坐到他的大腿上。在罗严塔尔率领舰队从艾流赛拉出发后，他作为副总督，就成了这里实际上的主人。  
“谁知道呢？”他说，“养子还是别的什么，一个名义罢了。”  
按照皇帝的说法，他是在为帝国选拔最具有能力的继承人加以培养，并且宣称以后新帝国的继承模式也将如此延续下去，血缘不再是唯一的标准。但是根据鲁宾斯基和德·维利那边的消息，这其中又似乎另有隐情。  
何况……不按照血缘而按照能力选拔继承人？这听上去就是动乱的祸根。即使是罗严塔尔，难道现在新帝国的那么多将军们，就每一个都很膺服他的能力吗？至少那个本来和他并称为帝国双璧的米达麦亚，难道对此就毫无想法吗？又或许就是这样，皇帝和刚刚册立的储君，才如此急不可待的发动战争……  
“真是可惜，”多敏尼克故作遗憾，“我还挺想念他的。也许以后他就不会老待在总督府了。”  
“有什么好可惜的？”盖塞林格笑道，“他还会再看你一眼吗？”说起来罗严塔尔确实是相貌不凡……这似乎已经成为银河帝国的一种传统了，要当帝国的元帅，得要一张符合皇帝审美的脸才行。  
“也许我没有在他那里留下什么，”多敏尼克暧昧地说，“但是我却带走了一些东西，足以……”  
她从胸口拿出一枚银色的拷贝针，敲了敲桌面。  
“让他再也回不来这里。”

托里斯坦漂浮在虚空之中。他的四周布满严整有序的光点。  
金银妖瞳的元帅、新帝国的储君审视着航路预测轨迹。  
他的舰队从1月以来到现在，2个月间没有落地过一次，这要多亏了玛格舰队的辛勤努力。  
同盟方先是被打得措手不及，一心一意沉浸在和平中搞建设，直到大军压境才匆忙征调常备军。他还记得在那次会议中，奥贝斯坦认为无法找到合适的开战理由，建议皇帝延迟几个月，让他来制造理由，然后再开战。但是皇帝则认为，没有时间拖延，不如干脆战而后宣，以取得先机。莱因哈特最后说服奥贝斯坦的话是，“有没有理由又有什么关系？胜利者自然总是有理……为达目的不择手段，这不是你常说的话吗？”  
他也是在那次才知道，皇帝恐怕命不久矣，根据军务尚书的说法，莱因哈特还有不超过5年的时间，而他必须在那之内建立自己的威望，成为一个合格的、无人质疑的继任者。  
所以他如今率领了帝国一半舰队的大军，从艾流赛拉出发，一面吞并沿路防御意识散漫的同盟星系，一面等待由皇帝率领、从费沙后出发的另一半大军，在汇合后合力进攻杨或者齐格飞军队中更近的那支。  
随着时间推进，同盟政府终于反应过来，他最近的几场遭遇战已经不如刚开始那样轻而易举。然而……他也很快就要与皇帝的军队相遇了。  
罗严塔尔注视着预测轨迹上的交叉点，那里呈现出一种不祥的深红色。  
他正要下令调整朝向加速，副官——也是以前齐格飞的副官——贝根格伦向他示意。  
“怎么？”他问。  
贝根格伦流露出奇特的神色。他凑到长官身旁，给他看观察室传来的远程信号。  
在他的军队和下一个星系交界点的地方出现了一支中等规模的舰队。  
奇怪的是，这支舰队却没有直接发动进攻，而是等在那里，向托里斯坦远程发信，等于是主动暴露了自己的位置。  
罗严塔尔读完了这封用词平淡，像谈论天气一样的邀战信，直到他看到舰队指挥官的落款。  
——自由行星同盟中将暨伊谢尔伦要塞舰队司令官，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅和意见！


	35. 群鲨

卡介伦如今是唯一坐镇海尼森的同盟军部首脑。  
他面前的两个投影门里，齐格飞和杨威利带着蓝绿色光边的数字建模站在各自的舰桥中。  
“看上去对方比你华丽得多啊，这么庞大的舰队……”他调侃齐格飞。  
不久前他们三人曾在同一间办公室里商议对策。按照杨的说法，取得胜利的战略部署要义不过是，在我方规定的场所和时间，打一场我方限定规模和动作的战役。显然，帝国方的想法也一样，而且他们已经取得了先机。帝国方通过疯狂的铺设芙蕾雅系统，不断在极力扩张的同时消弭在敌境作战的补给劣势，而他们能做的就是，通过齐格飞的战役运动，牵扯罗严塔尔军的行动路线，逼迫其与皇帝军的汇合点发生变化，从而在杨威利选定的场所进行决战，而杨威利则提早一步在决战点部署舰队：守株待兔，请君入瓮。  
这是典型的由战略指导战役运动，而又由战役积累战略优势的军事行动。说来惨淡，杨威利之前却很少有这样的机会，能够完全实现自己的战略设想。然而随着齐格飞进入政坛，甚至在最近一次非正式民调中支持率超过现任同盟首脑特留尼希特，这种局面似乎也在慢慢发生改变。  
也许这就是一次很好的机会……卡介伦心想，以同盟方的最高军事领导，杨-齐格飞为中心的战略-战役系统，和以帝国方的一二把手，莱因哈特-罗严塔尔为中心的战略-战役系统，到底哪种组合在战略规划和战术实现方面，更胜一筹呢？  
“无妨，”齐格飞看上去确实不是故作轻松，他海蓝色的眼睛通过观察屏注视着罗严塔尔大军的跃迁轨迹，跳动的光斑不断由预测的虚光变成观测证实后的实心光点。此时离他的邀战信发出已经过去了4个小时。  
“我们又不是要进行你死我活的主力决战，而只是要咬住他们，而后将之拖离航线，”他向副官点头示意，要求各个分舰队最后检查所有人员设施到位，战术意图传达清晰，以防止万一出现旗舰与分舰队通讯暂时中断的情况下，群龙无首自乱阵脚的窘境。  
他看了一眼杨威利的数字模拟，后者点点头，按了按自己的帽檐。  
“这种事情其实几年前发生过一次……”越来越多的光点由虚转实，侦查室默契的由远程侦察手段转变为光学信号测距，“……当时胜利实现战术意图的是我……”  
高个的红发指挥官走上台阶，在指挥椅里坐下，右手一挥。  
“而这次——也一样！”

几乎在罗严塔尔军首批跃迁抵达的舰队出现在射距内的瞬间，无数蓄满能量的蓝白色光点整齐爆发，几轮齐射之下没来得及开防护盾的帝国战舰们立刻蒸发。黑暗的宇宙里雷光闪烁，像是一场无声的暴风雨。  
“让他们继续。第二舰队注意收束，躲在第一舰队的盾墙后，”罗严塔尔好整以暇。  
金银妖瞳的元帅在远程通讯里问帝国军唯一的女性上将玛格，“你还有多久？皇帝那边怎么样了？”  
“亚空间速通道还差一点就打到你那里……皇帝军在我身边。”这是玛格第一次在热战的环境下进行作业。紧张和兴奋交替刺激着她，这几天她只能通过药物保持按时睡眠，她想她的很多部下也一样。  
罗严塔尔点头。他指挥大军在注定被牺牲的第一舰队掩护下，缓慢向齐格飞军侧面移动。  
他看穿了对方的意图。他们无非是想要，躲避帝国的控制宇域，把他的舰队拉到他们设定好的航道上。可惜，皇帝这次选择了浮动作业来快速扩张补给网，不管他们把他拉到哪里，都只能成为帝国鲨群新的捕猎场所。  
他大可顺着齐格飞军的意图向他自以为安全的航道上游去一点……不过很快，当皇帝军与他汇合后……  
他们才会明白，水手在群鲨环绕的海域中，并无所谓安全之地。

“这就是帝国的芙蕾雅系统吗……”卡介伦和已经在选定场所等待的杨威利研究着齐格飞传给他们的资料。  
“怎么样，你觉得齐格飞能完成任务吗？”他问黑发宇宙舰队司令官的投影。  
“不好说，但是，总要一试。世界上哪有百分之百的胜利。”  
卡介伦点头。他的神情变得严肃。如影随形的补给网络给了帝国军很大的机动优势，他们在战争初期吃亏不小。但是，任何系统都有它的缺陷。比如，芙蕾雅再厉害，还是需要人来铺设，而一旦铺设它的人出了问题……要知道，在运动战中保护作业舰队，从来就不是容易的事情。  
他注视着眼前的画面。齐格飞……他心中默念。  
就靠你了。

黑暗宇宙中交织的光点，同盟和帝国两方的舰队，几乎是很有默契的，你进我退、你追我赶，跳交际舞似的拉成了一长条，逐渐偏离了双方原先的航道。远处的群星沉默的看着它们无言的命运舞曲。  
最终，在第一舰队几乎消耗殆尽时，罗严塔尔看到舰桥的模拟场中，出现了剧烈的空间扭曲——白色天鹅从风暴阵眼中出现。  
“来了。”他看着缓缓滑入战场的伯伦希尔低声道。  
另一方面，齐格飞也看着类似的场景，但他的目光越过伯伦希尔，寻找着那支由玛格率领的芙蕾雅作业舰队。她看起来很好的被高防护重型战舰保护着。  
几乎同时，同样的话从他嘴里念出，“来了……”  
捕食者和猎物的角色在此时，似乎还并不分明。

一阵剧烈的震动，瑞米尔从地板上爬了起来，战友拉了他一把，让他重回座位。他在晕眩中努力集中视线——看到了舷窗外，因为出现的极近而充满压迫感的伯伦希尔。  
帝国皇帝闻名遐迩的白色旗舰，被狂热的帝国士兵称为虚空贵妇、移动的王城。他们用“她”来称呼它，仿佛对这个复合金属打造的、每一次出征都要吸干几千吨血的武器，充满了人类似的感情。  
但是在瑞米尔看来，它倒不如说是白色死神……不，它连死神都配不上。它最多是死神手里的镰刀，一把没有意志和情感的武器——就像它的主人一样。  
瑞米尔攥着自己水晶战斧的指关节发白。他什么都做不了……现在还是舰队战的阶段，双方沉浸在远距离主炮对轰，他这样的登陆战部队士兵只能坐在这里，在这个逼仄的小房间中，沉默的等待命运的召唤。  
又一阵剧烈的震动。这次他撞在翻板上，一颗牙混合着血水吐了出来，接着他感到耳鸣——他所在的舰艇被击中了。  
“……往逃生舱跑！”有人大喊。  
瑞米尔顾不上止血，他拔起战斧向逃生舱飞奔而去。他心中的挫败感超过了对死亡的恐惧。难道他就只能这样了吗……他甚至还没来得及真正发起战斗……  
战友们四散而开，各自哄抢。他撞开一个人，挤进逃生艇。几十艘椭圆形的银白小艇射入虚空，不久只剩下几艘逃离了战场，然后又有从各个方向而来的更多小艇加入。  
他看着逐渐远去的伯伦希尔。它像是刀锋一样切割着同盟的舰阵。  
瑞米尔想起了自己的父亲。  
他的父亲也许是个抛妻弃子的混蛋，但是至少有一点他说的对。  
他很早就告诉了他事情的真相。那个关于鲁道夫大帝和用人血炼成的雅利安战士的故事，关于他会怎样屠杀自由公民的预言……一切都是真的。  
他只恨自己当初没有现在这样的力量，没能在见到他的第一天，把那个十岁的恶魔扼杀在觉醒之前……

玛格所在的舰艇也被击中了。齐格飞旗舰的主炮从一个刁钻的角度，越过皇帝直属军的护卫，贯穿了她所在战舰的舰尾。  
她迅速向皇帝汇报了情况——她在控制室压力骤降、紧急关闭备用阀门的时候腿被卡住，现在血流不止。  
皇帝从屏幕里看着军医一边摇头一边给她处理伤口。  
“……就到这里吧，你先通过芙蕾雅最近的节点回自己领星养伤。”  
“我还可以——”玛格反驳。  
“已经足够了，现在网络伸展的足够广，何况，”一个多月前刚步入25岁的年轻皇帝，苍白的脸上因为刚才激烈战斗的鼓舞、浮现着一丝红晕，“他们的损失也不小，而我们的战舰要多得多……朕和储君两人足以将齐格飞的舰队就地歼灭。”  
玛格心中有一种奇怪的感受。可能是因为这句话，也可能是因为皇帝的神情。但她什么也没说。她默默行礼，接受了皇帝的好意。  
“我会回领星，远程进行已经铺垫好的芙蕾雅网络调度和维护。”她最后表示。  
皇帝点点头，他的表情柔和了一点，“也顺便照顾安妮罗杰……”他低声说。  
通讯切断了。玛格开始准备脱离。

托里斯坦接到了伯伦希尔发来的通信。皇帝军没有了掩护玛格舰队作业的负担，现在决议和罗严塔尔军合围同盟那支规模小得多的舰队，彻底将其消灭。  
罗严塔尔看着莱因哈特的神情。他似乎在对他说话，又似乎眼神落在很远的地方。罗严塔尔注意到，前段时间常在皇帝脸上出现的那种病容似乎是短暂的消失了，他的嘴角挂着浅淡的微笑，就像伯伦希尔吸走的生命和鲜血，以某种形式输入到了皇帝身上。  
他情不自禁的想，也许真的有人，能在永恒的动乱和不安中获得宁静……  
罗严塔尔感到一阵莫名的心悸。他心中的某个部分蠢蠢欲动。那个他似乎一度寻找到答案的问题再次回到他的脑海中。  
他想要的究竟是什么呢？就这样再过个五年，什么也不做的等到皇帝病死，然后顺理成章的成为下一任皇帝……他就可以满足了吗？他看着镜子时那种诡异的自嘲就可以消失了吗？他那暗自叫嚣的野心就可以餍足了吗？  
……这就是他一直以来，所想要的一切吗？

齐格飞注意到了帝国舰队的行动变化。这和杨预料的相差无几。  
他向副官示意，开始进行作战计划的下一步。然后他看向远处，甚至有空自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
他的外围舰队五花八门，但是核心舰队是杨特别配置的。换句话说，他们有一项特别的表演技能。  
那就是——落荒而逃！

多敏尼克拔出拷贝针，扔进火中物理销毁。  
盖塞林格看着总督府主电脑。被盗窃生物密码而侵入的罗严塔尔个人账号下，出现了一系列加密文件夹。那种加密算法复杂到足够合理，又简单到能够被想要一探究竟的皇宫调查人员破解。  
“这可真是个惊天大阴谋。没想到帝国储君如此处心积虑、狼子野心。”多敏尼克亲昵的告诉盖塞林格。  
“是啊，谁能想得到呢？”新领土副总督坐进原本属于总督的转椅里，抚摸着皮质的扶手。  
“为了确保自己的地位万无一失，居然不惜向女大公、皇帝唯一的姐姐、血缘上理所当然的第二继承人下手，还想栽赃嫁祸给同盟……人心可真是难测啊，你说是吗，多敏尼克？”  
“这也是没有办法的事……如果连血脉相连的姐姐都不闻不问，一个皇帝对没有血缘关系的臣子又能有多少信任呢？也许今天还是储君，明天就成了阶下囚……没有到手的权力，有时候比没有权力，更加危险。”  
没有血缘关系的、靠能力选拔的继承人……盖塞林格心中冷笑一声。他那个所谓的父亲、费沙黑狐鲁宾斯基，不也是如此么……宁可培养外人，也不好好看一眼他这个私生子。鲁宾斯基甚至还派这个多敏尼克来想要杀他……他倒要看看，这些所谓不靠血缘上位的强大继承人，到底能有多少忠诚心可言！  
“主疑臣则诛，臣疑主则反……是时候让我们看看，这君臣二人，究竟是谁先反？谁先诛？”  
“你说呢，多敏尼克？”他站起来，二人走出总督办公室。  
“下注起码要等到赛马入场，”红褐色头发的女子挽住他的胳膊，“不妨把这个问题留到女大公尸体的证明传到战场上……你我再来打赌。”

瑞米尔的逃生艇在燃料耗完前，抵达了离交战地最近的一颗帝国占领地行星。  
他小心翼翼的解除了自己的同盟军装外套，犹豫了一下，还是把战斧一起扔掉，然后离开湖泊，走出森林。  
他立刻被发现了。  
瑞米尔握紧拳头，来回打量这些身份不明的人，他们看上去并不像帝国军人……  
“又一个被战争之神削掉了皮的可怜虫。”那个一头整齐的短发、青年教授似的人开口道。  
“……什么狗屁战争之神！”瑞米尔愤怒了，他一步冲上前，十几把枪瞄准他，他又停了下来。  
“别着急呀，这么莽撞，要什么时候才能复仇呢？”  
“复仇？”瑞米尔松开了拳头，“……你是什么人？”他终于想起来问。  
“你不需要知道我的名字，你只要知道……我是来帮助那些，有非常后悔没有做到事情的人、回到过去，实现愿望。”  
回到过去？实现愿望？瑞米尔迷惑的想，他有什么要回到过去实现的愿望吗……然后他想起来了。他想要回到十岁的时候，杀了第一次见面的缪杰尔。  
“你当我是傻子吗？”前额有一道伤疤的瑞米尔嗤笑，“哪有人能回到过去。”  
带着无框镜的青年，也就是曾经的大主教德·维利，赞许的点点头，“不错，确实没人能回到过去。但是，只要有充分的决心，人就可以改变未来——而我在你眼中看到了这种决心。”  
瑞米尔哼了一声。但是他一动不动站在原地。  
“你不想听听我们的计划吗？”德·维利问。  
“我为什么要相信你？”瑞米尔反问，“何况，就我一个人能做什么——你是想让我去送死吗？”  
“你大可以现在就离开，再走几步，想必你就可以碰到巡逻的帝国兵。——就算脱了军装，你恐怕不会说帝国语吧？人的出身可是很难改变的，你的行为到处都会留下你过去的印记。”  
瑞米尔知道他是对的。他突然感到自己的前额隐隐作痛。  
“而且，你并不是一个人……”德·维利走近，让他看屏幕上面，森林里分散各地的小逃生艇。战争以来，他们一直在收集这种一无所有的溃兵，愿意加入的给他们服药加入，不愿意的就地处决。  
“如何？”德·维利又问他。他知道火候差不多了。果然，瑞米尔沉默几秒，点头同意。他让人带走了他。

“……你们这些宗教人士，干起这种勾当还真是上手。”他的身后，鲁宾斯基从与森林融为一体的变装车里走了出来。  
德·维利反唇相讥，“我看你们这些商人也不差。”  
鲁宾斯基忽略了这句话，“不过，无论如何，这只是费沙和地球重获自由的第一步。总督府那边，盖塞林格的工作似乎也进行的很顺利……他好像还在做成为新领土总督的春秋大梦呢。”  
然后他又看向瑞米尔消失的方向。  
“战争之神……”他玩味的重复。德·维利和他相视一笑。  
昔日的大主教用布道似的弥音念了一段信词。  
“如果你可以让神流血，世人便不再相信祂……那时海面布满鲜血——”  
他仰头，无垠苍天如因果地狱，而他抛弃一切、献舍重生。  
“——鲨鱼成群结队而来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惆怅。上一章怎么没人get到我的梗x  
> 现在罗打齐格不就是带着儿子打前夫吗（


	36. 雄鹰玫瑰

追击两天三夜之后，齐格飞的旗舰似乎要和残余的战舰一起，彻底脱离帝国舰队的辐射范围。  
“你以为这样就可以……”莱因哈特气得两手发颤。他深吸一口气，取得胜利的首要条件是头脑清醒。  
然后他发现，他是真的在发抖，并不仅仅是因为情绪激动……皇帝环顾四周，他感到无法聚焦，一阵熟悉的恶寒袭来。他终于从这几天持续太久的强迫兴奋中回过神，意识到发生了什么。他向后退了两步，勉强摔倒在指挥椅里。陪同在侧的亲卫队长奇斯里和副亲卫队长弗朗茨一个扶住皇帝调整姿势，一个喊来御医。  
“……告诉罗严塔尔，”他闭着眼睛嘱咐副官，“先暂停在此，整理舰队、调试休息……不要孤军冒进，被杨威利和齐格飞合击。”  
马克西姆利安将输液环接上皇帝手腕的导入口。他稍微调高了一点安眠成分的比例。  
“我休息期间……”他断断续续地说，“直属舰队的指挥权暂时交给奥贝斯坦和米达麦亚，任何决定必须由他们俩联合确认……如果有重大事件，不管用什么方式，立刻叫醒我……”  
奇斯里走进伯伦希尔上皇帝的卧室，把他放在床上。侍从陆陆续续赶来。  
亲卫队长向首席医官使了个眼色，后者会意。他打开输液阀，调到适当的速率档位，侍从帮助已经处于半昏迷状态的皇帝换了衣服，盖上被子，亲卫队长关上了房间的顶灯。  
莱因哈特几乎是在灯灭的一瞬间，陷入了深沉的睡眠。

瑞米尔在夜色中仰望庄园入口的阶梯——皇帝的姐姐就住在这里。  
他戴着夜视镜。他们小组的任务是，破坏庄园所有的逃生艇，防止女大公以任何方式离开。  
一般来说，这种规模的庄园，逃生艇不是在武器库，就是在人工湖。他们商议之后，决定从人工湖开始搜索。瑞米尔按住了自己腰间的多功能枪。他希望这一切能在夜色中秘密完成，至少碰到越少的巡逻兵越好……但是一旦碰上……他也绝不会让他们好过。  
按照鲁宾斯基的说法，他们通过监听安妮罗杰的通讯、强行取得摄像头权限，已经得到了玛格庄园监控系统的密码，并且……瑞米尔跟在队员身后，没有在黑暗中发出一点声音。以他的块头来说，这很不容易。  
杀掉安妮罗杰只是第一步，要彻底的让银河帝国毁灭，他们之后还要……瑞米尔露出了一点笑容。  
一种昂扬的使命感让他热血沸腾。他遭受的一切就是为了今日。很快，他将再也不是一个被父亲抛弃的儿子，被母亲丢下的孤儿，被女友甩掉的废物。他将成为一个……  
拯救同盟的英雄。

玛格换好药，把喷雾放到一边。她摸了摸自己腿上的疤痕。  
她现在走路还有一点一瘸一拐，但是除此以外，好像并没有留下任何后遗症之类的东西。  
“……玛格？”她听到安妮罗杰的声音。  
“哎呀？我刚换完药，准备去找你。”她放下睡裤裤管。她注意到，安妮罗杰抱着她的枕头。  
“怎么了？”她问。  
“没什么……我有点想你。不然我们今天一起睡？我想和你说说话。”这并不是全部的事实。安妮罗杰刚才一个人在房间呆着，总觉得自己听到了什么声音，像是从通风管中传来、如泣如诉……但是当她仔细听时，那种声音又消失了。她打开灯坐了一会，感到一种难以言喻的不安。可是她又不是小孩子了……难道还会说什么，怕黑怕鬼之类的话吗？她给自己倒了一杯热可可，看了一会喜剧电影——更加睡不着了。安妮罗杰最终决定来骚扰玛格。反正她们小时候也经常这样，睡在一张床上，给对方读书。  
“也行吧，”玛格说。她挽住她，向自己的卧室走去。可是干什么呢？  
“你要看电影吗？”她问安妮罗杰。四月末的风不是很冷，但也说不上多温暖。玛格的房子里仍然开着恒温控湿器。  
她们走上二楼，进入玛格的卧室。玛格随手带上门。  
“不用了吧，看电影更睡不着了，”安妮罗杰爬上床，从自己的枕头里抽出了一个薄薄的、装订精美的册子，“我们像小时候一样……来读一会书吧？”  
“读书？”玛格也爬进被窝，她接过那个册子，翻开扉页：献给我的朋友，安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔 —— 玛格妲蕾娜·冯·维斯特帕列。她认出那是她自己的笔迹……她小时候的笔迹。  
“……你还留着它呢，”玛格停顿了一下，然后她打趣道，“不过你现在可不是缪杰尔了，你是一个吉尔菲艾斯……没和别人结婚却用别人的姓，可真有你的。”  
“那又怎么了，”安妮罗杰解头发解到一半，停下认真反驳，“没结婚就不能用别人的姓吗？结婚了又一定要用别人的姓吗？我觉得这个姓好听，不可以吗？”又或者并不完全如此……姓氏，也就是一个人的家名，到底意味着什么呢？也许她是羡慕齐格飞……从她小时候开始，就潜意识里想着，要是能出生在隔壁吉尔菲艾斯那样的家里就好了……那样她的父亲一定不会……  
“别别别，你想怎样就怎样，我就随口一说，”玛格转移话题，“那……我来给你念一段？我都忘了当年写了什么了，希望没有错别字……”  
“而且，”安妮罗杰打断她，“你不也还留着它吗？”她指的是玛格胸口的银色项链。  
“哦，对哦，”玛格恍然大悟似地说。不过我可跟你不一样，玛格心想。她平时是不戴的，但是每当要见安妮罗杰的时候，她就会找出这条项链戴上。这样皇帝的姐姐就会认为她一直戴着它。说不定她还会有些感动。  
玛格把灯光调到合适的亮度，“我来念了哦？哇感觉真羞耻……我当年怎么尽写这些骑士贵妇、侠客妓女的爱情小说……”

安妮罗杰听着玛格的声音，有些恍惚。  
她想起了自己小时候的事情……她想起自己的童年，照顾弟弟和母亲、退学去女校、认识了她的第一个朋友玛格、差点被父亲卖进皇宫……被齐格飞和莱因哈特推动着去同盟……勤工俭学、读高中、读大学、加入伊谢尔伦……被莱因哈特接回来、回到皇宫、从奥丁的皇宫搬去费沙的皇宫……然后现在又离开了费沙……  
她的一生，似乎总是有那么多被动，和随波逐流……她和莱因哈特是亲姐弟，把齐格飞当作朋友和家人。可是，为什么他们总是有那么强烈的意志和动力，而她却似乎总是落后于人？而如今她凭着自己的意志离开费沙，来到凡赛堤，做一份普通的工作……又是真正的做自己想要的事情了吗？如果是的话，为什么……她还是常常会想，要是能再像小时候一样，和弟弟还有齐格飞在一起就好了？她为什么总是这样，对自己到底想要做什么……充满了迷茫。  
而且……弟弟和齐格飞……他们如今隔着银河，燃起战火，似乎就要不死不休……而她躲在这里，逃避现实。  
“喂喂，”玛格在她面前挥了挥手，“这可是你要我念给你听的啊，就算写的不好，也不能这么光明正大的走神吧——你在想什么？”  
“我在想……齐格飞和莱因哈特。”安妮罗杰决定向玛格坦白。  
“哦，他们……”玛格大概能想象……是挺复杂的。看来每户人家的家庭问题，都能写成一本书。  
“你是想做点什么吗？”玛格问。要是她能做点什么也挺好的。她想起之前在战场上，隔着通讯屏看到莱因哈特的时候，他正在发誓要就地歼灭齐格飞的舰队……可是他们之前不是还谈过恋爱吗？分手闹到要杀了对方，换普通人都能上社会新闻了——不对，他们本来每天就住在两国的新闻频道里。  
“可是我能做什么呢？”安妮罗杰仿佛被说中了心事，“我总不能像电视剧里那样，冲上去喊，’你们不要再打了！’”她被自己的话逗笑，气氛变得轻松了许多。  
安妮罗杰摇了摇头，“我真的不知道……我们三个是如此不同的人。我也不敢说我有多了解他们了……虽然曾经我觉得齐格飞很好懂，而莱因哈特几乎是透明的……但是也许，那毕竟是小时候的事情了……现在的他们，太强大、太执着、肩负的太多……他们都是所谓的英雄人物，和我完全不同。我佩服他们，但是我做不到……”  
“而且，都是成年人了，人真的可以再要求别人改变他们自己吗？不管你们有多亲密……我总觉得，那也许是一种傲慢……”  
成年人……安妮罗杰心想。人长大以后，就会变得如此复杂、如此难以向他人敞开心扉吗？  
“所以我很佩服你，玛格，”安妮罗杰突然说，“你就完全没有改变。”  
本来耐心给她当树洞的玛格这下是真的有点惊讶了。  
“我？你怎么会这么说？”  
她拿起那本册子在安妮罗杰面前翻动，“你是不是傻掉了，安妮。我当年可是，满脑子都是这种东西，这种贵妇被骑士拯救的幼稚爱情幻想，真是满脑子奶油蛋糕……可是看看我现在，在你面前的可是帝国唯一的女性上将啊！不管怎么说，我也是真的上过战场，在枪炮中穿梭过的！”  
“就是这样啊，玛格，我早就知道你会这样了，”安妮罗杰心想，她可能是有一点马后炮。但也只有那么一点。大部分来说，她觉得玛格会成为今天的玛格是理所当然的。  
“当初我们十几岁的时候，班上其他女孩，都在做家政、学钢琴、学刺绣什么的，只有你……一部又一部的写，写那些骑士啊、侠客啊、写他们的爱情故事，他们怎样在战火中追求爱情，怎样通过骑马和砍杀拯救落难的真爱……那就是你不是吗？”  
“因为你不可能，”安妮罗杰青玉似得眼睛认真注视着玛格，仿佛在教她一个再明显不过的、小学生算术似的道理。  
“你不可能以那样热情的笔调憧憬赞美一个人……而完全不想成为他。”  
“你没有改变，玛格，”安妮罗杰下结论，“这就是你。你笔下憧憬的英雄主角……一直就是你自己。”

玛格妲蕾娜半天没有说话。  
“……安妮罗杰，”她最终开口，“你是一个超级无敌大笨蛋吗？”  
“什么？”安妮罗杰没想到自己推心置腹的话居然换来这样一个评价。她有点想要生气，玛格打断了她。  
“安妮罗杰，”她问她，“你知道你的名字里，安妮是什么意思吗？”  
“我知道，”她回答，“安妮意味着圣洁优雅。”  
玛格摇头，“你知道anne用作男名的时候，在古日耳曼文化里是什么意思吗？”  
这次轮到安妮罗杰摇头了。玛格告诉了她。  
“而且你说的不对，”她继续说，“也许人们不应该强行改变别人，但是有一件事情，朋友可以为对方做到。”  
她正要往下揭示答案……

“什么声音？”玛格警惕的站了起来。安妮罗杰似乎什么也没听到。  
她聆听了几秒，突然拿起通讯器。  
“尤肯斯吗？我和女大公在二楼最后一个房间，立刻过来——带上你所有的人手和武器。”  
“安妮罗杰，”她的声音变得坚硬，那是她的朋友从来没有听过的声音，“你要记住我对你说的每一句话。”  
然后她几秒内换好了衣服，扔给安妮罗杰一套自己的外衣。  
“你以前也在同盟当过兵吧？技术兵也一样。从现在开始，你把我当作你的长官——我是一个帝国现役上将，而你以前只是同盟的中尉。另外我对这里的环境更熟悉——一会我要你怎么做你就怎么做，明白吗？”  
安妮罗杰也紧张了，她点了点头。  
“你这时候应该说什么？”玛格训斥她。  
“……是的，玛格长官！”

庄园发生了连环爆炸。很显然，她的监控系统被入侵了，她没有收到任何警报。  
玛格语速飞快的和被皇帝派来保护女大公的尤肯斯交谈。从爆炸轨迹来看，对方的目标似乎是中央书房——她的芙蕾雅总控室所在的地方。除了这里，就只有费沙的皇宫还有这样一套控制系统。  
她已经要求庄园内的警卫全部出动，但是，和外界的联络渠道也被切断，她无法要求附近的宇宙港增兵……现在不是后悔和自责的时候。玛格在风中拍了拍自己的脸。想想你的姐姐……玛格对自己说，当初她是怎样在最坏的情况下救出了你……现在是你做同样事情的时候了，玛格妲蕾娜。  
应该立刻赶去中央书房吗？她问自己。还是……玛格看了一眼身边的安妮罗杰。不，她当机立断，更重要的是护送女大公平安离开，而这不仅仅是因为皇帝之前拜托她照顾他的姐姐……  
“不要分兵，”她在夜色中指挥尤肯斯和匆匆赶来的警卫队长，“所有人，保护女大公——我们去人工湖。”

瑞米尔等人用鲁宾斯基发放的机械锁链和巨臂引擎钩上来了湖中所有的逃生艇，以及一些另一种规格的、看上去像速攻艇的东西。不愧是帝国上将的庄园，他想，家里还放着这种东西……  
逃生艇全部被炸药破坏，但是速攻艇几乎纹丝不动，连个痕迹也没在不知道什么金属材料做的外壳上留下来。他们无计可施，最终只好用机械锁链把它们捆成一团，再绕了几圈在附近最粗的大树上。  
瑞米尔刚把最后一圈绕上——一阵火光伴随着枪响，他回头眯着眼睛看了一会。  
一支队伍出现在湖的另一侧。他知道——他们今天的猎物出现了。  
瑞米尔接过同伴的望远镜。他看到了女大公、一望可知是那个缪杰尔的姐姐，和另一个美女、大概就是那个帝国唯一的女性上将，紧贴着站在一起。他想起之前闲谈时鲁宾斯基告诉他们的话。帝国皇帝是个同性恋，和自己的养子不清不楚。现在看来，皇帝的姐姐说不定也是个同性恋……缪杰尔是个同性恋，这倒是很好想象。  
只是……他又从望远镜里看了一眼安妮罗杰和玛格。男同性恋固然是令人生厌，但是女同性恋看上去，好像还有点可爱……  
同伴打了他一下。瑞米尔回过神。他在想什么？什么可爱不可爱的，邪恶的银河帝国，根本没有一个人是无辜的！  
他拿起武器，和同伴们一起，向湖的另一侧冲了过去。

湖边的草地变成了红色。粘稠的血液从尸体下淌出，倒灌进湖里。  
“你们快走，”尤肯斯一面射击一面告诉玛格和安妮罗杰，“我来断后。”  
玛格点头，拉着安妮罗杰一阵狂奔，直到——一架速攻艇近在眼前。  
“我会操作速攻艇，”玛格告诉安妮罗杰，“不要担心，一会你只要安心——”  
突然一阵剧烈的爆炸声传来。她们回头。  
安妮罗杰眨了眨眼睛。  
一颗头颅从炸成几段的尸体上抛过，在树干上弹了一下，然后滚到了安妮罗杰前方几步的地方。安妮罗杰在火光中看清了他的五官……尤肯斯死了。  
她还没来得及感到任何恐惧、伤心或者焦虑，玛格碰了碰她的肩膀。  
“抬起头，别看地上。”玛格说。  
“你的学习能力强吗，安妮？”她继续问她，站到了她身前。不远处，来历不明的破坏分子开始向她们这边聚集。  
“现在，进入速攻艇，我会告诉你操作，”玛格戴上通话耳机，示意安妮罗杰也照做。  
安妮罗杰只犹豫了一秒。然后她飞奔到最近的速攻艇前，开始用力解上面的锁链。  
“别解了。锁链的缝隙够大，你用我的ID刷开门，”玛格抛给她一张卡，自己拿出刚才从警卫队要来的重机枪，“然后你钻进去，按我说的方法启动。”  
“可是，”安妮罗杰焦急地说，“链子绑着它，这船怎么飞得起来呢？”  
“这些链子根本锁不住这种型号的速攻艇，”玛格把枪架在一块岩石上，开始射击，一时间那条火色绚丽的人线完全无法再靠近一步。  
“安妮罗杰，”她在震耳欲聋的枪炮声中告诉她，“你本来就不必解开锁链再飞行。只要你全力飞行——锁链自然断裂。”

安妮罗杰爬进了舱门，她正要继续往里，一阵剧痛——她的人虽然进来了，长发却绞进了锁链里。她高喊玛格，对方扔给她一把匕首。她抽出匕首，一刀削断了自己的头发。  
她镇定下来，按照玛格在通讯器里告诉她的步骤，启动分离器。爬满锁链的速攻艇咆哮着，一次又一次试图冲上天空。  
“玛格！”她大喊，“现在——你也进来！”  
玛格看着越来越近的人线，摇了摇头。安妮罗杰是第一次操作速攻艇，她需要更多的时间学习飞行。而她要来给她争取这个时间。  
“你在一路上可能还会遇到别的敌人，而这次没有人跟着你、保护你了。所以安妮罗杰中尉，你现在听好了，我来告诉你怎么操作武器系统，和使用航路图。”她头也不回的解下自己的银色项链，向后一抛——安妮罗杰从窗口伸手，准确的接住了它。  
“……玛格……”安妮罗杰明白了。她擦了擦不知不觉溢出的眼泪，开始认真听她的指令。  
速攻艇又向上猛冲了一次，锁链发出不堪忍受的哀鸣。被锁链绑在一起的所有速攻艇都似乎开始蠢蠢欲动的挣扎。  
安妮罗杰一边操作着，一边想到之前玛格对她说的话。  
她按下一套按钮，又一阵巨震和咆哮，锁链崩断了，被绑在一起的速攻艇四下散落，承载着她的那艘一飞冲天，宛如振翅而去。安妮罗杰的眼前一片模糊。她用力揉了揉眼睛，因为她必须仔细看着前面的路——她要用最快的速度突破大气。  
之前玛格问她，你知道anne用作男名的时候，在古日耳曼文化里是什么意思吗？  
玛格神秘的告诉她，是鹰的意思。  
Annerose……雄鹰玫瑰。

玛格倒在自己的血泊中，脚步声越来越近。她抬起脸看着天空，很快安妮罗杰就要离开大气，她也无法听到她的声音了。  
“玛格……”她听到耳机里模模糊糊传来安妮罗杰的声音。  
“你还有什么……”她似乎是在哽咽，“想要实现的愿望吗？我一定为你……”  
玛格摇摇头。然后她意识到安妮罗杰看不见她的动作。于是她用最后一点力气告诉她。  
“安妮罗杰，你不必为我实现任何愿望，你只要记住我说的话。”  
“找到你真正的力量，然后……做你自己。”  
耳机里传来了永恒的盲音。她知道，安妮罗杰已经离开了大气。  
玛格闭上眼睛。她想到自己小时候，在女校认识了安妮罗杰。她说安妮是她最好的朋友，那是假的，在安妮罗杰之前，她对每一个认识的女孩子都这么说。但是安妮罗杰对她说，她是她最好的朋友，那也许是真的，因为她只对她一个人这么说过。于是假的也就成真的，她有了自己的第一个朋友。她在那之后又经历了很多，她以为自己已经完全变成了另一个人，而这段童年的友谊也没有多么深刻。直到今天……或许人们的第一个朋友，在没有任何利害关系的小时候、认识的第一个、自己选择的朋友……真的意味着一些什么……  
她对她说，最重要的是做你自己，因为……  
那也是她一直以来，想从父亲和姐姐那里听到的话……她很遗憾从来没有人这样告诉她……但是……  
玛格似乎在一片亮光中看到了，姐姐来接她……  
她如今不再遗憾了。因为她知道，如果姐姐还活着，一定会这样对她说。  
因为她是她唯一的姐姐。  
而且她爱她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Magdalena.
> 
> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 对35-36章的试阅！


	37. 剑陨

莱因哈特先看到的是首席医官的脸。  
卧室的光非常柔和，对方看到他醒来后松了口气，退到一边。然后奇斯里等人出现了。  
没有人说话。莱因哈特从他们的表情中意识到……发生了什么他恐怕不愿意知道的事情。  
但是他不得不知道。  
“怎么了？”皇帝发问。因为被药物强行唤醒，他觉得自己的胃不太舒服。  
奇斯里和马克西姆利安面面相觑。皇帝有点心浮气躁，他提高声音又问了一遍。  
“陛下……”奇斯里刚开口，卧室的通讯屏接到了军务尚书奥贝斯坦和宇宙舰队司令官米达麦亚的联合来讯。亲卫队长知道，他不用逼迫自己扮演这个角色了。  
“……发生什么了？”莱因哈特再次发问。他的心脏剧烈的跳动。  
“陛下，我们接到凡赛堤玛格女公爵府上传来的加密消息……”蜂蜜色头发的青年将军脸上露出罕见的犹豫。  
“女大公死了，陛下。”奥贝斯坦的义眼中仍然没有任何波澜。  
莱因哈特困惑的咀嚼了一遍这几个字。  
然后他听懂了。

同样的消息也传到了托里斯坦。  
“同盟政府居然会使出暗杀女大公这种手段……他们是认为这样，会极大的动摇凯撒的判断力吗？”金银妖瞳的元帅感慨。副官贝根伯伦正要接话，一个传信兵跑了过来。贝根伯伦的神情变得凝重。  
“阁下，”按道理讲他也可以管长官称作殿下，但是罗严塔尔告诉他们不必如此，“还有两个消息……一个来自伯伦希尔，一个来自人狼……”  
“什么消息？”罗严塔尔询问。  
“皇帝和军务尚书派来护卫舰，要求您单独乘舰，立刻前去伯伦希尔。”  
“有说是为了什么吗？”罗严塔尔起身。若是要对同盟政府加以报复，也不急于这一时。  
“……这就是人狼传来的消息。我的好友、米达麦亚司令官的副官刚才私下告诉我……”  
贝根伯伦要求自己直视长官的眼睛，“总督府紧急传信，他们发现了您为了巩固地位、早日登基，不惜密谋刺杀女大公、并且嫁祸给同盟的证据……”  
“怎么可能有这种证据？！我从未——”罗严塔尔停下了脚步。  
总督府？他想起来，现在的代理总督是盖塞林格。这个费沙人在管理不服从的新领土民众上确实有一套，他也因此给予了与他才干相匹配的地位。  
但是结果……人总是不知餍足、想要更进一步吗？为了自己看不到底的野心，盖塞林格背叛了他吗？  
不知餍足……野心……背叛……罗严塔尔的思绪有些动荡。  
“我相信您，阁下！”贝根伯伦坚定地说，“米达麦亚司令官也一定是这样。不然他不会冒险让人把这个消息透露给我……您只要当面和凯撒好好解释，再加上米达麦亚长官作保，假的真不了，您一定可以洗刷嫌疑！”  
凯撒……罗严塔尔看着舷窗外。帝国几乎全部动员舰队都集中于此。一半指挥权归属皇帝，另一半归属于他。无垠宇宙中的舰队，如同黑暗之湖上的点点星光，湖心的伯伦希尔，如同一只收羽停歇的白色天鹅，而与她遥遥相对的托里斯坦，则像是偶尔驻足于此的鹰鹫……  
罗严塔尔的视线从遥远的地方回到近在咫尺的玻璃，那上面反映出他异色的双瞳。  
他知道副官说的不无道理。如果他解除武装孤身前去，显示出足够的诚意，凯撒并不是蛮不讲理的暴君。不管是什么样的阴谋，也许他会被剥夺军权和政权一段时间，然而一旦阴谋澄清，他也许仍会回到帝国的政治中心，继续做他的储君，直到那顶皇冠属于他的一天……如果阴谋能澄清的话。  
但是女大公已经死了。  
长官长久的沉默让贝根伯伦感到有些不安。他看上去仿佛对舷窗着了迷。贝根伯伦顺着长官的方向看过去……看到了在千万暗色战舰中异常显眼的白色王城。  
罗严塔尔想起四年前，在那面倒下一半的双头鹫旗帜下，刚刚经由篡位自我预告加冕的莱因哈特。小他九岁的美丽年轻人告诉他，还不是他的时候。  
因为轮到他的时候，他不会只是看着它……  
罗严塔尔诡异的微笑了一下。他黑色和蓝色的眼睛似乎在做无声的交流。  
难道这是某种诅咒吗？他想。  
从莱因哈特、到背弃帝国叛往同盟的吉尔菲艾斯，到他自己……  
难道每一任深受皇恩的帝国元帅……都注定要在某天对他们的凯撒，倒戈相向、举起叛旗？

“罗严塔尔还没有来吗？”奥贝斯坦和米达麦亚已经来到伯伦希尔的舰桥。皇帝重新换上军装，坐在指挥椅里。他面无血色，手指用力到发白。  
安妮罗杰死了……他不相信是同盟暗杀了她，齐格飞不可能让这种事发生……但是罗严塔尔……真的是罗严塔尔做的吗？他又为什么要……他明明只要再等四年、不、甚至不要那么久……他难道真的认为自己会改变主意，传位给安妮罗杰吗？  
他要听罗严塔尔亲口解释。只要他愿意解释……  
莱因哈特感到胸口一阵锐痛，喉咙里也泛起血腥气。他的姐姐死了，而他直到最后还在和她赌气。安妮罗杰最后会想什么呢，她会不会怪他、没有保护好她……但是他只能先用力把这种感情压下。他要先处理眼前的事情。  
米达麦亚拼命克制住自己才没有在皇帝面前焦虑的走来走去。罗严塔尔到底在搞什么……他为什么还不来？他在心中默默祈祷。你可不要做傻事呀！我的朋友……  
军务尚书向各怀心思的两人做了个手势。  
莱因哈特抬头，看到了罗严塔尔——的投影。  
他没有前来伯伦希尔……他只是接通了帝国内部通讯，让他的数字模拟站在皇帝等人面前。  
莱因哈特的心沉了下去。  
“这是什么意思……罗严塔尔卿？”  
“臣听说了一个消息，故而想要找陛下澄清。”  
“不错，”莱因哈特焦躁的回答，“但你至少应该亲自前来！这对你来说难道是一种纡尊降贵吗？罗严塔尔，你现在仍然是朕的臣子。”  
“但臣以为，这件事，不需要我亲自出现，也可以得到证实。”  
“……什么？你是有什么新的证据吗？”  
“没错。而且我将把证据展现在所有人面前。”罗严塔尔语毕，敲击几个按钮——他和皇帝等人对话的实时画面被传遍所有聚集于此的帝国舰队。除了莱因哈特，全军上下只有同时身为元帅、副总指挥、统帅本部总长和帝国储君的他有这个权限。  
“我以为，这种攸关每一个将士切身命运的大事，必须也要让所有人知情才行。”  
金银妖瞳的元帅微笑，“如诸位所见，皇帝陛下如今身患重疾、不久于世，而同盟却想趁此时机分裂帝国、坐收渔利……我作为帝国储君、下一任凯撒，为此心痛不已。”  
莱因哈特猛的站了起来。奥贝斯坦和米达麦亚露出截然不同的表情。米达麦亚看向皇帝……他确实感到最近皇帝看上去有些病容，但是……身患重疾，不久于世？！  
“无稽之谈，”军务尚书冷漠地说。他正要向皇帝要来权限，强行切断全军通讯。  
“陛下，”罗严塔尔看向莱因哈特，“这是无稽之谈吗？如果当真是臣信口雌黄，您身后那一排御医……想必有人能够出示您的健康证明？军务尚书，你想要切断通讯，是因为你就那个和同盟勾结意图不轨的人，如今自知理亏、心虚了吗？——你就算看不惯我，又何必用这种方式，陷国家于危境呢？同盟到底给了你什么好处，许诺你当下一任皇帝吗？”  
“满口胡言……而且朕没有必要向你证明任何事情，罗严塔尔。现在要对分裂帝国的阴谋做出解释的人是你。”莱因哈特咬牙切齿的回答他。  
“诚然如此。我自然会向陛下当面解释。不过……”他暧昧的一笑，“却不是我来伯伦希尔。相反，陛下想听我亲口解释，不妨现在就孤身前来托里斯坦一趟。不用配备任何武装……我会派护卫舰来接您，确保万无一失。”  
他是故意的……莱因哈特心想。他知道他在干什么……如果罗严塔尔想要反叛，只要他立刻宣布撤销他的指挥权，他名下的一半帝国舰队立刻沦为非法。然而，如果全军上下都知道皇帝身患绝症，而储君却年富力强、才干权柄仅下于他……他们又会怎么选呢？  
莱因哈特告诉自己，他应该保持冷静，不要中了罗严塔尔的激将之计。他看向奥贝斯坦，想要把权限给他，让他切断通讯，不必在意罗严塔尔的威胁。但是他才开口说了一个字，就明白事情无可挽回了。  
他吐了一口血。  
皇帝立刻捂住自己的嘴，但是更多的鲜血从他纤细苍白的指间流出。医官们连忙赶上来围住他。他被亲卫队长按回座椅里。无数艘战舰上，帝国军的将士们战栗的看着这一切。  
副亲卫队长弗朗茨也默默将这一切收入眼底。他曾经已经认命，选择站在践踏过他的胜利者一边……然而，难道因果之神并没有抛弃世人，而只是迷了路，才会姗姗来迟？  
军务尚书终于拿来权限，切断了全军放送。  
“……罗严塔尔！”最后是宇宙舰队司令官米达麦亚大吼一声。  
“你疯了吗？！趁现在还来得及……解除武装，过来伯伦希尔向皇帝陛下解释道歉！我愿意交出过去的一切武勋来担保你……从你那个血腥的迷梦里醒来吧，罗严塔尔！！”  
金银妖瞳的元帅泰然自若的表情第一次发生了变化。  
“米达麦亚，”他低声说，“你要不要也过来呢？加入我吧，我们可以一起——”  
“罗严塔尔！”米达麦亚用尽全力锤了一拳他的脸。拳头从投影中穿过，米达麦亚向前冲了两步，勉强稳住身形。  
罗严塔尔遗憾的结束了通讯。  
“对不起，米达麦亚……”他对着暗下来的投影屏说。  
这个世界上，有的东西你可以为朋友牺牲，比如生命。  
但也有的东西，你不能为任何人放弃……比如，你到底是谁。  
他漠然注视着舰桥开阔环绕的视野。然后，他向副官下令。一道檄文和一系列战争指令传出。  
副官看了他一眼。贝根伯伦执行了命令。从托里斯坦开始，他旗下几乎绝大多数战舰都执行了命令。  
罗严塔尔率领的舰队开始变动阵型和朝向。它们的炮口逐渐从对着自由行星同盟的方向，对准了相比之下近在迟尺的皇帝直属军。  
从伯伦希尔被派来接他的护卫舰第一个陷入光焰地狱，然后化作飞灰。  
罗严塔尔起身走到战术板前，调高亮度。  
这样也好……他长出一口气。罗严塔尔从未感到如此轻松、如此释然、如此振奋。  
这样一来，从此以后，就不必再有——  
夜夜龙泉、壁上鸣。

卢卡停下了脚步。  
他在纷杂的人声中注视着通往分离室的门缓缓开启。作为皇帝直属军的一员，他的连队接到的任务是，从母舰搭乘重甲舰前往迎接消耗第一波“叛军”——而罗严塔尔在檄文中则指称皇帝军如今受控于和同盟阴谋勾结的军务尚书、他们才是叛军。两边舰队过于庞大，有些部分重叠在一起，他们要用这种方式拖延时间，为排兵布阵和战术实现争取时间。  
不少人的朋友甚至父子兄弟，因为新帝国实行的轮岗学习制，几个月前才去了另一个阵营……而今后随着胜负分明，他们的命运将有天壤之别。  
“为什么要打内战啊……”“如果同盟军这时出现怎么办，我们会被一起消灭——”“闭嘴，你的忠诚和大义呢？！”“我不想打头，太近了，第一波都是送死的，我爸还在托里斯坦上服役呢……”“不然怎么办，不去也是死，不如尽忠而死，对得起我们的荣誉……”  
耳边的喧哗逐渐消失。抱怨归抱怨，所有人仍然挺直腰杆进入了分离室。  
除了他。橙色的指示灯在眼前闪烁，卢卡一动不动。  
他想起了刚才在宿舍里，违背军令和家人的远程通话。他有一种预感，这说不定是他最后一次和她们说话了。  
在交代完银行户头，一些别人欠款的去向后，他告诉母亲，他和威兹约好了，任何一个人死了，另一个人都会照顾他的家人。然后他准备结束通话。  
蕾沃妮一把从母亲手中把通讯器抢了过去。  
“哥哥，结束吧！不要再打了！打内战……到底是为了什么啊！！”  
“……你懂什么！”卢卡心浮气躁。难道是他想要如此吗？他又有什么办法呢？  
“本来一开始……就不应该有这场战争！就为了皇帝一个人的野心，撕毁和平协议、把这么多人拖上战场送死……值得吗？”  
“天真的孩子话！你一个小女孩，知道什么？这都是为了大局——皇帝陛下不比你看得长远吗？！”卢卡大动肝火的反驳妹妹，他有些某名的慌乱，“而且，这是皇帝的命令。服从命令，是我们军人的荣誉……我是帝国的防线，是陛下最近的武器，你明白吗？！”  
“小女孩怎么了，”蕾沃妮丝毫没有在哥哥的气势前退缩，“首先，17岁都快成年了，根本不是小女孩了。你少用那种口气教训我！”  
“其次，我读过书上过学，你呢？教科书上不是这样说吗，民为贵、君为轻，还说人人平等，天子犯法与庶民同罪……皇帝做的不对，你为什么要听从他？你不如直接当逃兵算了！而且我看——对面的自由行星同盟，连皇帝都没有呢！”  
“我看你是读书读傻了，典型的学生话！这种白痴理想主义、教条主义的东西，也能信吗？再说了，你今天能读书，那还不是当年陛下实行改革，才让你这种乡下女孩也能有学可上吗？你今天却说这种话！还游说你的哥哥抛弃军人的义务和忠诚，反对他的皇帝！”就好像、卢卡心想，就好像他自己当年，如果不是因为遇到了缪杰尔……他现在会在哪？他能像现在这样，加入皇帝直属军，甚至把家人接来帝都费沙，把妹妹送进最好的学校……实现了他们家几个世纪都没人完成的阶级跨越吗？他难道不是理所当然的……应该为皇帝去死吗？  
“教科书上的东西如果是假的，为什么要写进书里？为什么要公然对所有人撒谎？”蕾沃妮瞪着她的哥哥，“再说了，我根本、根本就不是因为什么教条主义，才要哥哥你……我是因为，”她大声提高音量，“我这么说是因为，我站在这里，我看着你的眼睛！”  
“我也许天真，我也许从来没有像你一样、亲身参与过任何一场战争，我也许不知道什么所谓的该死的大局，但是有一件事我知道，”蕾沃妮的眼睛简直是在燃烧，卢卡感到一种被烧灼的刺痛，“我知道你！哥哥，我认识你，我了解你……我曾经和你一起去教堂祈祷，我在餐桌上和你互换盐和面包，我和你一起唱过歌，你背着我从冬天的雪地里走回来……”  
“所以我非常确定一件事，那就是——你根本不是任何人实现荣耀征途的武器！你是我的哥哥，你是我的家人，你是一个人类……因为我知道，从来没有任何武器，会在寂静的深夜，为他生病的妹妹祈祷哭泣。”  
“你有一个家庭，还有一颗会跳动的心……哥哥，你能听到自己的心跳吗？你活着，你是一个人类，你可以决定自己要做什么，没有人能强迫你……你一定可以。因为你是我的哥哥。……你是我的榜样和骄傲。”  
卢卡半天没有说话。  
“有的时候……”蕾沃妮的神情变得柔软，“你只有通过反对一个人，才能实现真正的忠诚。你说我这样显得不知感恩，但是，如果直到今天，还没有我这样的，你所谓读书读傻了的学生出现……那么当年皇帝的教育改革，才是完全失败了，对吗？”  
卢卡看了她许久。他切断了通讯。

卢卡回过神来。现在走廊上已经只剩下他一个人。  
他拔出枪，面对墙壁，抵住大腿肉最厚的地方，闭上眼睛。  
他跌倒在地，勉强伸手按动墙上的紧急按钮，“军医……”他说，“我被流弹中伤了……请把我从芙蕾雅送回预备人员集散地……”

威兹比军医更先一步赶到。他在分离室半天等不到卢卡，决定让其他人先走，自己回来看看，再跟着第二波队员出发。  
“……流弹？”他怀疑地问卢卡，“敌军都还没接触，这里哪来的流弹？”  
他看着卢卡躲闪的眼神。他忽然明白了，他的神情变得轻蔑。  
“好哇，小卢卡，”他嘲讽道，“我还以为你长成了一个男人，我还把你当作哥们和最好的朋友……结果你还是当年那个、看砍头会吐的孬种！”  
“你是想当逃兵吗？！你作为军人的荣誉呢？”  
“我有母亲和妹妹……我不能为皇帝陛下就这样送死、打这场内战。”卢卡低声说。  
“那也——”威兹说到一半，军医来了。  
“谁受伤了？具体怎么回事——流弹？”军医也有点怀疑。  
卢卡额头冒汗了。他盘算着怎么糊弄过去，又或者是编一个新的借口……  
“他撒谎了，”他听到威兹说。  
“是我。我欠他的钱，开玩笑说这次死了就不用还了，谁知道这小王八蛋当真了，还想开枪打我……没办法，我只好先下手为强，抢了他的枪给他一梭子。哎，我这可是自卫反击啊！”  
军医责骂了他们几句。大战在即出这种损失，谁都不好向上面交代。两人点头称是。  
然后军医让人抬来担架，“我先给你紧急处理一下……然后把你送去最近的集散地。”  
“谢谢……”卢卡拉住威兹的裤腿。  
“快滚吧，”威兹压低声音。  
“还有，”他在卢卡即将被抬走时轻声说，“我可不是为了皇帝打这场内战。我是为了……”  
“那个缪杰尔。”

缪拉舰队的损失已经超过了三成。  
他被裹挟在罗严塔尔军中。他并不想和皇帝军作战，但是……他看着自己前后左右的光点，如果他倒戈的太明显，这些战舰就会首先消灭他。  
但是这样消极抵抗也不是长久之计。  
又一波远程主炮对轰。外观规格完全相同的战舰，仅靠着临时盾光标记区分敌友。甚至在不少地方引起了混乱。这样下去，一旦同盟军发现了……他们全都会葬身于此。  
缪拉看着不断上升的战损数字。是时候、自然而然的、溃退撤离了……  
他调出星图，盘算了一下。  
很快，缪拉舰队被打得千穿百孔，在其他分舰队司令官的同情中，勉勉强强撤出了战场。  
他长出一口气，在激烈交战两军的外围绕了一个大圈，想要回到莱因哈特军中。  
但是他的副官传来了一个令人震惊的消息。  
“……你说什么？”  
“我、我没看错……”副官也结巴了，“我们以为是同盟的侦察兵，就拦截了下来，近看才发现是帝国形制的速攻艇，然后我们看到……”  
“安妮罗杰女大公没有死！她还活着！”  
“立刻派人保护——不，我亲自去！”缪拉说，“等我亲眼看到……我们就马上联络皇帝！”

“帝国那边怎么了？”杨有点纳闷。按照计算，他们再慢现在也应该赶到了。他都做好了一切应对大战的准备——结果却无所事事！甚至和齐格飞下了一盘立体西洋棋——一如所料输的很惨。  
“我也不知道……”齐格飞说。帝国舰队没有追出他们自己的、由海姆达尔覆盖的领域。所以他们现在无法远程侦察，只能用传统手段，冒险再次回去，近距离观察。  
“我们派一支小队去侦察情况吧，”杨决定，“也不能老等在这……我觉得，说不定是出了什么了不起的大事。”  
齐格飞点点头。他正要回到自己的旗舰——通讯器响了。他有点惊讶，那是他的私人通讯频道。然后他看到了来电的名字。  
安妮罗杰·吉尔菲艾斯……

莱因哈特将指挥权暂时交给伯伦希尔的舰长。奥贝斯坦还在他身边，米达麦亚已经回到了人狼，投入可能是帝国史上单次战斗规模最浩大的内战。  
御医在常规免疫抑制和退烧输液外，给他补了一剂营养剂和医用兴奋剂，因为皇帝说没有时间浪费在吃饭和休息上。  
皇帝是个病人这件事——现在已经是每个见到他的人都能看得出来了。  
“……你说什么？”皇帝第一反应和缪拉刚才一模一样。缪拉默默让到一边，然后皇帝看到了……他的姐姐，安妮罗杰。  
除了她看上去并不像安妮罗杰了……她一头乱糟糟的金色短发，神情疲惫中透着一丝倔强和坚定。她看着他的样子十分陌生、而又古怪的让人感到熟悉。  
“姐姐……”他的声音几乎是在颤抖了，“你还活着……？”  
安妮罗杰点点头。她简要讲述了这几天发生了什么。她提到了玛格的死讯。  
“玛格的庄园被入侵了，”安妮罗杰提到，“芙蕾雅系统是不是设在那里？我想帝国的传输网络已经不再安全……虽然还不知道那些来历不明的暴徒到底是谁，但是……”  
她恳切的看着莱因哈特，“不要再打仗了……至少，等把这件事情彻查清楚。”  
莱因哈特摇头，一个近于苦笑的表情浮现在他嘴角，“事到如今，这是我能单方面决定的事情吗？”  
他看到姐姐的表情，又补充说，“……但我会告诉罗严塔尔……再给他最后一个机会。”  
安妮罗杰点头。  
“我还有两件事想请求你，”她告诉莱因哈特。  
“什么话？姐姐你说……我都会答应你。”  
“第一件事是，既然玛格死了，我想要继承维斯特帕列的家名。”她讨厌过自己的原生家庭，也羡慕过隔壁的家庭。但是现在她决定要有真正属于她的家名。因为玛格是她第一个、自己选择的朋友。她曾经是她最好的朋友，以后……也一直如此。  
莱因哈特答应了。“那第二件事呢？”他问。  
“我想要……去伯伦希尔。如果还是一定要打仗，我和你一起……面对战争。”  
莱因哈特一时说不出话来。  
“……姐姐，”他努力控制着自己的语调，“我真的、我真的很想……”  
“但是我不能答应你……你要相信，我比任何人都希望看到你可以……我甚至希望有一天你能接手伯伦希尔。……但不是现在。”  
“伯伦希尔是一个女孩的名字，”他说，“她更适合你。”  
“安妮罗杰……”莱因哈特问她，“你现在可以跟缪拉回去安全的地方吗？我保证，以后总有一天……”  
一头金色短发的女大公最终点了点头。  
“对了……”莱因哈特的目光在奇斯里和弗朗茨身上来回打量。尤肯斯也死了……他想。  
“我让奇斯里带人手过去跟着你。你和缪拉先去最近的帝国领星。”  
“……莱因哈特，”安妮罗杰离开前最后问他，“他们跟我说了奇怪的话……他们说，你得了重病，很快就要死了……这是真的吗？”  
她看着她刚满25岁两个月的弟弟。他金色瀑布似的长发包裹着自己纤细瘦削的身体。  
莱因哈特摇了摇头，又在姐姐目光的注视下点了点头。弗朗茨接替奇斯里走到皇帝身边。  
然后他断开了通讯。

人员伤亡数字在内战中持续上升。  
卢卡从集散地的亚空间传送门出现。他终于再次踏上了坚实的陆地。  
现在，他就要……他环顾四周纷乱的人群。也许是运气好，今天候补室里的人看上去格外的混乱无序。他也许很快可以找到一个逃走的契机。  
他和一队人擦肩而过。他们马上要接替这些受伤的皇帝直属军，去填补包括旗舰伯伦希尔在内缺失人员的名额。  
卢卡若无事情的偏离路线，走向另一个出口。他的肩膀被一个大个子撞了一下。  
“抱歉，”他低声说。  
那人混不在意的摆摆手。  
卢卡看了一眼那人的脸，和他前额上一道明显的伤疤。  
然后他移开视线，快速走了出去。

“女大公还活着！”贝根伯伦颤栗的告诉罗严塔尔。  
“那我们是不是——？”  
罗严塔尔站在舰桥一动不动，穹顶的流焰飞束一轮又一轮点亮他的脸。在长期的厮杀后，两边的护卫舰队都大受打击。很快，托里斯坦就可以和伯伦希尔到达短兵相接的距离。  
贝根伯伦看着长官脸上的笑意，他感到事情恐怕不会像他希望的那样发展……  
“您并不是……您为新帝国付出过汗马功劳。像您这样的人，”他在尽最后的努力，“不应该背负反叛者的污名……”  
“是吗？”罗严塔尔自言自语，“叛逆是一种污名吗？”  
可是，谁能定义忠诚和叛逆？正如谁能定义失败和胜利？他是一个反叛者，可是……皇帝不也是如此吗？  
别人会觉得很可笑吧……明明已经是帝国的储君了，只要忍受审问，澄清这一切，等到皇帝病死，不就可以得到他梦寐以求的皇冠，实现他长久叫嚣的野心了吗？  
罗严塔尔曾经也这样以为……他以为他是被自己不能实现的野心折磨着，才会这样不满足、这样痛苦。但是当那顶皇冠真的、轻飘飘的、眼看就要落到他头上的时候，他才真正明白了。  
他想要的并不是王位，他想要的一直就是……背叛。  
就像他的母亲背叛了他的父亲，他母亲的情人背叛了他的母亲，他的父亲背叛了曾经许诺要给予幸福的家庭。他们所有人都背叛了他。  
就像他一次次扮演着那个情人的角色，考验着那些所谓名媛贵妇的忠贞，而她们没有一个给出他想要的回答。他曾经因此轻蔑、憎恨、嘲讽着她们。  
但是他如今决定原谅一切。  
他决定接受这一切。他决定不再逃避。他决定看着镜子中的自己，战胜那种暗自冷笑的冲动。  
因为他的脑海深处，那个女人举刀对准他的眼睛的画面，再也不能奴役他。  
他终于明白了。  
因为他是他不可更改的过去。因为这世界上根本没有所谓的正常人和怪物，因为他从这种叫嚣着要破坏一切的快感中醒悟，因为他终于明白……背叛并不是可怕的诅咒。  
而是英雄的特权。  
“不必理会女大公的消息。继续攻击，不惜一切代价，直到将伯伦希尔击沉。”罗严塔尔下令。他看向舷窗外。  
剑已出鞘，饮血方回。

威兹所在的重甲舰第四次被击中了。这一次击中它的是罗严塔尔军的旗舰，以圆桌骑士、因其出生而导致母亲死亡的、传中说的英雄命名的托里斯坦。  
伯伦希尔正在给主炮蓄能。指挥官告诉他们，他们要再冲上前一次，挡在伯伦希尔身前，防止任何人干扰她。  
他知道……这也是最后一次了。  
他在因为舰体破裂、气压持续下降导致的耳鸣中坚定的执行操作。  
终于，它又一次来到托里斯坦面前。鲜血从他的耳朵和鼻孔里流出，威兹环顾四周，他在战友们狂热和迷醉的笑容里看到了同样的坚决。第五次炮击发出，重甲舰解体了。  
威兹听到了、又或者感到自己听到了同样的欢呼，从自己和周围人的口中传来。  
“皇帝万岁！”他们在死亡来临前大吼，似乎这样就可以战胜死神的威严。  
铺天盖地的白光吞没了他。

圆桌骑士和女武神首领之间已经没有任何阻挡。  
蓝色的能量盾闪耀，白色的能量炮开启。  
罗严塔尔想起莱因哈特曾经问他的问题。  
这个世界上真的有人生来就是怪物吗？如果有的话，他应该怎么做？  
托里斯坦的一波主炮齐射发出，伯伦希尔躲开了。  
如果你生为一个吸人血肉为食的怪物……如果你天生就是一个追求混乱和反叛的怪胎……如果你不惜为自己一人的欲望，而将整个宇宙投入血海……  
伯伦希尔的还击打在托里斯坦的能量盾上。光盾碎裂，而罗严塔尔指挥第二波主炮进行报复。这一次白色的旗舰没有躲过。伯伦希尔的能量盾也碎成了满天星辰。  
那就你做一个怪物。  
因为接受和成为你自己……比做一个世俗意义上的好人更重要。  
我的皇帝啊……第三波主炮对轰同时开启。罗严塔尔被永恒的白光包围。  
这就是我的回答……也是我……  
……最后的忠诚。

内战结束了。  
看到那些光芒的碎片，疾风之狼流泪了。  
伯伦希尔上，莱因哈特也看到了。罗严塔尔的旗舰先他一步，如同上古玄铁打造的宝剑，炸裂成无数个光辉的片段。它们和宇宙融为一体，仿佛从来不曾分离。  
“罗严塔尔……”皇帝轻声自语，“我嫉妒你。”  
他开始重新整束军队，补充人员物资，调整航向。  
经过海姆达尔收集信息，同盟军已经离开了当初的地方。再次计算过后，莱因哈特看到了预测的、两军将要交汇的地方。  
预测投影里，一颗恒星孤独的闪耀。

皇帝恍然大悟。  
原来它一直在等他。  
它从他18岁那年就在等他。而他当时，没有理解命运的暗示。  
亚姆立札……群星之墓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅！


	38. 美人嗜血

根据收集到的信息和卡介伦的经验估计，与半个月前相比，如今即将抵达亚姆立札的帝国军舰队至少减员了五分之二。  
“看来你说的没错……”他对杨的数字模拟说，“确实是发生了了不起的大事。”  
帝国居然在这个时候发生这样惨烈的内战……他沉默的思考。他本来还以为，这次决战可以看到一场精彩绝伦的，杨威利-齐格飞对阵莱因哈特-罗严塔尔的战略战术表现，结果……难道幸运女神这次终于决定站到民主国家的一侧了吗？  
“如果女大公所说属实的话，”杨开口，他看了齐格飞一眼，“也许我们甚至不用像本来计划的那样，真刀真枪的硬拼……毕竟，战术规划再好，能用谈判解决的事情还是用谈判解决的为妙。”  
齐格飞本人却没有他那么乐观。如果是他的话，到这种地步无论如何也会考虑和谈了，但是莱因哈特……安妮罗杰说的是真的吗？从他离开帝国来到同盟才过去了不到两年，莱因哈特真的……他有些茫然。  
……快要死了？  
还有安妮罗杰说的另一件事……策划了刺杀女大公事件，并最终导致了玛格女公爵之死的幕后黑手，到底是谁……他们的阴谋就此打住了吗？还是说……？  
他在和安妮罗杰通讯的时候一致认为，既然这件事涉及死去的新领土总督罗严塔尔、女公爵玛格妲蕾娜，还有所谓的嫁祸同盟政府的证据……最好的办法是，包括新领土在内，帝国和同盟能够开诚布公的联合调查。阴谋之所以能成功，往往不是策划者有多么聪明强大，而是因为信息不透明，涉及各方互不信任，因此狮子才会被鬣狗中伤。可是，如今两国交战迫在眉睫，他们又哪里有条件来做这种调查呢？  
“无论如何，”他告诉杨和卡介伦，“让我们不要立刻开战……先联系皇帝，看看有没有别的办法。”

他在读他的唇语。  
我是又产生幻听了吗？莱因哈特心想。他好像听到了齐格飞在对他说话……他看上去没有什么变化，高大、英俊、温和的海蓝色眼睛、火焰一样耀眼的红发……像是一个传说里走出来的史诗英雄。但是他又不一样了……离开了他之后，他仿佛从那种若有若无的苦闷沉郁中解脱，变得真正完整自由。……同盟的军服穿在他身上如此妥帖。  
他曾经以为他缺失的部分是齐格飞……莱因哈特心想。但是看来不是。他快要死了。他并不曾害怕死亡，只是……他仍然不明白自己缺失的到底是什么……而这一切行将终结。他回答不上来了。他一直是一个优秀的学生，过分聪明。但是他终于要，第一次也是最后一次，在最重要的事情上……交了白卷。  
莱因哈特意识到齐格飞是真的在对他说话。  
但是那也没什么区别……他说的和他脑子里的声音差不多。不要再打仗了，就此罢手。和平谈判，对等建交，联合调查……为了所有人的利益……为了避免更多的牺牲……  
他说的很对，不是吗？他总是如此正确。任谁看来他都应该听从于他。  
“……莱因哈特，”他听到他喊他的名字，“我想看看你，我想见到你……不是在通讯屏里，而是真正的你……”  
“好啊，”皇帝平淡的说，“既然如此，那你就打到伯伦希尔上来好了。”  
“只要你能来到我面前，我就承认你的主张有值得赞许之处……朕就答应你此后的一切要求。”  
他打败过我一次，莱因哈特想。他仍然不认同同盟政府和民主主义，但是……如果他能打败我第二次……那我就此屈服。永久和平也好，对等建交也罢，甚至是宪政……  
只是，他说想要见到真正的他……莱因哈特莞尔。那齐格飞注定失望了。因为人无法见到不存在的东西。  
来赴约吧……他看着包围伯伦希尔的千亿星辰。击碎它们，然后来到我面前。  
我在入夜的萨马拉城等着你。  
我最终的命运。

齐格飞久久没有回神。  
“看来皇帝比我想象的还要固执……”杨威利感慨，“这一仗还是不打不行。”明明帝国军应该还没有从内战的后效中恢复过来，就算不愿意彻底和平，至少应该两边先心平气和的谈谈，何况现在明显还有黑暗中的第三方势力虎视眈眈……  
也许安妮罗杰说的确实是真的……齐格飞想。莱因哈特看上去就像是……黑夜中最后试图抓住残存火星的余烬。  
如果他不愿意前来相见，那么……就让他去到他的面前。  
“除了舰队之外，”齐格飞对杨威利说，“我需要……请配备一支登陆战部队给我，还有新型的强袭舰。”

皇帝在首席医官的要求下回到了自己的卧室。  
“你们各自拿捏吧。”他这样对麾下包括米达麦亚在内的分舰队司令官说。宇宙舰队司令官等人面面相觑。然后他把伯伦希尔的指挥权交给了舰长。  
“怎么？”他问他们，“这不正是做下属的为皇帝分忧的时候吗？”舰长拿不准主意他是不是在讽刺，因为皇帝看上去非常平静。  
他并非不想自己指挥这场战斗。但是马克西姆利安非常坚决的告诉他，“您可以现在就拔枪自杀，”他指了指皇帝腰间的配枪，“不然的话就回去休息至少14个小时。”  
他换了衣服，躺进床里。头顶的模拟星光温柔的闪烁。  
御医测量记录完毕，打开输液阀和隔音器，轻手轻脚的从皇帝卧室退了出去。

副亲卫队长、奇斯里离开期间的代理亲卫队长弗朗茨守在皇帝卧室门外。  
他有些疲倦了，他手下的士兵显然也是如此。如今各处人手缺乏，所有人的执勤时间都翻倍了。弗朗茨看了一眼计时器。这一队士兵很快就能交接班，但是他还要再坚持6个小时。  
走廊另一头过来了交班的队伍。正在值班的士兵们松懈了，三三两两结伴离开。  
弗朗茨注意到……他们看上去有些陌生。  
“我们是刚从芙蕾雅集散地补充来的，”领头那人主动解释，递给弗朗茨看他们的身份卡。  
弗朗茨看了他一眼。他的帝国语非常标准，过于标准。一点口音都没有。  
他没从身份卡上看出什么问题。他正要放行，队伍中的一个大个子打了个喷嚏。  
“奥丁大神保佑你。”他随口说道。那人毫无反应。倒是领头那人替他回答，“谢谢您”。他的神情看上去有些紧张。  
弗朗茨感到自己的心跳莫名加快了。他走到那个大个子面前，审视着他。  
“你叫什么……你额头这个伤疤，怎么来的？”  
大个子不回话。他求助的看向他们的带头人。  
他是听力不好吗，还是……弗朗茨忽然觉得他们每个人长得都有点奇怪。他说不上来，和他平常见到的士兵们，就是有点气质上的微妙差别。  
还是说……难道他听不懂帝国语？  
这个念头出现的一瞬间，弗朗茨捕捉到，带头人的手放在了腰间——应该是配枪的地方。  
他差点放声大笑。  
“别激动，”弗朗茨说，“我刚想起来了，我还有点要紧事没做……这样吧，我现在离开，这里就交给你们了……你们想做什么就做什么。”  
对方困惑的看着他，按在腰间的手一动不动。  
弗朗茨知道，他现在只要按动口袋里的警戒铃，全舰的警备人员都会立刻出动。那也是他本应该做的事情。然而……他向他们做了个手势，把卧室的门让了出来。  
“很遗憾我不能加入你们，我不想做错事。但是……”  
“我只是没有做自己该做的事情而已。而每个人都告诉我，坐视不理并不能算是一种犯错……”  
在离开前他回头，对他们说了自己唯一会的一句同盟语。  
“为了自由。”他语带嘲讽地说。

“如何？”砰的一声，最后一个人形靶倒下。鲁宾斯基按动摇柄，又换了一组新的标靶。  
他和德·维利如今正在费沙皇宫外一个射击俱乐部的地下包间。俗话说，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。费沙就是如今战火肆虐的宇宙中最平静的岛屿。而就像盖塞林格曾经对皇帝和军务尚书说的那样，秘密使人忠诚。他利用长期盘结于费沙掌握的阴私，一路开绿灯进来了这里。  
“算算时间第一波小队也该混进去了……希望我们不必再出动第二支队伍。”德·维利坐在卡座里，对射击游戏看上去并无兴趣。  
鲁宾斯基哼笑一声。  
“事情进展的太顺利也不好。容易让蠢货产生幻觉……我看那个盖塞林格，现在不仅是展望新领土总督的位置，说不定还在做皇帝死后，自己上位的皇帝梦呢！”  
“哦？”德·维利无动于衷，“年轻人会做梦是好事……不然，谁替我们卖命呢？储君已殁，皇帝再一死，帝国军群龙无首，难道真会对女大公一个从未涉足战场的妇人死心塌地？到时候自治权最大的还不是新领土总督。我看盖塞林格这梦，做的未必毫无道理。”  
“倒是便宜了同盟……”鲁宾斯基闭起一只眼睛，瞄准靶子的心脏。  
“同盟毕竟也有我们的盟友……不过，”德·维利晃了晃易拉罐，“合作要建立在对等的基础上，要是我们真的如此顺利……我看这份友谊也要再商榷商榷了。”  
“只是……”他意有所指的看向鲁宾斯基，“都说有其父必有其子。盖塞林格如此野心勃勃，你难道就真对即将空悬的帝位无动于衷？”  
“我和他不同，”鲁宾斯基摩沙着板机，“我是真正的费沙人……我从来想要的都不是……”  
他一枪贯穿人形靶的心脏。接着是第二枪，子弹从同一个位置穿膛而过。  
鲁宾斯基抬起枪口，微微一笑。

星光逝去。室内亮如白昼。  
莱因哈特听到耳边非常的嘈杂。好像有很多人在他的卧室里走来走去……灯光和声音让他反胃想吐。  
“好久不见啊。”他看到一个高大陌生的士兵从一排士兵中走上前来。从服装看他们是他的亲卫队，但是……皇帝从强行唤醒的迟钝中反应过来。  
他说的是同盟语。这些人不是帝国人。  
“……你们是谁？”他也用同盟语问。  
他想要起身下床。但是他做不到。他只能尽量挺直上半身坐在床上。  
他看了一眼床头——原本摆在那里的枪不翼而飞。

“你不记得我吗？”瑞米尔走近皇帝。他拔出枪。其他人跟在他身后，从各个方向接近看上去手无寸铁的帝国皇帝。他们的表情如临大敌。  
他看上去有点眼熟……莱因哈特心想。但是他确实不记得他。  
“也是。你杀的人太多了，又怎么会记得……”瑞米尔指了指自己前额的伤疤，“这么一点小小的冲突呢？”  
莱因哈特觉得那种眼熟的感觉又强烈了一些。  
十几把枪口对准了他。  
他不知道外面发生了什么。但是如果他们都进入到了这里……他似乎也没有再抵抗的必要了。  
莱因哈特感到有些失落。结果到了最后，他甚至不是死在齐格飞手上……那么这些人到底是谁，又有什么关系呢？  
“动手吧。能够走到这里，朕赞赏你们的勇气。”他平静而有尊严的说。

在场的人交换视线，他们在彼此眼中看到了同样的困惑。帝国皇帝就那样坐在那里，他金色的长发在过于明亮的灯光下宛如流光。他美丽到不真实的脸庞看上去圣洁宁静，反衬着他们才像是剧中的丑角。这一切都和他们想象中、一个视人命如草芥的暴君的临终发言不太一样。这甚至没有什么报复的快感，还带来一种某名的羞辱……  
瑞米尔发现了这种气氛变化。他感到……勃然大怒。  
“你在演什么？”他问，他的枪口垂下，一把抓住皇帝的衣领，“你以为这是什么蹩脚的舞台剧，而你在扮演一个受难的英雄君主吗？”这明明应该是他的高光时刻……而不是他的！  
“别碰我。”皇帝皱眉，他试图打开他的手，但是对方纹丝不动。他感到那种熟悉的热度又一次袭来，而他在睡眠中积蓄的力气逐渐流失。他看了一眼床边的医疗器，输液指示已经到达了末尾。  
“碰你？”他的话提醒了瑞米尔。他环顾周围那些、像是被某名奇妙的神圣气场震慑住的队友们，接着他也随着皇帝的目光，注意到了床边的医疗器。  
他露出一个讥笑的表情。  
瑞米尔把长枪甩到背后，短枪插回腰间。他从负责运输的同伴武器袋里操起一把双刃水晶战斧。  
“看着！”他大吼一声，虎虎生风的挥动战斧，像是给同伴们演示他们真正应该扮演的角色——他们才是这幕终章里的英雄。  
医疗器和皇帝身下的圆床一起碎裂成好几片。皇帝身形不稳的跌落床下，陷落废墟。铁屑飞溅到他的头发里。他的战斧稳稳的收束在皇帝冰蓝色的眸子之前。他打赌他的眼睛里现在只能看到这把熠熠生辉的正义之刃。  
而他竟然还在试图和他对视。仿佛不肯让出这最后一幕的主动权。  
他有什么资格展现出这种顽强的尊严？！  
瑞米尔用力抓住皇帝的金发——他为什么要留这么长的头发？看上去像个女人，甚至比那天那个女大公还要……哦对了，他还是个恶心的同性恋！他不仅邪恶，而且下流，可是其他人都心甘情愿被他欺骗！他一定要唤醒他们！  
他青筋暴起，猿臂一挥。皇帝跌跌撞撞地从废墟中被扯出。他抓着他的脑袋一次又一次的往墙上撞，直到他满脸是血。然后他把他扔在卧室中央猩红色的地毯上——那几乎不怎么费劲。  
他俯视着他。  
皇帝没有穿银黑配色的帝国军军装，他湖水色的睡衣散开了，露出一片雪白的胸膛。红色的血浸润了他金色的额发。他掂量着自己的战斧。也许他应该砍下他的脑袋。疯王、革命者和断头台，从来都是如此。  
但他决定先做点别的。他要教他明白事情的真相。  
瑞米尔蹲下身，目光落在他的手腕上。他直接用手去抠那枚输液环，半天不得其法。他决定暴力破坏它。他倒转斧柄，用尽全力砸它，皇帝的手腕可能被他砸断了，他听到他终于发出哀鸣似的声音，然后那枚圆环裂开，连带着鲜血和翻起的皮肉，皇帝的手腕里一个金属口露了出来。他往那里吐了一口唾沫，用脚碾压他翻折的腕骨。  
他现在看上去一点都不神圣了。他只是一个被打败的俘虏。而且他随着他的碾压泄露出一声又一声不可抑制的呻吟。那听上去像是终章的配乐。  
瑞米尔满意的看到兴奋和活力重新回到同伴们脸上。他们从那种邪恶的威压下被解救出来。  
有人上前一步，试探性的用长枪枪管戳动皇帝裸露的那一片白瓷似的肌肤。他除了喘息一动不动。他看上去非常的年轻，而且完全没有还手之力……他观察着他，挑开了他的睡衣，他还是那样——一动不动。他默许他们对他做任何事情……这个邪恶的、又美丽到让人恐慌的、银河帝国的同性恋皇帝。  
他喜欢男人……那人暧昧的想。刀刃从他的枪管上弹出，所有人都听到了皇帝的睡裤被划开的声音，接着是他的最后一层遮蔽。这才是一个俘虏应有的样子，不是吗？  
莱因哈特好像意识到了什么……他们不仅是想要杀他……他金色的睫毛上挂着自己的血珠，他在那种模糊的视野里试图找到一条出路。他挣扎着翻过身，想要逃离……去哪都好……然后他被抓住脚踝拖了回来。  
“既然你主动展示……”他听到有人说。  
他背后的金发被拨开，他的脸被按到地毯里。不同的人分开他的腿，用枪管或者斧柄去戳他屁股上那两团软肉，它们颤抖的样子充满趣味。躲藏在那之中，一个粉红色的入口也暴露出来。它微微翕动，然后室内出现了不止一个人的、粗重的喘息。  
一个漂亮的同性恋皇帝……他们想。  
那他们似乎可以在杀了他之前再做点别的什么……他们却之不恭。

他看到好几双帝国军的军靴出现在他眼前。皇帝亲卫队的军靴。  
他听到有人叫他缪杰尔。一具沉重的肉体压住他。  
“我不要，我不想……”他说。他不知道有没有人听见。但是他身后的人凑在他耳边回复了他。  
“我想，”那人说，“而且我能。”  
一种被他牢牢锁在记忆深处的恐惧袭击了他的心脏。  
他仿佛又回到了……那一天……

他点头同意了。他跟着皇帝走向通往寝宫的路。皇帝的侍卫们寸步不离的跟着他们。  
“缪杰尔，”他对他说，“你很聪明……我非常欣赏你。”  
他没有说话。他们来到寝宫，但是没有停在那里。他们从一道暗门继续往里走。  
出来的时候，他看到一个几乎全透明的屋子。屋顶繁星闪烁。  
侍卫们从门口出去，守在外面，他们似乎在看着他。  
“不必担心，”皇帝对他说，“这是单向玻璃。现在……”  
他脱掉自己的衣服，跪了下来。他在那种令人不自在的视线中给大他几十岁的皇帝口交。  
他抚摸他，他的耳垂、脸颊和锁骨。  
一切很快就结束了。他拔出来，射在他的脸上，给他看那块刻意设计的，花朵状的星光。他赞美他，形容他是一朵带露水的白蔷薇。  
他站起来，想要穿上衣服，然后离开。他不太舒服，但这比他想象的还要快一些，他可以忍受。  
“别急，”皇帝制止了他，把他的衣服用脚拨到一边，“你在想什么，缪杰尔？……夜晚才刚刚开始。”  
他看到守在门外的侍卫们鱼贯而入。  
“我是一个体恤下情的君主，”皇帝坐到一边的圆床上，让他们表演，“就像你刚才做的一样，缪杰尔……从亲卫队长开始。”  
有人踢他的膝弯，让他重新跪下。他低头看着视野里出现的好几双军靴。他的下巴被抬起。另一个、和刚才完全不同的阴茎凑到他嘴边。他迟疑了，他不想张嘴。  
“我给了你选择，”皇帝在一边提醒他，“没有人强迫你……你说了同意，就应该对自己的决定负责到底。而且……”  
“你都已经做过一次了不是吗？再做几次，又有什么区别呢？”  
他最终听从了。他们一个接一个，要么射在他的喉咙里，要么射在他的脸上，还有人射在他的乳间。  
最后一个人也发泄完毕，他满脸是泪，他被呛到了几次，但是他们没有人停下。  
他感到心里有非常奇怪的情绪在酝酿。但是他不敢细想。  
“到这边来，”皇帝拍了拍手边的床，看完这场表演，他已经又恢复的差不多了，“现在才是重头戏。”  
莱因哈特意识到……他不明白自己同意了什么。他以为他明白，但是……他反悔了。  
几双手压上他光洁赤裸的背部。  
“怎么？”皇帝问他，“都到这个地步了，你要半途而废吗？……不做完的话，我的承诺是不会兑现的……那你不就白干刚才的一切了吗？”  
他再次被说服了。  
他在那张圆床上躺下，仰面朝上。他的腿被不同的人分开，往两边固定住。有人拿来了奇怪的工具，他后来知道了那是什么。他的内部被清洗干净。皇帝进入了他。  
再往后他们一个接一个进入了他。  
他看着头顶的星光，默记着它们的轨迹。他看着群星是怎样在午夜升起，又在黎明坠落。  
天光大亮的时候，一切结束了。  
他生了两天小病。他知道了精液不能一直留在体内。等他病愈之后的第一件事，他带兵包围了前来奥丁参加朝会的卡斯特罗普。  
皇帝兑现了他的承诺，他很快从宇宙舰队副司令成为司令。他的权柄日胜一日。他又做了几次这样的事，如果当晚要去皇帝的寝宫，他就会提前灌肠，然后他不能在宴会上吃任何东西。大贵族们暧昧的看着在宫宴上只是喝酒的他。他疑心他们知道什么。他忍受着这样的日子，直到时机来临，在维尔纳的帮助下，他让皇帝病倒了。  
他后来试图跟维尔纳讲起这件事。他想要让什么人知道……他想要责备他。如果不是维尔纳，他一开始也不会……  
头两次维尔纳安慰他，然后他不耐烦了。  
“这是多大点事呢？”维尔纳反问他，“你已经18岁了，而且你告诉我你说了同意……你是想说你对这种事情毫无了解才会同意吗？”  
他当然不是毫无了解。他在同盟的时候学习过，从课本上，那一个学期……他知道男人会喜欢男人，也知道同性之间怎么做爱。  
但那就是他知道的全部了。  
“而且你受伤了吗？你现在可是受益匪浅啊！为什么还要纠结这种事情呢？你知道多少人没有你的条件，他们想做这种利益交换还没办法呢！好好利用这一切吧，莱因哈特。”  
他疼过一阵子，低烧了一两天，但是他没有受伤。事实上他让人给他做的润滑很好。而且他确实从中受益了不是吗……皇帝兑现了承诺，他得到了他允诺的一切。他不知道发生在他身上的这一切叫做什么，维尔纳告诉了他……这叫做利益交换。  
“可是我……”他不知道怎么说。他本来跟维尔纳说这件事是想得到什么样的回应呢？  
他突然感到羞愧。他决心把这一切忘记。  
他学到了他的教训，那就是：软弱是可耻的。  
如果你被伤害，如果有人夺走你的东西，如果你感到任何不公……你要报复，你要亲手夺还。你要变得坚硬，宛如寒冰；你要保持愤怒，就像雷霆。  
而那就是你应当感受的全部。  
冷酷和愤怒……那就是你夺取一切的力量。  
但是……他告诉自己现在的剧烈颤抖只是因为发烧感到的寒冷。他拼命压下去从心里挣扎泛起的、一路向上的、试图从眼里夺眶而出的情绪。  
但是他明明已经有世界上最大的权力了，而且这次他说了不……  
为什么……为什么这一切……又一次……发生在他身上……

瑞米尔从皇帝身上爬起来。他退到一边。下一个等的不耐烦的士兵直接进入皇帝。精液和血丝混合着从他身下溢出来。  
他被折断的那只手腕高高肿起，他侧着的、漂亮的脸上满是血污，让人不是很有兴趣用他的嘴。而且他们宁愿他就这样趴着，他们从背后使用他的时候，他看上去完全就像一个女人……一个凯瑟琳。  
在一边观摩的士兵们于是找别的乐子。这个帝国的皇帝看上去一点都不可怕了，他们用斧刃或者刀尖在他裸露的皮肤上戳刺，像是小学生在白纸上学习涂鸦作画。而他一动不动，除了助兴的喘息毫无反抗。他的身体带着高热，他们每动一下他就颤抖的更加厉害，这一切都非常有趣。  
他是一个骗子……瑞米尔抱着战斧，在一边看着他。他很好奇为什么从来没有其他人发现。  
他是一个冷漠的怪物，从他10岁时起就如此。然而人们赞颂他是一个贤明的君王。他自私冷酷，夺去了他拥有的一切，然而人们称赞他的雄才大略。  
他想起在地球和帝国人联合作战那次，他失去自己的母亲……而连同盟人都在欢呼，在为皇帝的映像倾倒，在想要成为像他这样的人。可他根本就不是人。  
他看着地上的缪杰尔。他那种剧烈的颤抖逐渐平息，呻吟和喘息也越来越弱。  
仿佛他们的精液灌入他的体内，然后他的生命之火被逐渐浇熄。这是一场聚众祛魅，他的谎言一个接着一个被揭开，他的真相终于暴露出来。他根本就不是什么战争之神。  
他只是一块千疮百孔的肉。

在事情发展到仿若奸尸的时候，他们停了下来。  
瑞米尔知道，到了收场的时候。他要求自己来。其他人同意了，毕竟是他第一个打破了这个帝国皇帝的魔法。  
瑞米尔看了一眼自己的斧头，又放下战斧，拔出腰间的枪。在发泄完后，他似乎没那么恨他了，他决定给他一个全尸。  
他拉起莱因哈特的金发，让他的脸对着他。  
“你认出我了吗？”他问。  
莱因哈特的眼睑微动。他冰蓝色的眼睛茫然的看着他。  
他没有认出他。即使在他让那么多人遭受厄运，几千万个家庭分崩离析，大量的战争孤儿像流水线上的鞋子一样产生之后。  
他认不出他的任何一个受害者。  
这就是事情的真相。

莱因哈特看着眼前的枪口。然后他的视线挪开，在一片血红的模糊中看着眼前这个人，和他那道近在咫尺的伤疤。  
他的头疼越演越烈，那种熟悉的感觉呼之欲出……他被抓着头发按在墙上。枪口暂时撤离，一个拳头落在他赤裸的、被划花了的腹部，他吐了一口暗色的血。黑洞洞的枪口再次回来。莱因哈特辛苦的回忆着……他这次认出了他。  
瑞米尔，他曾经的同学，他差点在认识他的第一天就在打架中杀了他。  
是他先挑衅的……莱因哈特心想。但是当时齐格飞告诉他不应该因为这种事就杀人。他觉得他说的有道理，他当时道歉、承认了错误。  
莱因哈特突然明白了……为什么这种事会再次发生在他身上。  
因为他报复的不够彻底。  
因为他总是被那种可笑的、没有任何人会称赞他的、莫名其妙的道德审美所拉扯。他最后总是还留了一线。就好像他当初没有真的杀了他……如果有人挑衅他，他就应该直接杀了他。  
因为他能。  
就因为他报复的不够彻底，如今他要这样……在自己的血污、折断的身体、和敌人的精液里死去。在他死后，还有任何人会记得他曾经做过的任何一件好事吗？他们只会说他活该，他遭遇的一切都是他应得的报应。  
没有人会同情他。他也不稀罕这种同情。  
他想要报复……如果……这次他能活下来，他就会彻底的、彻底的报复。  
他不是来自德奴仙吗？那就从德奴仙开始。他要从国库调出当初内战没收的一切核弹，用芙蕾雅运输过来，然后从德奴仙开始……参与这件事的所有人，他们的家乡，他们的亲人和爱人所在的地方……他要一一报复。  
他贴着墙壁向下滑落了一步，他的眼睛完全无法聚焦。他只能在越来越浓重的红色中看着他认为是瑞米尔的方向。  
他再也不在乎了。没有任何人能阻止他。  
他只想要……  
天火焚城。

事情的进展比齐格飞预料的还要顺利。  
帝国军看上去指令混乱，各自为营……而且他们似乎并不是在认真作战。  
齐格飞从旗舰换乘到强袭舰上。他注意到了……现在的伯伦希尔似乎没有能量盾，不知道是不是在内战中被击碎过还来不及维修。  
但这对他们来说是好事……  
他看着越来越近的白色王城。  
几波巨震过后，强袭舰们从四面八方楔进伯伦希尔的尾部，然后强行熔开了她的接口。  
“我们的首要目标是找到皇帝，”齐格飞再次强调，“如果对方愿意投降或者躲避，就不要多做纠缠。”  
他换上作战服，拿起武器，和士兵们一起跑向刚刚开出的入口。

他的第一个目标是舰桥。  
舰桥外转向室里的隔离垫在交战中烧成一片火海。莱因哈特不在伯伦希尔的舰桥。  
齐格飞不得不另寻出路。  
“皇帝在哪？”他焦急地问被俘虏的舰长。  
对方一脸英雄主义视死如归的看着他。  
“告诉我！”他用力摇晃他，然后焦躁的把还是不肯开口的他扔在地上。他不可能真的对他做什么。  
他正准备去别的地方，皇帝的副官从地上爬起来。他和齐格飞以前关系不错。  
“皇帝陛下在卧室休息，”副官说。他指了指那片火海的方向。  
齐格飞知道伯伦希尔上皇帝的卧室在哪。确实，最快的办法就是从转向室直接上楼。  
他把近战用的光剑背回背上，腾出手来给自己的防护服喷防火涂装。  
然后齐格飞穿越火焰。

他在皇帝卧室前的走廊遇到了弗朗茨。他的交班时间要到了，他想来确认皇帝是不是已经死了。  
“……这里为什么没人守着，你刚才去哪了？”齐格飞认出了他亲卫队长的肩章。  
弗朗茨镇定的看着他。他当然也认出了帝国曾经的元帅，传说中皇帝的前男友。  
“你现在是同盟的将军吧？决断力不错，你站到了胜利者的一边……”  
“不过，”他指了指皇帝卧室门的方向，“赶紧去那边吧。不然功劳就全都落到别人身上了。”  
别人？那是什么意思？  
“不管怎么说，”齐格飞示意让人看住弗朗茨，“你我虽然立场不同，但是玩忽职守，也是违令。你先暂时待在这里，等我见到皇帝再议对你的惩戒。”他想起安妮罗杰说的那些不明来历的暴徒……他总觉得，也许可以从这个人身上问出点什么。  
“玩忽职守？”弗朗茨轻笑一声，他看着齐格飞的眼睛，“在拿腔拿调要惩戒我之前，你还是快点过去吧！有人做了不该做的事情，而我只是没做自己该做的事情……”  
他一字一句的问。  
“二者之罪，孰重孰轻呢？”  
齐格飞顿住了。他没有来由的问道，“……你是哪里人？你和……威斯塔朗特，有什么关系吗？”  
“有意思，看来你是知道点什么？也是，皇帝虽然不把别人当人，想必对自己男朋友还是高看一二。”  
“所以你确实是威星遗族……？”齐格飞的脸色有点变了。那么他真的要……他真的要把他……  
弗朗茨摇摇头，“我只是旅居一段时间的过客罢了。”  
“那么你有亲人朋友死于那次……吗？”  
“没有。只有我的一匹马。怎么，”弗朗茨笑道，“你是不是很遗憾？我只是死了一匹小马而已，事情顿时就不严重了。也没有理由同情我了对吧！”  
“但是，”他的眼神突然变得凶狠。他知道，一旦这个人发现里面的人做了什么……他不一定能活过今天。他如果还有想要被听到的话，现在就要全部说出来。  
“但是……那是我的，是属于我的小马啊！为什么、为什么所有人都告诉我说、这根本不算什么……为什么所有人都不正视我的痛苦……为什么所有人都在撒谎……为什么所有人都……”  
他激愤的眼泪从脸颊流了下来。他曾经决定站在胜利者一边，因为那是他应该做的事情。那是每一个有理智的人应该做的事情。他也不是多么高尚的人，对吗？他已经习惯了，趋炎附势、巧舌如簧……他难道不就是撒谎者中的一员吗？可是为什么……当这一切发生到他的身上时，他会这么痛苦？他以为他可以永远忘记，他以为他可以假装若无其事，然后就这样度过一生……可是今天，当那些人仿佛复仇女神的使者一样突然出现的时候，他发现……他埋藏起来的情绪，还是那样鲜明。他一天都没有忘记。他的每一次自欺欺人，都只是让树上的伤痕更深刻了一圈而已。  
“为什么从来没有人、从来没有人告诉我，即使是胜利者做的坏事，也仍然是错的……难道他们真的不明白吗？还是说，他们和我一样，都在对自己撒谎……”弗朗茨问自己，他和面前的人说这一切……到底是想听到什么样的回答呢？他也不知道。  
齐格飞看着他。他曾经也是这样想的不是吗？所以他当初才会坚持……  
他突然明白了，自己的最后一个谎言。

一墙之隔的室内。  
“我认出了你……瑞米尔。”莱因哈特听到自己说。他的声音气若游丝。  
“你当年是我的手下败将……现在也一样……你无法以这种方式战胜我……”他强迫自己说完。  
他听到一阵大笑。  
“事到如今，你仍然认为这一切都是关于胜败……我们的天才？”他曾经……他曾经也不是这样。他曾经有一个完好的家庭，他曾经以为自己也有某种了不起之处。即使后来他明白了自己永远不能成为缪杰尔这样的天才，他仍然认为自己可以有一个马马虎虎平凡幸福的人生。在接连失去父亲和母亲后，他还试图找一个女朋友，甚至稳定下来，开始一个家庭……但是战争夺走了他的一切。而这个人……这个人到现在还觉得，这所有的一切都是一局赌胜败、看输赢的游戏。他大概根本从来就瞧不起他们这些平庸无能的人的幸福。  
他把枪口轻易的塞进莱因哈特受尽折磨、一塌糊涂的后穴，然后拔出来，连着皇帝自己的鲜血和无数人的精液一起，捅进他的嘴里。  
“缪杰尔……你是一个漂亮的怪物。”  
他大概永远不会明白，他对他做出这种事……并不是自以为战胜了他……而是选择了向生活投降。他从那种英雄扮演的狂醉中清醒，他知道了自己在干什么，并且决定就此认命，成为一个不光彩的角色……缪杰尔这种人，他永远都不会明白。  
瑞米尔的眼睛里，那种永恒的讥诮、痛苦、不平、愤怒和无能为力消失了，他突然变得平静。  
他勾住板机的手指微动。他决定结束长久以来，那种仇恨和挣扎对他的奴役。  
“去死吧，皇帝。” 他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这边还是726……就当是给莱的726礼物了！（莱：？  
> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅和修改意见！爱你们！


	39. 勇气与忠诚

枪声响起。  
一道灼烧的光芒过后，莱因哈特眨了眨眼。  
他砸在身后的墙上，一具更重的肉体倒向他。他赤裸的、伤口纵横的身上到处都是血，他自己的血，以及更多的、别人的血。  
我没有死……他身上的尸体被移开，赌住他嘴的枪被小心翼翼的拔出。光穿透了他刺痛的眼睛。  
他意识到，他活下来了。他看到一个模模糊糊的影子出现在他上方，有人在喊他的名字，更多的枪声响成一片。  
死的人是瑞米尔……我活了下来。他的精神松懈了。然后皇帝陷入重度昏迷。

齐格飞意识到莱因哈特现在听不到他的任何话。  
……他还活着吗？他看着他被血液浸没的裸体，感到一丝迟疑……他不是太敢碰他。  
他带来的人正在和卧室里剩下的人激战，压制圈不断缩小。一方穿着同盟登陆战部队的军服，一方穿着帝国军皇帝亲卫队的军服。但是穿着帝国军装的那方想要杀了皇帝，穿着同盟军装的却想要救下他……  
齐格飞联系的军医很快赶到，御医们也接踵而至。他制止了他们说任何多余的话。  
“看一下你们皇帝的情况，立刻进行救治。”责任的事情以后再说。  
医生们压住惊吓，简要交换了几句意见，然后快速分工合作。  
皇帝被大概清洗包扎，固定在医疗床上运出去的时候，角落里伪装成皇帝亲卫军的士兵们，已经只剩下尸体和一个活人。那人似乎是他们的领队，他先用标准到不自然的帝国语高喊了一句，然后又用带着明显德奴仙口音的同盟语重复了一遍自己的话。  
他在要求投降。  
齐格飞走向他。他的枪口垂指地面。  
他主动放下了所有武器，清晰的要求投降。何况事情已经发生，而他是活着的最后一个人。应该留下他，以便进行审问，以便日后挖掘出背后真正的主使者。  
这才是正确的事情。这才是该做的事情。  
他走到了他的面前，其他人等着他的指示。  
他的枪口上移。  
莱因哈特总说他，永远不会做错事，永远判断正确，从来没有做出过错误的决定。  
他说错了……齐格飞扣下扳机。那人扑倒在地。他也会做出错误的判断。  
因为人在情绪激动的时候——就会犯错。  
这么简单的道理。

莱因哈特醒来后看到了一个人。坐在他的床边。  
他想自己应该睡了很久很久……因为他可以坐起来了。除了脑子一片混沌，他身上甚至不是太疼。  
“……你醒了吗？”齐格飞从电子书上抬起头。他这几天无事可做。知道皇帝的情况后——他没有说的太具体，医生们也不敢向外乱说——在奥贝斯坦和米达麦亚的主持下，两军已经停战了。安妮罗杰在赶来的路上，也许明天就会抵达。他这几天就这样，待在这个没有模拟天顶的、朴素的备用卧室。每天定时的，他的三餐和皇帝的药剂会被送来，医生早中晚各来一趟。他们忙碌的时候，他就在旁边的书桌上，一边吃饭，一边看开战以来积攒下来的电影和小说。  
“你感觉怎么样？”他打量他，语气好像在谈天气。莱因哈特斜靠在软枕上，只有左手手腕缠着绷带。前两天他身上到处都是绷带，像是一个介于生死之间的木乃伊。但是今天医生说皇帝的大部分伤口已经结痂，可以让他透透气。因为金属导管附近的组织坏死，导管被清理出来，他们也没敢给他再植入新的。这几天的输液都是通过传统扎针的方式——因此他的手背到臂弯一片青紫。他的视线落在他的金发，御医说他的脑震荡已经没事了……不然他也许会一觉醒来发现自己被剃了光头。他有点想笑，又有点难过。  
莱因哈特迟钝的转向他。他没听懂……什么怎么样？  
齐格飞也没强求他回答。御医冒着成瘾的风险用了大量止痛剂和镇定剂，他现在大概还在受药效的波及。他只是随便和他说说话。毕竟他待在这里也很无聊，小说和电影再有意思，他还是更喜欢和人交流。  
“那些人都死了，”他语气平淡的说，他不想刺激到他，“弗朗茨还活着，被暂时关押起来。御医说你现在不适合做远距离跃迁，不然我们回去以后就可以审问他。还有伯伦希尔的监控记录，以及……”  
莱因哈特觉得他的脑子清楚了一点。——然后他的记忆一点一点回来。鲜明的、清晰的画面重新出现在他的视网膜上。他猛然站起，接着直接往前倒下去。  
“……你先不要——”齐格飞也站起来接住他，他一把打开他的手——他自己的手臂一阵剧痛。  
什么叫做都死了？他还没有审问他们！他还不知道他们来自哪里！  
“我想要——”他语无伦次的开口，他的舌头有点发麻。他停了下来……他想要什么？  
莱因哈特环顾四周，除了他这里只有一个人。只有齐格飞……齐格飞！  
他瞪大眼睛看着他。他又一次救了他……所以他接下来是要……  
对了！他想起来了。他赤脚下床，半蹲在地毯上，翻找床头柜。然后他觉得蹲着有点费力，改成坐在地上——他找到了。  
他拿起小巧的、外形仿造伯伦希尔设计的银色终端，扫描虹膜解锁，找出一个加密应用。他回忆着调动核武器的18位密码，全帝国只有他一个人知道的密码。但是他的脑子太乱了，他试了几次都不对。再这样下去会被锁住，也许他应该先启动芙蕾雅网络？莱因哈特思维混乱的想。  
“你在干什么，莱因哈特？”齐格飞感到不太对劲。他走到他身边蹲下，抓住他的手腕——他看到了他在干什么。他手上的力气增加了，但是他又立刻放轻。  
莱因哈特视线的余光看到那只手出现在他的手腕上。他猛地甩开他的手。他抓住终端站了起来。他意识到……齐格飞在这里！齐格飞会阻止他！  
他决不会允许他这么做……他带有敌意的看着他。他死死捏着那只小型的伯伦希尔，开始快步向门口走去。他可以找一个没人的地方……  
“等一下——莱因哈特！”他拦在他面前。他不让他走出去。  
“你要干什么？！”莱因哈特紧张了。他现在没有力气……他不是他的对手。  
他想要把它抢过去吗？莱因哈特把抓着银色终端的那只手按在胸口。也许他真的会抢过去……那他应该怎么做？他看着握成拳头的手。  
他要把它吞下去吗？那样他就没法抢走它……可是，那样的话，他自己又怎么使用它呢？莱因哈特陷入了恐慌。他好像没有办法解决这个问题。  
齐格飞看着他。  
“不要这样做……”他说。但是第一次，他并不是在想这样做的不智和严重后果，他是在想……莱因哈特看上去很痛苦。  
“不要这样做。”他又说了一遍。他走的更近了。而他没有办法绕开他。

莱因哈特看了他几秒。  
然后他发出一声尖锐的、非人的、陷阱中的动物似的哀鸣。  
他又一次救了我……莱因哈特心想……所以他现在要来阻止他了……他要来劝说他了！  
他后退了一步。  
“都死了也没用，”他神情激动的告诉他，“我知道其中的一个人……我起码、我起码可以核平德奴仙……我就是要这样做。非如此不可！”  
银色的终端勒进他的手心，他一眨不眨的和齐格飞对视，“非如此不可……非如此不可！”他浑身颤抖，等待着他的回复。他这次会说什么呢？  
“你不应该这样做，莱因哈特，因为——”  
“不……!”莱因哈特绝望了。他转头，再次试图冲出这个房间。  
他想说什么？他想说他这样做是错的对吗？他仍然认为他想要这样做，是因为他不知道这一切都是错的，对吗？！他还是没有办法突破齐格飞。他只得折回来。莱因哈特到处乱转，他开始寻找他的配枪。但是他不知道他要干什么……他绊倒了自己，又立刻爬起来。他想现在就给他一枪……也想立刻在他面前开枪自杀！  
然而他到处都找不到他的枪……医生们似乎认定皇帝会情绪不稳，把一切可能伤害到他自己的东西都收走了。  
他发现齐格飞又走到了他的面前，他好像还想要开口劝他。  
“你不要再说话了……”他放弃了寻找，眼泪汹涌而下，“你放过我……齐格飞。”

他站着默默哭了一会。然后他擦干眼泪，非常坚决地说。  
“我不在乎，你知道吗？我一点都不在乎……任何人……你知道当年威斯塔朗特的两百万人为什么会死吗？因为我不在乎，我一点都不在乎他们！我不在乎他们的任何一个人……我为什么要在乎？！我就是要这么做，你告诉我，我为什么不能再来一次？！”  
“莱因哈特，我要你不要这么做，是因为我在乎！”他看着他。他现在是真的想死了。  
“你还记得我们的那个同学吗？我们那个叫托马斯的同学，我后来知道，他就死于威星……托马斯曾经告诉我，他也差点起名叫齐格飞——”  
“那就是我一开始为什么讨厌你的名字！！这个庸俗的、可气的名字……人人都可以叫齐格飞！”所以他一开始才想要叫他吉尔菲艾斯……因为那很特别，那会使他觉得……他对他很特别！但是他一定要让他叫他的名字！  
“你还不明白吗？莱因哈特！”齐格飞也激动了，他按住他的肩膀，他无论如何也没有办法挣开，“那个小男孩可能是我！可能是我在那场灾难中死去！你知道那意味着什么吗？”  
我知道……莱因哈特绝望的想。你在谴责我……  
“如果我，如果是我死在那场灾难里，”齐格飞的声音逐渐变高，他的眼圈红了，莱因哈特的肩膀一阵一阵发疼，“我就不会认识你……我就再也没有办法见到你，而你……”  
“你就会一个人……出生在什么别的地方，然后一个人跌跌撞撞的长大，你就会再次做出这样的事情，然后这次——”  
他捧住他的脸，“这次被毁掉的可能是你……然后你也再也不能认识我。我再也没有机会见到你、爱上你。”  
“我们就会这样永远错过……莱因哈特，你不能让这一切发生……你明白吗？”他克制了自己的力气，他不想弄疼他。  
“我知道你的痛苦和仇恨……但是你要结束它。莱因哈特，结束它，结束这个报复的循环……”

“……你到底知道什么……你为什么要假装很了解我的样子？！”莱因哈特大叫，他因为站的太久感到四肢发软。但是他毫不妥协的和齐格飞对视。他要让他明白他的愤怒！  
齐格飞说他知道他……明明他自己都不知道自己是谁！而且他们已经出生了不是吗？事情已经发生了……所以齐格飞就不可能是托马斯，而托马斯也不可能是齐格飞！  
“我知道你对那些人感同身受……但是我不是！你明白吗齐格飞？我和你不一样……我比你邪恶得多！”就好像那些人……骑在他身上……折磨他……辱骂他……而他们骂的每一句都是对的！他就是这样、他就是对他人的苦难无动于衷、他就是一个只会从战争中攫取快乐的怪物！  
“我告诉你一些你不知道的事吧！齐格飞，”莱因哈特决定打破他的一切幻想，他受够了他总是觉得他还有救，“在你还在同盟的时候，我就干过这种事……有人想要刺杀我，他们没有成功。但是——”他恶意的想，齐格飞说什么爱他，说什么再也没有机会见到他、爱上他……可那不是更好吗？！齐格飞如果永远不认识他，一定会比现在自由快乐的多……他再也不用替他收拾烂摊子，也不用受他这种古怪脾气的折磨……他不明白他有什么理由爱他！  
“真正的幕后主使跑了……但是我找出来一个最有威胁的政敌，嫁祸于他……杀了他们家所有15岁以上的男丁！那些小孩子可是一个都没惹过我，就像现在德奴仙行星上的每一个人一样无辜！我当初能杀了他们……现在就能核平德奴仙！”  
他抓住他的一只手，挑衅他，“这才是真正的我……因为这就是我的力量……我就是这样一路走来……你根本就不认识我。”  
“说什么报复的循环……还能怎么循环？！我把他们和他们的家人都杀光了，他们还能从坟墓里爬出来，再轮奸我一次吗？！”他忽然像是受到了启发。莱因哈特把他刚才摔倒时散落脸侧的金发拨回耳后。他把终端放进睡裤口袋，扯散自己的睡衣前襟，两手抓着齐格飞的手，让他摸他的胸部和乳头——他的伤口已经结痂了，被触碰的时候并不疼，反而有一种奇怪的感觉。  
他想到了……齐格飞为什么会爱他，除了被他欺骗之外，不就只有这一个原因吗？  
“你不是爱我吗？齐格飞，”他踮起脚去亲他，“那我们来做爱吧……你可以抓着我的头发，把我往墙上撞……怎么样？如果你做的足够好，那我就放弃报复。这样公平吗？”  
齐格飞抽回了手，而莱因哈特手上的力气太弱了，他无法挽留他。他又按住他的腰，不让他踮脚吻他。  
莱因哈特静静和他对视了一会。他讨厌他现在看他的眼神。他才是胜利者，而且他马上就会用残酷的报复洗刷一切……他凭什么用这种眼神看他？！  
“原来是这样，”他放弃了去亲他，齐格飞松手了，他似乎拿不定主意应不应该碰他。  
他后退了两步，扯掉了自己的睡衣，然后是睡裤。他从睡裤口袋里拿出那个银色的终端。再次打开。药效正在加速退去，他身上的每一个伤口都开始在鼓起的疤痕下隐隐作痛，但是同时，他的脑子也变得更清晰……他记起来密码了。  
“我现在不好看了，对吗？”他展示着自己暗色伤痕密布的身体，“那也没关系，你可以只看着我的脸……他们没有动我的脸。”除了他的左侧额骨。但是那里被他的长发遮住了。  
“如果你不这样做的话，”他给他看自己手中小型的伯伦希尔，“我就输入密码——你该多心痛啊，那些无辜死掉的人。”  
齐格飞没有说话。他知道，这其实都不能算是多么有效的威胁。他只要现在上前一步，从他手里把终端抢过来，他毫无办法。  
但是他没有这样做。因为莱因哈特说的不对。  
他仍然很美。  
美到让他再次，想要做他……不应该做的事情。

堕落是多么的容易……齐格飞心想。而在开始的时候，又是多么的宛若快乐。  
他把莱因哈特打横抱起，扔回床上。莱因哈特握着终端的那只手横在床沿。他没有碰他的手，他只是从背后压上去——用自己全部的体重。他开始挣扎，但是他毫无办法……他的手松开了。银色的伯伦希尔掉在地上。  
如果人能放纵他们自己成为一个坏人……他咬住莱因哈特颈侧的皮肉，不断用力。他一次次试图爬开，他放任他爬出几步，再拉着他青紫的手臂把他拖回来。然后周而复始。  
他进入他最隐秘的、也是受伤最重的地方……他抓住他的金发，把他的脸按在枕头里……他的手抚摸他身体上的伤疤、然后按压、然后掐下……他听到枕头里传来哭泣一样的声音……他没有停下。  
他当然从中感觉到过乐趣……他漂亮、聪明、固执，容易犯错、又容易认错……他希望他变好，他一直在帮助他，但是……他也从教育他这件事中，获得满足。他乐在其中。  
没有人能在自己毫无兴趣的事业上，一如既往十几年。  
齐格飞掐住他纤细的腰肢，从背后一下一下顶弄他。是他邀请他的，他甚至威胁他，要他上他……可是他现在哭的仿佛他在强奸他。  
他的手掐住他优美的颈项，微微收紧。  
他为什么觉得会威胁得到他？……在他心中，他到底是一个怎样天生的圣人呢？  
但是他不是……他不是天生如此，他的一切美德和能力，都是后天形成的……  
因为他想要做一个好人。而他为此付出了卓绝的努力。他相信人应该成为好人。这是他的选择，是他的选择成就了他。  
他知道他不应该这么做……但是他觉得莱因哈特哭累了，他也就如他所愿，在他还没有恢复完全的身体里射了精。然后他拔出来，把莱因哈特翻了个面。  
他不知道他为了成为一个好人，付出了怎样的代价。  
他的手插进他的头发，他问他，“你要我把你往墙上撞吗？如果我真的用力的话……会很疼。会比那天还要疼。”  
莱因哈特泪眼迷蒙的看着他。他一动不动。  
他举着手往上抬。他看到莱因哈特开始抽气挣扎。  
堕落是容易的……他把他按在床后的墙壁。  
“你真的要这样吗？”他又问了一遍。  
莱因哈特还是不肯回答。他显然感到了害怕，但是又不愿意反悔。  
“你真的很固执……”他叹息。  
他手臂发力，莱因哈特的半个身体都悬空了，然后他抓着他的金发，往墙壁上撞去——  
“我不要！”他终于出声了。他闭着眼睛、浑身颤抖。  
熟悉的剧痛没有来临。莱因哈特勉强在最后一刻咽下了喉咙里的尖叫。他感到自己撞到了一个柔软的地方。他睁开眼——齐格飞的手心垫在他的额前。  
“莱因哈特……我们不应该堕落。”他松开手。  
他把他堵在床角，俯视着他。  
他的目光极尽温柔。

莱因哈特笼罩在他的阴影之下。  
他抬头，在自己的泪水里仰望着齐格飞。他感到精疲力尽。  
那种强烈的拉扯感消失了，他拼命压制的情绪终于战胜了他。他的软弱、悔恨、挣扎、恐惧……仿佛在这一场漫长的哭泣中消磨殆尽。  
他并不会真正伤害他，他依然同情他。他不在意他的黑暗，他总会包容他的过失。他不觉得他是自作自受。  
也许那就足够了。  
他曾经讨厌齐格飞那种对所有人的温柔，他把一切的爱都给了他和姐姐。可他们总有那么多人想要去关切。  
但是现在他明白了。只有平等爱着所有人的人，才会爱他。  
即使分成了几千万份，齐格飞的每一份爱都弥足珍贵。而他的爱无足轻重，不能给任何人带来幸福；他最好收藏起来，不要到处丢人现眼。  
那样甚至更好。齐格飞爱他不是因为他有任何可爱之处，他也没想过从他这里得到什么回报。他当然也不曾被他欺骗。齐格飞爱他……只是因为他是齐格飞。就像他原谅他……和他无关。  
所以他本不必知道自己是谁。他的人生没有意义，他的身体里也没有力量。他不再愤怒了。  
他为什么曾经认为齐格飞是他缺失的部分呢？他怎么会以为他们是一个灵魂的两半？  
他只是造物在为世人打造齐格飞时，一块多余的碎片。  
现在碎片回到了灵魂的身边。他可以在他人性的余光下，假装幡然悔悟。他理应如此。  
他看了一眼地毯上湖水色的睡裤，和那旁边，滚落在地的银色终端。然后他迅速移开视线、逃避着重新捡起它的冲动。他跪坐在床角、举起双手，要求齐格飞握紧自己的手腕。  
这就足够了……莱因哈特心想。  
他可以模仿着灵魂的样子，做一个向善的碎片。  
他可以为他铐上枷锁。  
然后就此熄灭。

齐格飞避开他手腕上的绷带，只是握紧了他的手。  
他曾经以为他只能放弃他。因为他无法认同他，但又似乎不应该强迫他改变。  
可是他如今在他面前，看着他的眼睛。就像那天，他看到弗朗茨时的恍然大悟。  
他必须面对他。  
莱因哈特……他想。可是你明明……  
就会因为堕落，而感到痛苦。

“莱因哈特，我真的不了解你。”齐格飞从床上起身。他捡起莱因哈特散落在地的睡衣，给他穿上。要是那些医生知道刚才他对病人做了什么骇人听闻的事，他一定会被赶出去。  
“你明明有如此多的黑暗，我以前怎么会觉得你是一个天使？我怎么会觉得你做的那些可怕的错事，都只是一时糊涂？”  
“我为什么会觉得你只要向我承认错误，就能轻易向善？”  
“我根本不了解你……对吗？”他拉着他站起。  
莱因哈特有点勉强。他累了，他想躺下。  
“我没什么力气了……”他说，他虽然想不明白，但是他知道齐格飞总是对的，“我也不在乎什么理解。我以后都听你的……我放弃了。我现在想回去睡觉……”  
“你还有力气，而且你可以靠着我。”齐格飞坚持拉着他来到窗前。他调整透明度，让宇宙的星光进入房间里。  
他把刚才捡起的银色终端放在莱因哈特手心。  
“你知道我为什么想要你放弃报复吗？你也许会一时解脱，却会被更长久的奴役。因为你明明就会因为堕落而痛苦。”  
他扫描他的虹膜，打开加密程序。  
“我还记得你当初跟我说，你把我当作最好的、唯一的朋友，因为只有我理解你……莱因哈特，你明明就渴望被理解，你明明就想要有朋友，你明明就想要做人。”  
“你曾经是我的英雄，是你先向我伸出的手，打破了500年间藩篱。是你启发了我的梦想。我总觉得……你可以结束这一切，再次成为我的英雄。”  
“只是也许那都是小时候的事情了……人会被时间和经历改变，而我不应该还只是回溯着记忆中的你。”  
莱因哈特手心的终端上，核密码的18位输入框闪耀着银光。  
齐格飞微微一笑，“你想要被理解，而我想要理解你。”  
他离开了莱因哈特。  
“但那都只是我的想法……莱因哈特，如果你仍然想要这么做，如果你认为这么做可以得到解脱。”  
他走到门口，远远的看着他。  
“你就当我不在这里。当作我晚来一步。”  
“我希望你自由，莱因哈特。”因为每个人类都值得得到自由。因为奴役是对人最可怕的刑罚。而我如果不爱你，又怎么可能声称爱世界上的任何一个陌生人？  
“但是只有你自己才能定义......到底什么叫做自由。”

莱因哈特看着自己手心闪烁的银光。  
齐格飞是真心的吗……还只是他的策略？他是想用这种方式，彻底的说服我吗？  
他的动作很快……莱因哈特心想。也许他总能在最后关头回来，然后阻止我……  
齐格飞不可能坐视……  
他冰蓝色的眼睛看着他海蓝色的眼眸。他迟疑的，一个数字一个数字开始输入。  
18位密码被填满，现在他只要点击最后那个按钮，一切就无可挽回了。从帝国的各个领星上，核弹会通过芙蕾雅，向同盟最近的星球投去。  
他的手指悬停在那个红色的按钮上。  
莱因哈特困惑的看着齐格飞。他还站在门口……他抱着双臂看着他，一动不动。  
这样他就来不及了呀……  
莱因哈特突然如遭重击。他意识到……齐格飞是真的让他做出选择。  
这么邪恶的选择！  
“……你就这么相信我吗？”他握着终端的手动摇了，他整个人都动摇了。  
“我不是你……我不一定会做出正确的选择……你最好不要相信我。”他觉得他不敢吗？他觉得只要他足够相信他、爱他，就可以彻底感化他了吗？！他难道没有听懂他刚才说的话，他还不明白他无药可救，只能烧尽一切、或者彻底熄灭吗？！他还觉得他是个正常人吗？！

“我不相信你的判断，莱因哈特。我也不知道你会怎么做。”  
但是我想要感受你的痛苦。和你被不可挽回的错误、折磨的悔恨。  
我想要了解……你在黑暗中堕落的愤怒。  
“你的选择不一定是对的。但那将是我们……”  
共同的罪恶。

莱因哈特急剧的喘息着。他的目光在齐格飞的脸、和自己手上的终端间来回移动。  
也许是站了太久了，他的手脚发软。伯伦希尔掉到了地上。  
他看了她一会。  
然后他把她捡起来，她银色的光辉在他心口闪耀。  
莱因哈特注视着这个仿照自己旗舰设计的终端。  
现在没有人能阻止他。  
“也许太迟了……齐格飞……对所有人、对死去的人、对我……”他告诉他。  
“如果你早一点跟我说这些话……如果你在5年前，在我20岁的时候……”那样也许很多事情都不会发生。那样也许他就会成为不同的人。  
“我也希望我早一点跟你说这些话，在15年前……”而不是二者之罪、孰重孰轻。  
莱因哈特没有听懂，齐格飞摇了摇头。  
他知道他为什么说太迟了。他看过御医的报告……上一次的检查报告中，预测皇帝也只能再活两年，经历这次事件后，预测时间变成了两个月……  
但是他一定要告诉他。  
“莱因哈特……”他隔着大半个房间看着他的眼睛，“自由永远、都不会来得太迟。”

莱因哈特回望着他……他最终关闭程序。锁上了终端。  
他心口的银色光辉消失了。  
“你赢了……”他对齐格飞说，“也许你确实比我更了解自己。”  
齐格飞走了回来。  
“胜利的是你，莱因哈特。”他告诉他。  
“因为你决定成为什么人……就是关于你、到底是谁的回答。”  
他终于明白，他确实深信人应该成为好人，他也想要帮助他爱的人变得更好。那是他的一部分，他无法抛弃。  
但是他也知道了，人不可能通过否认和逃避自己的黑暗面，来真正完成成长和转变。  
他低下头，和他前额相碰。  
改变需要力量。而面对自我的忠诚，和接受自我的勇气，才是改变一个人——真正的力量。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的试阅反馈和修改意见！


	40. 第三种自由

安妮罗杰换了衣服，穿过门口的消毒雾池。  
她进去之后，看到莱因哈特已经回来了，并且在医官的帮助下换了睡衣。她的弟弟看上去精神不错，坐在桌边翻看相册。  
“好快呀……几个小时前拍的，现在就送到了。”皇帝抬起头对女大公说。  
“齐格飞走了吗？”他又问。  
安妮罗杰点点头。一周前莱因哈特提议要去天鹅湖边拍一套合照，好不容易取得医疗团队的同意，和亲卫队协调后，准备工作都做好了。结果费沙连日大雨，拖到今天也没有放晴的征兆，最后皇帝只好妥协，说室内也可以。用模拟天顶来改变环境。  
她走到弟弟身边，莱因哈特稍微侧开，让她也能一起看那些照片。  
“我刚送他去宇宙港。他还在追查那些人的事。上个月逮捕了德·维利，昨天好像鲁宾斯基也在新领土总督府现身了……再说，反正医生们也给他下了禁令，不让他进卧室不是吗。”安妮罗杰开了个玩笑，对冲心里不断升腾的古怪情绪。  
“我明明已经要求撤销禁令了……”皇帝嘀咕。他当然知道齐格飞拍完照后就要走，因为是他要求的……但这不妨碍他小小的抱怨一下。无理取闹是病人的特权。  
“对了……”安妮罗杰试图给自己拖一把扶手椅。莱因哈特摇摇头，拉着姐姐一起坐到摆满柔软靠垫和针织披挂的长沙发。他的力气很轻，但是安妮罗杰从善如流。  
“到底医生们为什么不让他进你的房间？”女大公好奇地问。两个月前她赶到伯伦希尔那天，正好看到首席医官马克西姆利安把齐格飞往皇帝的卧室外撵。“我是看在你救了我们皇帝，又是老熟人的份上……你前几天还教训我们，你自己呢！你以为例行检查是摆设吗！”几个女性医官看到安妮罗杰过来，纷纷评论，“前男友真是世界上最不靠谱的生物……”她没听懂，于是转向齐格飞，但是齐格飞言辞含糊，她也就没再追问，只是向医官们请示后消毒完毕匆匆进门——看到她弟弟烧的人事不省。  
“我也不知道……”莱因哈特闪烁其词，然后改变话题，“这张拍的很好！可惜背后的星空是假的……”  
安妮罗杰成功被转移了注意力。她的眼神变得柔软。旧式平面照片上，她、莱因哈特、齐格飞、希尔德，着装迥异，在星空下合影。她和希尔德都是一头金色短发。她穿着夏日风格的连衣裙；希尔德穿着浅色衬衫和西装长裤；齐格飞中午才匆匆赶到，还没有换下同盟军军装；莱因哈特金发长及腰部，穿着介于军装和休闲装之间的夏日款式皇帝常服。画面看上去杂乱无章，但又因此充满活力。  
安妮罗杰的目光落在自己胸口的那条银色项链。她想起齐格飞前几天告诉她，根据对德·维利的联合审讯结果，他们是通过入侵和控制女大公的私人通讯网络，才在她住在玛格府上那段时间，搞定了女公爵的庄园防御系统。“也就是说，结果是我害死了玛格……”安妮罗杰当时抓着自己胸口的银坠、喃喃自语。“我之所以告诉你这件事，”齐格飞严肃的告诉她，“就是想让你知道……这绝不是你的错。因为我明白你比任何人都更不想看到玛格死去……而且你知道以后应该怎么做，对吗？”安妮罗杰回过神。她点点头……“何况，”齐格飞看着远处的天空，“悔恨不会使任何人得到自由。玛格也一定是这么想的。”  
玛格……安妮罗杰想到她最后对她说的，关于锁链的那段话。她曾经在书上看到，女性的首饰，本就是从奴隶的镣铐演化而来，然而……她摸着自己胸口的银坠。如果你的心是自由的，镣铐也只是终将被挣断的装饰，而如果你的心被禁锢，首饰也会成为奴役的枷锁。  
“……姐姐？”莱因哈特又叫了她一声。  
“什么？……星空？”她反应过来。  
“我是说……姐姐给这张照片签个字吧？”莱因哈特把手中的相片和一支钢笔递给她。  
安妮罗杰翻过照片，想了一会，把相片放在膝头，在纯白的背面写下：  
“我和我的四个朋友。”

“还有一件事……”莱因哈特环顾四周，似乎在找什么，“御医跟我说了好久了……我们今天就来做。”  
“来把头发剪掉吧，已经太长了。”  
“好，我来给你剪吗？”安妮罗杰问他。  
“姐姐吗？我还想找他们进来……姐姐会吗？”  
“当然啦，”安妮罗杰熟练的列了个单子，递给门口的侍从，“你小的时候，哪有闲钱去理发店？不都是我给你剪的。”  
她站起身，开始移动穿衣镜和寻找合适的椅子。

女大公要求的装备很快到齐了。她给弟弟扎紧白色的围罩，握着一把银色的剪子，看着镜子里相似的两张面孔。  
金色的碎光一点点落在因为下雨而略显昏暗的室内地面。  
“真好啊……姐姐，”莱因哈特说，“我有一段时间还以为，你再也不会见我了……”  
“怎么会呢……”安妮罗杰低声回答，她稳了稳自己的手，“我们是亲姐弟啊……”  
“我觉得这样也很好，我只是……一直以来，我都不曾害怕死亡，但是我还以为，自己会死在宇宙里，会死在群星之中……”  
安妮罗杰沉默了一会，然后她说，“你的愿望实现了，不是吗？”  
“因为费沙也是一颗星星……”她在弟弟迷惑的视线里慢慢告诉他，“宇宙里的每一颗星球，都是一些人的陆地……也是另一些人的星星……”  
“……原来是这样。”莱因哈特安静的回答。他为什么总是要到最后，才能明白一些、别人一开始就能明白的道理呢？

安妮罗杰将他的金发剪到了背部。  
“你感觉怎么样？”她问他，她没有看他的眼睛，“你的……内出血。你还疼吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，又点点头。他决心要变得真正聪明起来。  
“有一点点，但是没关系……因为它不在那里。”  
“什么？”安妮罗杰稍作停顿，她抬头看他。  
“灵魂，”他指了指自己的心口，“它在这里。”  
在他小的时候，曾经一看到男生接近姐姐就感到气愤，他不知道是为什么。他只是模模糊糊的觉得，他害怕姐姐结婚……婚姻到底意味着什么呢？仿佛是一个人就从此属于另一个人，仿佛是一个人就此改变……而姐姐从此不再属于他。  
可是姐姐本来就不属于他。姐姐属于她自己。  
“和任何人结婚都不能改变你……”他轻声告诉安妮罗杰，“你永远都是我的姐姐。”  
“因为我们的灵魂不在那里，”他又指着自己的身体，“我不是说我们的身体不重要，它很重要。但我们拥有它，而它不能定义我们。”  
“……你身上的其他伤口，还疼吗？”安妮罗杰终于问。  
“我分不清楚……也许也有一点点。”  
“那么你的……”安妮罗杰想了一下从御医那里听来的词，“你的战争饥渴呢？”  
“没有了。”  
“你是对的……”安妮罗杰拿起剪子，继续手上的动作，“它不能定义你。”  
“它不能。”

他的金发又短了一截。地上的碎光越来越厚。  
“你知道吗，姐姐？”莱因哈特和她闲聊。  
“我有的时候，之前，”他有点好笑的看着镜子中的自己，“似乎能听到齐格飞的声音。”  
“他在我的脑子里，对我说话……劝说我。我一直都知道他说的是对的，我一直知道他是比我更好的人。可是我不肯听……”他怅然，“就像以前，在同盟的时候，你和齐格飞就告诉我，要多交朋友，可是我不肯听……也许我早该屈服，向齐格飞让步……”  
安妮罗杰几乎将他的头发剪到了肩部。她再度停下来。  
“莱因哈特，玛格曾经对我说过这样的话，我也想告诉你。”  
“她说，如果一个人没有自己拼尽全力寻找过答案，那么，即使别人告诉了她，把解答放在她面前，她也认不出来。”  
她看着镜子里，及肩的金色长发和及耳的金色短发交相辉映。但是他们现在谁看上去都不像洋娃娃了。  
“而且……还要再剪短吗？”她问莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特摇了摇头，“就到这里吧……再短的话，”他打趣，“就太像姐姐了。”  
安妮罗杰放下剪子，给莱因哈特清理。她解开了围罩。  
“而且，朋友从来就不是关于屈服和让步……朋友帮助我们认清，自己到底是谁。”  
她把手放在莱因哈特肩上。  
“如果你一直爱着一个人，又深信他是比你更好的人，你要听懂这种暗示……这是关于你的暗示。”  
“你还是不明白吗？”安妮罗杰遥控拉开帷幕。傍晚摇曳的金光从云群的缝隙穿透斜窗。  
“那不是住在你心里某个别人的声音，莱因哈特。”  
青玉色的眼睛凝视着冰蓝色的眼睛。  
“那是你自己。”  
你从来……就知道是非善恶。

雨停了。  
云群彻底退去。温柔的落日余晖铺满窗台、延伸到地面。  
和满地碎金融为一体。

室内一片静谧。安妮罗杰打扫完地上的碎发，扶着莱因哈特回床上。他活动了一天，已经非常疲倦了。  
她摸了摸他的额头，给他敷上退烧帖，扎上针。然后从取水机给他的杯子续满温水。  
“女大公还要亲自做这些事情呀……”莱因哈特躺在枕头上看着她。  
安妮罗杰没说话，只是摇摇头。她曾经也是这样照顾她病危的母亲。也许人在小时候学会的事情，永远都不会真正遗忘。  
她站起身，莱因哈特拉住了她的手。  
“我想告诉你一件事……因为如今，这件事只有你来做了。”  
他讲了一个漫长的故事。  
“我觉得我们应该把它说出来……威斯塔朗特。”  
“它是怎么发生的，到底发生了什么。”他看着安妮罗杰的眼睛。  
“等姐姐即位后，可以把它写进……教科书。”  
“……你是这样想吗？”  
皇帝点点头。这不是为了认错、忏悔或者谴责，甚至也不是为了历史责任或者警示后人，仅仅因为这是真实。因为小孩子不应该在谎言中长大。  
而人终将无法生活在谎言之中。

“莱因哈特……你是我见过最勇敢的人。你是我们家最勇敢的孩子。”  
于是他决定表现的更勇敢一点。  
“姐姐……我爱你。”  
“从一开始，到最后……你是我唯一的亲人，我感激你把我带大。在我还很年幼的时候保护我。”  
“我也爱你……莱因哈特，”安妮罗杰有点受不了了，但是她要给弟弟做个榜样，她毕竟是姐姐，“我很后悔当初不在你身边，我一直以为自己成长了，结果我还是有很大的性格缺陷……我也不明白我为什么会那么固执……”  
“我们都有缺陷，也不是第一个人说我脾气古怪了，”莱因哈特笑道，“但是知道姐姐也是这样……我感到不那么孤独。不是一家人、不进一家门，对吗？”  
“不要后悔……安妮罗杰，”他告诉她，“为了我。”  
“我为你骄傲，我的弟弟，”她的眼泪终于还是流了下来，“你保护了我。你推动我去同盟，你给了我一个感受自由的机会……”  
“那你能向我保证，你不会浪费这个机会吗？”  
“我向你保证。”  
“不，”莱因哈特的笑声像是阳光下水晶相碰，“你不必向我保证任何事情。因为我相信你。”  
“做你自己，安妮罗杰。不是为了我，不是为了任何人……仅仅是为了你自己。”  
“你不仅是我的姐姐……”他感到越来越困倦。内脏的疼痛逐渐减轻……  
“你是安妮罗杰……”他做错过很多事……但想必也做对了一些什么，命运才会对他……如此仁慈。  
安妮罗杰和莱因哈特的手握在一起。  
你将有一个，英雄的名字。

仿佛有所预感，安妮罗杰在凌晨醒来。她把手放在弟弟的额头上，摸到一片冰凉。  
她按下按钮和传唤铃，停止了输液系统源源不断给皇帝提供减缓过免疫反应的药物。他的身体里那种盲目攻击一切自体组织的反应，彻底停止了。  
侍从们鱼贯而入，像排演了好几次的那样，转移皇帝的遗体到该去的地方。女官们抱着给新任凯瑟琳定制的黑色礼服，在安妮罗杰同意后，跟在她身后准备离开。  
安妮罗杰·冯·维斯特帕列-罗严克拉姆，今年三十岁。  
她二十五年作为“缪杰尔家的长女”的责任和生活，在801年7月26日这天，正式结束。  
离开前她最后看了一眼弟弟远去的方向。  
“莱因哈特……”她似乎觉得他还能听到。  
“你生而自由。”

8月末，在当年对同盟进行战争动员的同一个广场上。  
银河帝国与自由行星同盟的建交仪式还没有正式开始。双方人员在临时搭建的移动后台休息。  
仍然穿着黑色礼服长裙的安妮罗杰和同样穿着深色西装的希尔德正在交谈。凯撒死后，处于立宪改制过渡期的帝国政府中，原秘书总监希尔德正式成为内阁首相。  
“我认识你这么多年了，现在才发现......”安妮罗杰半真半假地说，“以前只觉得你对皇帝的政令认知最到位，逻辑最清晰……没想到你其实在政务上还很有创造力！”  
“这个嘛……”希尔德笑了一下，“在太阳下面，是看不到火炬的光辉的呀。”  
“但你也不能满足于此，”大概是因为毕竟比希尔德大了6岁，安妮罗杰不可避免的带上一些说教语气，“这只是一个过渡……以后要完全靠选举组建内阁，你虽然聪明，年纪可是有点太轻。”  
希尔德正要回答，有侍从匆匆赶来，给皇帝和首相报告了一个消息。  
她们互看一眼。安妮罗杰露出凝重的神色，正要说话。  
“齐格飞过来了……”希尔德打断了她。

齐格飞见到了米勒。他上前打了个招呼。  
如今已经是德奴仙星区议员的米勒也看到了齐格飞。他从通讯器中抬起头来。  
“代议长……阁下……班长？”他试探着套近乎。因为在与帝国最后的战争、达成永久和平协议、成功建交、以及打击地球教-鲁宾斯基阴谋集团中居功甚伟，齐格飞的民调一路飞升。原本的议长特留尼希特被发现与地球教一直互通有无而遭到弹劾。不久前，齐格飞正式成为同盟最年轻的代议长。离成为议长，还差一次正式选举。  
“你的父亲呢……”齐格飞还记得多米尼克当年对他的帮助，“……我来的不巧，在回女朋友的信息？”他注意到米勒手中通讯器上，一个女孩子的头像不断闪烁。她看上去有点眼熟。  
“啊不，”米勒直接把通讯器拿给他看，“是朴熙媛……也是我们当初的同学。现在不是暑假吗，在说同学会的事。”  
“说起来，”他收回通讯器，感慨道，“我们班算是最幸运的，这么多年过去了，好像人都还在，朴熙媛说这次只有三个人联系不上……”他忽然意识到什么，停下了话头。  
齐格飞知道他说的是谁。托马斯、瑞米尔……和莱因哈特。  
“……我父亲在那边，”他指了指广场远处参观典礼的人群，“带着我弟弟。”  
“替我向你父亲问好。”齐格飞最终只是说。他在原地站了一会，看着不远处互相交谈的杨和卡介伦。同盟政要聚集在一起。他想了想，转身走向另一侧。

“怎么了？”他走到安妮罗杰和希尔德身边，注意到她们的神色有些严肃。  
“奥贝斯坦……”希尔德开口。  
“奥贝斯坦？”他当然记得他，和他令人印象深刻的第二人理论。只是现在想来，如果有一份工作要求你不能有朋友，你的第一反应应该是举报传销，然后把招聘信息扔进垃圾桶。而不是按照工作描述一条一条打造简历。  
“对，奥贝斯坦死了……”希尔德简要讲了一遍。  
凯撒死后，即位的凯瑟琳按照遗旨开始转轨立宪。军务尚书不久辞职，没说具体原因。他回到奥丁的旧宅，据小道消息，每天散步遛狗，很是闲散逍遥。但是前不久他似乎带着狗去到一段人烟稀少的景点散心，在那里发生了意外——  
“具体情况也没人知道，好像是下雨，一截废弃火车皮冲下轨道。他为了搬动变轨闸救后腿卡住的老狗，自己摔断了腿……本来及时联系医疗队就行，不知道为什么他没有这么做……最后还是他的副官通过定位找到了他。但是已经感染严重了……”  
齐格飞沉默了。他和安妮罗杰一起，低头一分钟向曾经的军务尚书表达了哀思。  
“他最后说了什么吗？”安妮罗杰问。  
希尔德摇了摇头，“没说什么……哦对了，他的副官说，他最后就说了两句话。”  
“一句是，’这里不应该有火车轨道’。还有一句是……’斑斑就交给你了。让它不要只吃鸡肉。挑食对身体不好。’”  
工作人员来提醒齐格飞回到同盟那边，仪式马上要开始了。他冲安妮罗杰和希尔德点点头。  
奥贝斯坦……他在想。奥贝斯坦似乎也是一个，没有什么朋友、也不需要朋友的人。  
可是……他走到杨和卡介伦之间。三人互相审查挑剔了一番着装。  
人们常说，狗是人类最忠诚的朋友……这会不会，也意味着一些什么呢？

天佑凯瑟琳和自由之旗自由之民的国歌各自奏响。  
按照流程，接下来是两国首脑握手，交换协约、签字、再次交换、合照……  
齐格飞和一头金色短发的安妮罗杰握了手。她的眸子是青玉色的。  
他没有见到莱因哈特最后一面。  
当时他在去艾流赛拉总督府的路上。当他抵达后，鲁宾斯基已经死了。他是被自己的私生子、后来从文件中发现也参与了阴谋的副总督盖塞林格杀死的。而走投无路的盖塞林格选择了在监狱里自杀。据说他死前，监狱的墙壁上写满了鲁宾斯基的名字。  
结果到最后，一出耸人听闻的政治阴谋，又变成了令人不知如何评价的家庭伦理剧。  
他有些伤感，但是，他也知道莱因哈特一定是在宁静和自由中离开。是他要他当机立断前去，并且要新领土官员全部配合调查，来找到事情的真相。因为那是一个勇敢的幸存者会做的事情。  
而他是他最勇敢的朋友。

安妮罗杰在协约上签了字。其中一个小小的附加条款，巴巴罗萨作为建交礼物被送给同盟，之后大概会被安放在海尼森军事博物馆的某个展厅。伯伦希尔由她自己继承，不久也将捐给费沙历史博物馆。  
她看着自己签的名字。维斯特帕列-罗严克拉姆。  
为了平稳过渡，她还是不得不折中，加上了罗严克拉姆这个姓。她本来非常不喜欢这个家名。Lohen-gram-m，在帝国语中的字面意思就是：燃烧的悲恨。  
她不明白鲁道夫大帝的开国元勋、和发达前的旧友，怎么会给自己生造一个这样的姓氏？而莱因哈特也就无知无觉的继承了这个本该自然断绝的家名。  
但是现在她也释然了。她不会有继承人。等一切稳定，她就退位，去做自己真正想做的事，把舞台留给希尔德这样、确实对政治有热情的年轻人。  
她相信每一个帝国人都值得得到自由。但她自己也不会重回锁链之中。  
安妮罗杰合上协约，和齐格飞交换。  
维斯特帕列-罗严克拉姆王朝也许注定二世而亡。但它也是世界上……  
最牢不可破的联盟。

卢卡站在人群中观礼。一个小男孩挤到他身边。  
“那是我哥哥！”小男孩骄傲的指给他看、同盟政要中的米勒。为了这次盛大的典礼，每个参礼的群众都免费领到了一个翻译器。  
卢卡没太看清，但还是敷衍的点了点头。  
“还有我爸爸……”小男孩又指向前方不远处一个不断拍照的高大男性。  
“我以后也要成为像他们那样的男子汉……一个真正的男人！”  
卢卡这次扭头看向他。  
“什么叫做真正的男人？”他通过翻译器问他。  
“我爸爸和哥哥以前都是警察，男人就是他们那样……”小男孩兴奋地说，“强大而有力量！”  
是吗？卢卡看着黄线外、举着终端给凯瑟琳和首相录视频的妹妹。她像一个追星族一样兴奋。今年7月中旬，他的妹妹收到了费沙大学的录取通知书。他们这个几百年来的农奴家庭，第一次有了一个大学生。而他现在活着、站在这里……看着他的妹妹。看着他在新帝国长大、接受教育、并且挽救了他的妹妹。  
“我有一个妹妹，叫做蕾沃妮，”他对小男孩说，他也不理解自己为什么要和小孩子计较。  
“她是一个女孩，她永远不会成为一个男人……但她是我们家，最强大、最有力量的人。”  
小男孩没听懂，他也没再多说。他自己十几岁的时候，不也是这样吗？  
签约完毕，乐队演奏的歌换了。  
“哦，我会唱这首歌！”小男孩的注意力转移的飞快，“这歌叫做……友谊地久天长！”  
卢卡发现……他也会唱这首歌。不，倒不如说是会哼。可是那也足够了。  
他很多幸存下来的战友都不可置信，皇帝怎么会留下那样一道遗愿，让帝国转轨立宪，然后逐步彻底实现民主制。可是现在他们……他环顾四周……他们看上去同样高兴，比自己还要高兴。  
结果同盟没有解放帝国，帝国也没有统一同盟。  
但是这样又有什么不好呢？你本不需要说同一种语言，来唱同一首歌。

卢卡被小男孩拉着靠近黄线。他、小男孩、小男孩的父亲，还有蕾沃妮，站在一起，哼着同一段旋律。  
一段如此熟悉的旋律。  
卢卡想到10年前，还是缪杰尔的皇帝，刚刚从同盟回到帝国。他有几次撞见他在四下无人的地方，轻声唱一首歌。  
那首歌里的几段歌词重复了如此多遍，以至于他就这样记住了，人生中唯一一个同盟词：  
—— _friend_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t be sorry, be better."  
> —— Kratos, _God of War_.
> 
> 感谢 醋溜草 和 他们是真的 的全程试阅、积极反馈和修改意见！  
> And more important than that, we were completely strangers at Chapter 1 but I believe we are friends by Chapter 40.  
> Writing really works miracles, doesn’t it :)


End file.
